Indigo Spice
by Butterly In Furs
Summary: Complete! Yaoi! Goku & Vejita! AU! With so much hatred in the world, is it possible for our two favorite Saiyajin to fall in love and stay in love? R & R please!
1. I

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  
  
By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: I'm back!!! ^_^ Hello everyone! I know I vowed never again to post at Ff.Net, but what can I say... I was just itching to get back. Many of you will have already read the first bit of this fic at the Anime Lemon Tree; however, I'm posting all of it for those of your who haven't. Also, I have quite a few other fics that aren't posted here at Ff.Net anymore due to the changes made to their ratings... So, if you want to read those... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**I**  


  
It's the distant future It's a time of nature and technology. There are nearly half the amount of Human's remaining after many great wars with neighboring planets. Although many lives were lost, Earth was declared a survivor. Such disaster has united the whole of humanity, yet cast a huge prejudice shadow over them all. Aliens are not even considered people and are often killed on sight.  
  
--------  
  
Bulma groaned as she flung an arm out from under the covers, smashing the snooze button of her far too loud alarm clock with a bit too much force. She hated school, absolutely hated it, mainly because she was smarter than all of her instructors by a wide margin.   
  
"Honey! You awake? You don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
The blue-haired beauty groaned again, pushing the covers away as she sat up. It was times like these when she wished her mother would drop dead. The high pitched voice was more than unwelcome at such an early hour.   
  
Without answering her mother, Bulma rose to her feet, stumbling from sleepiness as she made her way to her large bathroom. A shower would be so nice, but there wasn't time.   
  
After washing her face and brushing her teeth, the teen moved a bit faster. She pulled on a pair of too tight white jeans, a bright blue tube top, and a white cotton short-sleeve button-up top, which she left open, tying the ends together in a knot right at her navel. As she brushed her hair, pulling it back in a ponytail, she silently cursed the school for having such an annoying dress code.  
  
"Ms. Briefs, what have I told you about wearing such revealing clothes?" Bulma said, mimicking the secretary's squeaky voice as she pulled on a pair of matching blue sandals and hurried downstairs. With the   
front door in sight, she checked her watch. She wasn't that late.  
  
"Don't forget breakfast, dear!" called a far too young looking woman, wearing tight blue jeans, an orange and red striped tube top, and a pair of matching red heels, and her curly blonde hair was pulled up on the top of her head. She'd made an abundant amount of yummy pastries, knowing full well her daughter never had time to eat at home and had friends with very large appetites.  
  
Bulma turned on a dime, snatching the large white paper bag from her mother's outstretched arm, "Thanks." She muttered, turning again and hurrying out the door.  
  
--------  
  
"Maron! Where are you going?" Krillin called, watching as his beautiful on/off girlfriend hurried inside the large building that served as their high school.  
  
Rubbing his smooth bald head, he tried to rethink what exactly had been said. He shrugged it off though, knowing her she'd probably forgotten already too. By lunch things would be back to normal.   
  
Leaning against one of the many large trees surrounding the red brick building, Krillin sighed, watching the parking lot patiently for his friends to arrive. Why was he always the first one there? Probably because he always dressed simply, wearing loose-fitting blue jeans and a T-shirt nearly everyday.   
  
Finally, a small white two-seater Capsule car pulled in. Krillin slowly approached, envious of the shiny new hover car. He'd yet to have a showy vehicle, using a small Capsule plane to get to school instead, mainly because he lived so far away, "When did you get this?"  
  
"Just yesterday. I traded my old one in and spent every last dime I had." Yamcha said, climbing out of his pride and joy in a pair of light khakis and a slightly unbuttoned yellow dress shirt, his short black hair combed stylishly.  
  
"How are you going to make payments?" Krillin asked curiously, knowing his friend had more than bad luck at keeping a steady job.  
  
Yamcha shrugged, refusing to give his short buddy the satisfaction of an answer. Together they stepped back under the shade of the trees to wait for the rest of the gang.   
  
--------  
  
"Hey, guys Where's everybody? The bell's going to ring soon." Chi-Chi said, giving both boys a look over. She gave them both a pleasant smile, brushing her long black hair out of her eyes.  
  
Both Yamcha and Krillin stared. It wasn't often Chi-Chi wore her hair down and she looked more than sexy in that lavender sun dress and matching sandals.  
  
Krillin found his voice first, "Well, Maron's inside-" he didn't get to finish though, the loud screeching of wheels interrupting his thoughts.  
  
They all looked up to see Bulma skidding to a halt in one of her many Capsule vehicles, today's being a large white motorcycle. She just so happened to be one of the richest teenagers in the world, her father being the inventor of the famous Capsule Corporation.   
  
"Hi, Bulma. Late again?" Chi-Chi said, readjusting her messenger bag's strap on her shoulder.   
  
"I'm not late. The bell hasn't rung, has it?" she asked, stepping up to the group, elbowing Yamcha for staring at her best friend, "You should leave your hair down more often, Chi."  
  
"Oh, but it's so much trouble. Did you finish your homework?"  
  
"Homework? What homework?" Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin asked simultaneously just as the bell rang.  
  
--------  
  
"Where's Son-kun?" Bulma asked, eyeing a very handsome boy as he passed.  
  
Yamcha elbowed his girlfriend gently, "Now who's staring?" he said sarcastically, earning a snicker from Krillin.  
  
"That's Rio Senshu. He's new here and already I heard he's captain of the soccer team." Chi-Chi said, glancing back to get another look.  
  
"Really? Son-kun's not the captain?"  
  
"Heh heh Nope. He can't remember the plays." Krillin said, chuckling.  
  
--------  
  
Goku charged down the crowded hallway, avoiding fellow students. Then, he caught sight of his friends.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi were the most popular girls in school. Chi-Chi being the most desirable due to Bulma's insistent temper, plus, her and Yamcha had been dating for some time.  
  
"How late am I?" Goku said, running up beside Krillin.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering where you were!" Bulma said, tossing a large white paper bag to her long time friend.  
  
"Pretty late, what took so long?" Chi-Chi said, eyeing the object of her interests, hoping he too would say something about her hair.  
  
"Wow, Bulma! Thanks, I'm starvin'." Goku said, practically swallowing the sweet pastries as they all stepped into a classroom together. Being seniors, there weren't many electives left they hadn't had, and the few there were, they all had together.  
  
"Goku, you know better. No food in the class rooms." Their art history instructor said in a stern tone.  
  
"Nn Right" Goku managed between bites, swallowing the last of his breakfast, disposing of the bag.  
  
"You have got to get a Capsule plane or a hover car or something. Riding Kinto'un to the city limits and running the rest of the way just isn't safe." Krillin said in a hushed voice, taking a seat in the back along with the others.  
  
"Shhh" Bulma warned her bald friend, laughing at the naughty note Yamcha had passed to her.  
  
"It's no big deal," Goku said, relaxing in his seat as the tardy bell rang.  
  
He and Krillin both lived on an island not too far from the coast with an old martial arts master, Meijin Roshi. Their school was located on the border of East City, closest to the ocean.  
  
"Do what you want, but when people find out You're going to be in a lot of trouble." Krillin said, shaking a finger at his best friend.  
  
"My father said you could live with us." Chi-Chi offered, smiling sweetly. They all knew the girl's rather large father and didn't put it past him. The guy was a nut, far too nice and hospitable.   
  
"No thanks, I like livin' with tha old guy I think I could reach a new level soon." Goku said, slouching as he rested his head in his hands. School was so boring.  
  
"Whatever, I just think you need to rethink your wardrobe. Really Goku, you're clothes are so old fashioned." Bulma said, leaning over her desk as she jotted down a few things in reply to Yamcha's note.  
  
"I know right, you've been wearing that same outfit since we first met." Yamcha said, chuckling at Bulma's own naughtiness.  
  
"I like what I wear, it's comfortable." Goku said in defense, looking down at his clothes. The orange was a bit bright, but he liked it, and there was nothing more comfortable than a gi.  
  
"I guess, but at least lose the weights." Bulma said, digging in her pockets for some gum or something, only finding lint.  
  
They all gave their long time friend a once over. His navy boots, trimmed in yellow with a simple red tie, his navy wristbands, and his navy undershirt were all weighted. He had his own look though, especially with his jet-black hair, jutting out in different directions It was like he had his own style, and people loved him for it, that and his innocent kindness. The strangest thing about their friend, however, was the fact that when they'd first met him, he'd had a tail Just like a monkey. Yamcha had had the pleasure of removing it so long ago, right after Goku had transformed into a rather enormous ape.  
  
All of their thoughts were halted when their instructor spoke up, "Sorry about that class Well, let's get things started. If all of you would just pass your homework forward."  
  
Chi-Chi was the first to find hers, neatly in her messenger bag where she'd left it. The others proceeded to snatch their books from beneath their desks, flipping through the pages for their assignment. Bulma found hers first, sighing, and praising herself for being such a genius, having finished it in class the day before. Yamcha and Krillin found theirs next, glad they'd thought to copy Bulma's answers the day before. Goku, however, continued searching.  
  
"Goku, am I going to have to write you up?" the instructor questioned, gathering all the papers, knowing full well that the boy wouldn't have his assignment.  
  
"Ah, nope. I found it." Goku said, reaching into his gi shirt, pulling out a wrinkled, folded up piece of paper.  
  
"Really, you kids have got to get book bags." The instructor said, approaching and taking the paper from the boy's hands, unfolding it with some effort only to see that it was blank.  
  
"Goku, are you wearing the same thing you wore yesterday?"  
  
Goku looked up at his neatly dressed teacher with a confused look, "Yeah."  
  
"Eww, Goku! That's gross!" Bulma and Chi-Chi squealed in disgust.  
  
"Well, it seems you forgot to check your Uh, pockets when you got home This paper is blank."  
  
Bulma instantly busted out in laughter. That was such a Goku thing to do. The big dope!  
  
Disappointed in his student's lack of respect, the instructor snatched yet another crumpled piece of paper, but this time off the blue-haired girl's desk, "And what's this? A note? What have I told you two about passing notes during class?"  
  
"But class hasn't started yet." Yamcha protested, keeping his eye on the note as his teacher slowly unfolded it.  
  
"That's it, all three of you have detention. Go stand in the hall." The instructor said, blushing madly at the inappropriate words that littered the paper, which seemed to have been sprayed with some kind of cologne. The entire class began snickering as three of the most popular students filed out the door.  
  
--------  
  
"I can't believe you dragged me into this!" Bulma screeched, earning a few stares from passing students and faculty.  
  
"Sorry, Bulma." Goku said. Both he and Yamcha were holding two pales filled with water, while Bulma only held one.  
  
"This is so heavy. I wonder who thought of such a strange punishment." Bulma said, using two hands to hold the small wire handle.  
  
"Yeah, this school's so screwed up, but what sucks is I was going to take you out in my new car after school." Yamcha said, leaning against the wall, his arms straining already.  
  
"I'm still hungry." Goku mumbled, holding his burdens with ease.  
  
"Just like you to be thinking of food at a time like this. Man, how long is he going to make us stand out here?" Bulma complained, readjusting the pale in her hands.  
  
--------  
  
Vejita squinted his eyes against the wind as he read the approaching sign. East City, huh? Sounded like a typical dumb ass Ningen town, however, upon entering the city limits, Vejita was surprised to see that East City was rather large. It would be a nice change from the last town.  
  
After driving around for some time, he found a shabby little street that would suit his needs. Tires screeching, he skidded to a halt in front of a small one-story hotel. It was perfect. He could see the beach from the parking lot as well as the smallest dojo he could find in the large city. There were also several clubs and bars littering the same street, none of which caught his interests. Once you've been to one, you've been to them all.  
  
Easily climbing off of his narrow, old style motorcycle, black and slightly rusted, Vejita approached the main entrance, wearing a muscle shirt under a leather jacket, a pair of worn jeans, and a pair of motorcycle boots, all of which were black. Black like his hair, standing of its own accord, much like a flame.   
  
--------  
  
"Krillin," Maron whined, taking a seat beside him, "I thought you were going to take me out for lunch?"  
  
"I thought you were mad at me." Krillin said, looking the aqua-haired girl over, admiring her tight, short red dress.  
  
"Oh, that's right! I was, wasn't I? Oops." She said in her feminine voice, rising from the front entrance steps and walking away.  
  
"I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave." Krillin mumbled, watching as the well-figured girl joined up with a few friends before stepping back into the building.  
  
"Men, they're all the same," Bulma said, taking a sip of Chi-Chi's Snapple, "Why don't you ask her to come to the club with us? Yamcha and I don't want to go alone."  
  
"In other words you don't want to get caught alone," Krillin said through a chuckle, "I can't believe you get away with it."   
  
"Hey, we better take advantage of it while we can. My friend may not be a bouncer forever, especially if he's always letting underagers in." Yamcha said, grabbing at the Snapple bottle only to have Chi-Chi take it away from him.  
  
"Rude! I don't want your cooties." The girl complained, holding the nearly empty bottle out of reach.  
  
Goku approached the steps where he and his friends always had lunch. He was about to speak when a Snapple bottle was thrust in his face, "Huh? Hey, thanks, Chi!" Goku said, grabbing the bottle and quickly emptying it, tossing it with ease to the large barrel some ways away that served as a trash can.   
  
"Uh Goku." Chi-Chi whined, trying her best to ignore Yamcha's laughter.  
  
"When were you guys planning to go?" Krillin asked, directing his question to Bulma.  
  
The girl stopped to think for a moment before answering, trying to remember what they'd been talking about, "Oh, tomorrow night." She said, referring to Saturday night.  
  
"Nah, I got other stuff to do." Krillin said, hoping they wouldn't question him further. He honestly just didn't want to go. Accompanying Bulma and Yamcha to a club was, frankly, several uncomfortable hours watching the couple make-out.  
  
"What're you guys talkin' about?" Goku asked, taking a seat beside his best buddy, Krillin.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come with us, Goku?" Yamcha said, reaching forward to hand his friend a bag of chips he hadn't eaten.  
  
"Wow, thanks." Goku said, quickly tearing into the bag. He was as hungry as ever, having eaten nothing since first period. He'd had to stay late in his last class, holding water pales, and he'd missed his chance to get some lunch, the cafeteria having closed on him.  
  
"And who's he supposed to come with? No fashion, no brains," Bulma paused, grimacing at her long time friend's eating habits, "No manners No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi, how about you come too? You have a thing for Goku, right?" Yamcha said, leaning forward to look past Bulma only to see that the raven-haired girl was blushing.  
  
"Great idea! How about it, Chi?" Bulma asked in an excited tone.  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun." Chi-Chi said through a smile, her eyes in the form of anime-style upside down U's, a light blush still lingering on her cheeks.  
  
"You up for it Goku?" Yamcha asked, watching with an expression similar to the one his girlfriend had had moments ago as Goku tore the chip bag open and began licking at the crumbs.  
  
"Huh?" the teen asked, looking up as soon as he'd finished devouring the last of the cheese flavored crumbs.  
  
"Just meet us at Club Mecha, Saturday at midnight Got it?" Bulma said, rising from her seat as the bell rang.  
  
Goku gave a confused look, but didn't protest. It wasn't like it was a problem; he didn't have anything else to do. He watched as Yamcha wrapped an arm around Bulma as the two of them headed off to their classes. Krillin was hurrying over to a passing Maron, who seemed to have forgotten their latest fight. Goku knew he wasn't the smartest person in the world, he didn't dress like the other students, and he'd never been the type for manners, but he didn't want to be alone anymore. However, he'd never been interested in the girlfriend boyfriend thing either. He needed something more.  
  
Letting the strange thoughts leave as easily as they had come, Goku hurried to walk with Chi-Chi up the sidewalk towards the next class they shared.  
  
"Will this be your first date?" the blushing girl asked, hoping to look as innocent as she sounded.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I guess so." Goku said through a smile, chuckling as they entered the large red brick building.  
  
--------  
  
Krillin waited patiently outside the front entrance of the building. He was so glad it was Friday. Growing impatient, he pulled a capsule from his pocket, pressing the button on it's top and tossing it to the pavement. Seconds later the tiny capsule had transformed into a small aircraft built much like a helicopter, except that it had a jet engine in the back instead of propellers at the top.  
  
Just as he was about to give up and leave, he heard the double doors swing open. Turning, he watched as his best friend stalked over.  
  
"Hey, where's Bulma and Yamcha?"  
  
"Oh, they left already, I had to stay later than everyone else."  
  
Krillin chuckled, knowing that Goku probably hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut, "Well, ready to go home?"  
  
"No thanks, I think I'd rather walk a little." Goku said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nn It's just that Chi-Chi was sayin' that this was gonna be a date."  
  
Krillin's puzzled look transformed into amusement, "Don't worry, good buddy! No need to be nervous."  
  
"I guess Either way, I wanna train some at tha dojo before I go home." Goku said, slowly returning to his cheerful self.  
  
"Kay, but be sure not to use your full strength." Krillin said, his voice filled with concern as he climbed into the Capsule vehicle.  
  
"Kay." Goku called as the aircraft lifted high in the sky before blasting off. He didn't understand why his mind was so clouded. It was as if some kind of strange energy was looming nearby, provocative and alluring.   
  
Snorting at his own ridiculous thoughts, Goku chuckled as he started up a fast paced jog towards his favorite dojo.   
  
--------  
  
Vejita finished off a series of sit-ups and push-ups, sweat dripping from his brow due to the heat of the day. Air conditioning wasn't even an option though since he thought of it as such a weakness, and the windows being wide open wasn't helping.   
  
Rising to his feet, Vejita stalked over to the door of his shabby hotel room, roughly pulling it open only to be bombarded with warm rays of sunlight. Growling in annoyance, he grabbed a white T-shirt off one of the twin beds and headed out, closing the door behind him.  
  
He was more than tempted to just run over and dive into the ocean no more than forty meters away but he knew better. People would stare and wonder at his ability to swim so well and stay under for so long. It wasn't worth the risk.   
  
Turning on his heals, Vejita walked in the opposite direction, hoping his pride wouldn't mind him stepping into the cool air conditioning of a corner store. As he started up a slight hill, Vejita welcomed a gust of somewhat cool wind, letting his eyes slip closed as he inhaled the wonderful scents of Earth.  
  
His eyes snapping open, he suddenly picked up a scent so rare and yet so familiar. A Saiyajin. The scent was strong Whoever it was had to be close. Looking around in a hopefully unnoticeable frenzy, Vejita glanced from person to person. No, no, no Then he caught sight of him He seemed to be a bit young, tall, slender yet muscular, wild, spiky, raven hair, fair skin There was no mistaking it; the guy was a Saiyajin.   
  
He just watched as the boy hurried into the small dojo nearby. Surely, the boy liked it for the same reasons he did. It was the smallest one in the large city; therefore, there wouldn't be near as many people to notice his strange abilities and strengths.   
  
Vejita smirked, continuing his walk to the small gas station. He'd wait for a better opportunity to approach the boy. Until then, he'd just watch and learn.  
  
Stepping into the cool store, Vejita felt a bit giddy as he browsed through all the nonsense Ningen products. He couldn't even remember how long he'd been searching. He'd actually given up several years ago and had decided to just settle down on the disgustingly peaceful mud ball.  
  
Still smirking, Vejita approached the counter with several bottles of water, hoping to look normal. Sure, he was a Saiyajin, and he was very strong, but no matter how much he hated to admit it, he liked Earth. If the weak ass Earthlings found out about him, the peaceful life he'd chosen would be down the drain. There was no other planet like Earth, no other place he could live without worrying about who was stronger, who was an enemy, an ally, and who was going to try and kill him next.  
  
On to the next chapter...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	2. II

----------------  


Indigo Spice  
----------------  
  
By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: Don't get stressed during this chapter... This is in fact a Goku/Vejita fic.  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**II**  


  
"And one, and two, and one, and two" chimed a woman on TV, showing her class how to stretch their legs high in the air properly.  
  
"Woo-ee! And one, and two" Meijin Roshi whooped, eyes bugging out at the sight of such well-figured women.  
  
"Really, Meijin, be serious! Goku's going on his first date tonight!" Krillin yelled in the old man's ear, finally gaining his attention.  
  
"Oh, really? Goku's finally got a date?" the old master said, eyebrows rising high over his red-rimmed sunglasses.  
  
"You guys, it's no big deal."  
  
Both Roshi and Krillin looked up from where they sat in the common room to see that Goku wasn't wearing his usual gi. Instead, he was wearing a white T-shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pair of worn, brown, steel-toe, lace-up boots.  
  
"Wow, must be a big deal if _you're_ dressing up." Roshi said, his eyebrows still raised high.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna go It's almost twelve." Goku said, heading for the door.  
  
"Better take a jacket. The winds blowing from the east, it's going to be cold in the city." Krillin said, rising from his seat.  
  
Goku opened the front door, letting the cool night air caress his skin, "Nah, feels great out here."  
  
"Shut the damn door!" Roshi called, having returned to his exercise videos.  
  
"To you maybe, but to normal people, it's cold." Krillin said in a shaky voice, shivering as he approached his friend with a jacket in hand.  
  
Goku frowned, taking the brown, stylishly tattered bomber jacket. It had been hanging in his closet for occasions such as these.  
  
"Thanks, see ya later," Goku said, his smile returning as he hurried outside, looking up to the sky as he brought his hands to his mouth, "Kinto'un!"   
  
"Make sure no one sees you on that cloud!" Krillin hollered after his friend, frowning when he realized that the fool most likely hadn't heard. Stepping back inside the large pink house, Krillin ignored his master's whooping, making his way upstairs to his room.  
  
So long ago he and Goku had arrived on the island to train in the martial arts. Goku had had a tail back in those days, and he was so strong. Krillin fell back on his bed. What was he thinking? Goku was still strong, extremely strong. His best friend, practically his brother, was an alien. There was no doubt about it. Of course everyone was worried for Goku, but he always seemed to be more than worried. None of them understood, not even Goku If people found out, they'd try and kill him. Goku was strong, but surely he couldn't fight off Earth's entire population.  
  
--------  
  
Goku worshiped the feel of the wind against his face. He absolutely loved flying, which he was capable of doing. The half moon hung low in the sky, casting a shimmering reflection over the ocean. He wondered if he was the only one to notice such things.  
  
As he approached the coast, he flew high, jumping from his yellow cloud, a gift from Meijin Roshi so many years ago. He landed with a loud tap of his boots. The street was clear and he was positive no one had seen. Walking past a small hotel, Goku got the strangest feeling. He could sense a strong life energy. He'd always been able to pick up on the powers of others, but this one was different. Not only was it unbelievably strong, but it was so familiar. It reminded him of his own ki.  
  
Shrugging the strange feeling off, Goku continued on down the street, where the lights of the many clubs and bars shown brightly. People were everywhere, wearing the latest fashions and driving the most expensive vehicles.   
  
Goku squinted his eyes, carefully reading the many blinking neon signs. Finally he caught sight of a bright prink martini glass with "Club Mecha" written across it in the same bright pink. Glancing around, he couldn't see Yamcha's car and figured that they'd come in one of Bulma's four-seater hover cars.   
  
Making his way to the entrance, Goku's eyes bugged at the sight of such a long line. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.  
  
--------  
  
"Man, what's taking him so long?" Chi-Chi complained, watching the entrance carefully.  
  
"You know he took that stupid cloud here and is walking into town." Yamcha said, straightening his black slacks and white dress shirt as he slid into the booth after Bulma. He was completely amazed every time he saw the blue-haired beauty. When he'd stopped by her house to pick her up his mouth fell open as she stepped out in the shortest tightest little blue dress ever with high heels and lots of sparkling silver jewelry. However, both he and Bulma had been shocked when Chi-Chi stepped out of her house wearing her long raven hair down, high heels, and a short, lacy black dress, looking more than sexy.  
  
"I don't see why he won't get a Capsule car Even if he can't afford one, I'm sure my father would give him something simple." Bulma said, waving her hand to a hot-looking waiter.  
  
"What can I get you?" the young man said, noting the fact that these people looked a bit young.  
  
"Um let's see Get me a Bud and a Pink Poodle." Yamcha said, ordering for Bulma as well.  
  
"Pink Poodle?" Chi-Chi questioned, knowing nothing of alcoholic drinks.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. It's the newest drink we have to offer." The waiter said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Oh, well, get me one too, and Oh, you guys, what do you think Goku will want?"  
  
Bulma looked over to Chi-Chi, smiling for a moment before bursting out into laughter, "He'll probably want one too."  
  
Chi-Chi laughed as well, knowing their long time friend would be jealous over their fancy drinks if all he got was a bottle, "Right."  
  
"So, that's three Pink Poodles and a Bud?" The waiter remained until he'd received a nod from the guy before hurrying off.  
  
"Look, I can see him outside!" Chi-Chi said, rising from her seat to get a better look, "Oh, but he's still in line."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go get him." Yamcha said, walking to the door, and his friend who happened to be working as the bouncer.  
  
"Wow, Goku's pretty dressed up." Bulma said, her eyebrows rising at the sight of her sexy friend. She noticed the light blush on Chi-Chi's cheeks, but knew better. The girl was such a tease, flirt, ho, you name it.   
  
"Hiya, guys!" Goku said, grinning. Okay, so maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Just as they sat around the half moon booth, the waiter arrived, quickly passing drinks around and hurrying off again.  
  
Goku examined the lovely drink for a moment, impressed by it's bright pink color and fancy margarita glass, "What is this?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Mm It's a Pink Poodle. Great, huh? It's so mild You can barely taste the alcohol." Bulma said, sipping hungrily at hers.  
  
Goku brought the glass to his nose, "Smells pretty strong." He said, his senses easily picking up on the drink's charm.  
  
"Just try it, it's good, really." Chi-Chi said, taking a dainty sip from her own pink drink.  
  
Shrugging and giving up the battle, Goku took in a swallow, his eyes squinting from such a disgusting taste, "Ugh. That's great?" he said, looking to Bulma with confusion.  
  
They all watched as he pushed the glass far from him, bursting out in laughter at the cute-ness of the situation.   
  
--------  
  
Hours passed and the crowded club only grew louder and smellier. Goku could barely stand it any longer. No wonder Krillin had turned down the invitation. The music was loud and reminded him of the jackhammers and screaming monkeys.   
  
He was also bored beyond all belief. Bulma and Yamcha had quickly lost their bashfulness with only a few more drinks and were now engaged in a rather heated tongue dual. Chi-Chi, however, seemed to be as girly as ever, her loud pushiness on hold for some strange reason. She seemed to be embarrassed having to sit by a slightly moaning Bulma, her cheeks glowing pink.  
  
Goku was about to fall asleep when Chi-Chi finally spoke up, "Um, hey, you want to get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku said, quickly rising from his seat, heading for the door with the raven-haired beauty in tow.  
  
Once outside in the cool night air, the two teens took a deep breath, walking slowly until they'd reached Bulma's large Capsule car.  
  
Without saying a word, Chi-Chi opened the door and climbed in the back, motioning for Goku to follow.  
  
A bit confused, but unquestioning, Goku climbed in as well, pulling the door shut behind him. Something was going on. Chi-Chi was acting Flirty with him, being sure to lean close, giving him an excellent view of her ample cleavage. However, he wasn't interested and tried to just ignore it. Then, without warning, she was climbing onto his lap.  
  
"What What are you doing?" Goku asked, forgetting the question instantly when a hand squeezed lightly on his crotch.   
  
"Don't you want me? Aren't I beautiful?" Chi-Chi whispered, faking a sexy, slightly labored whisper as she worked his pants undone, not surprised when she found that he wasn't wearing any underwear; however, she was more than surprised at the size of his manhood.  
  
"Sure, you're real pretty, but I don't think we should be Ah" Again, his thoughts were wiped from his mind as she scooted his pants down, taking hold of his manhood, pumping slowly.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, settling herself in a more comfortable position, straddling him as she worked him to a full erection. Soon, his breathing had grown labored and she was scooting her dress up, pulling her black silk thong to the side.  
  
"Ah, no We can't be doin' this I gotta go" Goku said, trying his best to gently push her off.   
  
Thinking fast, "Please, Goku I" Chi-Chi said, pulling him back, lifting his hands to her breasts as she leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "I love you."  
  
Goku was shocked, and froze as the words pounded in his mind. Of course, he knew he didn't love the girl, but she was a very good friend. If it was true, if she loved him like she said she did, he didn't mind giving her his virginity.   
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Chi-Chi smiled, returning to the position they'd been in moments ago. Gently, she began lowering herself onto him, gasping at the feel of complete fullness.  
  
--------  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Bulma pulled back, her vision a bit hazy, "Huh?" Her and Yamcha were I the process of rounding second base, but now they were looking up at a tall, serious looking man accompanied by a smaller man who was smiling like a dork.  
  
"How old are you two?" the man said in a gruff voice.  
  
"Uh Heh heh Eighteen." Yamcha said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Right. I suggest you get out of here before we call the authorities." The smaller man said, watching in amusement as the beautiful young woman stumbled as she quickly rose to her feet.  
  
Yamcha was there though, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist to prevent her from toppling over, "Come on, let's go."  
  
The night air was a welcome as the two made their way to the car, sobering up slightly from having the brakes put an instant halt on their fun.   
  
Letting her eyes focus, Bulma took in her surroundings, when suddenly she caught sight of a rather handsome man dressed in dark clothing, leaning against the wall, his hair defying gravity much like Goku's. However, he had a much more serious look on his face, almost like he was upset. Blinking and shaking her head, Bulma looked up to see that he was gone.  
  
--------  
  
Goku climbed out of the hot car, buttoning his pants and tucking in his shirt, jacket in hand, "Uh Heh heh Hi, guys." He said upon seeing Bulma and Yamcha.  
  
"G Goku? What on Earth?" Bulma said, eyes wide.  
  
"Look, I gotta go. Sorry." Goku said, turning on his heel and sprinting rather quickly down the street towards the beach.  
  
"Ugh, he knows better than to go so fast." Yamcha said, noticing that quite a few people had noticed their friend's speed.  
  
"Oh my Chi-Chi, did what I think just happened here, happen?" Bulma said as she climbed in the passenger side door as Yamcha closed the door, stepping around the car quickly, and plopping down in the driver's seat.  
  
"Yeah," Chi-Chi said, blushing, regretting that they'd showed up when they had, "Just promise you won't tell anyone."  
  
"Are you two going out or something?" Yamcha asked, a little more than confused.  
  
"No," Chi-Chi said, pausing to think this through, "Just promise you won't tell anyone."  
  
"Right, well, let's get you two home." Yamcha said, starting up the Capsule car and taking off rather quickly.  
  
Bulma nodded her reply to her best friend. She didn't like this one bit. For sure she was the only one who knew of her friend's promiscuity, however, quite a few speculated it. It just seemed wrong for her to be using Goku though. He was so innocent and naïve to the world. She didn't protest though, she didn't know the whole story, and either way, it was none of her business.  
  
--------  
  
Vejita growled, taking his anger out on his invisible enemy. How long had he been training anyway? Suddenly stopping, the bronze-skinned warrior backed off, faking that he was out of breath. It being Sunday and all, the place had several occupants other than himself and there was no point in gaining too much attention.   
  
His mind was troubled though. He couldn't understand why he cared whom his fellow Saiyajin wanted to fuck. It was none of his business. He shouldn't have followed him, but still, he had a strange feeling, as if he were jealous.   
  
"Hn." It was nonsense. Why on Earth would he be jealous of that underdeveloped girl? Growling again, he realized exactly why. He had a thing for the pale-skinned Saiyajin Such beautifully pale skin. It was a rare characteristic for a Saiyajin. If he really focused, he could almost pick up on the boy's scent from having trained so many times in the small building Sweaty, earthy, sugary.  
  
Breaking from his thoughts, Vejita quickly exited the small dojo, hoping no one noticed his sudden erection.  
  
--------  
  
"Something's not right." Krillin said, looking up at the ceiling as if he could see through it and into the second story rooms.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Roshi asked, slurping at a beer.  
  
"He's been up there ever since he got back, hasn't been outside once."  
  
Meijin Roshi glanced at the window, noticing that it was nearly dark, "He hasn't trained all weekend? Guess he's a bit upset. Hope he's okay for school tomorrow."  
  
"I better go see what's up." Krillin said after a moment of silence, making his way to the stairs.  
  
--------  
  
"Uh Goku" Krillin said, slowly stepping into the room he and his best friend shared, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." Goku said without lifting his head from the windowsill.   
  
"Are you sure? I mean, this whole weekend you only did a little training Friday evening at the dojo That's not like you." Krillin said, taking a seat beside his friend, looking out the very same window.  
  
"You know how sometimes I can feel strong people's energy?" Goku said, explaining the best he could.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I've been feelin' this really strong one lately. It's so familiar Like I know 'im or somethin'."  
  
"That can't be all that's bothering you." Krillin said, eyeing his friend, not quite believing in his ability to sense power.  
  
"Nn Well, at that club place, Chi-Chi and I" Goku said, leaving the rest to Krillin's imagination.  
  
"No way! In the club?"  
  
"No, in tha car She said she loved me and for me not ta tell anyone." Goku said, trying not to think about his words, instead looking out at the sparkling ocean.  
  
Krillin sighed, shaking his head, "This is crazy. Are you two going out now or something?"  
  
"I I dunno, but I feel really bad since I don't love her back."  
  
"Try not to worry about it. Let's go to sleep. Last thing you need is to be late again." Krillin said, rising and moving to his side of the room.  
  
"Right." He said softly, smiling for his friend's sake.  
  
--------  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered open under the light of the morning sun. Slowly sitting up, she glanced at her alarm clock, more than pleased that she'd awoke a minute before it was to go off. Smiling, she reached forward, turning it off as she stretched. That's when she suddenly felt a stab of pain in her nether regions. Of course, she'd had sex before, a number of times, but Goku was well Well-endowed, and she could expect to be a bit sore.   
  
Ox-King smiled as his daughter entered the kitchen, wearing a lovely pink nightgown trimmed in pink feathers, "Morning, Chi."  
  
"Good morning, Daddy." Chi-Chi answered, stepping through the room, making her way to the bathroom, where her clothes she'd picked out the night before were hanging.  
  
After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth, then proceeded to dress in a white blouse and a long light blue skirt.   
  
Making a quick trip back to her bedroom for her book bag, she slipped her feet into a pair of white sandals and hurried downstairs.  
  
"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" the large man questioned as his daughter made her way to the door.  
  
Chi-Chi turned on her heel, grabbing a doughnut off the table, "This will have to do. I'm going to be late for the bus."  
  
"Bye, have a good day!" the Ox-King called, but it was too late. Chi-Chi was already hurrying down the sidewalk, where the bus was waiting.  
  
--------  
  
  
"Where's Son-kun? Late again?" Bulma asked, taking a seat at the back of the room.  
  
"Yeah, he was pretty sluggish this morning." Krillin said, concerned for his friend.  
  
"Poor guy." Bulma said, leaning back in her seat, slightly suspicious of her best friend's motives two nights ago.  
  
Yamcha hurried in the room, knowing full well that their first period teacher was quite strict. Upon entering, though, he couldn't help but smile. Bulma looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a sleeveless violet blouse, a tight little black miniskirt, and a pair of matching violet sandals. Somehow, he felt a bit inadequate, wearing only a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, much like Krillin.  
  
"Well, are we going to stand there and gawk all day?" the instructor said, hands on his hips.   
  
As his student made his way to his seat, the teacher glanced at the source of the boy's staring, "Bulma, don't you think that skirt is a bit short?" With that simple statement, the entire class was whistling and laughing, "I think you need to go to the principal's office Have them measure it to be sure."  
Growling and red-faced, Bulma rose from her desk, marching out of the room more than infuriated.   
  
Just as things quieted and class began, Goku barged in, wearing his usual gi and looking a little less than happy.  
  
"Son Goku, what have I said about being late?" the instructor said, nearly yelling, "Go get a tardy slip."  
  
"Aww, come on One more and I'll have detention." Goku whined, on edge, but the teacher remained silent, hands on hips.  
  
"Fine!" Goku exploded, turning and slamming the door in his wake, marching to the principals office.  
  
The class stared in awe, one of the hinges of the door having broken away from the frame, splintering the wood, "Ugh, Goku" Krillin and Yamcha groaned in unison, both slapping a hand to their foreheads.  
  
--------  
  
"Goku, you know tardiness is unacceptable. Why are you always late?" the principle questioned, his hands folded together in a single fist, resting his elbows on his desk, and his chin on his fist.  
  
Goku simply shrugged. He was more than confused and didn't feel like talking, let alone pleading.  
  
"And I just got buzzed that you slammed the door on your way out, breaking a hinge or some such nonsense Why on Earth would you do something like that?"  
  
Goku simply shrugged again, refusing to give the pudgy little man the satisfaction of pleading for forgiveness. For some reason, he was acting totally unlike himself. He was never rude and never behaved with such violence.  
  
"Well, I'm giving you a two hour detention after school today. I'd say you need to spend the rest of first period holding pales of water so that you know the weight of your actions and their consequences, but I'm afraid your grades won't allow it."  
  
"I can't-" Goku began, speaking low.  
  
"What?" the principle interrupted, narrowing his eyes at the boy.  
  
"I said, I can't go to detention, I have practice after school." Goku said with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Very well, tomorrow then. Now get back to class." The principle said in annoyance, watching as the boy rose from his seat, marching out of the room.  
  
--------  
  
"Ms. Briefs, what have I told you about wearing such revealing clothes?" The redheaded secretary said in a squeaky voice, shaking her head, then, pushing her green-rimmed glasses back up onto her nose.  
  
Bulma nearly lost control; she wanted so dearly to slap the annoying woman, "Is it too short or not?" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Just then, Goku stalked through the room, heading for the exit, and as he left, the janitor entered, "Mrs. Tipotto?"  
  
"No, it's not too short, but I suggest you rethink your wardrobe. Dressing this way isn't very becoming of a lady."  
  
Not waiting around for the woman to lecture her further, Bulma headed for the exit just as a plump round woman stepped in her way, "Oh, sorry my dear," the woman said, continuing past.  
  
"Mrs. Tipotto, that door was secured quite well, I don't know how he did it." The janitor said, her small voice giving away the fact that she was foreign.  
  
"I see Well, let's try and get it fixed, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
--------  
  
"Have a seat, we're taking notes, so get out some paper." The instructor said upon the return of his blue-haired student.   
  
"What the Hell did Goku do to the door? The ladies in the office were talking about it." Bulma whispered, looking from Chi-Chi to Krillin to Yamcha. All three giving her a shrug in answer.  
  
"Where is he anyway? He left before me." Bulma said, still whispering. Again, she got nothing but shrugs in reply.  
  
"Ms. Briefs, am I going to have to send you back to the office? Get out some paper and something to write with." The instructor said, nearly yelling.  
  
On to the next chapter...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^  
  
Post Script: I apologize about any paragraph errors... My PC is antique and getting stuff on here is Hell! LoL Please, just be patient with me.


	3. III

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  
  
By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: Not much to say... It's getting interesting now, isn't it? Hee hee. Well, enjoy this instant posting while you can. I don't normally do this.  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**III**  


  
Finally, lunch had rolled around and everyone but Goku was sitting on the steps, including Maron and Rio Senshu.  
  
"I don't see how she gets away with it." Bulma whispered, gesturing to Krillin's on/off girlfriend, who was apparently on at the moment, since she was sitting rather close to him, a hand on his knee. However, Bulma was referring to her clothes The aqua-haired girl was wearing nothing more than a combined green tube-top and miniskirt and matching high heels.  
  
Chi-Chi, who was sitting between Bulma and Rio chuckled, "Maybe she sleeps with the principal." Both girls erupted into laughter. Chi-Chi couldn't have been in a better mood. Rio was more than interested in her, and taking on a flirtatious mood, she let a hand rest on the blonde-headed boy's knee.  
  
"Hey, Goku! Held up in fourth period again?" Yamcha questioned through a smile, knowing full well that his friend was unable to keep out of trouble. All he got in reply, however, was a nod.  
  
Goku quickly approached Chi-Chi, "I need ta talk to you." was all he said, waiting patiently for her to finish what she was eating and walk with him a ways away from everyone.  
  
"What's this all about, Goku?" the raven-haired girl said, whose hair happened to be pulled into a high bun.  
  
"I just wanna know what happened at that club" Goku said, his voice sounding no where near as in control as it had moments ago.  
  
"Nothing. It was nothing. Why? You haven't told anyone have you?"   
  
"No, well, I did tell Kril-"  
  
"What?" Chi-Chi interrupted, slightly upset, "He's not going to tell anyone is he?"  
  
"No, he's not I just wanna know what we're gonna do now? I mean, are we goin' out now?"  
  
"Oh, Goku, I wish you could understand." Chi-Chi said, putting on a mask that spelled out sadness, faking that she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Goku glanced up, eyeing the soccer captain, "I think I understand." He said, his voice returning to that cold, in control tone.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Chi-Chi called, watching as he turned, walking at first, then jogging, and finally running full speed in the opposite direction. Shrugging the whole matter off, she returned to her seat along side her friends.  
  
Krillin suddenly sprung to his feet, "What the Hell is he thinking?"  
  
All eyes quickly went to Goku, who was now flying full speed away after jumping high into the air, "Kami, is he flying?" Rio questioned, rising to his feet as well.  
  
"Something's not right What's bothering him?" Yamcha said, looking to the others.  
  
"Something's not right, all right, the dude's flying!" Rio said, squinting when the orange clad "dude" was out of sight.  
  
"Chi, what did you say to him?" Bulma said, looking to her friend with concern in her voice.  
  
"He He asked if we were going out-" she began.  
  
Krillin quickly approached her though, "Kami, Chi-Chi what the Hell's wrong with you? How could you have done this to Goku of all people?" he said, interrupting.  
  
Chi-Chi didn't say a word, instead picking up her books and her bag, and leaving everyone to wonder in silence. Rio Senshu followed, however, still going on about how "the dude" had been flying.  
  
--------  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi, wait up!" Bulma called, running to catch up with her friend. The bell had finally rung, setting them free.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi, Bul." Chi-Chi said, continuing to walk.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I think I know what's going on And I don't like it, but you are my best friend How can I stay mad at you?" Bulma said, smiling wide.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled as well, her thoughts suddenly lost on her as a loud vehicle passed. Both her and Bulma looked up to see a black, old style motorcycle pass with a rather handsome fellow riding upon it.  
  
"Hey, that's the same guy I saw outside the club Saturday" Bulma said, narrowing her eyes to see that he still had the same scowl on his face.  
  
"He's pretty hot." Chi-Chi said as her bus pulled up.  
  
"You!" Bulma said, punching her friend in the arm, both of them laughing, "Well, see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup! Bye!" Chi-Chi said, climbing onto her bus, waving out the window as it pulled away.  
  
--------  
  
"Hey, Krillin, do you know what's going on with Goku?" Yamcha whispered, stepping over to his friend. They were in the boy's locker room now, getting dressed for after school practice.  
  
Krillin looked up to see that Goku was quite a ways away, quickly removing his shoes and shirts. It seemed he'd forgotten his clothes, again.  
  
"You know he and Chi-Chi Right?"  
  
"Yeah." Yamcha said, speaking in a voice just above a whisper as he finished dressing.  
  
"Well, she told him she-"  
  
"Krillin, I don't really want everyone knowin'." Goku said, suddenly standing right beside them.  
  
"Uh Sorry." Krillin said, pulling on his sneakers. Like all the other varsity boys, he was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of black shorts, both reading: Athletics Dept.  
  
"Come on, guys! Five minutes!" the coach yelled, stepping out as quickly as he'd stepped in.  
  
"What were you thinking at lunch today?" Yamcha said, hoping to change the subject, "Chi-Chi told Bulma that she'd convinced Rio not to say anything, but man, that was risky."  
  
"Really, Goku, you're going to get yourself killed like that, especially if people figure it out." Krillin said in a hushed whisper.  
  
Without saying a word, Goku nodded, then, turned and headed out the door.  
  
--------  
  
"Son, where the Hell are your clothes? How are you going to practice in pants?" the coach said, his brows meeting naturally.  
  
Goku simply shrugged, he just didn't care anymore. What was the point of arguing with the guy anyway? He'd go away with a headache, nothing else.  
  
"Ah, get in there. Maybe you can work your troubles off on the field."   
  
Goku looked up at the man, slightly surprised. It was the smartest thing he'd heard in a while, and for it to be coming from the ill-tempered man was an utter shock. He was just going to have to work it off. Training.   
  
Suddenly, he had a strong urge to train; train like he'd never trained before, however, soccer was going to have to do for now.  
  
"What's coach thinking, he never let's anyone practice unless they're dressed out." Yamcha said, watching as Goku ran out onto the field in nothing but his orange gi pants, tied with a blue sash.  
  
--------  
  
Many goals later, they were all panting, sweating like farm animals, all except Goku that is. They'd been practicing for nearly an hour longer than usual, yet the coach refused to end it. He'd never seen such an outstanding game.  
  
Goku's eyebrows furrowed together, slanting in concentration. They'd just switched teams and Rio Senshu was opposite him. The guy was just too perfect. Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular, popular No wonder Chi-Chi was all over him. Of course, why did he care? He didn't even like Chi-Chi like that. Something wasn't right though He hated this guy. He really hated him.  
  
"What's wrong with Goku?" the coach asked, having blown the whistle to begin moments ago, "Has he finally had enough?"   
  
Suddenly, Goku was running forward, the ball just before him, and with one swift kick, the ball was flying forward. It made contact with Rio's face with a slam, sending him flying at least ten feet back. Everyone's mouths were hanging open It wasn't possible.  
  
"G Goku, what are you thinking?" Krillin asked, running up to his best friend.  
  
"I dunno I have ta go." He said, turning on his heal and heading for the locker room.  
  
"Er Right, that's enough for today. See you guys next Monday," the coach said, watching as the boys headed off for the locker room, "Hey, Brewer, give me a hand with Senshu."  
  
--------  
  
When they'd gotten to the locker room, they'd found that Goku had already left. Yamcha and Krillin ignored all the whispers and gossip as they got dressed. Luckily, none of that gossip suggested the truth That there fellow student was in fact an alien. Otherwise, they'd have a much bigger problem on their hands.   
  
"Well, see you tomorrow!" Krillin called, taking off in his Capsule aircraft.  
  
Yamcha, waved, pulling out of the parking lot in his white Capsule sports car.  
  
--------  
  
Goku leapt into the air, flying at top speed. He had to get away from them If he stayed a moment longer he might do something else he'd regret.  
  
--------  
  
Vejita wanted so desperately to look up, but the last thing the boy needed was more attention. His display at Whatever the Ningen's had been doing, was enough. Luckily, the fool hadn't used his entire strength, or he'd have killed the weak Ningen.  
  
Now, he was following the airborne Saiyajin via his trusty motorcycle, but the boy was so much faster. It seemed he knew better than to go too fast though. Breaking the sound barrier or even coming close created thunder like sounds that would surely get him into more than enough trouble.  
  
Finally reaching the end of the line, Vejita skidded to a stop, his back tire spinning to the side as he came to a halt. Taking a chance, he glanced up, watching as the boy flew out over the ocean. So, that's where he'd been coming from. Deciding on taking a much bigger chance, Vejita looked around to make sure no one was in sight. He then rose into the sky, floating high above the ocean-side city. With one simple thought, he was blasting forward, gaining rather quickly on his fellow Saiyajin.  
  
--------  
  
Goku stopped instantly, that power It was that same energy he'd been sensing. He remained still, watching as someone approached, flying, just as he'd been doing.  
  
Finally, the man was before him, smirking as if he was so much better, knew so much more. His hair was spiked as well, however, a bit different, resembling a flame. Dark features, well-tanned skin, compact muscles, and he was short Almost petite, wearing a black muscle shirt, jeans, and boots.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku questioned, forgetting his troubles, his head tilting slightly.  
  
"Do I seem familiar?" Vejita asked, smirking at the look of utter confusion on the boy's face.  
  
"Yeah, like me." Goku said quietly, nearly whispering.  
  
"Yes, that's because we're the same."  
  
"I I don't understand."  
  
Vejita nearly growled in annoyance, "Don't you know what you are?"  
  
"Well, my friends say I'm an alien, but I can't remember." Goku said, unconsciously rubbing the scar that remained on his head.  
  
"What's your name?" Vejita questioned, narrowing his eyes in uncertainty.   
  
"Son Goku. Why?"  
  
Vejita's eyes widened. It wasn't a Saiyajin name. Perhaps he was wrong? No, not possible. The boy's strength, his scent It screamed Saiyajin. The name was a Ningen one though, but he had said that he didn't remember anything. Perhaps he'd been sent as a child due to an incompetent power level.  
  
"Do you know where you were born?"  
  
Goku tilted his head yet again, confused as to the reasoning behind such an odd question, "Yeah, well, I was found My grandpa found me It's near here, in tha forest."  
  
"Right. Let's go. Not like this though, it's too dangerous." Vejita said, quickly turning and blasting off to where he'd come.  
  
Goku followed quickly, copying the stranger's movements and landing right beside him. He watched as the man straddled a narrow motorcycle, momentary thoughts flashing through his mind.  
  
"Well, get on." Vejita hissed, watching as the fool snapped out of some sort of reverie, quickly climbing on behind him.   
  
Suddenly, they were touching for the first time. The boy's compact naked chest was pressed warmly against his back, lithe arms coming around to hold on securely around his thin waist. The contact was barely bearable. Shuddering, hoping the boy didn't notice, Vejita started up his bike, kicking off before picking up speed and merging from the busy street to an even busier highway.  
  
It was so strange, their closeness How many years had it been since a person had touched him? It was something the proud Saiyajin never allowed.  
  
Hours later they were there. A tiny brick home accessible from a narrow dirt road alone. Vejita looked around, the brush was high It would take forever to find the pod. Strong hands moved to his sides, holding firmly as the boy rose and proceeded to dismount the bike. Vejita was soon to follow, berating himself for wanting to run his hands over the places the boy's had been seconds ago.   
  
After walking some ways, they came to an area overgrown in bamboo, "My grandpa said he found me just sittin' here cryin'. So, he picked me up and took me home." Goku said, smiling at distant memories.  
  
Vejita smirked, this definitely helped. It didn't take long for him to find a somewhat large crater with a small space pod resting in the center, slightly overgrown with vegetation.  
  
The two of them approached the foreign object. Vejita crouched down, wiping away dirt and moss to read a small inscription. Kakarotto: Saiyajin Third Class. That confirmed it.   
  
"You're name is Kakarotto. You're from the planet Vejita, just like me. We're Saiyajin, a warrior race." Vejita said, somewhat amused at the look of concentration on the boy's face.  
  
"So, I _am_ an alien?"  
  
"Of course, didn't you used to have a tail?" Vejita said through a snort, not sure as to how it was possible for the boy to think he wasn't an alien.   
  
After quickly destroying the evidence of the boy's heritage with a simple energy blast, Vejita walked with him back to the small house.  
  
"Yeah, but my friends removed it for good a long time ago. Did you used ta have a tale too?"   
  
"Hn, hai, but like yours, mine was removed for good."  
  
"Saiya-what, again?"   
  
"Saiyajin!" Vejita hissed, resting a hand on his bike while the boy repeated the new word several times, rolling it around on his tongue.  
  
"Are there more Saiyajin?" Goku asked, curious of his home planet.  
  
"No, the planet was destroyed some time ago. I thought I was the only one left. I came here to live, never expecting to find another."  
  
"Nn Ya know, I knew when you got here I could feel it." Goku said, stepping back over to the bike.  
  
"Hai, Saiyajin have a sixth sense for such things." Vejita explained, swinging a leg over the bike, the boy following suit. Soon they were heading back to the city.  
  
--------  
  
"Is this were you're stayin'?" Goku asked upon entering the shabby little hotel room. The walls were beige, obviously having been white once with a rich brown carpet littered with old stains. Two twin beds filled most of the walking space along with two night tables. There was a small closet at one end of the room, clothes thrown about, the hangers being ignored. There was a narrow door leading to a small bathroom with an even smaller shower. The large window taking up most of the wall space left over from the entry door was left wide open, curtains made from the thinnest brown material billowing slightly in the breeze.  
  
"Hn." Vejita answered simply, nodding as he stepped into his room.  
  
"So, we're friends now?"  
  
"Hn," Vejita said through a smirk, quickly giving the boy a look over, "We're the last of our kind, we should remain together. So, if I ever leave this place" he left it at that, assuming the boy would catch his drift.  
  
It took Goku a while, but eventually he got it, "But My friends, I can't just leave 'em."  
  
"Then you had better cool it with your strength. If people discover we're not from Earth, we'll have to leave this city and never come back."  
  
Goku sighed heavily, suddenly remembering the turmoil within, "Right." He muttered.  
  
"What's your problem anyway? You've made it thus far since the planetary wars, how?" Vejita said, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.  
  
"I I dunno. I better go." Goku said, finding it more than difficult to talk about it with someone he'd just met. Still, it took a bit of an effort to leave the man's presence.  
  
--------  
  
Yamcha yawned exaggeratedly, pulling the covers up around him more snugly. There was a buzzing in the back of his mind and it took him quite a while to realize that it was his alarm clock. Slowly sitting up on the large, somewhat dilapidated couch, Yamcha stretched, calmly grabbing his clock and flinging it against the wall, causing it to break into many pieces. Several minutes later he was rising to his feet, digging through his closet for something clean to wear. Upon finishing getting dressed, he hurried out the door, heading for school.  
  
--------  
  
"Hey, what's up? Krillin, where's Goku?" Bulma said, jogging up to her friends just as the first bell rang.   
  
"He came home kinda late last night, didn't say a word." Krillin said through a sigh as they all hurried into their first period class.  
  
"Chi, we all know what happened, maybe you should tell him you're sorry." Yamcha said, taking a seat, glancing from Krillin to Chi-Chi, definitely sensing some kind of hostility.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed, quieting her voice after receiving a few strange looks, "He didn't protest then, why is he complaining now?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's got a thing for you or something." Krillin suggest through yet another sigh.  
  
"Hmph, it's a little late now." She muttered as the instructor stepped into the room.  
  
"Well, let's get started Don't tell me, Goku's late again?" the teacher said, irritated.  
  
"No, I'm here, I'm here." Goku said, stepping into the room, looking as if he'd just woke up.  
  
"Fine, I'll let it pass this time, but only because your grades are suffering from all the time you've been spending in the office."  
  
--------  
  
Vejita fluffed his hair one last time with the large downy towel, tossing it to the floor when he was through, stepping out of the tiny, steamy bathroom and over to the small, door-less closet. Digging through several piles of clothes, he decided on a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. For some reason he had an urge to see his new found Friend, as hard it was to admit.   
  
--------  
  
Goku stood still for a moment, examining the happiness of all his friends as they talked and laughed. They were all seated on the front steps, enjoying the momentary freeness of lunchtime. He tried to stay calm, looking from couple to couple. Krillin and Maron, Bulma and Yamcha, and now, Chi-Chi and Rio.  
  
He'd been told numerous times of his innocence and naivete, but the pounding of recent memories and words in his mind was almost too much. He slowly approached, prepared to get it all out in the open.  
  
"Goku, hey, how are you?" Bulma said, sincerely concerned for friend.  
All of their thoughts were interrupted; however, by a rather loud engine. Looking to the nearby parking lot, they all watched as a shiny black motorcycle pulled in.  
  
"Hey, it's that guy." Both Chi-Chi and Bulma said, looking to one another as they spoke.  
  
As the man approached, looking sleek and handsome, Goku stared in confusion, "Vejita? Why are you here?"  
  
All eyes turned to Goku, "You know him?" Krillin asked, noticing several small similarities between the two.  
  
"Kakarotto, these are the friends you spoke of?" Vejita asked, continuing after receiving a nod, "Hn, weak." He said through a smirk.  
  
"How rude." Bulma spat, looking away.  
  
The small group remained silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Goku took this time to re-gather his thoughts.  
  
"Chi-Chi, I really gotta talk to ya." He said calmly.  
  
Vejita narrowed his eyes, feeling that slight pang of jealousy. Did Kakarotto have a thing for the girl? Well, obviously.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." The raven-haired girl said, copying her best friend's gesture, looking away.  
  
Goku growled, stepping closer, "There _is_ somethin' ta talk about That night, at tha club You said you loved me and I thought you meant it. Now that's all I can think about, and it's drivin' me crazy."  
  
"Chi, you didn't tell me you loved Son-kun." Bulma said through a gasp.  
  
"Kami, Goku, you can be so stupid!" with that Chi-Chi was leaving, Rio in tow, comforting her the best he knew how.  
  
"I think you should just forget about her. She's been getting worse and worse." Yamcha said through a sigh. Within seconds, both Bulma and Krillin were agreeing.  
  
"I don't get it What's going on?" Maron said, finally piping up after a momentary brain fart. Everyone just ignored her nonsense though, knowing full well she didn't know what she was talking about half of the time.  
  
Vejita snorted, finally understanding, "Kakarotto, I think you should come with me."  
  
"Look, who are you?" Krillin asked, growing irritated with this complete stranger's rude attitude.  
  
Vejita denied the bald guy an answer, instead waiting patiently for his fellow Saiyajin to make up his mind.  
  
"Right," Goku mumbled, looking from Vejita to his friends and then back again, "I'll see you guys later, okay?" he didn't wait for them to answer, quickly following Vejita to his bike. In seconds they were taking off, speeding towards the beach.  
  
"This keeps getting more and more confusing!" Bulma said, rising to her feet as the bell rang.  
  
"Yeah, I don't trust that guy. I mean, it's so unlike Goku to just skip school." Yamcha said, gathering the trash from their lunch and depositing it into the large outdoor, barrel-like trash can.  
  
"Really, he seemed to be a lot older too" Bulma said, waiting for Krillin and Maron as they all headed for the side entrance.  
  
"He sure was hot though!" Maron said, piping up again, her expression enough to topple all of them, feet in air.  
  
"Maron!" Krillin whined, causing the rest of them to burst into laughter.  
  
On to the next chapter...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	4. IV

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  
  
By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: Lovely! Now, even though all these chapters are up all at once... Don't forget to review!!! The more praise I hear, the faster I write!!! Hee hee... Yes, I know, it's blackmail... AND I DON'T CARE! LoL Just kidding folks! Simmer down. ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**IV**  


  
Once they'd reached the beach, both Goku and Vejita stayed on the bike, their proximity some how comforting. Finally, Vejita pulled himself from the boy's hold, standing and looking out at the ocean.  
  
"You're suffering from a body promise." He said simply, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Body promise?" Goku questioned, looking up at Vejita's rather good looking profile.  
  
"Hn, Saiyajin's souls are so much more complicated than other beings. Of course, they may seem simple All we ever really yearn for is battle and the occasional good meal, but emotionally We're all fucked up."  
  
Goku stayed silent, considering every word, still unsure of what he felt.  
  
"A body promise It's when you accept your own feelings or another's feelings and submit to it Physically." Vejita said through a sigh.  
  
"I just wish I were smarter I shouldn't have done it. Heh, I'm even failin' school. I probably won't graduate."  
  
Vejita growled lightly, annoyed with the mushy sentiments of his fellow warrior, "Who cares? You don't need that nonsense."  
  
"I guess, but it's still botherin' me."  
  
"You should stop going to that place, at least until you know what's going on in your head. A body promise isn't something easy to break."  
  
"Kay, can I stay at your place?" Goku said, smiling at the idea of learning more about himself.  
  
"Uh I, I guess."  
  
--------  
  
"Jita, how-" Goku began, staring through the darkness at his new friend, lying in the bed across from him.  
  
Vejita interrupted, "Jita!?"  
  
Goku chuckled, "How old are ya?"  
  
"Hn, twenty-eight standard years."  
  
"Wow, you don't look it. I'm just seventeen." Goku said, scratching his head, repositioning himself in the uncomfortable bed.  
  
Vejita didn't voice it, but he was pleased by the compliment, whether the fool meant it to be one or not. Strangely enough, he liked the boy.  
  
"When we found my"  
  
"Space pod." Vejita said, filling in the blank.  
  
"You said, 'Kakarotto: Saiyajin Third Class.' What's third class mean?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"The smaller the number, the stronger." Vejita answered simply.  
  
"Oh, well, what's your class?"  
  
"Elite."  
  
"Elite?"  
  
Vejita growled, growing annoyed, "Yes, elite. It's It's better than a one." He explained, reminding himself of the boy's innocence.   
  
"Wow, you must be really strong then, huh?" Goku didn't give his friend time to answer, "How do they know who's what number?"  
  
"Back on Planet Vejita, they had the technology to measure one's power at birth."  
  
"Oh. How come tha planet's got the same name as you?"  
  
"That's enough! Go to sleep! Baka."   
  
Some time later, Goku was fast asleep and Vejita was pleased. The fool was intent on driving him mad with all the questions. Tomorrow would be different. His excitement would die down and the feelings that damned girl had admitted were going to remind him of his promise. What a fool! He should know better than to commit himself to someone he doesn't have the same feelings for.  
  
--------  
  
"It's third period and Son-kun still hasn't shown up," Bulma said, sighing, "I hope he's okay."  
  
Chi-Chi sighed as well, "I know I wish he'd just get over it."   
  
Bulma nodded in agreement. She and her best friend were the only seniors in the small photography class, and they were both bored out of their skulls. Normally Goku would be there, breaking cameras and opening the dark room door while it was in use, causing the teacher to yell and the students to laugh. Life was always interesting with the big dope around.   
Bulma's smile faded as the seriousness of the situation sank in; they had to think of something.  
  
--------  
  
"Kakarotto, get up already, it's been daylight for hours!" Vejita snapped. It was the second morning he'd spent with the boy and a small bout of depression was causing him to want nothing more than lie around.  
  
"Jita Lemme sleep a little longer." Goku moaned, groggy with sleep. He pulled his thin blanket up around his neck, gripping it tightly, knowing well that his new friend would be trying his best to jerk it away at any moment.  
  
"You'd get over it faster if you'd just accept the fact that she doesn't love you, and you don't love her!" Vejita bellowed, grabbing hold of the end of the blanket, jerking roughly. It took several tries for him to finally get the blanket away from the boy. He inhaled quickly at the sight of a perfectly chiseled body clad in nothing more than a pair of plain white boxer shorts.  
  
Goku slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, "I I know she doesn't love me, and I know I don't love her"  
  
"Then, what the Hell's the problem!?" Vejita voiced, not as loud as before, but still causing the boy to cover his ears. This didn't make since. The fool should have gotten over it by now.  
  
"Just lemme sleep one more hour" Goku mumbled after a yawn, falling back onto his back.  
  
"Hn, fine." Vejita snapped, turning to go outside, to get out of the room. However, he didn't make it far, a hand having grasped tightly onto his wrist.  
  
"Stay?"   
  
"Hn," Vejita couldn't help but smirk, stepping back and taking a seat beside his new friend, "What?"  
  
"Can ya get me somethin' ta eat?" Goku pleaded, nearly whining.  
  
"No, you lazy good-for-nothing Argh!" Vejita yelled, quickly rising to his feet and storming outdoors.  
  
--------  
  
"Goku Goku Is he absent again?" The instructor said, continuing on with the role call.  
  
"Where is he?" Bulma said, leaning forward to speak to Krillin.  
  
"I don't know. Meijin Roshi's not worried I really don't know."   
  
"This is getting crazy though, how many days has it been?" Yamcha said, unfolding the note his girlfriend had shoved in his back pocket upon arriving at school. The paper smelled strong of her perfume and was littered with tiny little hand drawn pink hearts. His worries were forgotten as he began reading the detailed naughty fantasy.  
  
"Three, right?" Bulma said, thinking on the question.   
  
"Maybe he's at the dojo." Krillin said, scratching his head.  
"You can't spend the night at the dojo." Chi-Chi said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, but it's still the first place to look." Bulma said, knowing full well that an upset Goku was usually training.  
  
"Well, how about we all go after school?" Krillin suggested, a smile brightening up his face.  
  
"I I don't know you guys." Chi-Chi said, taking down a few notes as the teacher droned on about some such artist or another.  
  
"Come on, Chi You know how he is He'd love for us to all show up, happy and concerned You know?" Bulma explained, speaking quietly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I guess." Chi-Chi said, barely audible as she continued writing.  
  
"Yamcha, is that another note?" the instructor asked rather sternly, noticing the blushing student in the back.  
  
"Ah, no." Yamcha said, quickly sitting up and shoving the note in his pocket.  
  
--------  
  
"We should have taken two cars." Chi-Chi whined, squeezing against the door as much as possible to avoid skin to skin contact with Krillin. Yamcha's little two-seater barely held them all, but soon enough, they arrived. It was a tiny little place, transformed from the city's least popular bar to the city's least popular dojo.   
  
"Sorry, kids, but he's not here. Last time I saw him was early this morning." Said a pudgy little man sitting behind a chipped wooden desk.  
  
"Right, so where the Hell is he?" Yamcha said as they all stepped out of the dilapidated building.  
  
"Hey, check it out Isn't that that guy's bike?" Chi-Chi said, pointing to the motorcycle parked before a run down little hotel.  
  
"I think you're right." Bulma said, lifting a hand to her brow so that she could shade her eyes from the bright sun and get a better look.  
  
"Well, come on!" Krillin said as they all piled back into the small hover car, taking no more than five minutes to get to their destination.  
  
"Wow, this place is a dump." Bulma said to no one in particular, her expression taking on that of disgust as they all crammed into the tiny front office.  
  
"Yes, I believe there is a boy staying with another fellow in room Room eight." Said an abnormally thin young man that looked far too old for his age, shaking a bit as he spoke as if he was in need of some drug, any drug.   
  
"Okay, this is it you guys." Krillin said, letting his fist rain down on the door labeled "8," the number hanging sideways due to a missing screw.  
  
--------  
  
Vejita changed positions, starting up another set of one-handed pushups. It was yet another hot day, but he refused to leave the boy alone. He could've left the door open for some kind of breeze, but he didn't want anyone to see his insistent training. He was down to nothing more than a pair of loose-fitting black gi pants, secured with a white sash. Sweat dripped from his body as he grunted, feeling the slight burn in his muscles.  
  
It didn't make sense. The fool should have been able to get over it in a day without seeing the girl, two at the tops, but he still lie in bed How long had it been anyway? Three days? It didn't make sense.  
  
Vejita stopped instantly at the sound of a knock on the door. Had he ordered out? Glancing at the clock that hung crooked on the wall, he knew it was far too early for dinner. Without a second thought, he rose to his feet, stalking over to the door, pulling it open with more force than necessary.  
  
He instantly recognized all of them; they were the boy's friends from that school, "What?" he growled in annoyance, spotting the girl. This wasn't going to help.  
  
Krillin nearly jumped out of his skin, "Uh, hi We were looking for Goku"  
Vejita narrowed his eyes, denying them an answer as he went to shut the door.  
  
Bulma stepped forward, sticking her foot in the door, "Hello! Rude or anything?"  
  
"Get your fucking foot out of the door." Vejita growled, tempted to just use his strength to smash the girl's fragile foot in the door, sandal and all.  
  
"Hey, buddy, we know Goku's here. Just let us in." Yamcha said, keeping his distance.  
  
It was obvious the little twerps weren't going to leave, "Fine." Vejita hissed, stepping back into his room, refusing to invite them in.  
  
Krillin and Bulma, having the most courage, stepped in first, followed by Yamcha and Chi-Chi. At the sight of their friend all sweaty, lying in bed, they rushed over.  
  
"Goku, are you alright?" Krillin asked urgently.  
  
Goku slowly opened his eyes, sitting up with some effort, "Oh, hi, guys."  
  
"Oh, hi, guys?" Bulma said, her eyebrows high, hands on hips, "Don't you know we've been worried sick about you?!"  
  
Goku simply laughed it off, wiping the sweat from his brow, just then realizing the heat, "Man, Jita, why's it so hot in here?"  
  
"Baka." Was all the intimidating man said, standing back. There were far too many people in his room, his private space, and it was more than irritating.  
  
"Are you sick?" Yamcha asked, curious.  
  
"Sorta, I'm tryin' ta get over What did you call it, Jita?"  
  
"A body promise." Vejita growled, eyeing the dark-headed girl.  
  
"What?" asked all four friends at once, their expressions that of confusion and disbelief.  
  
Thirty minutes later Vejita was outside, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.   
  
Goku sighed, having just finished explaining everything he'd learned in the past five days.  
  
"What What kind of alien did you say you were?" Yamcha said, trying his best to control his voice.  
  
"Saiya-somethin'." Goku said, feeling tired and bored. He still felt sad, lonely, stressed. He just wished the foreign feelings would leave him be.  
  
Vejita growled, hearing every word in the room, "Saiyajin." He barked.  
  
Goku half-smiled, "That's right, Saiyajin."  
  
"S Saiyajin," Yamcha repeated, giving up on his shaky, surprised voice.  
  
"Goku, there's no way you're a Saiyajin. Haven't you heard of them before?" Bulma said in disbelief, not giving her friend a chance to answer, "They were the once who started all the planetary wars that happened Remember? Earth's not the only planet that had to deal with invasion."  
  
"Yeah, they're killers, murderers There's no way you're Saiyajin." Krillin said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Nonsense! Kakarotto's as Saiyajin as I am." Vejita said, stepping back into the room, cigarette in hand.  
  
"And how do you know?" Bulma said, knowing there was no positive proof unless the rude guy had taken a blood sample and checked his DNA.  
  
Vejita growled, "I just know! Besides, we found his space pod. Where his"  
  
"Grandpa." Goku said, filling in the blank.  
  
"Found him." Vejita finished, glad he hadn't been forced to use the strange Ningen word.  
  
"Space pod That That could have come from anywhere" Krillin said, stretching it.  
  
"It had Saiyajin writing on it," Goku said, "Sorry, guys, but it's true." Silence fell on the group, everyone finding something interesting to stare at The floor, the walls, etc.  
  
"So, you're saying the reason you're all sick and depressed is all my fault?" Chi-Chi said, practically exploding.  
  
She didn't get an answer though. There was no nice way to admit the truth.  
  
"There must be something more, it's taking far longer than normal." Vejita said, accidentally voicing his thoughts.  
  
"Look, don't worry you guys I'll be okay. I'm just gonna stay here a while 'til I'm better. Kay?" Goku said, sitting up straighter, forcing a smile.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Yamcha said, he and Chi-Chi turning for the door.  
  
"See you soon?" Krillin said, waiting for a nod from his best friend before turning for the door as well.  
  
"Bye." Bulma said, giving a quick little wave before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
--------  
  
Krillin pulled a Capsule from his pocket, his aircraft appearing seconds later, "Well, I guess I better get home. See you guys tomorrow." He said, taking off after they'd said their good byes.  
  
"I can't believe all of this." Yamcha said to himself as he headed for Chi-Chi's house, turning off the highway onto a quiet street.  
  
"Would you have slept with him if you'd known all this before?" Bulma said, looking to her best friend.  
  
"No way Saiyajin? That's plain disgusting. I heard they're more like animals than Humans, you know, instincts first." Chi-Chi said, shaking her head slightly. It was all too much to compute.  
  
"No, I meant that you'd make him so sick." Bulma said in a low, annoyed tone.  
  
"That's crap, I didn't make him sick!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, struggling with the door as they pulled into her driveway. Finally, she got the door open and slammed it as soon as she'd climbed out.  
  
"Hey, watch it! I just got this car!" Yamcha said, leaning forward to get a better look, searching for any kind of damage.  
  
"There's no reason to get so upset. I was just asking you a question." Bulma said calmly.  
  
"I'm not upset. I just wish everyone would quite blaming me for that idiot's problems!" Chi-Chi replied, starting off calm and ending it yelling. She didn't give them time to argue, turning on her heel and hurrying inside.  
  
"Bitch." Bulma said in annoyance, transforming the normally one syllable word into two.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. She's just upset. I don't think she can face the fact that it's her fault." Yamcha said as he headed for his girlfriend's home.  
  
Bulma sighed, agreeing.  
  
--------  
  
"Ya said it had ta be somethin' more" Goku said, his gaze locked on his hands.  
  
Vejita stepped out of the bathroom having just finished changing for bed, "What is it?"  
  
"With Chi-Chi It was tha first time I'd done anything like that."  
  
Vejita simply stared at the boy, admiring the light blush on his cheeks. Of course, no wonder it was so strong. Then, there was a sudden jolt of anger, and he didn't understand it. Vejita simply nodded to the boy in reply, finding his usual inner turmoil doubled, making it harder to speak without sounding like an idiot.  
  
Without words, the lights were cut off, and the two Saiyajin were soon fast asleep.  
  
--------  
  
"This is making me crazy! So what if he's a super evil alien, he's not the type to just abandon his friends!" Bulma said, exploding at the dinner table before her parents and her guest, Yamcha.  
  
"Bul, maybe you should keep it down." Yamcha said, knowing full well that the girl's voice carried.  
  
"Oh shut up." She muttered, glancing at the three before her: her mother, her father, and her boyfriend. Surely, they all thought she was mad. Well, of course she was mad But not mad as in, mental case.   
  
"I" she began, "I'm just worried about him. I don't understand why he'd prefer to stay there rather than going home with Krillin or even us." She said, looking to Yamcha.  
  
"You know how he is The guy looked really buff, no doubt he's looking forward to sparring with him." Yamcha said, reminding the girl whom they were talking about.  
  
Bulma sighed, feeling better instantly, "That's true." The corners of her mouth lifting into a slight smile, she looked to her boyfriend, glad she'd invited him.  
  
--------  
  
The weekend was upon them Saturday having passed, it was Sunday and it was hot. The weather man had said it was a record high of 99º F. Goku was lying on his back at noon, looking up at the stained ceiling, stains from the leaky roof, stains from the rain season. Kami, he loved it when it rained. This heat just wasn't his style. He was feeling better though, much better. Vejita had told him that he was well, that he could leave when he liked, but he didn't leave. He didn't want to. This person, Vejita, this Saiyajin He was the only other being anywhere that understood him. No, he didn't want to leave.  
  
"Baka, what are you doing?" Vejita asked in confused annoyance. The boy had been lying there since morning, doing nothing more than sweating, filling the room with his oh so fabulous scent.  
  
"You stink like Hell." Vejita muttered, standing in the doorway, having just returned from the corner store, a bag full of groceries in each hand.  
  
"Nn, smells wonderful."  
  
Vejita's eyes widened, "Nani?"  
  
"The food I'm starving." Goku said, sitting up, wondering how on earth he'd ever forgotten food.  
  
--------  
  
"I've known a great many Saiyajin, but I've never met another that could eat near as much as you." Vejita said, a slight teasing in his tone.  
  
Goku looked up with a closed-lipped smile, his cheeks filled with the delicious beef and rice.  
  
Vejita shook his head, a slight smile finding it's way to the corners of his mouth. Looking down at his nearly empty bowl, he let his thoughts go back to the conversation he'd had with the clerk at the corner store.  
  
Goku sat back, his stomach bulging slightly he was so full. That's when he noticed his friend's expression  
  
"What's tha matter?"  
  
"Hn? Oh, just something I heard." Vejita muttered, rising from his seat, collecting the disposable plates and chopsticks, throwing them in the trash. He looked around, somewhat disappointed with the far too easy cleanup. Now there was nothing to occupy himself with rather than answer the boy's questions.   
  
Goku noticed this, and decided to leave it for later. His fellow Saiyajin was easier to talk to at night anyway.   
  
"Let's train." Goku said, sitting up and retying the sash around his waist.  
  
Vejita nearly smiled again, it was exactly what he wanted to hear, "Too bad there's only that damned dojo. It's been a while since I've really stretched my muscles."  
  
Goku stood, grinning, "Right, let's go to my house It's on an island. No one else is there for sure!"  
  
Vejita glanced out the window Clouds seemed to be gathering, causing the sky to haze with a slight darkness that was inappropriate for the time.  
  
The two warriors stepped outside not bother with the lock as they started their short walk to the shore.  
  
"I hope it rains." Goku said under his breath, letting the humidity soak into his skin.  
  
Looking around for any spectators, the two jumped into the air. Once high enough not to be noticed, they blasted off, careful not to go too fast.  
  
On to the next chapter...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	5. V

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  
  
By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: Purrrr... Things are getting interesting now, aren't they? *Wicked grin.* Hee hee hee... ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**V**  


  
"I love the weekend!" Yamcha exclaimed as the group proceeded down the few steps of the sidewalk that led to the small parking lot of the newest play park for children that had been recently added to East City. They'd planned to meet there in order to travel together to one of Meijin Roshi's barbecues on his island.  
  
"Yeah, but school's tomorrow." Bulma said through a sigh, causing everyone to fall into a momentary silence.  
  
"True But just five more days until another weekend." Yamcha said through a grin.  
  
"Are you coming too, Rio?" Krillin asked, changing the subject drastically, looking to the newest addition to the group who'd come along with Chi-Chi. It's not like Goku was going to be at the barbecue, so there was no need to be rude.  
  
"Sure." The boy answered simply, smiling down at Chi-Chi. His nose still had a faint bluish tint to it from the head on collision he'd had with a soccer ball five days ago, but it was hardly noticeable.  
  
Krillin pulled a semi-large capsule from his pocket, pressing the button on its top and tossing into a clearing on the black-paved sea.   
  
"Wow, looks like you came prepared." Maron said, clapping her hands together. Her and Krillin got the front two seats of the large aircraft, then Bulma and Yamcha, and then Chi-Chi and Rio Senshu.  
  
"Is this the 4,000 Mega-T's model?" Bulma asked in astonishment. It was one of her father's latest creations and she had yet to have a test drive.  
  
"Uh huh, Meijin Roshi's letting me borrow it for today." Krillin said, smiling with pride as he pressed a few buttons and flipped a few switches, causing the large mass of metal to rise and hover high in the air.  
  
"You mean, this is the one with a mini-hyper drive?" Yamcha asked, his eyes wide as he leaned against the window, trying to get a view of the boosters.  
  
"Yup." Krillin answered as he started her up, taking off towards the island he called home.  
  
It had been merely five minutes and Bulma was already yelling, "Come on Krillin, make a jump! Don't be such a wussy!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yamcha chimed in.   
  
Finally unable to stand up to his friends protests, Krillin locked in the coordinates and pressed the large red button with bold black letters written upon it, reading: JUMP.  
  
--------  
  
Goku smiled as the tiny green island came into sight, the large pink house framed with palm trees. It was the picture of paradise.  
  
"This is you're home?" Vejita asked, looking down at the normalcy of it all, hesitant to land.  
  
Goku stopped, his head cocked to the side, giving his new friend a questioning look, "Yeah You okay?"  
  
Vejita quickly nodded as the two of them descended, landing with a tap of their boots.  
  
"Hey, everyone's here." Goku said as they both stepped up onto the porch, making there way past the screen door to the, upon their arrival, semi-crowded kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Goku, my boy, didn't expect to see you here." Meijin Roshi said, closing the refrigerator door after getting a beer.  
  
Receiving only a confused look from the boy, Roshi continued, "I'm having a barbecue, remember?"  
  
Goku only shrugged, smiling. He never remembered such things.  
  
"Well, you and your friend come on around back. The water's great for a swim."  
  
Stepping out the back door, all eyes were on them, "Goku! Wow, I'm so glad you came!" Bulma and Krillin exclaimed in unison, rising from their lawn chairs.  
  
"Thanks," Goku said through a smile, hand behind his head, "I brought Vejita too. I didn't know there was a barbecue today We were hopin' to get some trainin' done."  
  
"Hey, no problem, nothing like some good martial arts to watch while you're relaxing." Yamcha said, leaning back in his chair that was ever so close to Bulma's.   
  
"Ugh Martial arts?" Chi-Chi whined, "Must every get together involve fighting?" No one regarded the statement; however, knowing full well that Chi-Chi had little interest in the sport.  
  
Roshi's eyes were bulging behind his glasses. He was wearing a Hawaiian style button up shirt over a pair of swimming trunks much like Krillin, Yamcha, and Rio whoever, but his attention remained on the girls Chi-Chi, wearing a pastel pink one piece that was sure to be at least semi-see through once she got wet, Bulma, wearing a skimpy bright blue bikini littered with tiny white daisies, and Maron, wearing a neon pink one piece that barely covered her voluptuousness.  
  
"Great!" Goku said, stepping over to the shore, getting as much distance as possible from the group. Vejita followed his movements, standing across from the warrior, his instincts kicking in Every movement was noticed, the old man flipping burgers, the sizzle of the grill, the blue-haired beauty flipping the pages of her magazine, the rustling of cloth as a breeze sifted between them, everything.   
  
Goku couldn't help but smirk, mirroring his opponent's expression of sheer delight. Battle Something surged through the Earth-Saiyajin's veins, pure adrenaline.  
  
"You realize, two Saiyajin haven't fought in years." Vejita said, his voice a hiss, but not one of annoyance or disgust, one of excitement.  
  
"Hm? Did he say Saiyajin?" Roshi questioned, his eyebrows raising high over the red rim of his sunglasses.   
  
"Yeah," Bulma sighed, keeping her attention on her magazine, "Turns out not only is Goku an alien, which we all knew, but he's one of the two last Saiyajin left alive, who both happen to be here on this very tiny island, on a planet where every inhabitant hates every fiber of their very being."   
  
"Wow." Roshi said, impressed with the girls statement, but more impressed with his best pupil's heritage.  
  
Vejita, clad in a navy spandex, sleeveless, two piece body suit and white gloves and boots, crouched down, his arms and legs posed in a flawless defensive positing.  
  
"Check it out His stance There isn't a single opening." Krillin said, amazed, gaining Roshi and Yamcha's attention. The three of them (Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha) had been students under the incredible old master (Roshi) and knew well enough that this was a once in a lifetime spectacle.  
  
"This is gonna be good." Goku said, surprising Vejita as he proceeded to remove his wristbands, his boots, and then his undershirt, leaving him in nothing more than the thin, cool fabric of his gi.  
  
After receiving an ever so slightly questioning expressing, "They're weighted I can move faster without 'em." He explained as he positioned himself into an offensive stance, taking measure to be sure that he was in fact the one to begin this little match.  
  
By now Bulma was looking up, a bit interested in the concentration that seemed to seep from their pores and out into reality, drawing all their eyes to them. Chi-Chi and Rio were in their own word, however, whispering things to one another, flirting and giggling, completely unaware of the historical event.  
  
Maron was also in another world, but literally. She was skipping around, discovering things that were in fact discovered the last time she'd been there, by her.  
  
"Oh, what a pretty flower! Look, Krillin." She didn't take offense though when he didn't respond, instead skipping off around the house to investigate other things.   
  
Suddenly, Goku was speeding forward, twisting his body until his knee swung around to make contact with Vejita's head with powerful momentum. The elder of the two wasn't attacked so easily, however, and blocked it with his forearm, thrusting his other arm forward, his fist being caught. A few seconds passed, both of them smirking at one another before they sprang backwards, doing a series of flips. Goku's bare feet dug into the soft sand as he pushed off, Vejita doing the same. They collided, their fingers interlocking as they had a small pushing bout, testing one another's strength.  
  
Vejita was more than impressed as he stepped back, circling his opponent. He could tell that the boy was relying on pure instinct, he could smell it on him, but he also knew that the boy didn't understand it, just used it.  
  
This time they were in the air, going at each other with uncharted speed, fists contacting and blood spilling. The sky thundered from the power of it.  
  
They had their audience's full attention now, "Are you sure they're not trying to kill each other?" Bulma asked, removing her bright blue rimmed sunglasses.  
  
"No, they're both smiling, like they're enjoying it." Yamcha said, more than amazed.  
  
"They say the Saiyajin started the wars cause they love to fight, no other reason." Roshi said, reminding himself that he once trained this young man before him, he'd helped him get where he is today.  
  
"Jita You're great." Goku said, spitting out a mouthful of blood, his breath coming a bit shorter.  
  
Vejita only smirked, taking on a defensive pose in the air, willing the boy to attack again. This was the best thing he'd experienced in years and he didn't want it to end. Not now, not ever. That's when he knew he couldn't live without the boy.  
  
Goku hovered back a bit, willing his aching body to straighten as he threw his head back, screaming with the raw energy of the power in his veins. The wind changed and his aura brightened, visible to all as a sort of translucent blue flame, causing his hair to change a bit, being blown upward.  
  
Vejita practically grinned. He hadn't expected that. The boy was capable of hiding and saving his energy as well as increasing it tremendously. Now it was his turn. Following nearly the same movements, Vejita powered up, his golden aura becoming visible as well.  
  
"Is that G Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, surprised to see the hunger on his face.  
  
"I think maybe he's always been like this, but could never spar with us like that We'd have been killed for sure." Krillin said, a bit disappointed that his best friend was that much stronger than he was.   
  
"They're not Human." Rio muttered. That's when he realized that this group of wackos had been saying Saiyajin.  
  
--------  
  
Hours later they were all seated at a rather large picnic table, various meats set before them.  
  
"Are your friends in a custom of preparing so much?" Vejita asked, wiping at a bit of blood that had leaked from his mouth when speaking.  
  
"Well, we had to cook more since Goku's here." Bulma said, giving her close friend an I-wish-you-didn't-eat-the-way-you-do look.  
  
Goku chuckled, "Hey, I can't help it." He said as he began filling his plate.  
  
"Man, that was pretty impressive. I guess it's true then, you're a Saiyajin." Yamcha said, still finding it hard to believe.  
  
Goku simply smiled through a mouthful, shoving food into his face, swallowing it nearly whole.  
  
They came to find that it was a Saiyajin trait to eat so much and so quickly, however, they all noticed that their newest addition to the group ate with a little more manners, keeping perfect posture at all times, like royalty or something.  
  
Not fifteen minutes later, everyone had their plates full and were beginning their meal, chatting between bites, while Goku sat back, finished. His stomach was full and he'd untied the blue sash around his waist to allow for more room. Vejita was also finished, but still had his dignity.  
  
"Wow, that was really good." Goku said after burping rather impressively, receiving a grin from Krillin and Yamcha and a look of utter disgust from Bulma and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Pig." Bulma muttered.  
  
"Are you still bleeding?" Chi-Chi asked, noticing that a dribble of blood had escaped the refined Saiyajin's lips yet again.  
  
"Hn." Was Vejita's only answer as he wiped it away with the back of his hand, only adding to the red stains on his gloves.  
  
Goku turned his attention to the announced wound, noticing a bit of swelling on his new friend's right cheek, "Lemme see." Was all he said as he took hold of the older man's chin, urging him to open his mouth.  
  
Vejita's eyes went wide, but he allowed the contact for the gods know why. It was strange, the warmth of the boy's flesh against his own. Now that he thought about it This was their first skin to skin connection.   
  
"Ah, looks like I knocked a tooth out in tha back Tha one next to it looks cracked." Goku said after his inspection, noticing the way Vejita leaned forward as if he missed his touch instantly, wanting more, but, this being Goku, thought nothing of it. Instead, he went to work retying his sash.  
  
"I guess Goku really got the better of you, huh?" Yamcha boasted, unable to resist bragging, even if it wasn't his victory.  
  
Vejita smirked.  
  
"Nah, he wasn't powered up all the way yet Well, I wasn't either, but he's still stronger than I am." Goku said, keeping his eyes focused on the knot he'd just made at his waist. Reminding himself that he was just going to have to train harder.  
  
Vejita nearly let his mouth drop open Nearly. What a surprise it was to hear that the boy hadn't been fully powered up For his age, he was amazing!  
  
"Man, you stink." Krillin said, catching a whiff of his best buddy's odor as he raised his arms in the air, stretching.  
  
Vejita unnoticeably sniffed the air, catching the scent easily. It was a bit strong, but held that same earthy, sugary smell that made it so unbelievably tantalizing.  
  
Goku sniffed at himself, finding that he did kinda smell. Then, he proceeded to glance from the beach back to the others.  
  
"You guys wanna go for a swim?" Everyone quickly shook their heads, nearly all of them still eating. Goku looked to Vejita.  
  
"Common, Jita Let's go for a swim, cool off." Goku said, grinning like a goof as he rose from his seat.  
  
Vejita couldn't help but smirk, rising from his seat as well as they proceeded to the beach. He watched as the boy suddenly began peeling away his clothing, not stopping until he was nude. Vejita forced back the heat that was trying it's best to sneak to the surface of his cheeks as well as other places.  
  
"Oh, Goku!" Bulma called through a mouthful of chicken.  
  
The group ignored Goku's yips of glee as he hurried into the cool water, diving in, "He does this often?" Vejita questioned.  
  
Bulma turned again, surprised at being addressed by the newcomer, "Uh, yeah He's Goku, child forever, totally unashamed. Training doesn't work, so, don't try it." With that she turned back around.  
  
Vejita simply turned his attention back to the Earth-Saiyajin, beckoning him to join him. Smirking, the proud Saiyajin kicked off his boots, pulled off his gloves, and removed his sleeveless spandex shirt, remaining in his navy spandex pants. Feeling a bit playful for some very odd reason, he jumped high into the air, diving into the salty water, coming up beside his new found friend. Goku just grinned, certainly not bashful of his birthday suit.  
  
"Feels great, huh? I used ta live near a river, always went swimmin' on hot days. Fished there a lot too."  
  
Vejita found it almost charming the way the boy took on a thoughtful expression, remembering the past, "When I was a child on our home planet, I'd often go out at night for the sensation of a cool night. I was punished severely every time I was caught, but it was worth it." Receiving an almost puzzled look, Vejita elaborated.  
  
"On Planet Vejita there were two suns and they were rather close. We never had seasons It was always as it is during the summer here on Earth, but during the night, much like the deserts here, it got cool, sometimes cold."  
  
"But why'd ya get in trouble for goin' outside?" Goku questioned, finding himself more than interested in a past that could have been his.  
  
"Ah, well, my family was of the prosperous and it was dangerous for such a child to wonder alone at night There were many criminals and rebels as well as desperate homeless. It just wasn't safe." Vejita explained, leaving out a tiny detail that would explain it all much more simply.  
  
"So, you were a tough, carefree kid too?" Bulma said, having returned to her nearby lawn chair.  
  
"Hn." Vejita answered, not seeing the point in speaking with the woman. He didn't exactly give her the cold shoulder either though, perhaps because Kakarotto cared so much about his friends, and she was, in fact, a close friend of his.  
  
"Hey, I think it might rain." Yamcha said, looking up from his extremely late book report, staring up at the gray sky.  
  
"Nn Yeah, it's gonna rain." Goku said, sighing before smiling to the others, then diving down beneath the water.  
  
Yamcha muttered, "How does he know?"  
  
"Saiyajin senses are so sensitive You can't even begin to imagine." Vejita answered simply before diving down as well.  
  
"He can be such an asshole." Yamcha said through an exasperated sigh, looking to his girlfriend for her opinion.  
  
"I agree There's something fishy about him." She said, narrowing her eyes at the ripples, the only current proof of their presence.  
  
"I can't believe he's stronger than Goku He's so short." Chi-Chi said, remembering back in the day when Goku was defeating the seemingly undefeatable opponent.   
  
"Height has nothing to do with strength." Krillin muttered.  
  
"They're both so handsome." Maron said, chiming up for the gods know why. Krillin looked to her, his eyes large, but he knew better than to be upset. Maron thought anything breathing was appealing.  
  
Bulma watched as the ripples slowly faded, the waves erasing them rather quickly. However, several small splashes began appearing on the calm waters. Soon, thousands of tiny droplets were unleashed upon them, the water's smooth surface obliterated into a frenzy of tiny splashes.  
  
Screaming, the three girls hurried inside with Meijin Roshi in tow, "I guess he was right." Yamcha said as he and Krillin slowly rose from their seats, making their way inside without hurrying. The cold rain was a welcome from the heat of the merciless sun.  
  
"What about them?" Rio questioned, gesturing to the water.  
  
"Oh, Goku could always hold his breath for the longest time It'll be a while before they come up. I don't think they mind the rain anyway." Krillin said, the three boys stepping inside.  
  
Rio closed the door behind him; this was getting more and more interesting.  
  
--------  
  
Goku swam out a ways where the ocean floor was at least twenty feet from the surface; he then proceeded to swim to the coral-littered floor, knowing full well that Vejita was right behind him. The sharp sounds from above, almost resembling a pitter-patter told him simply that it was raining. No matter how appealing a fly in the rain was, however, he and Vejita seemed to be playing some kind of game, a contest. They were waiting to see who could hold their breath the longest.  
  
It must have been ten minutes while they tread water above the peach-colored coral, watching as various species of fish swam about. Goku was impressed, his lungs were already beginning to burn and he'd released all the air he held in them minutes ago, but he wasn't going to give up. He wondered if his expression was as cool looking as Vejita's.  
  
The older Saiyajin was just sitting their, arms crossed, nearly half the air from his lungs fighting to get to the surface as fast as possible not long ago as well. It seemed he'd amazed the boy when he'd released the glass like bubbles slowly from his mouth, both of them watching as they swooshed back and forth on their journey upward.  
  
Goku couldn't give up, in point off fact, he didn't, but that didn't stop his body from reacting on instinct, suddenly gasping in a lung-full of salt water. Vejita smirked before shaking his head disapprovingly, the boy shouldn't be so foolish as to risk his life over a game, however, if the situation were reversed, he was positive he'd have done the same. Pride kept their kind from giving up, although it didn't do much for their survival.  
  
Swimming forward, trying his best to ignore the fact that the boy was nude, he took hold of broad shoulders, shaking gently and then roughly. It seemed Kakarotto was unconscious If this continued, the boy could suffer from brain damage. Vejita forced back a smirk, thinking it wouldn't make much difference.  
  
The trip to the surface was a long one and the weak human friends of his wouldn't be of much help. Deciding he had no other choice, he leaned forward, centimeters separating their faces. With only a hint of hesitation, Vejita pressed his lips to the boy's, pushing the last of the air in his lungs into the limp body before him.   
  
Goku's eyes flashed open and he began gasping, quickly realizing he was underwater. Without much thought he began propelling himself upwards, toward the surface, toward the much needed oxygen. In the back of his mind, however, was the faint memory of a warm kiss that was the only explanation for the tingle he felt on his lips, like electricity.  
  
--------  
  
  
"There they are!" Krillin exclaimed. They were all crowded around the kitchen window, watching as their long time friend and the practical stranger surfaced. It seemed Goku was coughing, out of breath perhaps.  
  
"Wow, that was Nearly twenty-five minutes Not counting when we weren't timing them." Bulma said, looking down at her digital Capsule Corp. watch.  
  
--------  
  
"Wanna go for a fly?" Goku said, climbing to his feet as he neared the shore, stepping over to his sopping wet clothes lying strewn out on the sand.  
  
Vejita remained silent for a long moment, trying to figure out why he couldn't take his eyes off the fool, then it occurred to him that he'd been asked a question, "Hn, why not?" He said, more a statement than a question, stepping over to his own clothes, pulling them on with some effort.  
  
"Great, I love the rain." Goku said, repeating himself until Vejita told him to shut up about it.  
  
The older Saiyajin flew at a normal distance, close enough to talk, but nothing more. It seemed out of the question to speak, however.  
  
Goku's eyes were closed as he reveled in the power of his senses. The thunder crashing overhead echoed in his ears like some giant string instrument being played by a god. The lightning's electricity surged, making the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up, sending shivers down his spine until it snapped and cracked before repeating the process. He knew exactly where he was, knowing the area like the palm of his hands, but it felt so blissfully different at the same time. The cold rain was gently massaging his entire body, making the air smell of a freshness completely opposite of the artificial freshness advertised on many cleaning products. There was another smell there too though, something familiar, addicting It was like a candle he'd smelled at Bulma's once. He racked his brain trying to remember the name of the scent, but it didn't come to him. Nothing would. His mind was in sensory overload as it was.  
  
"Perhaps we should head back."  
  
Goku opened his eyes, realizing that they weren't where he thought they were. They were nearing the city, not far from the island, but it was still surprising. Before long they were nearing the large pink house again, large red letters stenciled across it at an angle, reading: KAME HOUSE  
  
On to the next chapter...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	6. VI

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  
  
By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: And now all of you will figure out why the title of this fic is Indigo Spice... Aww... It's SO kawaii!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**VI**  


  
Vejita sat back in the large recliner, ignoring the weather reports that blared throughout the house from the not too small TV. He checked his Then realized he didn't have any pockets. So, he checked his gloves and boots, knowing he often stuffed things into the hidden pockets of the often-bleached material. Finally, he thought he'd found what he was looking for in his left boot. By now he'd gained the attention of a few occupants of the room, and they were all surprised when he pulled out a joint rather than a cigarette.  
  
Goku chose that moment to come down the stairs, wearing nothing more than a pair of light blue, cotton boxers and a somewhat snug-fitting white, cotton muscle shirt, "What you guys doin'? What's tha weather say?"  
  
"Rain." Roshi said, slurping from his beer.  
  
Goku chuckled, plopping down on the couch, the seat nearest to Vejita, the one left purposely open in attempt to avoid the strange new member to their group.  
  
"Anyone got a light?" Vejita asked, hoping to lighten the mood, then reminding himself that he didn't care what they thought of him.  
  
"Light?" Goku asked, looking from the ceiling's lone bulb to several of the surrounding lamps, quite sure they were all burning.  
  
Vejita reached an arm out, catching the boy's attention and then holding up the joint, "A light." He said, wondering curiously if the fool would get it.  
  
"Oh, no, no one smokes here," Goku said, shrugging, "Why dontcha use your ki?"  
  
Vejita remained still for a moment, rolling the thought over and over in his head.  
  
"Here." Goku said, leaning over the armrest, reaching forward and concentrating on the tiny flame within. It didn't take long for him to produce a light blue glowing energy around his index finger.  
  
Vejita pressed the rolled paper end of his joint against the boy's finger, disappointed when nothing happened, "Guess it got a little damp from the rain."  
  
Roshi slurped at his beer again as he changed channels, searching for aerobics, "Why don't you use the stove?" he said without looking away from the TV, having found what he was looking for.  
  
"Ah, good idea." Goku exclaimed, taking the strange little cigarette from his friend, heading for the kitchen.  
  
He returned quickly, having successfully fulfilled his mission, "Here ya go." He said, handing the joint back to Vejita.  
  
Smirking, Vejita held the tightly rolled, somewhat large joint to his lips, inhaling, and holding the smoke in his lungs.  
  
"You know that's bad for you, right?" Bulma said in a very annoyed tone. Perhaps Roshi didn't care, too involved in watching voluptuous women stretch, Maron oblivious, nearly asleep on the other end of the couch, Chi-Chi and Rio lost in a private conversation on the loveseat, but she cared, and it seemed Krillin and Yamcha did too. They were staring right along with her.  
  
"Hn, but it doesn't affect me like it does you weak humans."  
  
"Then why smoke it?" Yamcha asked, attitude in his voice as well as in his expression.  
  
"I mean, it doesn't cause me illness What is it called? Cancer. My lungs are stronger than that." Vejita explained, exhaling, blowing the smoke in their direction, knowing it wouldn't make it, but hoped they'd stop questioning.  
  
"Why smoke it at all?" Goku asked, his head tilted slightly in curiosity.  
  
"Well, it's calming," Vejita said, knowing the boy wasn't satisfied by the look on his face, "You know how good it feels to relax all your muscles after training? Well, your mind gets no rest after thinking out strategies and contemplating your opponents moves This relaxes your mind. Know what I mean?"  
  
Goku was completely amazed, "Yes! Takes me hours to calm down after trainin' or sparrin'."  
  
Vejita smirked, "Want to try it?"  
  
Goku nodded furiously, reaching for the supposed miracle drug.  
  
"Goku! Do you know what you're doing?" Krillin said, interrupting.  
  
"Really! Do you even pay attention when we have anti-drug demonstrations at school?" Bulma screeched.  
  
"Huh? But didn't you hear? Jita said it doesn't bother him, so, it won't bother me either." Goku said simply, turning his attention back to the task at hand. He took what seemed to be nothing more than a tissue rolled up, burning slowly and held it as he'd seen Vejita doing.  
  
"Just inhale and hold." Vejita said, sitting back, letting his eyes slide shut as his mind slowed and it became so much easier to think.  
  
Goku pressed his lips on the joint, sucking in, quickly realizing that he'd done so too strongly. He coughed lightly, clearing his throat before making a second attempt. This time he sucked in lighter, feeling the smoke slowly filling his lungs. He did as instructed, holding the joint out for Vejita to take back, but still held his breath.  
  
"I can't believe this. Rain or no rain. I'm leaving. Krillin, give us a ride home?" Bulma said, highly upset, quickly making the decision for both her and Yamcha.  
  
"Well, I don't want to make a bunch of trips. Is everyone ready to go?" Krillin asked, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Chi-Chi said, looking questioningly to Rio, who quickly nodded.  
  
"Okay, lets go then," Bulma said, "See ya in school, Goku."  
  
"Kay." Goku answered, exhaling at the same time, unaware of the extent of her anger. A few of the others said their good byes before they all exited the large house, hurrying out the door and through the rain to the aircraft Krillin had just un-capsuled.  
  
"When should we get back?" Vejita said once the room had emptied.  
  
"Let's stay here, I feel too weird to fly And I need ta go ta school tomorrow" Goku said, speaking through groggy sleepiness.  
  
"Hn, why not?" Vejita said through a shrug, more a statement than a question, pinching out the joint, stuffing the unused half back in his boot.  
  
"S'go upstairs. Night, Roshi." Goku mumbled, rising to his feet and stumbling to the stairs, Vejita in tow.  
  
"Night." Roshi called once they were half way up the stairs, too engrossed in the aerobics program to look away.  
  
"This is your room?" Vejita asked, stepping into the large sparsely decorated bedroom, quickly noticing that there was a double size bed on one side and a futon mattress lying on the floor on the other side. He instantly knew that this room was shared, the side with the bed was littered with little trinkets and books and other odd possessions. The side with nothing more than a futon mattress, didn't even have a dresser, only a short-legged night table with navy wristbands and papers littering its surface. The small closet was filled with modern clothes, slacks, jeans, and T-shirts. It was obvious Kakarotto didn't use the closet, his clothing, mostly orange, all lying on the floor near the futon.  
  
"Nn Me and Krillin's." Goku said, plopping down on the gray mattress, barely three inches thick.  
  
"I'm guessing this is your side of the room." Vejita muttered, making sure to keep out of the bald guy's space. Before he had a chance to ask for something to sleep in, the fool was asleep, limbs outstretched, snoring lightly. He stepped over to the clothes pile, digging through it to find that he was digging through filthy laundry. He quickly located the clean clothes and selected a pair of white boxers and a gray T-shirt that had Athletics Dept. printed across the front in black, blocky letters.  
  
He managed to find space on the futon to lie down, but had to keep to the edge, curled up in a fetal position, careful not to make contact with the boy.   
  
Minutes later, when the proud Saiyajin was on the verge of sleep, he felt Kakarotto turn and snuggle up against his back, whispering, "You smell Nn Like a candle."  
  
Vejita's eyes went wide. He knew well enough that Saiyajin had strong scents, each a little different, but never in his life would he have thought that he smelled like a Like a damn candle! His thoughts clouded for a moment, sleep urging him to close his eyes, and as soon as he did, he was asleep.  
  
--------  
  
Krillin yawned as he stepped through the threshold of his home. He'd had to listen to Bulma and Yamcha the whole way, complaining about Goku's new friend. Maron as usual, was in another world, along with Chi-Chi and Rio, whose world revolved around each other. Still, Krillin got the feel that Mr. Soccer Captain wasn't as dumb as he looked.   
  
Shrugging it off, Krillin took in his surroundings. Meijin Roshi was passed on the couch, the TV still blaring. Feeling obliged to, Krillin turned off the TV as well as the lights before making his way upstairs. Stepping into the large room he and Goku shared, he was more than shocked at what he saw. Vejita and Goku were sleeping the same bed, seeming to be snuggled together.  
  
Quickly calming, Krillin reminded himself that it hadn't been so long ago when he and his best friend had shared a bed, and he knew well that Goku's sleeping habits were as bad as his manners. Besides, the newfound Saiyajin was far too innocent for For Krillin's first impression upon entering the room. Without giving it another thought, he stripped down to his boxers and got into his own bed, pretending the fellow they'd (he, Bulma, and Yamcha) all decided was foe rather than friend wasn't there.  
  
--------  
  
The harsh sound of an alarm clock brought Vejita out of the land of dreams. Slowly opening his eyes, he was aware of the warmth at his back and was reminded of Kakarotto's proximity. As he sat up, he watched as the bald guy in the bed across the room pulled his covers up over his ears, trying his best to ignore the horrible sound.  
  
Suddenly, Kakarotto was moving, rising to his feet, almost as if he were sleep walking. Without saying a word he lifted the small clock from the bald guy's dresser and flung it out the window, causing it to go sailing into the ocean, it's cord in tow, having been yanked from the wall socket. He then proceeded to return to his still warm place in bed.  
  
Vejita let his eyes fall shut at the feel of the returning warmth. How strange it was that he was allowing this The contact was just so strangely pleasant.   
  
Krillin sat up, curious as to why the room was silent. Goku never got the alarm. Upon seeing that it was missing and that Goku was back in bed, he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Goku, that's the fifth one!" he yelled in annoyance, throwing the covers back.  
  
"Nn I'll getcha 'nother one." Goku mumbled, burying his face against the warm, muscular back of his new friend, pulling the covers over his head.   
  
Shaking his head, Krillin stepped out of the room, heading for the bathroom for a quick shower to perhaps wake him up better and get him out of his foul mood.  
  
As soon as they were alone, Vejita sat up, remembering that there was something he was curious to know, "Last night You said I smelled like a candle." He narrowed his eyes, watching every movement the boy made, knowing that it was going to take a while for him to respond.  
  
"Huh?" Goku said, more a sound than a word as he stretched, the covers pulling off of him and his snug muscle shirt scooting up slightly, the pale skin of his sculpted abs revealed.  
  
Vejita didn't repeat himself, too in awe of the gradual process of the boy's awakening. Instead he stood, stepping over to his clothes from the day before. However, upon smelling them, he decided against changing back into them. Sweat, dirt, blood, and seawater all mingling into an awful stink.  
  
Krillin stepped back into the room, his head glistening from his record speed shower, "Goku We got to be at school in fifteen minutes! What are you still doing in bed?" he said in a rush, annoyance more than hinting in his voice.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Goku groaned, sitting up and scratching his head with both hands, messing his hair even more.  
  
Vejita watched and followed as the boy slowly rose and stepped out of the room, heading downstairs.  
  
"Mornin', Goku, Vejita." Roshi said, sipping at a large mug of slightly warm beer.  
  
Goku approached the kitchen table, scanning its surface for anything edible. Finding nothing, he went to the fridge, digging through various leftovers.  
  
Vejita took a seat opposite the old man and watched as Kakarotto returned, letting an armful of various food spill onto the tabletop.  
  
Soon, they were both digging through the mess, eating whatever looked good, "Mm, I was so hungry." Goku said through a mouthful.  
  
"I don't see how. You just woke up." Roshi said, shaking his head at the sight of the two Saiyajin downing the cold leftovers, barely removing them from Tupperware and plastic wrap.  
  
Soon, Krillin was rushing downstairs, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a red T-shirt, "Goku, you're not even dressed. We have to be there in five minutes. If we leave now we can make it." He said in a rush, his eyes wide.  
  
"Nn, I'm done, I'll get dressed and be there. You go ahead." Goku said, rising from his seat, reaching up under his shirt to scratch his chest. Vejita watched this carefully, unnoticeably.   
  
Krillin sighed exasperatedly as he headed out the door, capsule in hand, "Fine, but don't be late, and don't get caught flying."  
  
Goku didn't even bother answering, yawning as he made his way upstairs, Vejita in tow. The elder of the two waited until they were in the bedroom before speaking, "You never answered me."  
  
"Hn? What?" Goku asked, removing his boxers before pulling on a pair of orange gi pants.  
  
"Last night you said I smelled like a candle." Vejita said, watching as the boy pulled off his muscle shirt, replacing it with his usual orange gi top, leaving off his navy, weighted one, then proceeding to tie both his pants and his shirt in place with a navy sash around his waist.  
  
"Nn Yeah, ya do."   
  
Vejita narrowed his eyes, noticing the fact that the boy seemed to say it as if he was in pure bliss, "What the Hell does that mean?"  
  
"What do ya mean?" Goku asked, his head tilted slightly in confusion.  
  
"I mean, why is it that in all my life I've never been told I smell like a fucking candle, like some kind of womanly thing?" Vejita growled.  
  
"Well, what did anyone else say ya smell like?"  
  
Vejita stopped in his ranting, realizing that no one had ever said, let alone smelled him, that he knew of.  
  
"See Ya do smell like one." Goku said through a grin, reminding himself that he was going to have to ask Bulma the name of that scent.  
  
Vejita relaxed, "You're going to be late." He said, changing the subject.  
  
As if zapped from his thoughts, Goku began searching for his shoes, finding them fairly quick and pulling on the pair of black slide ons rather than his boots.  
  
"I don't see why you're going."  
  
Goku stood, smiling to his now closest friend, companion, "Ya know it's important to me."  
  
Vejita cracked a smile, nodding, watching as the boy stepped over to the window and proceeded to climb out, waving goodbye before blasting off. Vejita waited a few moments, glancing about the room and taking in the boy's lifestyle before climbing out the window and blasting off as well. He needed to get to the dank little hotel and check on his bike. Maybe he'd get some training in.  
  
--------  
  
Bulma sighed, picking at her nails as she waited for class to begin. Of course, she was dressed stylishly, wearing a tight little pastel green dress with a pair of matching stiletto ankle boots. Yamcha was dressed in a pair of khakis and a white button up shirt over a white muscle shirt, looking rather sexy and sleek. They were passing notes as usual, letting their hands do the communicating rather than their mouths, even though they were seated right beside one another. Bulma had always believed that whatever you wanted to say was easier said on paper rather than on air. It was just that much more solid, believable. She was never one to believe in things she couldn't see anyway.  
  
"You guys are just going to get in trouble." Chi-Chi warned, getting out her textbook and notes, prepared for a day of learning. She was dressed in a pair of skintight, knit, black capri pants and a simple pastel pink button up blouse with matching heels.   
  
As Yamcha passed the note to his girlfriend, both of them ignoring Chi-Chi's comment, he looked up, "Hey, Krillin. Nice to see you made it."  
  
"Yeah," Krillin agreed hurrying to his desk as the bell rang, "Barely."  
  
"What about Goku?" Bulma said calmly, nearly inaudible.  
  
"Don't worry, he's coming. Just late, that's all." Krillin said, sitting back in his chair. Just as he finished speaking, Goku barged into the room.  
  
"Ah, Goku, nice to see you're back," the instructor said in a sarcastic tone, "Do you have an absentee slip for me to sign?"  
  
"Uh, no, want me ta go get one?" Goku asked, motioning to the door.  
  
"No, no Just be sure to get one before your next class."  
  
"Kay." Goku said through a grin, heading to the back of the class, taking a seat in front of Bulma.  
  
"Excuse me class, seems I forgot to get the announcements along with the role sheet from my box, I'll be right back." The instructor said, stepping out of the room.  
  
Goku quickly turned, a grin on his face, "Hiya, guys."  
  
"I'm surprised you're here and not out smoking pot with your new best friend." Bulma said, keeping her eyes on her nails.  
  
"Ah, common, Bul You know y'all are my best buds. Besides, Jita's gonna be around forever now. Might as well get along."   
  
"Forever?" Yamcha said, his eyebrows arching high.  
  
"Yeah, he says he's never leavin' me, and if he has ta leave, I'm goin' with him." Goku said simply.  
  
"Sounds like you're his slave more than his friend." Bulma said, finally looking up.  
  
"Bul," Goku whined, "Don't be like this Oh yeah, I wanted ta ask ya somethin'"  
  
"Okay class, let's get started." The teacher said upon reentering the room, interrupting their conversation.  
  
--------  
  
Goku waited patiently, holding the two pales at his sides, waiting for his fourth period teacher to excuse him to lunch. Surely she'd wait until the lunch line was closed, as usual.  
  
It didn't take long for the old biddy to tell him to leave and to never interrupt her class again. He answered same as always, promising to try his best.  
  
As he approached the front steps, he saw that Krillin and Maron were still together as well as Chi-Chi and Rio. However, at this point he was quite okay with it. Chi-Chi was his friend and he wanted her to be happy. Seeing the three couples there together, all chatting up a storm made something sink in his heart, but he pushed it aside.  
  
"Hey, Goku." Krillin said, offering a Sprite.  
  
"Thanks." Goku said, accepting the drink as well as a bag of chips from Yamcha. It didn't take long for him to scarf it all down.  
  
"Really Goku! You're never going to get a girlfriend acting like that!" Bulma screeched in disgust.  
  
Goku only grinned, wiping his face with his arm, taking a seat between Krillin and Bulma.  
  
"How come you're not wearing your weights?" Yamcha asked, just now noticing the slight change in their best friend's attire.  
  
"Ah, I dunno Just needed tha air."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Rio asked through a chuckle, unsure of the bunch.  
  
"Well, with less on, you can feel the air currents better, especially when you're flyin'. It's better for battle too, can feel opponents movements better." Goku said, trying to explain.  
  
"Wow, Vejita teach you all this?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's been in lots of battles. Knows all tha tricks." Goku said through a grin, getting excited.  
  
Yamcha grinned as well, recognizing the gleam in his friend's eyes, "Sounds great. Maybe you'll have to teach me some of those tricks."  
  
"Are you even hearing yourselves? He's been in lots of battles Tricks Of course! He was probably in the planetary wars, killing hundreds of people! Maybe even here on Earth!" Bulma said, more than irritated.   
  
"Well He was in tha planetary wars. That's when his home planet was blown up and all tha other Saiyajin killed. He's killed lots, lots of Humans too." Goku said solemnly, hanging his head, staring at the ground.  
  
"I I'm sorry, but I still say nothing good can come from him," Bulma said, deciding she'd better change the subject, "Hey, what were you going to ask me during first?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I was gonna ask What's the name of the smell of that candle you have at your house?" Goku asked, instantly perking up, looking up at the blue-haired beauty.  
  
"What? What candle?" Bulma asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Tha blue ones you bought at tha mall Remember You and Chi-Chi dragged me and Yamcha with ya?" Goku said his eyes narrowing slightly, trying his best to get his first friend ever to remember.  
  
"Oh They were basic lights Indigo spice," Bulma said, suddenly remembering, "Yeah, I only have half of one left."  
  
"Indigo spice," Goku repeated, "Can I have it?"  
  
"Uh I guess so."  
  
"Your mom and dad are home, right? Can I go and get it, Bul? Please." Goku said, nearly whining.   
  
"I guess so But, hey! Goku!" she called, rising to her feet to watch as he hurried to the parking lot, waving a quick goodbye before jogging off down the street towards her house, which was rather far, but not for Goku.  
  
"Wow, that was weird. I wonder what's up with the sudden obsession with candles." Krillin said, resting his head in his hands at an angle.  
  
--------  
  
Vejita had changed into a pair of loose-fitting, worn, black jeans, the button missing, only the zipper holding them on his narrow hips. Sitting on the curb in the warmth of the sun, he held a cigarette between his lips loosely.   
  
As Goku approached, he noticed that his new friend seemed relaxed, slouching comfortably.  
  
"I thought you were at school?" Vejita said, lifting a hand to remove the slightly crumpled cigarette.  
  
"I was, but" his voice trailing off as he stood before the proud Saiyajin, holding out a little clear plastic box.  
  
Vejita didn't say word, just looked up to the boy, trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, he took the box, waiting for the boy to take a seat beside him before investigating what exactly he was holding. It was a candle. It took a moment to figure out the strange little box, and he let it drop to the pavement to be blown to the streets. It was barely a candle, having been nearly completely used, the wick charred black.   
  
"Smell it." Goku said through a smile.  
  
Vejita lifted the melted mass to his nose, inhaling carefully. It didn't smell like much, however, it was familiar and somehow comforting, relaxing.  
  
"It's tha candle you smell like," Goku said, scooting closer as he leaned in to inhale the rich scent of his fellow Saiyajin, "Indigo spice."  
  
Vejita was surprised. This was his smell. Never had someone done such a thing for him. It was the best, well, only present he'd ever gotten, and what was better was that there was no reason for it, no special occasion.   
  
Taking a moment to force the word through his lips, Vejita finally whispered, "Thanks."  
  
Goku only smiled, "So, what do I smell like?"  
  
Vejita was caught off guard by the question. Of course, he'd picked up on the boy's scent a number of times, including now, but how to describe it?  
  
"It's hard to describe I guess it's like a mixture of sweat, rich soil, and What do Humans call it? Syrup Sugary maple syrup." Vejita said, taking his time to think it through, trying his best to be precise.   
  
Goku's smile spread, "I like you a lot, Jita. I dunno why. I wouldn't say you're a best friend I have Krillin and Bulma and tha others. It's like you're somethin' more. Make sense?"  
  
The boy was constantly surprising him, astounding him with his innocence, "Hai." He answered simply, still too confused to discuss his turmoil aloud.   
  
This boy was able to wriggle past his shields and barriers and into his soul, his heart. Funny, all along he'd always thought his heart was of stone, or perhaps he didn't even have a soul, but this third class boy was proving him wrong.  
  
On to the next chapter...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	7. VII

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  
  
By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: And then the trouble starts...   
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**VII**  


  
Three days passed and it was a warm Friday evening Things progressed in a sort of routine. Vejita hung around training and what not while the boy went to school. Every now and then some of the Earth Saiyajin's friends would show up hoping to go out or something. It was strange, Goku found himself asking permission from his new friend, who seemed to be pleased with that. Still, everything went smoothly.  
  
The group had gathered again at Meijin Roshi's island to relax for the weekend. The hot days were finally showing signs of shifting into fall, the night's coolness lasting longer in the wee morning hours.   
  
Bulma and Yamcha were on the couch, watching whatever came on, enjoying the pleasure of one another's company.   
  
Roshi sat in an armchair nearby, sipping at a frothy beer.   
  
Krillin sat in the other armchair, bored as hell, and only slightly satisfied with the made-for-TV movie about a young couple in love.   
  
Maron hadn't come, instead deciding to go out with some handsome idiot named Brad.   
  
  
Vejita sat cross-legged near Roshi's chair, his back straight as he studied Kakarotto's movements rather than the idiotic movie.   
  
Goku was sprawled out across the floor, more than bored with the television. Normally he'd be up and outside, training or something, but he was enjoying the feel of Vejita's eyes on him.  
  
Just then Chi-Chi stepped through the front door, a solemn look on her face.  
  
"Hey, Chi What's wrong?" Bulma asked, sitting up as she noticed the look on her friend's face.  
  
The raven-haired girl stepped over, taking a seat beside her best friend on the couch, "I screwed up again."  
  
Krillin got up for just a second, only to switch off the TV, "What happened?"  
  
"Well, it's Rio I guess I shouldn't have even went after him." She said, keeping her eyes on the coffee table, seemingly amazed with the perspiration dripping from Yamcha's soda can.  
  
Bulma sighed, knowing full well what she'd meant. Chi-Chi hadn't been truly interested in Rio Senshu. She'd only been interested in his looks, wanting nothing more than to enjoy a single night with the soccer captain.  
  
After noticing that everyone was staring now, waiting for her to speak, Chi-Chi reluctantly went on, "Well, you know how he's been hanging around for a while Last night while we were out he told me that he'd looked up some information online about rewards for pointing out aliens."  
  
"What the Hell are you saying?" Krillin asked, his tone growing louder.  
  
"I'm saying Rio's going to He's going to turn Goku and Vejita in for a reward." She said, looking to Goku for a reaction. His expression was that of innocent concern for her. Of course, Goku was always like that.  
  
"When?"  
  
Everyone turned to Vejita, the gruff voice getting their attention quickly. His eyes were narrowed, his eyebrows slanted in an expression of annoyance and slight anger.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Chi-Chi said as she began to sob.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" Goku asked as Vejita stood.  
  
"We've got to take care of this boy before he talks."   
  
"No," Goku said, quickly standing, "We can't do that."  
  
Vejita bared his teeth, "Are you challenging your Me?" He growled, correcting himself before he said something he'd regret.   
  
Goku's eyes narrowed slightly, "Jita, Rio doesn't know what he's doin'. He thinks he's doin' right. We Humans are always told ta report an alien if ya spot one. It's not his fault."  
  
"Like Hell it isn't! If he tells, we'll be forced into battle and more lives will be lost! Is that what you want?" Vejita bellowed.  
  
"What What? Are you saying you plan on killing him?" Bulma piped up, the only one of the bunch brave enough to do so at this point.  
  
"No shit." Vejita muttered, keeping his eyes on Goku's.  
  
"If we stay calm and friendly, maybe they'll leave us alone. It's not like we're hurtin' anybody, and I've lived here my whole life." Goku explained, his expression softening.  
  
"That's nonsense." Vejita said, muttering again.  
  
"Well, at this point it's the only thing you can do." Krillin said sadly. He'd always feared something like this would happen.  
  
"It's not the only thing. We'll have to fight them off until we can steal a ship, and then, we're out of here." Vejita said, leaving out the part about blasting them all for the Hell of it. Kakarotto would surely disagree with that.  
  
"Jita," Goku said, nearly whispering, "I can't leave Earth. It's my home."  
  
"So, you're saying we turn ourselves in? Sit here and wait for them? I can't do that. You can't do that." Vejita said, trying to keep calm, his voice staying somewhat steady.  
  
"I I know," Goku whispered, dropping back down to the floor, muttering, "Shit."  
  
Eyes were wide, never had they heard Goku curse. This really was serious.  
  
"Goku, maybe you should leave. Just for now anyway, maybe you can come back in a year or something after everyone forgets." Krillin said solemnly, realizing this was no time to be selfish.  
  
"No This is my home. I'm not leavin'. Maybe Maybe if I go to them before Rio says anythin'" Goku said in a near whisper, speaking his thoughts aloud.   
  
"That That just might work," Bulma said, "They'd never expect that. You could say that after hearing a lecture at school, you'd thought it'd be best if you let the government know of your Uh, race."   
  
Everyone's lips curved slightly in a hopeful smile, the plan was a fairly good one.  
  
"That's nonsense! I'm not turning myself in, and I'm not leaving you." Vejita said, beginning in a growl, ending calmly, looking his fellow Saiyajin in the eyes.  
  
"Then do what you want! No one said you had to follow my brilliant plan." Bulma screeched, hands on hips.  
  
"Hn, I will then. Kakarotto" he said, beckoning the boy to follow him as he stepped outside.  
  
"We don't know one another, got it? I'm going to steal a ship and get out of here. Hopefully they'll let you go and I'll return for you-"  
  
Goku interrupted, "Jita, I'm not leav-"  
  
"Enough!" Vejita barked, interrupting as well, "You will if there is no other choice. Things may go well and I can return and we can simply move to a different city, but they can just as easily go bad And I will take you off this planet rather than watching you die. Got it?!?!"   
  
Goku winced slightly at the explosion of anger and irritation, but let a slight smile creep onto his face, "Okay, Jita."  
  
Vejita's expression softened, "Right. So, we don't know one another. Don't even speak of me, it will only get you into more trouble. Understand?"  
  
Goku nodded, still smiling.  
  
--------  
  
No more than an hour had passed The mood was solemn and Bulma and Krillin found that tears were stinging at the backs of their eyes.   
  
Vejita had hurried to the hotel, getting together all of his belongings, including his bike, and bringing them back with him. Goku insisted that everything be kept in his room, with his stuff. The idea of their clothes lying together, the bike parked beside his bed, it was so very comforting in a strangely intimate way.   
  
Vejita had changed into his Saiyajin training uniform again, navy bodysuit with white gloves and boots.   
  
"I'm sorry to see ya go." Roshi said, rising to his feet to stand with the others as they said their good byes to Vejita.  
  
"Yeah, I know we weren't too nice, but we just didn't know you." Bulma said, forcing a smile to her lips.  
  
"Well, I'll be going." Vejita said, looking to Kakarotto, nodding before he turned to step out onto the porch.  
  
"Wait!" Goku suddenly exclaimed, hurrying upstairs. Rushing into the bedroom he'd shared with his best friend for so long, Goku proceeded to dig through Vejita's belongings. Soon he found what he was looking for in the pocket of a pair of faded black jeans.  
  
Trampling back downstairs, he nearly tripped over himself, rushing to Vejita, "Here, take this with you Just in case I don't see ya ever again."  
  
Vejita refused to even consider never seeing the boy again, instead concentrating on what Kakarotto was handing him, the candle. He took it, deliberately allowing far too much contact between their hands. It was the best he could offer as a meaningful goodbye. The small, melted mass of scented wax fit easily in his palm, the wick having broken off some time ago from his constant handling of it when he was alone.  
  
Goku loved the ever so momentary lingering of the older man's hands on his own. When the connection was severed he realized that was it. They may never meet again. For some reason this was weighing hard on his heart, his soul. Unable to hold himself back, he practically lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the slender, muscular yet compact form of his friend His companion The only other being in existence that understood him completely.   
  
Vejita was shocked, but allowed the boy's touch, just like he always did. In fact, he even offered his own touch, letting a hand slide along Kakarotto's back, rubbing comfortingly. He was even more shocked, however, when the boy pulled back and he saw that those beautiful onyx eyes were watered, adding a crystal shine to them.  
  
"Don't be so sentimental, Saiyajin don't cry," Vejita said, nearly inaudible, being sure that only the boy heard his words.  
  
After receiving a slight nod in reply, the boy having gotten some control over his emotions, he added in a slightly louder tone, "We shall meet again, Kakarotto." With that, Vejita blasted off, tucking his only treasured possession into his left glove.  
  
--------  
  
"Oh Goku, try not to be upset, like he said You'll meet again." Bulma said, trying to comfort her friend.  
  
Goku smiled, refusing to allow the building tears to spill onto his dry cheeks, "I'm okay. Guess I better get ready ta go myself, huh?"  
  
Bulma sighed, "Yeah."  
  
It didn't take the Earth-Saiyajin long. He just changed from training clothes to a pair of faded blue jeans, nearly white, a gray T-shirt, and his worn, brown, steel-toed boots.   
  
"Why change?" Yamcha asked, curious.  
  
"I don't want 'em ta think I train all tha time. Let them think I'm in shape just cause of my bein' Saiyajin." Goku explained.  
  
"Very smart! If they know you train so often, they'll think you have some hidden agenda to attack or something." Bulma said, receiving a nod in reply.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go. Hopefully I'll be seein' you guys again real soon." Goku said, stepping out onto the porch just as Vejita had done only moments ago.  
  
They were all gathered at the door yet again. Meijin Roshi, Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, and Chi-Chi They all wished him goodbye, hugging and shaking hands. Goku smiled his final goodbye and blasted into the sky.  
  
It didn't take much concentration to sense that Vejita was moving rather quickly, heading for some Capsule Corp. storage warehouse where Bulma had told him there were plenty of spaceships. He sighed, hating every second as they grew further apart.  
  
--------  
  
It was nearly dark when Goku reached the large complex on the outskirts of the city towards mainland. It seemed to be five or six stories and took up a great deal of space. It was almost overwhelming, what with it's white walls and polished windows. It reminded him of a hospital, except there were large silver letters printed over three sets of double doors that read: East City Government Science Lab.   
  
He'd flown all the way there and now gained a few strange looks as he landed, his boots tapping against the clean cement driveway that circled around to avoid blockage.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he started for the entrance, easily pushing one of the large glass doors open and stepping into a spotless lobby lined with desks and counters. There were only a few people there though, since it was so late. Two men in black suits and polished boots stood upon his entrance and three women, dressed in business suits with fancy hairdos, looked up from their work.   
  
"Uh, hi Can I talk ta somebody in charge?" Goku asked politely, wondering what was going on in the two men's minds. One was a big man, tall and dark, but not at all handsome with a thick mustache and tight lips. The other was also tall, but not near as big. He was thin and tanned with the palest green eyes.  
  
"What business you got here, kid?" the big man asked, his voice deep and rough.  
  
"Well, I wanted ta report an alien. Isn't this were I'm supposed ta do it?"  
  
"Yes, right this way." Green Eyes said, his voice smooth like a woman's. Goku followed him to the back of the room, and through one of many doors. The big man remained behind.  
  
They headed down a large hallway, the walls spotless white. They passed many doors, walking what seemed to be an endless journey. Finally Green Eyes stopped at an open doorway.  
  
"Sir, there's a kid here that would like to report an extraterrestrial."  
  
Inside what seemed to be a huge office, a lanky man behind a desk nodded. With that simple gesture Green Eyes showed him in and then left.  
  
That's when Goku noticed that the clerk that worked at the corner store was sitting beside him.   
  
"So, you've seen an alien as well?" The man behind the desk said, fingering his dull black tie. It seemed all the men were dressed in black suits, however, this man seemed more relaxed in his. It was obvious he was the guy in charge.  
  
"Well-" Goku began, only to be interrupted.  
  
"That's 'im. This tha kid I saw flyin'. 'Im an' 'is friend." The clerk said, sitting up and scooting to the edge of his seat.  
  
The man in charge's eyes widened, and he reached into his jacket, retrieving a shiny black cellular phone, "We have an A-18, bring support."  
  
"That's just it though I came here ta tell ya that I'm an alien." Goku said, remaining calm even though things seemed to be going horribly wrong. Vejita had told him not to mention him, that it would be trouble, but these guys knew there were two of them.  
  
Suddenly, the big man barged into the room accompanied by several other men. Goku saw it coming, knew they were going to hit him over the head with the short rubber stick, but what could he do. If he blocked it they'd all freak and say he was resisting, trying to attack. In his lifetime he'd experienced several battles and much extreme training and could withstand a degree of pain. That's just what he was going to have to do now.  
  
It contacted his head fairly hard, sending a shutter through his skull. It took a few seconds for his vision to begin to haze, and as soon as it did, it didn't take long for him to black out completely, he was unconscious.  
  
When he came to he was in a somewhat large room with white walls, a white ceiling, and white floor tiles. The place was definitely spick and span. In the center of the room was a large metal, rectangular table with six matching chairs, two on each of the long ends, one on each of the short ends. He was seated in one of the chairs on a long end. Actually, he was tied in it. His wrists bound to the armrests, his ankles bound to the legs. Funny, if he wanted to, he could easily break free, but he remained, figuring they were afraid of him. He'd just have to show them there was nothing to be afraid of.   
  
After only a few minutes, the only door in the room opened and four men entered, the guy in charge, Green Eyes, and two men dressed in long white lab coats. Goku smiled lightly to all of them, but received nothing in reply.  
  
The men in white sat in the two chairs across from him and the man in charge sat on the right end. Green Eyes remained standing.  
  
"My name's Dr. Kazuki, I am the highest official here, so I expect respect," the man in charge said, then gestured to the two men in white, "This is Dr. Nabu and Dr. Morikawa, they're just two of the leading scientists here at G. S. They're going to ask you some questions."  
  
"Okay." Goku answered simply, calmly.  
  
"Now, you said you were here to report yourself?" Asked Dr. Nabu, obviously the bolder of the two, though he seemed to be short and rather dumpy.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do you know Mr. Shoji?" Nabu continued.  
  
"Uh Who?"  
  
"The clerk from the Quick Stop on Saint Ren'ai Street." Morikawa clarified.  
  
"I've been there and talked to him, but we're not really friends." Goku answered honestly.  
  
"What about Mr. Senshu?" Nabu asked, after looking down at a clipboard he held, as if trying to get the name right.  
  
"Rio? Yeah, I know him. We go ta school together. We're friends."   
  
"Now, why is it that when you decide to turn yourself in, a gas station clerk comes in before you, and a 'friend' from school comes in after?" Kazuki said, choosing that moment to speak up, taking the glory for what the two scientists were working up to.  
  
"I dunno." Goku said, kind of figuring what he was getting at, but unsure of how he should answer.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, it seems you knew you were about to be turned in and thought it'd look better if you turned yourself in first." Kazuki said, a smug look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Goku admitted, finding that maybe this hadn't such a good idea.  
  
"How long have you been on Earth?" Nabu asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"My whole life Seventeen years." Goku added after receiving a questioning glare.  
  
"You were born here?" Morikawa asked, as if curious.  
  
"Well, I wasn't born here, but I was sent here as a baby. Look, could ya untie me? This is really uncomfortable."  
  
Ignoring his question, Nabu continued, "And what species are you?"  
  
Goku was silent a moment, taking a few seconds to figure out what he'd meant by species, "Oh, I'm a Saiya Saiyajin."  
  
Their eyes widened and they looked to one another as if passing thoughts, "You're a Saiyajin?" Kazuki asked as if in disbelief.  
  
"Yup, I was born on Planet Vejita." Goku said, offering a kind of proof.  
  
"I see." Nabu mumbled, as if talking to himself, suddenly jotting down something on the clipboard.  
  
"Kay, if you would bring more support and perhaps some K-Force restraints." Kazuki said, speaking to Green Eyes, who quickly nodded before exiting the room.  
  
"Look, could ya untie me? I'm not gonna hurt any of you, it's just really uncomfortable." Goku said, wriggling somewhat in his chair.  
  
"Uh, just relax, some men are on their way." Kazuki said reassuringly, but Goku didn't see what that had to do with anything. He didn't want to make a scene though, so he remained still.  
  
--------  
  
Bulma sighed, she and the others had decided on staying the night on the old man's island. It was morning now though, and she was pacing like a maniac.  
  
"Bul, would you give it a rest? You're making me crazy." Yamcha called from the kitchen, where he, Roshi, Krillin, and Chi-Chi were having breakfast.  
  
"Why don't you sit down and eat something?" Chi-Chi offered quietly, timidly.  
  
"I can't eat now. I'm too worried about Son-kun. I just know something went wrong." Just as she finished speaking, the phone rang and she rushed to it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this a Mr. Roshi's residence?" asked a woman's voice.  
  
"Yes, who is this?" Bulma asked, growing impatient, but trying her best to keep it out of her tone.  
  
"This is Sheryl at the East City Government Science Lab. May I speak with Mr. Roshi?"  
  
"He can't come to the phone right now. What's this about?" the blue-haired beauty asked.  
  
"We have in our custody a Mr. Son, Son Goku. We would appreciate it if Mr. Roshi would come in for questioning as soon as possible as well as any other members of the household."  
  
"Yes, yes I will tell him, but what's this about? What's happened?" Bulma asked, worry weighing on her voice.  
  
"I'm afraid that's confidential, Ma'am. Thank you." With that the woman hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" Roshi asked, having cleaned his plate.  
  
"It was a secretary from G. S. She wants you and 'any other members of the household' to come in for 'questioning.'" Bulma said, mimicking the woman's dainty, powdery voice.  
  
"Sounds serious." Krillin said, his eyes staring blankly.  
  
"If only she'd told me more." Bulma practically growled.  
  
"Well, why don't you come with us. I'm sure they'd want to question Goku's friends as well." Roshi said, resting his elbows on the table.  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Bulma said, her face brightening slightly, "You coming Yamcha? Chi-Chi?"  
  
"You bet. Goku's always been there for us." Yamcha said, a bit too enthusiastic.  
  
"It's only right I go. It's my fault he's there." Chi-Chi said in a voice that neared self-loathing.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. He was going to get found out sooner or later, what with him always flying around and all." Roshi said, causing Chi-Chi's face to brighten slightly as well.  
  
"Guess we should get ready to go then." Krillin said, rising from his seat to put away the dishes.  
  
On to the next chapter...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	8. VIII

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  
  
By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: More trouble...  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**VIII**  


  
Goku was getting tired of this, and he was actually considering just breaking free and hurrying to Vejita, maybe he hadn't left yet. Who was he kidding though? Vejita was already long gone. Besides, if he could only be patient and prove to these people that he was a nice, peaceful person, maybe they'd let him go.   
  
"What time is it?" Goku asked after finally realizing it was Saturday, he'd slept through the night, unconscious.   
  
"8:00 AM." Morikawa answered after glancing at his shiny wristwatch.  
  
Just then, Green Eyes, as well as another man in a black suit and another scientist, returned. The scientist was carrying a shiny silver suitcase, and it clanged against the table as he sat it down.  
  
"What's that?" Goku asked, suspicious, watching as the suitcase was opened. Inside there were four large bands, like some kind of heavy-duty bracelets.  
  
Lifting one of the shiny cuffs, the scientist started towards him, "What is that?" Goku asked again, his eyes darting around to each man.  
  
"Please, if you'd just relax These will allow us to untie you as well as offering us some security." Kazuki said, rising from his seat, gesturing for Goku to calm himself.  
  
"Oh." Goku said simply, understanding without really understanding. Well, at least he'd be untied. He must have spent the entire night in the hard chair. What he needed was a good stretch.  
  
So, he watched curiously as the young scientist knelt on the clean floor, opening and clasping the cuff like device around his left ankle, placing another on his right, and then his wrists. The clean meal was cool against his skin, sending tiny shivers through his spine.  
  
The man in charge then retrieved his cellular phone from his jacket again, "Ready? Yes, activate it." With that he replaced it, smiling smugly.  
  
Goku was curious as to what exactly these bracelet things were supposed to do When suddenly he felt odd, as if faint, dizzy. It was almost as if he were being drained of his blood. The room suddenly seemed cold and it was difficult to even hold his head up let alone sit straight.   
  
"What? What did you do?" Goku managed, not understanding what was going on. Nodding to the man in charge, the young scientist waited for a nod in reply before leaving the room.  
  
Green Eyes stepped forward, he and the other man, each of them standing at his sides, slightly behind him.  
  
"Un Untie me." Goku whispered finding it hard to speak as he slouched over.  
  
It seemed Green Eyes had gotten permission to do so, because he knelt down, doing just that, removing the black cord-like material.  
  
Finally free from restraint, Goku placed his hands on his face, finding that he needed to feel himself, to prove his existence. It was as if he'd just died, as if everyone had just died. He couldn't since a single soul, a single life force.   
  
_"K-Force restraints"  
  
_The words echoed in his mind. These bracelets, they were somehow suppressing his ki, his very life force. There was no energy, no power in his muscles, and it felt like shit.  
  
"Why? I said I wasn't gonna hurt any of you." Goku said, finally finding some control, using the strength in his muscles alone to sit up with effort.  
  
"I'm afraid we have no choice. Saiyajin are dangerous, no need to run a risk." Kazuki said, that damn smug smile still on his drawn face.  
  
The expression soon vanished, however, as high pitch ringing filled the room like some kind of cricket on crack.   
  
The man in charge quickly answered his phone, "What is it?"  
  
"Sir, this is Sheryl. Mr. Roshi is here as well as four teenagers, claiming to be good friends with Mr. Son."  
  
Kazuki didn't even reply, instead putting away his phone, "Kay, there are some people in the lobby. Bring them here, would you?"  
  
Green Eyes nodded and was out of the room again.  
  
Goku understood why the man was so thin now, having to run all over the place all the time.  
  
"Johnson, I think it would be alright for you to return to your post," Kazuki said, waiting for the man to nod and leave before continuing, "Dr. Morikawa, if you'd be so kind as to return to research and bring back Oh, I'd say about twenty cc's of high level Neurospal."  
  
--------  
  
"How long do you think they're planning on making us wait?" Bulma said, her words slightly unintelligible since she was chewing nervously at her fingernails.  
  
"Stop that." Yamcha scolded, knocking his girlfriend's hand from her mouth.  
  
"Hey, that guy He's coming this way." Chi-Chi whispered.  
  
They all looked up, watching as the thin man with crystal clear green eyes approached, "If all of you would come with me."  
  
Moments later they were traveling through a large hallway, "Where's Goku?" Bulma asked, trotting up to walk beside the man.  
  
"We'll be there in a moment."  
  
"Is he okay?" Krillin asked, finding it slightly difficult to keep up with the fast pace.  
  
"Hey, you think you can slow it down, lad? My old legs don't move as fast as they used to." Roshi said, his tone reprimanding their guide only slightly.  
  
"Quit complaining." Bulma hissed as they continued on with the fast pace.  
  
After passing through what seemed to be a large office, they were in another hallway, this one smaller, but with the same white walls. Finally, their leader stopped at a door similar to all the other doors in the corridor and Krillin wondered how he knew he was at the right one.  
  
Green Eyes opened the door, surprised when the group suddenly rushed in.  
  
"Goku, are you alright? What's the matter? Have you eaten? You don't look well." They all asked, speaking at once.  
  
"Excuse me," Kazuki said, speaking over them, "If everyone would get comfortable, take a seat, we'd like to ask some questions as well as answer some of yours."  
  
Bulma took a seat near Goku, Yamcha standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Dr. Nabu remained seated across from Goku, his expression blank, giving no hint as to what was going on. Beside him, Chi-Chi sat, Roshi and Krillin standing on either side of her. Then Kazuki, Green Eyes standing just behind him, as if waiting for another order. The chair right beside Goku remained empty.  
  
"I'm guessing all of you know that your friend here is an extraterrestrial," Kazuki said, waiting until he'd received a nod from each of them before continuing, "Mr. Roshi, how long has he been living with you?"  
  
"Just about his whole life." The old man answered simply.  
  
Nabu jotted this little bit of information down before picking up where the man in charge had left off, "And he had his tail when you met him?"  
  
Roshi nodded, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Did he ever transform?"  
  
"What? What are you talkin' about?" Goku said, his voice still slightly strained as he used the armrests of his chair to hold himself up.  
  
"Yes, twice, when he was just a child. He has no memory of it." Roshi answered, sighing. He hadn't wanted the boy to learn of his strange ability like this, not when it had been the very thing that had killed his grandfather.  
  
"You then removed his tail?" Nabu questioned, wondering as to why they'd waited until the second time, figuring perhaps they hadn't known what caused it.  
  
Roshi nodded.  
  
"I'm guessing you were sent here in some sort of ship, where is it?" Kazuki said, directing his question to the boy.  
  
Goku simply shook his head, "What do ya mean 'transform?'"  
  
"At the full of the moon, Saiyajin transform into large apes, you didn't know this?" Nabu explained, surprised.  
  
A flood of memories washed over Goku like a waterfall, breaking through little dams to allow him to remember, to understand the truth.   
_  
"Don't ever look at the full moon, boy. Stay inside, for a terrible monster comes out at the full of the moon."  
_  
"No." Goku hissed, the word inaudible to their weak Human ears. The emotions caused him to forget his state and relying on his energy to keep him up, he fell forward, his chin slamming into the table, his chair scooting back with a loud, horrible sound, and he tumbled to the floor, the large metal cuffs clanking as they hit the ground.   
  
"Goku!" Bulma shrieked, sitting up.  
  
"I see, were you planning to attack us?" Kazuki said, that smug grin back on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about? Goku wouldn't hurt a fly!" Krillin said, glaring at this pompous, lanky man.  
  
"Well, he can't now. Those bands enable him to use the strange energy that all Saiyajin have." The man in charge said, his grin widening as he turned, looking back to the boy, "Not so strong now, are you?"  
  
The door opened silently, and everyone quieted as Morikawa reentered the room, holding a suitcase similar to the one before, only smaller. The well postured-scientist sat the case down and remained standing.  
  
"Now," Kazuki said, "If you'd be so kind as to let us know where the other is."  
  
The room remained silent, and Goku used it to concentrate. His grandfather, he'd unknowingly killed his own grandfather! The gods may, but he'd never forgive himself.  
  
He gasped, taking a deep breath as he slowly turned until he was lying on his back, stretched out on the floor, half of his body under the table.  
  
"Kay, if you would." The man in charge said.  
  
Green Eyes then proceeded to step forward, pulling Goku up and hauling him back into his chair with some effort.  
  
"Well, do any of you plan on answering me? Where's the other Saiyajin?"  
  
Bulma jumped as the lanky man suddenly looked to her, "I don't know what you're talking about!" she said, her expression quickly transforming from surprise to anger.  
  
"Perhaps you don't, but you do. We have witnesses who say they saw you together, flying. Make this easier for yourself Just tell us." Kazuki said, his tone becoming strangely calm and cool, almost nice.  
  
"Take these things off me." Goku said, his head lifting slightly as he looked at the man from beneath his brow.  
  
"Ah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? No, I'm afraid we can't do that."  
  
Several minutes later, Kazuki continued, "Well, if you're not going to say anything Dr. Morikawa."  
  
The scientist stepped forward, unlatching the case, "What's that for?" Krillin asked upon seeing the contents. His question was ignored, however, and the man continued to prepare a large needle.  
  
Goku lifted his head more to see what the fuss was about. His eyes instantly went wide.  
  
"No, don't!" he practically yelled, finding hidden strength to rise from his seat. There were hands on his shoulders though, holding him down with a bit of effort.  
  
Kazuki himself had to help in the restraining, but finally, Morikawa had managed to jab the needle deep in the muscle of Goku's left arm. Quickly, they all stepped back.  
  
"What the Hell was that? What are you doing to him?" Bulma screeched, on her feet, Yamcha right beside her, his fists clenched.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss, it's just to help with the questioning." Morikawa explained.  
  
Goku's mind was utter confusion. Whatever they had pumped his bloodstream full of, it was strong. His thoughts felt like jelly, as if his personality were disintegrating, or rather, shrinking, hiding in the recesses of his brain. Things were clear yet clouded at the same time.   
  
He wasn't sure who all these people were or why the Hell he felt so weak, but he could smell each and every one of them. He could practically taste the blood pumping through their veins, and every movement they made, their eyes blinking, when they shifted their weight, he noticed everything! His skin even seemed sensitive Every breath seemed to tickle his skin!  
Yet he could use none of this He was so very weak, drained. He used every fiber of his being to push himself out of his chair, seeming to surprise them all.  
  
"How is he doing that?" Kazuki asked, amazed.  
  
"He still has the ability of his muscles, but see how they don't work too well? It will be some time before he's used to his strength, or lack of." Morikawa answered.  
  
Goku moved to a corner in the room, leaning against the cold wall, "Where's Vejita?"  
  
Again, Kazuki was amazed, "Vejita you say? Prince Vejita? Prince Vejita is the other?"  
  
Goku bared his teeth, growling, "Where is he?!"  
  
"G Goku?" Krillin managed, unsure if this cornered beast really was his kind-hearted best friend.  
  
"It's obvious he doesn't know where the other Saiyajin is, but at least we gained that much information. Who would have guessed the prince of all Saiyajin was here on Earth? The very man who started it all, who killed so many." Kazuki said, that smug grin back on his face.  
  
"Well, folks, we had better get you out of here. See Sheryl on your way out." He continued.  
  
Once the room was cleared of civilians, Nabu suggested, "I think it'd be best of we have him transported as soon as possible. Too many people know he's here."  
  
"Yes, I'll call the federation." The man in charge said, gesturing for everyone to leave, locking the door behind them, "Kay, stay here and make sure nothing and no one goes in or comes out of this door."  
  
--------  
  
"This is terrible! What are we going to do?" Krillin asked on their way back to the island.  
  
"Wait, Yamcha, could you drop me off at my house?" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yamcha asked, slowing the large aircraft.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want my dad to worry. I'll come by in the morning." Chi-Chi said timidly.  
  
"Hey, it's no problem. Just try not to worry, we'll think of something." Bulma said, reassuring her friend.  
  
--------  
Finally, Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, and Bulma were back at Kame House, and they all began racking their brains for some kind of solution.  
  
"Poor Son-kun. He looked so Weak." Bulma whispered, fingering the hem of her striped tube top.  
  
"But that stuff they gave him I've never seen anything scarier." Krillin said, sighing as he repositioned himself in one of the armchairs in the living room.  
  
"What do you think they want with Vejita?" Roshi asked, sipping at a large beer can.  
  
"Well They said he was the prince, that he started it all. No doubt they want to punish him, probably kill him." Bulma said, amazed as it sank in The prince!  
  
"They'll probably kill Goku along with him." Krillin muttered, utter rage and pure sadness warring for dominance in his heart.  
  
"Can you believe it? All this time we were in the company of the guy who started the planetary wars We should have asked him why he did it." Roshi said, glancing at the black TV screen.  
  
"I knew he couldn't be trusted But now Goku's in this mess too!" Bulma said, her voice growing loud with her frustration.  
  
"Well, maybe we could call Vejita You can do that right, Bul? He's strong Maybe he can break Goku out of that place." Yamcha suggested, his face bright with the hope of his idea.  
  
"And then what? Where would he go?" Bulma asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, he could leave with Vejita, back in space. Maybe in a couple years everyone would forgot." Yamcha said, continued hope stitched in his words.  
  
"Would you really want our Goku stuck in space with a cold-hearted murderer?" Bulma hissed, urging him to shut up.  
  
"And since Vejita's such a wanted guy, they might even go after him in space. Other planets would probably help search for him." Krillin said, sighing again.  
  
"Either way It might be a good idea to monitor Vejita's location." Roshi suggested, looking to Bulma for her opinion.  
  
"Yeah, I could pick up some stuff from home I need to check on my parents anyway." She replied, her and Yamcha saying their good byes and promising to be back as soon as possible.  
  
--------  
  
Vejita stood, hands on hips, looking around. The ship was tiny with only two rooms The control room, and the bathroom. There was nothing to do and he was about to lose his mind! The only things worth his time were looking at the stars and sleeping in one of the two uncomfortable chairs that had been installed before the large window, where he could view space and all of its infinity.  
  
It was Sunday morning according to Earth time. Unfortunately, as his ship hovered near the blue planet, it wasn't near enough to sense much, including Kakarotto, and strangely enough, it made him feel even more alone. He wondered how things were going, and when would his damn friends contact him as they'd said they would? And if they never did, how long should he wait before returning?   
  
Growing frustrated, Vejita shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts away. Training He needed to train. That would get his mind off things, maybe relax him.  
  
Just as he began a series of push-ups, a beeping noise filled his ears, "What the"  
  
Rising to his feet, Vejita hurried to the control panel, the sound driving him nuts with its piercing insistence. A tiny red light was blinking near what appeared to be some kind of communications radio. He pressed several buttons before finding the right one.  
  
"Hello?" asked a man's voice, strong and deep.  
  
"Who is this?" Vejita demanded, not recognizing the voice as any of Kakarotto's friends.  
  
"This is the president of the United Federation of Earth. Am I speaking with Prince Vejita?"  
  
Shit! Things had obviously gone very, very wrong. Hadn't he told Kakarotto not to mention him? Shit!  
  
"Hai, this is Prince Vejita, Saiyajin Elite." He answered, suddenly reveling in the sound of his title being announced, even if it came from his own lips.  
  
On to the next chapter...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	9. IX

----------  
Indigo Spice  
----------  
  
By: Hatti Lee* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Amalthea*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: What can I possibly say... Except... ENJOY! ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...   
  


**IX**  


  
"Yamcha, Krillin! Get over here!" Bulma called, the two guys quickly hurrying into the room followed by Meijin Roshi.  
  
"What is it?" Krillin asked, looking at the blinking objects on the screen of some sort of device their genius friend had come up with.  
  
"They're talking to Vejita." Chi-Chi answered, scooting closer to hear better.  
  
-----------  
  
"We know of your location and we're prepared to fire if you don't cooperate."  
  
Vejita smirked, "You do realize that I can just as easily destroy your entire planet, with a single blast." He added. There was silence for a moment. Had he scared them? He hoped so. The weak bastards didn't know what they were getting themselves into.  
  
"We have Son Goku. Turn yourself in and we'll let him live."  
  
Vejita's eyes widened. What could he say? What could he say?  
  
"I don't believe you." he answered, buying some time to think. There was more silence, longer this time, but still, he couldn't think of what to do.  
  
"Ve Vejita? I can't sense you"   
  
Vejita winced at the sound of the boy's voice so small and choked, as if he were holding back tears.  
  
"Was that proof enough? Now, turn yourself in. There's no escape. We've already informed other planets of your whereabouts."  
  
"I need time to think." Vejita admitted. He'd considered it a weakness before, trying to buy time and saying anything before letting himself sound weak and desperate. At the moment, however, that's exactly how he felt.   
  
"You have ten minutes."  
  
"Fuck!" Vejita exploded, letting all of his anger, his rage to explode into that single syllable, punching the control panel with limited force. The metal twisted and broke under his fist, disabling the climate control unit.  
  
Narrowing his eyes in thought, the prince realized that there was no way in Hell he was going to willingly land and turn himself in. His pride simply wouldn't allow it. They'd have to come and get him, but they wouldn't They'd kill Kakarotto.  
  
He knew not to put it past the weaker race. They were insignificant and stupid, but any being desperate enough can use cunning and courage they were never thought to have possessed.  
  
His gaze hovered over the communicator and on down, settling at the damage he'd done. He could break the ship. They'd have no choice but to come get him then. A brilliant plan indeed.  
  
-----------  
  
"What's all this blinky crap?" Roshi asked, pointing at the screen, smudges trailing his touch.  
  
"Get your filthy hands away!" Bulma yelled, "And that 'blinky crap' is ships, satellites," she pointed to a little red spot, "This one is Vejita." When she touched it, the light magnified into the silhouette of the specific type of ship he was using.  
  
"Well, what's all that blinky crap on the ship?" Roshi asked, pushing his limits with the blue-haired beauty.  
  
"Those are malfunctions It looks like the air conditioning, the landing gear, and the navigator are broken." Bulma reported, punching various buttons, causing the view of the ship to change.  
  
"That's odd That ship was brand new It should be fine." She said, puzzled.  
  
-----------  
  
Goku simply stared at the floor, ashamed for what he had done. The edges of his mind were still cloudy, and it was hard not to react to things strangely. It was so hard to explain, to understand. He wasn't himself.  
  
Still, he knew what he'd done. He'd given them Vejita's name. No wonder he hadn't wanted him to. He was a prince, and he'd been right. It had only gotten him into more trouble.  
  
They'd moved him from the sparkling clean complex in East City to an even larger building. This one appeared clean and formal, but they held him in a prison like basement with bars and restraints and filth. It was horrible.   
  
He wasn't sure exactly where he was Somewhere north, he knew that much. Plus, he'd heard a woman say something about Capital City.  
  
They'd led him through a grand front entrance, through carpeted halls and beautifully furnished rooms down to a level beneath the earth. It was a clean, tiled lab filled with complex hallways and littered with research rooms. This level held the most personnel. Of course, he couldn't sense them with his energy, but he could other ways. The sounds of their footsteps, their smells, and the strangely warm air, as if there were too many bodies to keep it cool. Finally, they'd reached the final level, even further beneath the earth. It was much smaller than the others with four guards at the only entrance/exit. This is where they kept him, locked in a cage like some kind of animal.  
  
He listened to the conversation at hand. He seemed to be above ground, in a large office with a large machine at the center of everyone's attention.  
  
"No need to worry, Prince Vejita. We'll get you down." The president said, sarcasm rich in his voice.  
  
"What a fool! Breaking the landing gear, as if we wouldn't notice. What does it accomplish anyway?" The president went on after cutting the connection.  
  
"Sir, should we take him back downstairs?" asked one of the men gripping Goku's arms.  
  
"No, we need him still."  
  
-----------  
  
Vejita was more than disgusted with the damn Humans. They got him down all right! That had been the worst landing experience he'd ever had.   
  
Now the prince was waiting. He'd tried to open the hatch, but was unable, as if it were locked. He'd thought about just blasting the damn thing open, but surely they'd take it as some kind of attack or hostility, and he couldn't risk Kakarotto's life.  
  
Finally, there was a metal sound, and the hatch began to slowly hiss open. Vejita was impressed. It seemed this president had gathered nearly two hundred armed guards, and they all had their guns pointed at him. Oh, how desperately he wanted to laugh! As if the puny weapons could do him any damage.  
  
He scanned the large group, finding the president easily. He was an outstandingly tall man with a large square jaw. He had several cronies about him, dressed in wrinkle free suits and supposedly stylish ties. That's when he caught sight of Kakarotto. Two men held him easily, one of them holding a gun to the boy's temple. At that range, even their puny weapons could be lethal.  
  
It was so odd, why didn't Kakarotto break free? They must have done something, surely the boy would if he could.  
  
Suddenly, a muscular man of average height stepped forward, flinging a metal case at him. Vejita caught it easily, somewhat impressed with the weakling's ability to throw such a heavy object so far.  
  
"Put them on or the boy dies." The president boomed.  
  
Vejita undid the latches to the case, curious as to why they wanted him to change clothing. Upon opening the case, however, he found that it wasn't clothing inside, but jewelry, some kind of odd-looking bracelets.  
  
He looked up, eyeing the fools. Was this some kind of joke? Obviously not. The guards were sweating bullets and the president held his stern expression.   
  
Shrugging, Vejita figured he had no choice. It was either go drag, or watch the only thing he cared about be destroyed. It seemed simple enough He pulled at one and it opened, a hinge allowing him to place it over his wrist, snapping it closed. Quickly, he had them on and kicked the case away, amused as several guards jumped out of the way as it flew by.  
  
The president smiled, lifting a small phone, "Now."  
  
Vejita was about to burst into laughter when he noticed that Kakarotto was wearing the same ridiculous jewelry, but something hit him. It was an odd feeling and before he knew it, he was crumpling down to the ground.  
  
"What the Hell's going on?!" He hissed to himself, urging his muscles to obey.  
  
The sound of boots trampling towards him got his attention and he pushed himself to the limit, straining as he slowly rose and stood. His stance wide, crouched slightly, his fists clenched, panting. They stopped in their tracks.  
  
"It's all show! He can't do any harm with those on!" The president called, disappointed in his soldiers.  
  
Vejita didn't understand what was happening, but it seemed that president fellow was right. Just two guards were able to hold him, practically dragging him towards the huge, elaborate building.  
  
The guards dispersed, and now there were only about ten of them, the president leading the way. Kakarotto was there too, just ahead of him, but he couldn't sense him, he couldn't sense anything, including himself. He couldn't be dead, could he?   
  
He wasn't sure of their surroundings, finding it hard to concentrate at all, but soon enough they got to their destination and the two guards tossed him to the ground.  
  
"Together?" Came a voice, questioning.  
  
"No." Came the booming sound of the president's voice.  
  
Footsteps on concrete suggested their leaving, followed by the sound of a door clanging shut before being locked.  
  
"Ji Jita? Are you okay?"  
  
The prince struggled for what felt like hours, trying his hardest to lift his head to the beautiful voice, but it was so hard!  
  
"Don't strain yourself. If ya wait a while, you'll get used to it." Goku said, looking on sadly at the sight of such a proud warrior crumpled on the ground, practically shaking with frustration. At his words, however, Vejita relaxed, his eyes closed, his fists falling open.  
  
He wanted so desperately to go to him, to tell him it would all be okay, that it was a joke and they were going back to Meijin Roshi's. But the cold fact was that they were prisoners on death row, and they weren't even allowed to be together, two sets of bars and a wide isle separating them.  
  
-----------  
  
Bulma un-straddled her large white motorcycle, slowly making her way up the steps to the sidewalk where Yamcha and the others waited. She hadn't cared much how she dressed that morning, her too big concert T-shirt un-tucked from her loose-fitting blue jeans. It was obvious the others were just as upset, their clothing similar to her own.  
  
The bell rang as they stepped into the classroom, solemn looks on their faces as well as the instructor and many of the other students.  
  
"Class, I'm sure you've heard Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Chi-Chi I'm terribly sorry." The instructor said, remaining silent for some time as if praying.  
  
"What are you thinking? He isn't dead yet!" Bulma exploded, tears springing to her eyes as she hurried right back out into the hall, Yamcha right behind her.  
  
-----------  
  
"I can't stand it" Krillin muttered, not even bothering to eat his lunch.  
  
"I know Without Goku here stuffing his face I just can't eat." Chi-Chi whispered, her gaze fixated on the ground.  
  
"I wish I hadn't yelled at him so much about that and about how he'd never get a girlfriend" Bulma said, unable to finish as a fresh bout of tears spilled over. Yamcha wrapped his strong arms around her, whispering comforting things in her ear.  
  
"I just wish I hadn't I hadn't done to him what I did." Chi-Chi added, unable to cry anymore.  
  
"We can't be so sad There's got to be something we can do, anything." Yamcha said, refusing to get upset.  
  
"Like, what? It's hopeless! I spent all night thinking and thinking." Bulma said, drying her eyes.  
  
"Well, we're not the only one's who are upset Turns out Goku was friends with lots of kids." Krillin said, sighing.  
  
"Maybe Maybe that's it," Bulma said, her face lighting up, "Maybe we can start a petition! Have everyone at school sign it!"  
  
"Yeah, and people around town Like, at the dojo and hotel" Yamcha added, his voice upbeat.  
  
"And the news lady might do a story?" Krillin said, receiving nods in reply to his suggestion.  
  
"If we could do that, maybe we could get people that aren't even from East City to sign. It'll take a lot to change the president's mind." Chi-Chi said, sounding as nerdy as usual.  
  
"It's a plan!" Bulma exclaimed, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"  
  
-----------  
  
The president looked up from his work, a guard standing before him. He gestured for the man to have a seat.  
  
"Sir, the younger one still won't eat." The guard reported, having come straight from his post at the dungeon entrance.  
  
"Let him starve." The president muttered, continuing with his paper work.  
  
"Sir," said a young looking assistant from his seat nearby, "I'm afraid there's quite a bit of commotion about this There's a huge petition out, demanding Son Goku be set free."  
  
"Why would anyone sign such a thing?" questioned a general in disgust.  
  
"Well," the assistant continued, "It was started by the boy's friends and family in East City. It seems Son Goku has been a model citizen his entire life, attending school and everything. Turns out that he turned himself in after hearing a lecture at school about the dangers of extraterrestrials."  
  
The president sighed, leaning back in his comfy chair, "How many have signed?"  
  
"About twelve hundred." The assistant answered.  
  
"Idiots." The president muttered, scratching at his chin.  
  
"Either way, Sir, if the boy dies of starvation, you'll lose that many votes this coming election."  
  
"Right, right. Well, why won't the fool eat?" the president asked, directing his question to the guard.  
  
"I don't know, Sir. He won't speak, he barely moves."  
  
"I guess will have to go see then, won't we?"  
  
-----------  
  
"Kakarotto, this is nonsense. Get up!" Vejita hissed, trying his best to rouse the boy from his seeming hypnosis.  
  
It was a Friday Although, Vejita didn't know if it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner There were no windows and the guards wouldn't answer any of his question, or demands rather. Now that he was known to be a prince, he had to behave as one.  
  
"You! Shut up!" one of the guards barked, continuing his assault on the boy.  
  
It hadn't taken too much longer than a day for Vejita to get used to his strange restraints. Before Kakarotto had stopped talking, he'd said something about K-Force, about how they were able to eliminate Saiyajin power by simply being activated.  
  
The prince bared his teeth, standing tall in his cage, "Kakarotto!" he hissed yet again, this time in pain for the boy.   
  
The guards had served them their meals, and again, Kakarotto had refused to eat, refused to speak.  
  
Vejita just couldn't understand how the boy was still alive. Sure the food tasted like shit, but Kakarotto with his enormous appetite shouldn't care what it was.  
  
The guard lifted him by his shirt, prepared to spit in his face when the filthy material gave way, practically ripping in two. Goku slumped to the floor, his head hitting hard on the concrete floor. The other guard brought his foot back, prepared to kick the boy in his ribs yet again...  
  
"That's enough." Came a booming voice, seeming to echo. The two guards stood back, surprised to see the president before them. Quickly, they shuffled out of the cage and back to their posts.  
  
Now it was only the president, his assistant, and a single guard, "Why won't you eat?" the president questioned, aggravation clear in his tone.  
  
Vejita watched through a blank stare as each of the three men tried their hand at getting Kakarotto to talk. Eventually, they turned to him.  
  
"Do you know? Why won't he eat or speak?" the assistant asked, his voice cool and smooth, cunning.  
  
"Why should I know?" Vejita hissed, practically growling as he continued, "Most likely because your guards treat him like shit. Or maybe it's because you plan to kill him! The fool loves this damn planet and it's weak ass people Maybe it's because they all want him dead! Fucking bastards." He said, mumbling the last.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the assistant remained calm, "Will he eat if we put you together? Can you get him to eat?"  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?" the president asked in annoyance and confusion.  
  
The assistant simply looked to his boss, "Them being together doesn't mean they'll be able to escape. We have transmitters on their restraints."  
  
Vejita remained silent, soaking in the little bits of information.  
  
The president nodded to his assistant, who then continued, turning back to the Saiyajin prince, "Well, can you get him to eat?"  
  
Vejita nodded simply, watching as the guard went to Kakarotto and gently dragged him over, "You, move back."  
  
Vejita bared his teeth, behaving just as they treated him, like a caged animal. However, he did as he was told, desperate to have Kakarotto near. The guard moved quickly, unlocking the gate, dragging the boy in, and quickly slamming the door shut again.  
  
"Very well, let's get out of here." The president said, all three of them heading for the exit.  
  
Vejita waited as long as possible When the guard's hand reached the door handle, he could wait no longer, rushing to the boy and dropping to his knees.  
  
"Kakarotto Can you hear me? Open your eyes." Vejita began, lifting the boy's head onto his lap, pressing the palms of his hands to cool cheeks.  
  
"Look." The assistant whispered ever so quietly. The three of them stared at the display for a moment, then proceeded to leave.  
  
The guard remained behind as the president and his assistant continued on, "Did you hear what the prince called the boy?" the young man asked.  
  
"Kaka something."  
  
"Yes, Kakarotto That must be his Saiyajin name." The assistant said, completely intrigued.  
  
"Hmph Just seems to me that we were lucky we had the boy to capture the dear prince," the president said in his sarcastic tone, "I don't think any other Saiyajin would have worked."  
  
"No, I don't think so either The boy is the prince's weakness."  
  
-----------  
  
"Jita?" Goku asked, cracking his eyes open to see the concerned visage of his dear friend.   
  
"Hai, wake up. You need to eat something It's been five days." Vejita said, helping the boy to sit up, careful not to touch any of his injuries.   
  
"I I'm so sorry," Goku began, instantly breaking into tears, "I didn't mean ta tell 'em They gave me a needle and I couldn't think straight"  
  
"Shhh Calm down. If they gave you a needle, then you couldn't help it, could you?" Vejita said calmly, sternly, looking the boy in the eyes, trying not to think about the large violet-black bruise on the Earth-Saiyajin's cheek or the rage it caused him.  
  
"It was such a dumb idea anyways I shoulda left with you I'm so sorry, Jita I'm so sorry!" Goku said, sobbing at this point, the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Vejita didn't know what to do or say, watching as the beautiful color to his face injury glistened as it became wet.   
  
Finally, he reached forward, pulling the boy to him, "It's okay. Calm down."  
Hours passed and he continued to comfort the boy even though his tears seemed to have stopped. As he rubbed the boy's back, he realized that he had some apologizing to do as well  
  
"I I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a prince." He said quietly.  
  
Goku looked up, "It's okay But Why did ya do it? Start all those wars?"  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
Goku shrugged, lowering his head again, resting his cheek against the prince's warm shoulder, "I dunno, that's what everyone's been sayin'."  
  
Vejita sighed, "Well, I guess I did, but that's not the whole story. A long time ago I was kidnapped by an alien tyrant and when my father, the king, came to rescue me, he was killed by my captor."  
  
Goku looked up again, surprised at what he was hearing, "Jita?"  
  
"A committee of royals took over rule on Planet Vejita, and as I grew up all I could think was how my entire life had been ruined by a single person. Finally, when I was eighteen, I began a search, a ruthless search. If I had simply a hunch that Freeza was hiding out on a particular planet, I ordered my loyal soldiers to attack. My army wasn't huge, but many planets were destroyed."  
  
Goku fought back more tears, lifting a hand to his face to wipe away the remains of his earlier weeping.  
  
"Some years later, several planets formed an alliance with Freeza and we were beaten. Not only was my army destroyed, but so was my planet, my entire race All because of my childishness." Vejita explained, speaking slowly in order to keep control over his emotions.  
  
"And Freeza?" Goku questioned, feeling a strange rage against this person he'd never met.  
  
"He's still out there, somewhere, but alone I'm no match against him. Besides, that was about eight years ago, and I haven't heard anything about him since."  
  
"So, you decided to live out your life peacefully on Earth?" Goku asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.  
  
"Well, not at first I spent about three years constantly traveling, searching for any Saiyajin, but I found none, and with so many enemies out there I didn't really have a choice." The prince answered honestly, lifting his plate from the floor and handing it to Kakarotto. There wasn't much left, but it would have to do.  
  
Goku smiled lightly, "Sorry for cryin' like a baby I know Saiyajin aren't supposed ta cry."  
  
Vejita merely smirked in reply, leaning back against the wall, watching as the boy gobbled up the disgusting food in record speed.  
  
On to the next chapter...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	10. X

----------  
Indigo Spice  
----------  
  
By: Hatti Lee* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Amalthea*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter contains new stuff... About half way through. So, enjoy! I'll be posting again very soon. Don't forget to review! Perhaps you can convince me to post even quicker! ^_^ Blackmail... I love it. LoL ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...   
  


**X**  


  
"Good morning, I'm Cynthia McFadin with late breaking news for Z-TV." Announced a well-dressed woman, gold hoop earrings bouncing against her neck as she spoke.  
  
"We're here live in front of the Presidential Complex in Capital City with Bulma Briefs, daughter of the renowned scientist and inventor of Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Miss Briefs, you're friends with one of the captured Saiyajin, Son Goku?" Cynthia asked, turning her head to the blue-haired beauty beside her.  
  
"Yes, childhood friends." Bulma answered, the only of their group with the nerve to speak in front of a camera.  
  
"We've just received word that he hasn't been eating or speaking and is being held in a dungeon beneath the complex. How does that make you feel?"  
  
"Son-kun isn't eating?" Bulma asked, more to herself, tears springing to her eyes, "That horrible! There's no need to treat him like some kind of rabid animal! He's a person, just like everyone else."  
  
"Many are agreeing, Miss Briefs. Whose idea was it for the petition?" Cynthia asked, changing subjects quickly.  
  
"All of us really Myself, Krillin, Yamcha, Chi-Chi We've all been best friends with Goku for years, nearly all our lives. We had to do something." Bulma said, gesturing to the trio standing back behind her.  
  
The camera zoomed out enough to take in the group before zooming back in to just Cynthia and Bulma, "And how many signatures do you have now?"  
  
"Twenty-one hundred We're still working in East City, but just yesterday we received several signatures in the mail from other cites It won't be long before-"  
  
"Yes, wonderful," Cynthia interrupted, her camera man signaling that it was time for a break, "I'm Cynthia McFadin with Z-TV. Stay tuned for more Live in Capital City."  
  
-----------  
  
"Somebody's leaking information!" The president boomed, rising and switching off the large television in his office.  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid it's going to happen." His assistant said calmly, shrugging.  
  
"We could move them. Myself and others have been working vigorously to create inescapable living quarters in the southeast section of the lab. I'm proud to say it's completed and it would be quite the opportunity to study them." Announced an excited little man dressed in white like all the other scientists.  
  
After receiving a questioning look from the president, he went on, "I'm Dr. Kofun and moving the younger one may even calm the reporters. Listening to the people gains you lots of votes."  
  
"Hmm Not a bad idea," the president said, rubbing his chin, then looking to his assistant, "What do you think?"  
  
"You won't be able to move just the one. Son Goku doesn't seem able to survive without the prince Is the Er Quarters as inescapable as you say they are?"  
  
"Oh, yes, quite. It's four by four meters in the center of our largest lab. The walls are two decimeters of unbreakable, high visibility glass with invisible barriers built into them. Inescapable." Dr. Kofun said, a grin on his clean-shaven face.  
  
"Hmm Very well."  
  
-----------  
  
Vejita watched as the boy just lie there on the floor, "How can you stand to let so much of you touch that filth?" he asked through a look of disgust.  
  
"At this point, I could care less," Goku said, slowly sitting up, wincing at the pain he felt inside, "Why does it still hurt?"  
  
"These damn bands make us weak Our healing abilities are probably as slow as Human's." Vejita said through a hiss of pure hatred for the cunning creatures.  
  
"You think this is how Humans feel?" Goku asked, curious, scooting over to the wall and leaning against it.  
  
Vejita merely shrugged in reply.  
  
"No wonder they're so scared of us." Goku mumbled, wincing as he repositioned.  
  
Vejita watched as the boy pulled his tattered shirt to the side to inspect his wounds. Something had to be broken. His pale skin was dark with large bruises ranging from blue-black to violet-gray.   
  
"Why did you just let them beat you like that?" the prince asked, honestly curious.  
  
Goku shrugged, "I didn't care." He answered simply, using his fingertips to lightly rub up and down his sides from his armpits to his hips, along his chest and over his biceps. He was so sore, it felt good to just move, to be touched.  
  
"Well, at least the one on your face is smaller."  
  
Goku looked up, a hand going to his face, "Where?"  
  
Vejita moved closer, lightly tracing the bruise with his index finger, "I I don't know why, but You look really good all banged up." He whispered, pulling his hand back.  
  
Goku smiled lightly, but it quickly faded at the sound of the door opening.   
  
Four guards and two scientists entered, approaching their cage, "We're moving you up a level. If you would be so kind as to cooperate, we'll have you in better living conditions momentarily." Said a small, skinny man, who seemed far too happy about something.  
  
Vejita and Goku were quickly at their feet, glancing at one another in suspicion. Moments later the guards were grabbing them, holding them tightly, fearfully.  
  
Goku winced at the tight grip on his aching arm but kept quiet, instead concentrating on where they were going. Once out of the dark dungeon, they stepped into a large elevator, which opened up to the sparkling white tiled floors of the lab.  
  
Their shoes all tapped against the floor as they moved quickly to a large room filled with computers and desks. In the center was a small glass room. In a corner of the huge room was what appeared to be wall-less showering facilities.  
  
"Yes, thank you, we'll be fine here on out." Said Dr. Kofun, gesturing for the guards to leave. Other than him there were about five other scientists in the room, all their eyes on them.  
  
"Very well, if the two of you would undress and wash up We have new clothing for you-"  
  
Kofun was interrupted, however, "What is all this?" Vejita asked in a gruff voice, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm afraid it would be inappropriate to explain what's going on. Now please, if you would" he answered happily, gesturing to the showers.  
  
Goku waited until Vejita nodded before lifting his feet to remove his boots followed quickly by his tattered shirt. Their audience seemed to be surprised by the display of bruises that continued as the boy removed his pants. His thighs and shins were littered with the dark injuries, although, none of them were as severe as the ones on his sides.  
  
Vejita shook his head, trying not to think about his hatred for the puny Humans as he began removing his boots and gloves. As he did so, the candle toppled out into his palm.  
  
Kofun narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look, "What's that?"  
Vejita handed the clump of wax to Kakarotto, continuing with his undressing. Before long the stretchy spandex was removed and they both stood naked.  
  
"What is that?" Kofun repeated, taking a step closer.  
  
"It's a candle." Goku answered simply, turning the object over and over in his hand, waiting patiently for Vejita to finish his shower.  
  
The prince took a while adjusting the water to warm, the strange controls new to him. He then proceeded to use exactly half of the liquid soap they'd provided. It didn't take long for him to be satisfied, rinsing off and stepping aside for Kakarotto to take his turn.  
  
Kofun wondered at their behavior. There were three showers Why were they going one at a time? And why on Earth did the prince carry a used candle?  
  
Soon Goku was finished and used the same towel as his fellow Saiyajin to dry off.  
  
Shaking his head, Dr. Kofun decided it wouldn't hurt to let them keep their strange possession, "If you would just come this way This is your new quarters. Inside are your clothes."  
  
Vejita was suspicious of the strange-looking room, but they didn't have much of a choice. So, the two of them stepped inside, the large sliding door shutting behind them before locking automatically.  
  
They stood still for a few minutes as if waiting for something to happen. Strangely enough, they could see and hear through the thick walls quite well, as if they weren't even there.  
  
Their new clothing was simply enough a T-shirt, loose fitting, button closure, cotton pants, and a pair of boxers, which they didn't bother with. All of it was white and thin and actually very comfortable.  
  
Their new cage didn't have much walking space, what with a small cot-like bed against two walls and a toilet in a corner. However, they both appreciated the simple furnishings for their needs Before they'd been forced to both sleep and use the bathroom on the floor.  
  
They both looked up as a slot in the door was opened and a young man in white offered two plates filled with decent looking food.  
  
"This is pretty good, ne, Jita?" Goku said as he gobbled up the warm food.  
  
Vejita only nodded. When they were finished, they pushed the metal plates back out the slot, surprising the few remaining occupants of the large room as they clattered to the floor.  
  
"Very good, then. We'll be going for the night. There are four guards standing just outside that door, and the walls of your room contain barrier blockers, which won't allow you to pass wearing those restraints. So, no funny business, okay?" Dr. Kofun said through a smile. He was the last one to leave and switched off the lights on his way out, the large door closing behind him, remaining unlocked.  
  
Though it was dark, they were still able to see quite well, "What do you think they're gonna do with us?" Goku questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it. I'd rather be alone in that Hellhole than up here with constant eyes on us."  
  
Goku nodded in agreement, "Guess we should get some sleep."  
  
Vejita nodded, both of them moving to scoot their beds together against one wall without a thought. Moments later they were under the covers, warm bodies pressed together. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.   
  
-----------  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is where the new stuff starts... For all of you who have been waiting for this... Enjoy!  
  
-----------  
  
"Any progress?" Roshi questioned as he came down the stairs having just woke up. There were papers and computers and junk everywhere. Krillin had given up his bed to Bulma and Chi-Chi, him and Yamcha taking turns sleeping on the couch and the living room floor.  
  
"Yeah, we're doing pretty good. Actually, I think it just might work This morning I already heard something about how they moved Goku and Vejita into a nicer place." Bulma said, already up and dressed, sitting at a computer while munching on some toast.  
  
"Really? That's great. I guess that news report really did some good." Krillin said, up but still wearing only boxers and a T-shirt.  
  
Roshi nodded approvingly, making his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast, "And how are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled up from the food she was picking at, "Fine, just worried." She answered, stilling wearing her night clothes as well, a simple sleeveless, pastel pink, silk gown.  
  
Yamcha stepped into the room, dressed similar to Krillin, his hair a mess, "What's there to eat?"  
  
"You can have mine if you want." Chi-Chi offered, sliding her plate over.  
  
"Hey, thanks. You know, I really think this going to work." He said as he started at the food, shoving it in his mouth, referring to their hard work.  
  
"I hope so." Chi-Chi whispered.  
  
-----------  
  
Vejita was up before the scientists returned, his inner clock telling him he'd slept long enough. Still, the room remained dark, and when the lights came on, Kakarotto groaned, turning over onto his stomach, blocking the light from his eyes.   
  
"Good morning." Dr. Kofun called, several others entering along with him. They were all a little surprised to see that the beds were pushed together but said nothing of it.  
  
Vejita placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, shaking lightly.  
  
"Common Just lemme sleep a lit' longer." He murmured, groaning.  
  
Kofun chuckled, "Toady we'll begin testing, but if you would answer a few questions first" he said, moving to a desk and retrieving a clipboard and a chair.  
  
"Now, how old are you?" he asked, crossing his legs and jotting down a few notes.  
  
Vejita remained silent, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Come now If you don't answer we'll have to send you back." The good doctor said, pointing downwards.  
  
Vejita growled, baring his teeth slightly, "Twenty-eight."  
  
"Uh-huh, and you?"   
  
Goku groaned again, pulling himself up in a sitting position, "I'm seventeen," he said, yawning widely, "Ya got somthin' ta eat?"  
  
Kofun chuckled again, "It'll be here in a bit. Now, we have you down as Prince Vejita Saiyajin Elite Is that a customary title?"  
  
"Customary?" Goku asked, curious.  
  
"Yes, is that how all Saiyajin announce themselves?"  
  
"You mean was." Vejita muttered, staring at the pompous idiot.  
  
"Yes, yes Was that how all Saiyajin announced themselves?"  
  
Vejita simply nodded. He hated having to answer to the fool, but it was either that or returning to the dungeon below, and he just couldn't stand the idea of his Kakarotto in that filth again.  
  
"I see, and what is your title?"  
  
"He has no title Only royalty have titles," Vejita snorted, "Class He is a third class."  
  
"We have documentation that says Oh, what was it? Yes, that says your Saiyajin name is Kaka" Kofun said, stumbling over the word after having flipped through several papers on his clipboard to find it.  
  
"Kakarotto." Vejita corrected.  
  
"I see, so, that would be Kakarotto Saiyajin Third Class?"  
  
Vejita nodded.  
  
"Okay Let's see Both of you are male, twenty-eight and seventeen Any illnesses or allergies?"  
  
Both of them shook their heads, "Okay then, let's get started" Kofun continued, rising from his seat.  
  
"What kinda tests are ya gonna do?" Goku asked, fearing another needle.  
  
"Eye exams, x-rays, blood tests, nothing too extreme." Kofun answered, several other scientists approaching as the door slid open.  
  
They separated into two groups, each taking one of the Saiyajin off to a section of the huge lab to begin.  
  
-----------  
  
"Sir, it's amazing Their blood work indicates that, when free from restraints, they're capable of healing at incredible speeds. Also, it seems that the younger has female reproducing organs, which means with just the two left in the entire universe, they can still reproduce." Dr. Kofun said, looking over his notes for a second, "Oh, yes, and their senses Unbelievable! They can see through the dark as well as far distances, they can pick up on the lightest of scents, hear things unheard to us, and even their skin They can feel everything. For example, the air. Son Goku told me he was capable of feeling everyone's breath in the room and could tell where and what they were doing by the simple air currents from their movements!"  
  
"Sounds more like a dog than a person." The president mumbled, chuckling.  
  
"On the contrary, they're far more advanced than any species I've ever studied. Other than their bloodlust, they're, for lack of a better word, perfect."  
  
"Bloodlust?" asked the second command general.  
  
"Ah, yes There seems to be a need for fighting, controlling, being the best It's just their species."  
  
"Yes, well, is that all doctor?" the president asked.  
  
"No, actually, x-rays show that the younger one has three broken ribs, yet he's up and walking about as if there wasn't a problem. They have the highest pain tolerance level believable. Upon closer examination, it seems they've both had nearly every major bone in their body broken one time or another. The prince seems to have it worst, however, his skull even showing signs of having been fractured on several different occasions! Also Their spines are extremely curious They seem to be highly flexible, and when in a relaxed position, crooked."  
  
"Crooked? Birth defects?" questioned the president's assistant.  
  
"We thought so At first. Turns out they once had tails!"  
  
"Of course, all Saiyajin have tails." The president said, remembering that one time he'd seen one through a communications screen all those years ago.  
  
"Not these two. The prince said his enemies removed his, and the boy said his friends had removed his as a child. That must be where they get their power to transform."  
  
The room nodded together, glad they weren't going to see a transformed Saiyajin, not now, not ever.  
  
-----------  
  
"Don't pout, Kakarotto!" Vejita hissed, sick of the look on the boy's face. They'd been returned to their room just before dark. Now they sat in the same darkness, not sleeping, keeping fairly quiet.  
  
"Did ya see your mark?" Goku asked, fingering the barcode like tattoo on the tender side of his left wrist.  
  
"Hn." Vejita answered, more a sound than a word. Of course he'd seen their marks, their prison stamps.  
  
The silence was overwhelming and the prince was on the verge of loosing his mind. He didn't often talk, but usually the boy was constantly going on about one thing or another.  
  
Finally, he gave in, "What did they do that's making you so quiet?"  
  
"I hate needles." Goku answered simply, looking away.  
  
Vejita knew easily that wasn't all that was bothering him, "Come on"  
  
"It's It's nothing." Goku muttered, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Then what the Hell is it?!" the prince exploded, rising from his seat, glaring at the boy.  
  
Goku looked up slowly, understanding the angry look as something caring, concerned, "That That one doctor He told me that I can have babies, and He said that he's gonna talk to some other guy, and And how he hopes that it'll be approved to To breed us."  
  
Vejita kept his composure, he'd heard far worse, but on the inside, his mouth was hanging wide open, "Bastards! I knew something was up We should have been killed days ago." He hissed, pacing the room.  
  
"Why do ya think they want to do all this?" Goku asked, hugging his knees to his chest.   
  
"To study us I don't know. I just can't figure it out, but this isn't a fucking zoo! They think they're going to sit around trying to convince me to fuck you I don't think so. If it wasn't only for these damn bracelets!" the prince continued to pace throughout is rampage, hissing and growling, tugging at the large bands on his wrists.   
  
Goku tried not to look as hurt as he felt, "Would it be so bad? With me?"  
  
Vejita stopped in his tracks. Was this why the boy had been keeping so quiet? He stood still, keeping his expression blank, staring down at the boy.  
  
Goku stood, stepping forward to stand a bit closer than necessary, "I know I'm not as smart as some, and I'm only a third class, but I couldn't live without you." he said, barely a whisper, his eyes watering up ever so slightly.  
  
"It has nothing to do with that." Vejita growled, looking away, "I told you before, we're to remain together. Mating is the last thing we need on our minds though."  
  
Goku nodded, taking a baby step back, "Don't worry. Things will work themselves out. Bulma's really smart, she'll think of a way to get us out of this."  
  
Vejita turned back, looking the boy in the eyes, taking in all that glowing hope, "Do you really think they give a shit about me? They're trying to save you. You're their friend."  
  
Goku shook his head, "Don't talk like that. They know how important you are to me."  
  
This time the prince stepped forward, taking the Earth-Saiyajin's wrists, "We have to stop being so friendly with these Humans. We're their enemy, so, that makes them our enemy. No more good Saiyajin."  
  
"Jita, what will that solve? We can't hurt them." Goku whined, pulling gently from the steel-like hold.  
  
Vejita tightened his grip, "Think about it If they get you pregnant What do you think they'll do with the child? They certainly won't let us keep it. It'll be their little science project, their toy."  
  
"No, no, no"  
  
"Yes! Why do they care about x-rays and blood types and all that shit? They're studying us Once they've learned all they can, they'll kill us."  
  
"No! Why would they do that?" Goku asked, his eyes watering up again. This was oh so horrible. He'd put so much faith in these people! It couldn't be true!   
  
"Who knows Maybe they think there are more Saiyajin out there, that the knowledge will be useful in case of another attack. Maybe they're just buying time until the go ahead is given for our execution. Maybe they're trying to learn something for the greater good For science Something that will make their warfare the best, their lives easier." Vejita explained, looking up at the beautiful face distorted with pain, "What did you think? That they'd let us go?" he asked, his voice softer, sympathetic.  
  
Goku let a sob wrench forth, filling the silence before he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his prince's waist, weeping against his stomach, "I just I always thought they were doin' all this cause they were scared of us"  
  
"Such a pure heart." Vejita whispered, letting his expression soften as well as he ran his fingers through wisps of silky, ebony locks.  
  
"Okay, Jita I'll do what you say." Goku said after some time, pulling back to look up into the inky eyes of his fellow Saiyajin, his tears dry.  
  
-----------  
  
"Sir, there's a situation in the lab." Came the voice of a young soldier.  
  
The president looked up from his coffee, "An escape?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Right, I'm on my way."  
  
-----------  
  
"Kofun, the president's here." The young soldier reported, nodding respectfully before hurrying out of the room.  
  
"In God's name What have they done?" the president mumbled, stepping over to his lead scientist. A large group had formed around the small glass cage, mostly scientists.  
  
"We found them this way, sleeping." Kofun said, his eyes narrowed as if in thought.  
  
"How could they sleep? There's so much blood."   
  
"Yes, it doesn't seem to be a problem for them They've pretty much torn their identification stamps off with their teeth."  
  
"All that blood from just that? What about their ankles?" the president questioned, slowly walking around the cage.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think they're trying to think of a way to get their restraints off I believe if given the time, they'll remove their thumbs to do so, then perhaps have the strength to remove the ones from their ankles." Kofun explained, intrigued.  
  
Vejita sat still, his legs crossed, his shirt removed, his pants bloodstained, just like Kakarotto. However, the boy's expression remained blank, Vejita's was one of pure, cold hatred as he stared at the fools from beneath his brows, only his eyes following their movements.  
  
"Why did you do this?" Kofun asked, stepping forward and speaking loudly, bent over slightly as if to make eye contact.  
  
Goku looked to his prince, waiting for a nod before answering the man, "We don't want to be here anymore. Let us go. We're not gonna hurt anyone."  
  
"Ha! You expect us to believe that?" the president boasted, a grin spreading across his wide head.  
  
"How can we make you believe?" Goku asked, simply, plainly, his tone suggesting nothing.  
  
The president's grin quickly faded, "I'm afraid there isn't a way."  
  
"Then why the Hell are we still here? Still alive?" Vejita said through a growl, only his lips moving.  
  
"That is none of your concern." The man boomed.  
  
And suddenly Vejita was up and against the glass, his hands hitting it hard, a fine crack forming, "Fools! We could have escaped through the night! Don't you see! That's our proof that we don't plan on hurting anyone! If I so wished, I could kill all of you at this very moment!" the prince roared, his restraints creaking with the sheer force.  
  
"I I think he's serious." Kofun mumbled, stepping back, "It seems they've somehow damaged their restraints."  
  
Goku stood this time, calmly, however, "Why haven't ya killed us yet?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"There is a debate on whether or not it should be done. In the mean time, we're studying you." the president answered, keeping his eyes on that hairline crack in the glass just before his face.  
  
"Why do you want to Breed us?" Goku asked, looking to the doctor.  
  
"Just to study you." Kofun answered quickly.  
  
"What? I never heard anything about breeding them?" the president said, quickly looking to Kofun as well.  
  
"We were going to bring it up in a meeting today, Sir."  
  
"So," Vejita said through a smirk, his gruff voice gaining all of their attention, "Are you going to let us out?"  
  
"You do understand, I can't make a decision like that on my own. Give me some time."  
  
Vejita simply nodded, watching as the fools scurried out of the room, all but a few scientists.  
  
-----------  
  
"Get council together! And get some surveillance in there for God's sake!" the president boomed as he hurried down corridor after corridor.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	11. XI

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: Hello again! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! Keep em coming! The more reviews, the faster I post. Okay, anyways... This chapter is all new! So, enjoy! And let me know what you think!  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**XI**  


  
"Jita, I think it mighta worked." Goku said, holding pressure over his wound, trying to slow the blood flow, yet some how excited by it.  
  
The prince smirked, taking over what the boy was doing. He pulled the injured wrist to his lips, slowly extending his tongue He literally groaned as the warm, metallic, ever so sweet liquid touched his taste buds. His senses were lost to him, and when he looked up, Kakarotto's eyes were shut and his mouth open, his head tilted back ever so slightly as if in post-orgasmic bliss.  
  
"Ji Jita What did ya do?"  
  
Vejita smirked again, "The true meaning of bloodlust. Saiyajin blood is the sweetest, but yours is by far the purest."  
  
Goku grinned, an ear to ear, happy as can be grin, "Should we keep on trying to get these bands off? I think that doctor was right If we could just get our thumbs outta tha way"  
  
"No. It's not worth it Our thumbs won't grow back and will make our fists that much weaker in battle. Let's wait and see what they decide We'll removed them as a last resort."  
  
Goku nodded, wondering what Vejita would do if he took his arm and tasted his blood. Oh, and he wanted to do it so desperately, but no Vejita said that it was the last thing they needed on their minds.  
  
--------  
  
"What was that?!" the second command general bellowed, completely disgusted at the display.  
  
"It seems the prince is taking in some of the boy's blood." Kofun said.  
  
"I can see that! Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure, we don't have audio."  
  
"Back to the matter at hand." The president said, interrupting, "We have to make a decision, quick."  
  
"Sir, if I may We've been working on some more efficient means to control the Saiyajin If we could somehow put them under, we could insert a single matchbook size microchip capable of controlling their energy levels as well as containing them in a specific area."  
  
"You've seen what they're like They won't stop at harming themselves to remove such a thing." The general said, glancing back at the surveillance screen with disgust.  
  
"Well, we could put it somewhere vital Near the heart, in the chest cavity, or perhaps between a couple of ribs."  
  
"Sounds good... Sounds good We need to vote and quickly. We don't know what they'll do next if we don't give them what they want." The president said, he too continuing to glance at the screen.  
  
"I think it's a good idea Perhaps create a boundary around the southeast portion of East City?" Suggested one of the many council members.  
  
"Yes That part of East City is nothing more than trash A few illegal clubs, a dojo, and if I remember correctly, several hotels used for drug use and prostitution mostly." Yet another council member said, having done his research.  
  
"Why would they be satisfied there?" The president muttered, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"It's where they were living Actually, you could include a portion of the sea and that little island where the boy lived, it's near there."  
  
"Why were they living there?" questioned the president's assistant curiously.  
  
"No idea Other than the Government Science Lab, there are no military bases or anything of that sort in that area. We've actually been considering the fact that perhaps they don't have any hostile plans for Earth or it's people." Kofun said, speaking with his hands.  
  
"That's nonsense!" Bellowed the president, about to rise from his chair.  
  
"So," said one of the council members, interrupting the potential argument, "Is that what we're voting on? Barrier blockers around the southeast portion of East City and the small island near there? If so, you've got my vote."  
  
"And mine as well." Said another council member. After hearing each and everyone one of them out, it came down to eighteen yes, and seven no.  
  
--------  
  
"I think I hear 'em coming." Goku said, sitting up and watching the door. Soon enough, many men stepped in, their faces unreadable. Goku was more than anxious to hear what they had to say. This decided everything, whether they lived or died.  
  
"After careful consideration, we've decided to let you live among civilians, but only in an area in the southeast of East City, which includes Roshi's Island. However, to ensure that neither of you leave this area, we'll be setting up barrier blockers and we'll have to implant a microchip on you." Kofun explained.  
  
"Implant? Where?" Vejita asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"We've decided it'd be best if you didn't know. We don't want another incident like that." The president said, gesturing to their bleeding wounds.  
  
"What do you think, Kakarotto? Trust them?"  
  
Goku was silent a moment, tempted to just say no, demand to be set completely free, but honestly, they were lucky to be getting this much, "I think so. At least we can go home."  
  
Vejita nodded, "There you have it." He said, speaking to the cocky president before him, just a piece of glass separating them.  
  
--------  
  
"I'm Cynthia McFadin for Z-TV, and we're here live in front of the Presidential Complex in Capital City We've just got word that they're planning on releasing the two Saiyajin back in East City, where they will be forced to remain thanks to the scientific genius of Dr. Kofun."  
  
"Oh my Bulma, get in here! You've got to see this!" Yamcha yelled. Soon, all of them were there, sitting before the TV in Meijin Roshi's living room, eyes and ears glued to the old television.   
  
"They're letting him out?" Krillin asked, looking to Bulma to explain.  
  
"Sounds like it But it doesn't make sense. We haven't even given them the petition."  
  
"Well, she said something about them being forced to stay in East City." Yamcha said, hoping he was remembering right.  
  
"Yeah, and something about how it had to do with science." Chi-Chi said, who'd heard the report from the kitchen.  
  
"That must be it! They're making some kind of Um Like a force field or something. Know what I mean?" she asked, looking to each of them, satisfied as they all nodded.  
  
"When did that lovely lady say they were going to do it? How old is this news?" Roshi asked after slurping down the last of a beer.  
  
"Um I don't know I think she said they were performing some kind of operation on them yesterday." Yamcha said, again, trying to remember correctly.  
  
"Let's try another channel." Chi-Chi said, leaning forward, turning the large silver knob.  
  
"-their appearance surprise you?" asked a young looking, blonde reporter.  
  
"Sure did. Well, they have some weird hair-dos But I thought the one they're saying was the prince would be Uh, would be a lot bigger, you know?" explained a rough looking man with a dark beard and a sign that read, KILL THEM MURDERERS!  
  
"What do you think about their release?" the woman asked, a slight expression of disgust on her tan face.  
  
The man coughed and hacked before swallowing what could only be phlegm before speaking, "I think it's shit, but if they have them under control I heard them say that the population in where they're putting them will be controlled too. So, not a lot of people will bother them, I guess. No interviews either, too bad for you, eh?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid after today they aren't even allowed to be filmed. Well, that does it for our story, Saiyajin Release in East City Tune in to the ten o'clock news for more. I'm Ursula Perry and you're watching CCTV."  
  
"Wow, Bul, I didn't know your dad had a TV station." Krillin said, envious of his rich friend.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. But that's it guys Sounds like they've already released them!" Bulma exclaimed, rising to her feet, "Let's go see him!"  
  
--------  
  
"I can't believe it We're home." Goku said, standing tall in the center of the dank hotel room, his eyes closed, inhaling all the wonderful scents of filth. If he'd had to stay in that spot free lab one more minute he'd have gone insane.  
  
"Well, believe it Now we gotta think of a way out of here." Vejita said, looking over the room. It was obvious it'd been searched, but he knew they'd found nothing. He had nothing, except He pulled the melted hunk of wax from the pocket of his white cotton pants, placing the object on a table beside his old bed.  
  
"We can't leave, Jita. Maybe if we're good they'll accept us." Goku said, lifting his arms to allow the wind to blow through the thin white material of his shirt and pants, the breeze coming from the open door a cool welcome.  
  
Vejita stood, turning to give the boy an earful when he noticed the peaceful look on his face. His eyes closed, his mouth ever so slightly opened, allowing the air to caress his entire body.  
  
"Nn Feels like summer's over. Tha wind smells like old leaves."  
  
Vejita leaned against the wall, resting his temple against it's grimy surface, "Kakarotto, you should have been a woman."  
  
Goku opened his eyes at the strange statement, his expression puzzled and solemn, "I might as well be."  
  
Vejita mentally kicked himself in the ass with a large, steel-toed boot. He should have known better than to spout such a thing!  
  
"You know that's not what I meant." The prince muttered, standing straight.  
  
Goku cracked a smile, looking to his fellow Saiyajin, "Hai I know, Jita."  
  
Vejita smirked, "Good Now, let's get some sleep, I'm beat from all this fucking insanity."  
  
Goku turned to the door, "It's still light out."  
  
"So?" the prince scoffed, removing the button up shirt, climbing into bed.  
  
Goku smiled. He wasn't very sleepy, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to lie beside the sleek prince.  
  
"Nn Leave it open."  
  
Goku halted in his movement, turning back towards Vejita. Yes, the autumn smells would be nice during their slumber, and who would bother a couple of Saiyajin? Hurrying, he pulled off his shirt as well and climbed into Vejita's small bed rather than the other that had served as his own not so long ago.   
  
"Be still." Vejita murmured, wrapping an arm around the boy to still him, pulling him close, their warmth more than satisfying beneath the thin, worn sheet. Soon, they were asleep, their proximity assuring them that they were safe, that they were together.  
  
--------  
  
"Man, you'd think the place would be deserted or something." Yamcha said, climbing out of the large aircraft, his khakis and his white T-shirt flapping in the sudden wind.  
  
Krillin waited until they'd all gotten out before capsuling the plane. Chi-Chi was carefully working to hold her faded denim dress in place while Bulma cared less, her black skirt billowing behind her, her green tube top tightly in place. Krillin was glad he was wearing his usual T-shirt and jeans.  
Roshi pulled at his red and orange Hawaiian shirt, "They live in this dump?" he asked, looking the crumbling building over.  
  
"Yeah, but it looks like no one's home The door's wide open." Krillin said, gesturing to the eighth door from the office entrance.  
  
--------  
  
Goku sat up, sensing someone near Someone familiar No! Make that someones! He jumped to his feet, hurrying out the door.  
  
"Guys, wow, I was startin' ta think I'd never see ya again!" he exclaimed, rushing over to the group as quickly as they rushed to him.  
  
"Oh Son-kun! We've been so worried about you We have this petition we were working on, but What happened?" Bulma asked once they'd all gotten in their share of hugs.  
  
He didn't get the chance to answer, however, "Goku, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry for what I did to you!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, tears leaking from her big dark eyes.  
  
He then remembered Bulma's question, "It was Jita He figured out a way to make them let us go."  
  
"Hey, buddy, you're looking kinda skinny Oh, sorry, I forgot" Yamcha said, quickly lifting a hand to his mouth to quiet himself.  
  
"Don't worry, it's okay, but I gotta sit down. I'm kinda weak." Goku said, stepping over to the curb, all of them taking a seat. Bulma and Chi-Chi on one side, Meijin Roshi on the other. Krillin and Yamcha sitting cross-legged on the pavement before him.  
  
"Weak?" Chi-Chi questioned quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I lost alota blood yesterday." He said, displaying his wounds.  
  
"My God What happened? Looks like a chunk of your skin is missing!" Bulma shrieked, taking hold of her friend's hand and inspecting the injury carefully.  
  
"And your wrists And ankles" Krillin said, taking in the sight of scraped, bruised, and once bleeding wounds.  
  
"Let's not forget those spots on you chest and ribs Old bruises? And that scar Operation?" Roshi said, looking his student over, the large scar, about ten or fifteen centimeters long, running vertically in the center of his chest catching his eye.  
  
"Yes, it was a living Hell." Vejita stated gruffly, stepping over.  
  
"Jita, did I wake you?" Goku asked, instantly at his feet.  
  
Vejita simply shook his head, waiting until the puny girls moved over before taking a seat beside the Earth Saiyajin.   
  
"And what about you? You don't look as hurt as Goku. Even the hole in your wrist seems smaller." Bulma said, giving the guy a once over.  
  
"Kakarotto got carried away."  
  
Goku blushed, chuckling lightly, "Yeah, we had ta bight these marks off our wrists and Heh heh, just got carried away."  
  
"Eww! That's disgusting!" Chi-Chi squealed, covering her mouth with both hands.  
  
"So, the blood loss is what has you feeling so weak?" Roshi asked, concerned.  
  
Vejita looked quickly to the boy. He hadn't told him anything of feeling weak. He wasn't feeling weak, why should the boy? Was something wrong? Suddenly realizing he was overreacting, Vejita calmed himself, waiting impatiently for the boy to explain himself.  
  
"I dunno. I just feel tired. I guess it could be all the blood They took some from me at that lab too."  
  
"Give it some time Perhaps your battle inexperience and your youth is against you You should recover faster as you grow older." Vejita said, realizing that's what it had to be, but even more alarming Why was he so worried? He knew he cared for the boy. They were the last. At all cost they had to stay together, they were stronger that way. Of course, not so long ago the boy had made it very clear that he was considering him as something more Vejita shook his head, only half-succeeding in pushing the thoughts from his mind.   
  
"People on the news are saying this is a bad idea Luckily, you don't have to deal with anyone like that. They've got it set up to where only a certain amount of people can be in this area." Krillin said, looking around to see that there were a few shop owners peering from windows, but other than that, things seemed to be back to normal.  
  
"This fucking place I still feel caged." Vejita muttered, intending the statement for Kakarotto's ears alone.  
  
"Hmph, you act as if you don't deserve it." Bulma said, crossing her arms.  
  
She'd gotten Goku's attention, "What's that supposed ta mean?"  
  
"Son-kun," she began, whining slightly, "Don't you get it He was the one to start the war."  
  
"But we didn't even go through it. Ya can't say ya want revenge, nothin' happened to ya! Is it just cause he's Saiyajin?"  
  
Vejita was surprised by the Earth-Saiyajin's outburst but kept quiet, it was something that needed to be resolved.  
  
"Goku, don't you get it If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened." Krillin said through a sigh, slightly fearful of the prince's wrath.  
  
"Yeah, and all this time he was the prince The guy who really did start it all He never even told us!" Yamcha said, suddenly feeling betrayed.  
  
Goku tried to keep calm, "When y'all were makin' tha petition, was it just for me?"  
  
"Of course! Do you really think we'd free a criminal?" Bulma exclaimed, rising to her feet as well as a few of the others.  
  
Goku was instantly at his feet as well, "Then ya would've let him die?!"  
  
"If that's what council decided The law's the law." Chi-Chi said calmly, trying to sound smart.  
  
"But doesn't tha law say no aliens? You guys, if he's guilty, so am I." Goku said, still remaining calm.  
  
"You don't get it You weren't even here during the wars Probably in a ship on your way here. None of it's your responsibility." Bulma said, shaking her head.  
  
"Hai, that is true, but if I would've gotten out and they'd killed Jita Kami, I would have found a way to kill every single one of them." He said, his voice low, slightly choked, as if the very thought of the prince dead hurt him.  
  
"Don't say things like that! You know that's not true You're practically Human." Yamcha said, wondering if they'd bugged the place or something. Surely, a statement like that could get their friend killed.  
  
"No I am Saiyajin all tha way through. If Jita told me to leave with him right now, I'd do it. Kami, I'd probably kill if he so wished." Goku said, his voice a whisper as he plopped back down to the curb.  
  
"Something's happened to you What did they do?" Krillin asked, staring at his friend in pure astonishment.  
  
"How can you say that, Goku? You've always cherished life!" Chi-Chi wailed, tears building in her eyes.  
  
"Hai I still cherish life, but the faith I've put in all of you I'm the one who feels betrayed."  
  
"Goku-" Bulma began, prepared to give him an earful, however, she was interrupted.  
  
"That's enough." Vejita said calmly, rising to his feet.  
  
"You don't give us orders He's our friend!" Bulma said, screeching the last bit.  
  
"I can see that," the prince said sarcastically, "However, much more of this and he's liable to blast all of you."  
  
Krillin's eyes grew wide, much like the others'. Was it possible? Could it really be true? Was Goku capable of harming them deliberately?  
  
"Maybe we should go Just for now." Yamcha said, placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, gently steering her away.  
  
"Your stuff's still at my place. It's not a problem if you want to come by and get it." Roshi said, slowly rising from his seat and following the others to the aircraft Krillin had just un-capsuled.  
  
As soon as they'd all boarded and were out of sight, Goku allowed the tears to leak from his eyes, "You know I could never hurt them."  
  
Vejita sighed, returning to his seat on the curb, pulling the boy to him, "I know, it was the best way to get them to leave."  
  
Goku nodded, letting his eyes fall shut as he relaxed against the regal prince, "Guess we should go ta sleep for tha night."  
  
"Hn, and tomorrow we'll check the barriers."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	12. XII

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: Okay... I know this chapter may seem a little short to all of you, but in fact, all my previous chapters have been extremely long in order to catch up. As for the last chapter, well... That was an accident. I didn't mean for it to be quite so long. So, this is what you should expect from now on. So sorry! But it's funner to make you wait! Hee hee. ^_^ Keep those reviews coming and maybe you can change my mind! ^_^ Yes, I'm bribing you, and I'm loving it! ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**XII**  


  
"What the Hell's going on?" the president exclaimed to no one in particular, rising from his seat. The large monitor that now took up half his office was beeping wildly, and he and his assistant simply stared at it.  
  
"Sir," Kofun said as he rushed in the door, hurrying to the machine, "Sir, there's no need for worry." He reassured, turning the volume of the beeping down to a minimum.  
  
"That's good to know, now, what the Hell's going on?"  
  
"It seems they're testing the boundaries of their confinement." Kofun explained, pointing out specific blinking dots on the screen.  
  
"And you're positive they're not escaping?" the president asked, eyeing the loony doctor. He was relieved, however, when the scientist nodded, continuing his explanation.  
  
--------  
  
"Hey, did you guys get to watch TV during fourth?" Krillin asked as he approached the steps where they ate lunch everyday.  
  
"Nah, Mrs. Shotts is a real bitch." Bulma muttered.  
  
"Well, we were on Turns out yesterday was the last day for the reporters to film the Er Goku and Vejita." Krillin explained, taking a seat beside Yamcha, Marron having gone off campus with some other guy.  
  
"Really?" Chi-Chi asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Yeah, but there luckily wasn't any audio."   
  
"That's the truth. They'd be back in jail for some of that stuff." Yamcha said through a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
"You think Goku would have really hurt us?" Bulma asked quietly, staring off into space.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Just like we wouldn't hurt him." Yamcha said, gently rubbing his girlfriend's back comfortingly.  
  
"But that's just it We did hurt him," after receiving a few blank stares, the blue-haired beauty explained, "He thinks Vejita's some kind of friend. Like he's trust-worthy or something I just wish things were back the way they were."  
  
"Don't worry, Bul They will be." Chi-Chi said softly, smiling sweetly.  
  
--------  
  
"Gnn D'ya feel it? Nn, it's like it's right in tha middle" Goku said, gasping for breath. They'd been checking the barriers since morning, and although it wasn't as hot as it had been, it wasn't exactly cool, the sun right above them.  
  
"Hai, I guess they figured the deeper the better." Vejita said, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
"Well, they were right, right? We can't get it out without really hurtin' ourselves." Goku said with a questioning tone.  
  
"True, true Human's are a sneaky species," the prince said, standing tall, still wearing nothing more than his white cotton pants from the day before, "Let's go for a swim."  
  
Goku grinned, standing tall as well, and in seconds they were in the air, speeding towards the beach. Upon arriving, neither of them slowed down, instead diving neatly into the cool blue waters.  
  
Goku swam deep, letting the refreshing liquid wash away his sweat. Slowly, he resurfaced.  
  
Vejita watched as bubbles emerged first, then Kakarotto's wild hair, and finally, Kakarotto himself. The boy had the biggest closed-mouth grin ever stretching from ear to ear, and strangely enough, it vanished, his expression suddenly hazed.  
  
"Jita?"  
  
"What?" the prince asked, his eyebrows narrowing in concern.  
  
"Do remember our first kiss?" Goku asked shyly, treading water with ease.  
  
Vejita was slightly taken aback, his eyes going wide for a second, "What kiss?"  
  
"Remember? Under water at Roshi's?"  
  
The realization hit the prince hard Of course  
  
_-He leaned forward, centimeters separating their faces. With only a hint of hesitation, Vejita pressed his lips to the boy's, pushing the last of the air in his lungs into the limp body before him.-  
  
_"Baka!" he hissed calmly, "That wasn't a kiss."  
  
Goku looked down at his hands, anywhere but at the prince, "Oh Well, either way, it was my first"  
  
Vejita's eyes grew wide again He knew the boy had been a virgin with that raven-haired girl, but it was hard to believe he'd never been kissed! Still, he knew the Earth-Saiyajin not to lie.   
  
Ever so slowly, the prince moved forward, placing both of his hands on the boy's face, forcing him to look up. He had no clue what he was doing or why, but he didn't think about it. Thinking only screwed things up, so, instead, he let his instincts guide him.  
  
Using his ki alone to keep both of them from sinking below the surface, Vejita pulled the boy to him, and instantly, big strong arms were snaking around him, keeping a tight hold on him. The boy's eyes were shut, waiting patiently, and without another thought, the prince pressed his lips to the boys  
  
Those beautiful, thin lips They were warm, nearly scorching as they parted, providing the prince with full access. Letting his tongue explore the wondrous new tastes, he was suddenly feeling Kakarotto's velvety tongue as it came alive, doing it's own exploring.  
  
His mind was a jumble as things unexpectedly seemed more urgent His hands quickly moved from the boy's face to wrap around his neck, opening his mouth wider The pure savory bliss of it all had no equivalent and easily beat out the sublimity of Heaven. And with that, the two of them sank beneath the surface of the water, neither of them caring.  
  
Goku was the first to break the kiss, the first to realize that they were underwater, and as he went to gasp for air, he found that he needed to be at the surface, now. Before he could move to do so, however, a firm grasp at his waist began heaving him to the much-needed air.  
  
"Let's go to the old guy's place and get our stuff." Goku said after having caught his breath.  
  
Vejita smirked, nodding.  
  
They dried as they slowly flew, their transparently wet pants becoming white again, "That was a kiss." Vejita said quietly once they were nearly there.  
  
Goku smiled, "Hai."  
  
--------  
  
Krillin had just finished up the last of his homework when he heard a bit of commotion downstairs. Switching off his lamp and putting away his schoolwork, Krillin sighed. Bulma and the others had been coming over a lot lately, and not that he minded, but he was really looking forward to some time alone to think, figure things out. Just as he was about to stand and go down to greet them, Goku stepped into the doorway, Vejita right behind him.  
  
"Hiya, Krillin Um Sorry about yesterday." Goku said sheepishly yet completely serious.  
  
Krillin sighed again once he'd recovered from surprise, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"We just came by to get our stuff." Goku said, stepping into the room and instantly flopping down on his thin futon mattress.   
  
Vejita stepped into the room as well, moving to his motorcycle, which took a lot of space on the Earth-Saiyajin's side of the room. Smirking, he raised a leg and straddled the old fashioned bike.  
  
Goku chuckled, "I'm surprised you're not purrin'."  
  
Vejita only smirked further, continuing his inspection It was just as he'd last seen it.  
  
Krillin narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Purr? You can purr?"  
  
Goku smiled to his best buddy, "Hai."   
  
"Look You weren't the one who needed to apologize about yesterday We just don't see eye to eye. I think I think if we all give it time, it'll work itself out."  
  
Goku smiled further, nodding furiously.  
  
Vejita ignored the nonsense the bald guy was spouting, instead digging through the single garbage bag containing his clothes. Quickly, he selected a pair of faded black jeans and an old black cotton T-shirt. Without a word he left the room, heading for the bathroom. There was no way he was going to allow that Human to see him Yes, it was conceited, but that weakling's eyes weren't worthy of him.  
  
Goku, finally noticing what was going on, sat up and moved to his own clothing. Excited with the idea of being back in his comfy gi, he stood, shucking his pants and pulling on his orange ones along with a matching shirt, both of which he secured with a navy sash.  
  
"Really, Goku." Krillin muttered, turning his eyes from his innocent, shameless friend.  
  
Soon, Vejita was back in the room, and both Saiyajin were pulling on their boots.  
  
"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Krillin asked, sincerely curious.  
  
Goku shrugged, "Dunno I guess I can't go to school anymore."  
  
The room fell silent, uncomfortable, "Come on, let's get out of here." Vejita finally said, lifting his bike and maneuvering it out the door.   
  
"Bye." Goku said simply, following his fellow Saiyajin out the door.  
  
"Bye." Krillin replied to no one, both of them already out of hearing distance. Moments later he heard them take off.  
  
--------  
  
"You're still worried about that school?" Vejita scoffed as they headed back to their home on the coast.  
  
Goku nodded, "I know I wasn't too good at it, but it's somethin' I've been doin' for so long It's just kinda sad not ta finish, ya know?"  
  
Vejita didn't bother to answer the question, "It was all nonsense anyway Humans pass the wrong things to their offspring."  
  
After receiving a confused look from his fellow Saiyajin, the prince went on to explain, "When they should be teaching their brats to be proud and defend themselves, they're making them memorize poetry and dissect frogs."  
  
"Hm, I guess so." Goku said simply, flying lower as they neared land. They didn't have to bother with keeping out of sight, so they came down right in front of their hotel room. Strangely enough, a woman was sitting on the curb, as if waiting for them. She had short brunette hair that turned under at the ends, framing her tan face neatly.  
  
"Mr. Son?" She asked, rising from her seat, her green eyes making contact with Goku's.  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, call me Goku Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Cynthia, I'm a reporter from Z-TV." She said simply, however, she was dressed rather plainly for a reporter, wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of brown jeans.  
  
Vejita growled, "We don't want to talk." He said sternly, stepping into their hotel room, taking their clothing with him, two garbage bags over his shoulders.  
  
"I just want to ask a few questions We're not allowed to film, so, I'm taking my chances" She didn't get to finish, though.  
  
"By coming to speak with Saiyajin?" Vejita interrupted rudely, sticking his head back out the door, "We don't want to talk."  
  
Goku kept quiet. He felt a bit sorry for the woman, she was just doing her job, but Vejita had said time and time again that Humans were sneaky and conniving. After pouting for a few moments, the woman snorted, turned on her heel, and walked away. Goku watched her leave, his gaze slowly moving from the retreating woman to the darkening sky. There was a sliver of a moon hanging low with little to no stars or clouds. It was rather beautiful.  
  
"Jita, come here." He said softly, just above a whisper.  
  
The prince heard, however, and was standing beside the boy in moments, a bit confused, "What?"  
  
"The sky's really pretty right now, don'tcha think?" he said, admiring the evening's deep, rich blue rather than the night's blackness.  
  
Vejita smirked at the fool's sentimentality, refusing to admit that it was sort of pretty, "Come on." He said simply, turning to go inside, Kakarotto right behind him.  
  
"Jita"  
  
Vejita stuck his head out the bathroom door, a toothbrush in his mouth. Kakarotto was sitting on the bed, having cleaned up already, wearing nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts.  
  
"What?" he asked, the word distorted by the brush in his mouth.  
Goku slouched down in their single bed they'd made by pushing the two smaller ones together. He remained silent though, sighing as he slouched further, until he was lying flat.  
  
Vejita snorted, turning back to the task at hand. The boy was acting strange. What was he thinking? The boy was strange. He had to keep reminding himself that Kakarotto was raised on Earth, corrupted by the pesky Humans. Once he was finished, he stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of boxers and a T-shirt.  
  
"Jita"  
  
"What is it?" the prince asked, annoyance obvious in his tone as he turned out the light, getting into bed. The curtains were pulled back and the windows wide open, filling the room with the dim white light of the slight moon.  
  
"You're my prince."  
  
Vejita was a little shocked by the statement. The word "my" having been a bit strong, as if he was Kakarotto's. Still, he kept quiet, thinking the boy would go on, and so he did  
  
"I meant what I said yesterday If ya asked me ta leave with ya, I would. If ya asked me ta kill for ya, I would. I don't like it here anymore." Goku said, getting a bit choked up towards the end, turning until his back was to Vejita.  
  
"I know. If only you could remember Planet Vejita before"  
  
Goku nodded, mumbling, "Still, I used ta be happy It's like everythin' just got bad."  
  
"No," Vejita said, taking the boy by the shoulder and turning him until they saw eye to eye, "It's always been bad. That's why I always had to move from city to city, town to town, why you had to hide the real you all your life."  
  
Goku nodded again, swallowing back a sob, "I'm sorry for bein' so silly." He said, turning more and sidling up against the prince.  
  
Vejita rubbed the boy's back gently, waiting patiently until he leaned back a bit. The prince stilled his movements, looking the boy in the eye again, seeing something different suddenly, something needing, yearning. Kakarotto lifted his hands then, placing them ever so softly on Vejita's face.  
  
"You know, all of my life, no one has touched me the way that you do." Vejita breathed, having honestly never experienced something so So, loving. Sure, he'd had his share of men and women, but this was just so much more pure.  
  
"Kiss me again." Goku breathed in return, his request hanging in the air as he let his thumbs caress the prince's cheeks.  
  
Vejita smirked, leaning forward, pressing his lips lightly against the boy's forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally his lips. Kakarotto's mouth came open instantly, making the connection that much stronger. Slowly, the boy's arms snaked around his neck, holding them together. Vejita, his hands on Kakarotto's sides, moved slowly down to his hips, pulling him closer, making him feel how hard he was.  
  
Goku gasped breaking the kiss more from surprise than lack of air, "Jita?"  
  
The prince smirked, "Let's go to sleep."  
  
Goku nodded, still a bit shocked as he snuggled back into bed. He knew he liked Vejita, couldn't live without him, but this was so strange Of course, he knew what sex was, he'd done that much with Chi-Chi, but this was different It wasn't just another lustful thing the kids at school were talking about Emotions were building so strongly within him that he actually wanted to have sex with Vejita. No, that couldn't be right. Either way, his brain was slowing as well as his breathing and sleep was upon him. Moments later the both of them were snoring lightly, holding one another loosely beneath the covers.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	13. XIII

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: Enjoy!!!  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**XIII**  


  
"Sir, you're up early." Said a young-looking redheaded secretary.  
  
The president nodded, continuing onward to his office. Stepping into the large room, he nodded in reply to greetings from his assistant, the second and third command generals, and Dr. Kofun.  
  
"So, where's council standing at this point?" the president asked, taking a seat. His booming voice dragging slightly due to the early hour.  
  
"Forty-six percent for execution, twenty-four percent for life sentence, twenty-eight percent suggest letting things remain as they are, and two percent undecided." Announced the president's assistant.  
  
"What are those twenty-eight thinking?" the second command general said, the question snarled slightly.   
  
"Well, they seem to think that since they are the last, they can be permanently monitored. Perhaps on good behavior, even released from the barriers." The assistant said, his voice cool and calm as he looked over the documents he held.   
  
"That's nonsense!" exploded the third command general, rising from his seat.  
  
"What do you think doctor?" the president questioned.  
  
"It makes no difference to me Alive, dead, as long as we get to study them thoroughly." Dr. Kofun said, smiling somewhat.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" the assistant asked, the papers in order and back in their manila folder.  
  
"We wait Watch them closely! Sooner or later they'll mess up and then we got 'em." The president said, a grin finding it's way onto his face despite the early hour.  
  
--------  
  
"Thank Kami it's Friday!" Yamcha said with a grin on his face as they all made their way out the main exit.  
  
"It's just not the same" Bulma muttered, anger slipping its way into her voice.  
  
"Just stop There's nothing we can do about it. Come on, Bulma, cheer up!" Yamcha said, his attitude switching from serious to playful as he threw an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah I wonder if he's even thinking about us I mean, it seems like he would have dropped by to visit or something." Bulma said through a sigh Even though it had only been two days Knowing their best friend in the whole world didn't care made it feel like forever.   
  
"I saw him yesterday." Krillin said as they all approached the back parking lot.   
  
"You did?" Chi-Chi asked, the group stopping and giving their bald friend their undivided attention.  
  
Krillin slouched a bit, hands in pockets, "Yeah, he and Vejita came by to get their stuff He seemed really happy And he did apologize."  
  
"Maybe we should go see him sometimes this weekend?" Chi-Chi suggested, glancing at the nearby bus line.  
  
"Great idea, eh?" Yamcha said, looking to Bulma.  
  
The blue-haired beauty smiled, "Right. How about tomorrow? You guys me at my house, okay?"  
  
"Okay Look I got to go, my bus is here See you guys!" Chi-Chi called hurrying to the large orange bus.  
  
Moments later Krillin was heading home as well as the others, all of their hearts a little lighter at the thought of seeing their friend.  
  
--------  
  
Goku yawned, stretching his arms high above him. There's nothing like a nice cool morning, the sun, though it was up, still napped behind the clouds. When he'd woke, Vejita hadn't been beside him It was a bit strange at first, but knowing the proud Saiyajin, he was getting ready for a day of work. Goku slid out of bed and to his feet. The grimy carpet was such a welcome. The cold tiles of all those laboratories were getting old fast.   
  
Ten minutes later, the Earth Saiyajin was in the shower, a warm spray of water cleansing him. Goku enjoyed the shower, though it was short, and was now brushing his teeth, scrubbing well. Vejita still had yet to show himself, but Goku didn't worry, he could since the prince's ki, he wasn't far.  
  
--------  
  
Vejita hated the situation The fact that they were still trapped, but he was glad that he was able to fly around and display his powers as he pleased. All that sneaking around had been such a headache.   
  
He'd risen before the boy and decided to go for a fly. He needed to think about everything, but as he stepped through the, what seemed to be constantly open door of their hotel room, the air told him instantly that Kakarotto was up, and that he'd taken a shower, but he wasn't there, the room empty.  
  
--------  
  
Vejita watched the fat man at the front desk carefully. Sweat was beading up at his huge forehead, obviously the man was scared shitless. The Saiyajin prince forced a smile-like smirk and amazingly the man calmed somewhat. Goku's advice had been correct after all, a smile really does go a long way.  
  
"Is he here?" Vejita demanded, twisting the end of his words to make it seem like a sincere question. His years of roaming the damned mud ball hadn't been in vain. He'd learned the expressions Humans expected and forced them on his face when necessary.  
  
The man nodded, using a smudged handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow, "Yeah, in the back."   
  
Vejita headed towards the back, where the largest training room existed, empty of the mindless contraptions Humans had created in the name of fitness.  
  
Goku looked up despite the stinging sweat dripping in his eyes, "Jita, where were you?"  
  
"Looking around. There still aren't any military forces too close to the area. Seems they're keeping away from us, just watching."  
  
Goku marveled at the prince's regal stature. He really was a prince. Vejita was wearing his usual training uniform, this one a bit more worn than his others, but for some reason he looked better than usual, absolutely yummy!  
  
Goku smiled, chuckling as he flipped in the air landing on his slightly wobbly feet, "I noticed tha scars from our operations are pretty much gone."  
  
"Yes, and all your injuries seem to have faded as well. I guess our Saiyajin blood has kicked in now that we have those damn bracelets off."  
  
"Hai." Goku replied simply, "Uh, I'm so hungry!" he said as his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything all morning.  
  
The image was too appealing not to stare. The boy was wearing only his gi pants, sweat dripping from his glistening body, all pumped up from the tedious work out. Slowly, Vejita reached out placing a bare finger on the boy's chest and allowing the droplets of sweat to collect there.  
  
Goku watched as his prince carefully licked the sweat, _his sweat_, from his fingertip, "Hn?"  
  
Vejita snapped from his thoughts at the sound of the boy's questioning grunt. He tried his hardest to keep the blush from rising, barely succeeding.  
  
After a somewhat awkward silence, Goku grinned, deciding to dismiss the matter. Besides, he knew how hard it was to resist sometimes.  
  
"Let's get somethin' ta eat then go for a run, ne?"  
  
Vejita smiled, nodding, more than glad he didn't have to explain what just happened.  
  
--------  
  
"Okay, to tha play field by tha school." Goku said, tightening the sash about his waist.  
  
"What about your boots? I don't want to hear you complaining later that I beat you just because I had boots and you didn't." Vejita said, practically grinning as he boasted the boy.  
  
Goku chuckled, "Nah, I do better barefoot."  
  
"Okay, when you're ready." Vejita said, standing ready.  
  
"Okay, when I say go... Ready? Go!"  
  
In an instant they were both flying down the street at full speed, their movements barely visibly as they remained on the pavement, making sharp turns as they hurried towards the high school playing field. It didn't take long for the green acre to become visible. A little more than three miles and twenty seconds later they were there, Vejita's boot clad foot slamming down on the grass first.   
  
As they slowed, Goku dropped to his knees breathing deeply, "Ah, you win, Jita."  
  
Breathing heavy as well, Vejita smirked, dropping playfully to a sitting position, feeling more than happy about his little victory.  
  
Goku noticed this instantly, "Ya know... If I'd had my boots on..." he said through smile, dropping to a sitting position as well.  
  
Vejita nearly grinned, chuckling as he gave the boy a firm yet playful punch in the shoulder, "You're just a sore loser!"  
  
"Ow!" Goku faked, retaliating with a playful yet quite strong shove.  
  
It was just enough to through the unsuspecting prince off-balance, causing him to lay flat on his back, "I know more than one way to beat you with my feet."  
Goku anticipated the kick and grabbed the booted foot with both hands, rising to his knees in preparation to stand and show the prince what he was made of; however, before he could stand, Vejita's other foot came flying, striking him firmly on his right thigh. Seconds later he too was losing balance and toppling forward.  
  
Vejita's smile faded as the boy fell, landing right on top of him, legs tangled, chest to chest. It was an odd feeling; he'd never been in such a position. As he waited for the boy to get the Hell off of him he was surprised as a head full of soft, spiky locks slowly dropped before resting fully on his upper chest and shoulder, the boy's lips near his neck.  
  
"How come I keep wantin' ta be so close to you?"  
  
The air was cooling as evening pressed, and Vejita sucked in a quick breath at the sound of those beautiful words at his throat. After a few more seconds passed, he decided to give up on his pursuit of an answer. Instead, he lay still, waiting and wondering as to what was going to happen next. A minute passed and the prince found himself relaxing slightly.  
  
Goku waited patiently, knowing secretly that no answer was coming. Finally he gave in and went on, pressing for some kind of knowledge, "Do you think of me very much?"  
  
This question seemed more urgent, more curious, and Vejita couldn't not answer, "What's that supposed to mean? How am I supposed to not think about you? We're always together!"  
  
Goku could feel the frustration building as the warrior tried to sort through his thoughts and feelings. Much more of this and... Goku quickly placed a hand to his prince's chest, rubbing ever so slightly in a calming manner.  
  
"Kakarotto... What are you...?" Vejita managed, his body stiffening.  
  
"Just don't get mad yet... I really wanna know if you feel like I do." Goku said through a sigh, realizing his touch seemed to be making things worse. Slowly, he sat up and slid off the older Saiyajin, his bottom resting on the lush grass.  
  
Once the contact was lost, Vejita felt he could breathe easier. It was always this way. At first he'd simply indulged in the little sexual games. A touch here, a kiss there, it wasn't something he hadn't done before. However, lately it seemed a little more pressing on his mind, his very being. The boy didn't understand half the things about sexuality and Saiyajin bonding rituals, and yet, he seemed to be playing into the role perfectly, a perfect, beautiful, submissive, loyal Saiyajin, pure in every way.  
  
"Jita!" Goku said in urgency, easily noticing that his fellow Saiyajin was trying to think his way around his questions, "Why do I always want ta be touchin' you?!"  
  
The prince's mind stilled instantly, he had to answer, now! "I... I think... That you think of me as more... Much more than a friend."  
  
Goku looked down at a tiny budding flower stemming off a tangled piece of grass, the bloom barely visible under the slight leafage, it's nearly microscopic white petals begging to be touched. He let his attention remain there, using the slight distraction as just that, a distraction. His fingers, enormously large in comparison, nearly crushed the fragile thing as he plucked it from its place in the world.  
  
"You're right. I think of you like this." Goku said, grinning like a fool, his most common expression finding its way into the heavy conversation.  
  
Vejita stared at the extended arm practically shoved in his face. At first he'd thought the whole thing was about to be dropped, the boy seemingly obsessed with the damn grass. However, upon closer inspection, he realized the young Saiyajin with holding a flower. Slowly, the prince lifted an open palm, watching as the boy dropped the barely visible thing into his hand. Anger flared.  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about Kakarotto?! You're worse than a fucking woman! I smell like a damn candle and you think of me as a fucking flower!!"  
  
Goku's smile dissolved instantly, "Well... Yeah. You do smell like that candle. Indigo spice. And you do remind me of that little flower. You're so beautiful, but it's hard ta see for everyone but me. And you're so pretty I just want ta touch you all tha time, but I don't want ta hurt ya. I don't want ya ta get mad and make me stop or go away."   
  
Shit! The boy always knew what to say. He always said the right thing! Vejita nearly growled in frustration. How could anyone see such qualities in him!?! The conversation having grown awkward for him, the prince remained silent.  
  
"Heh, I guess I am kinda actin' like a woman. I guess... I guess I might as well be one, right? Those scientists said I was one on the inside." the words were small and mumbled, and although they started out ever so slightly amused, they were filled with grief.  
  
"Shit, Kakarotto, you know better than to take me so literally, especially when I'm pissed. You know... Fuck, you know I have a temper!" Vejita said, starting off consoling and ending with more criticism. "Kami... Okay, listen... We were allies, then friends, best friends, and then something more... Obviously you've noticed we don't behave like normal friends. We sleep in the same bed for Kami's sake!"  
  
"I know... This is sorta like how Yamcha and Bulma are. I know what relationships are, but I never wanted ta be in one before. How come with you I just want you to like me all the time? Why do I always want you so close?" Goku rambled, his brain aching from all this thinking.  
  
Vejita smirked, laughing out loud, "Fuck... Maybe it's love, ne? How the Hell am I supposed to know?"  
  
Goku sighed deeply, "You didn't answer me before... Do you think of me very much? Do you feel like I do?"  
  
Vejita climbed to his feet, "We need to check those barriers. There's still a little light left. Let's go."  
  
Goku sighed again, climbing to his feet as well, "Kay."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	14. XIV

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Amalthea* aka Saiyajin Peach aka Hatti Lee*  
Started: 5.9.2  


  
Author's Notes: This one ends with a bit of a cliffhanger... So sorry! Hee hee hee... Ah, you guys already know me... I love to make ya squirm! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!!  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go elsewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... One with the fic...  
  


**XIV**  


  
The sun was low when they arrived at their desired location. Large and burning orange, it crept below the horizon, throwing the sky into a myriad or colors, from red to orange to pink.  
  
"What are we tryin' to figure out?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his neck at the hairline.  
  
"Last time we figured out the exact location of the entire barrier, all the way around and quite a bit about where they put that damn chip inside us, but I want to be sure about it." Vejita said as he lifted a hand and reached across the invisible barrier. Nothing happened of course, but he was just enjoying the idea that the damn things didn't exist at all. He stepped forward, however, and felt a sharp electric jolt in his rib cage, somewhere in the middle.  
  
Goku watched as his prince quickly stepped back, slouching with his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. Goku knew quite well that the shock caused from the barriers took your breath away painfully.   
  
Hours passed and they were both drenched in sweat, "Its not as closed to my heart as I thought It feels closer to my right ribs."  
  
"Yeah, I think it's the same with me. It's going to hurt like Hell."  
  
"Huh? We're gonna get it out?" Goku asked, straightening his posture as he turned to look at his fellow Saiyajin.  
  
"Tonight. Come on, let's do it at home. If anyone sees us they'll tell that damned president and we'll be back in the dungeon." Vejita explained, standing tall as well.  
  
Goku nodded, "Right."  
  
--------  
  
It was a strange event, but no one noticed as the nervous Earth-Saiyajin closed the door to hotel room eight, the number hanging sideways due to a missing screw.   
  
Vejita didn't bother with a shower, although he was quite sweaty, but they'd be nothing but blood in a moment, then a shower would be in order.  
  
"H How are we going to do this?" Goku asked, stepping back into the room, his hands fiddling with the sash at his waist.  
  
Vejita let his hand bump against the kitchen table as he grabbed the large kitchen knife that lay upon it, a metal sound filling their ears as he lifted it, the blade sliding across the surface of their table, "With this."  
  
Goku swallowed, "Right, but what if I mess up? I don't want to kill you, Jita."  
  
"I'll go first, so you'll know what to do. Will you have the strength?"  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Good, now, lie down."  
  
The younger of the two men did as he was told, lying on the floor rather than the bed. There was surely going to be a large amount of blood, the bed would be ruined, their bed. Hopefully, the stain won't be so bad on the filthy brown carpet.  
  
Vejita knelt beside the boy, using a damp washcloth to remove as much sweat and dirt from the boy's chest as possible, "Close your eyes, Kakarotto." The younger Saiyajin did as he was told, taking in a deep breath, knowing this was going to hurt. Vejita smirked in respect for the boy's bravery, then proceeded to place the knife in the right spot and press down powerfully to get through the strong Saiyajin bones.  
  
A flash of white zipped across his eyelids as the pain shot through his chest. Goku gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and fought off unconsciousness.  
  
Hours later they lie beside one another on the floor, their bodies indeed drenched in blood and sweat. The large gashes on their chests crudely sewn up with large twine, the needle tossed angrily across the room, horribly dull.   
  
"You You said no needles." Goku muttered, having to pause to cough, blood seeping from his lips, leaking down his face and neck.  
  
"Baka How the fuck did you think we'd close the wounds." Vejita growled in pained humor. Surprisingly the boy had done well, obviously he'd paid close attention to what had been done to him.  
  
"What now? I can't sleep All this blood is makin' me so awake." Goku said, slowly lifting a hand to his mouth, sucking the blood from his fingers. His eyes flew open at the marvelous taste. Of course, he'd tasted his blood many times throughout all his training and such, but this wasn't his blood, and it tasted so much better. Kami! So much better!  
  
Vejita watched in amazement as the boy slowly sat up, his body shaking from the pain it must cause him to do so. Strangely enough, the younger Saiyajin lightly ran his fingers through the blood still puddled on the prince's chest, bringing the fingers to his mouth and sucking hungrily. Vejita's eyes practically bulged. The boy was tasting _his_ blood! Just like a Saiyajin!  
  
"Ji Jita, I.." Goku collapsed, his body lying halfway atop his prince.   
  
Vejita quickly analyzed the situation. The blood in the room was what it was, the aroma filling his nostrils as well. Now that he thought about it, he did feel a slight stirring in his nether regions, but this wasn't right. The boy was a third class, practically Human! No, that didn't matter. Deep down he knew that didn't matter. So, what was the problem? Minutes passed in his mind and it remained blank. There wasn't a problem. So, why was he so hesitant?  
  
He didn't want to hurt the boy. That's what it was. Of course, not physically, the boy wouldn't be hurt like that. Vejita knew deep down that he was quite gentle. However, the bond that would come of such a pairing was severely strong. Separation could drive them mad, maybe even cause death. However, it was a risk he'd have to take. Living any longer without doing anything would surely come to the same results. Besides, he was a prince! Royalty! And he did what he wanted, and right now He wanted to make endless love to the beautiful Saiyajin, Kakarotto.  
  
Goku was so confused as to his wants and needs, not to mention his sudden excitement, a feeling slightly new to his lower half. However, he was surprised to suddenly feel Vejita moving beneath him, skillful fingers pulling at his sash. Seconds later his gi pants were being pushed down, and a few more seconds later he was completely naked.   
  
"Jita?" His question went unanswered, however, as warm, blood-sticky hands took hold of his manhood. In that instant he knew nothing and everything, and the thought rang in his head like a bell as he spoke it aloud, "I'm yours."   
  
Vejita grinned through his pain, licking at the blood on Kakarotto's face, surprised that it strangely tasted quite similar to maple syrup.   
  
Goku grew impatient and turned his head, letting that clever tongue glide into his mouth. Their blood mingled their, having risen from within them, from their wounds earlier. It was glorious, a miracle.  
  
Removing what was left of the prince's clothes turned out to be quite a challenge. The fabric was tough, and it took an effort for Goku to convince his muscles to cooperate. Vejita too was in the nude soon enough though, and their bodies practically melted together, a combination of blood, sweat, and flesh.  
  
The move Vejita had planned to the bed never happened. With what strength he had, he found himself atop _his _lover. Little more than an hour passed as their tongues glided over every inch of their bodies, licking up all the blood they could, memorizing cracks, crannies, and curves over and over again.  
  
Vejita had been surprised to discover that the boy had never masturbated. Of course, he should have known, something so pure could never do such a thing. He hadn't learned through questioning though. He'd wordlessly taught the boy, pushing a skillful hand to the boy's manhood.   
  
Goku had picked up on the art quickly, learning which places lit him ablaze, and soon enough, he came, sighing heavily as he did so.  
  
Vejita smirked at the adorable expression his lover made as he encouraged the boy to taste his own seed. The prince forced back a laugh as he refused to give the boy the rest, causing him to pout. Instead, he used the still warm seed to prepare the young Saiyajin.  
  
Goku gasped as a probing digit discovered a new pleasure in him. He learned that he was capable of moaning easily, even through his injury and pain.  
  
As he pressed forward, taking what little virginity the boy had left, Vejita gasped, marveling at the sensation of bonding as well as mating. He was more gentle than usual, his lack of strength forcing him to be so. Kakarotto moaned louder and louder, wriggling beneath him, raising strong legs to grip the prince's hips. The boy's large manhood, pressed between their bodies, suddenly released, drenching them further with the fluids of their bodies. The tightness clenched around him and with a final, powerful thrust, Vejita found himself grunting loudly, marking his mate deep within. At that moment, without warning, his mighty jaws clamped down on the warm, throbbing flesh connecting the Earth-Saiyajin's neck and shoulder, sharp teeth drawing blood easily. Vejita wrapped his arms around his lover, holding on tightly as the fresh gush pumped into his mouth. He drank hungrily, but the flow slowed quickly. Chewing and grinding his teeth the prince practically inhaled the new spurt of heavenly sweet blood. As he pulled away, he was glad to see that the flesh there was quite mangled and would be a beautiful scar that would never fade. The boy was _truly_ his now.  
  
Vejita's gaze moved from the fresh wound to the boy's face, eyes and teeth clinched. The expression wasn't one of too much pain, more so of pleasure and faded quickly.  
  
"Kami, Jita What did ya do? I feel so" Goku managed, blood trickling from his mouth as he spoke.  
  
"Shhh I'll explain later, sleep now." Vejita said through a genuine smile, slowly sliding off the boy, to lie beside him.   
  
Goku turned painfully, sidling up to his prince, resting his head on the smooth, wet chest and draping an arm over and around the narrow waist. He didn't think too much about what had just occurred. He was so exhausted.  
  
In seconds they were both fast asleep, the closed room filled with the scent of their lovemaking. Less than a meter away, two small objects lie, blinking slowly, a tiny red light shining from each of them, shining through the blood and flesh that dripped and hung, clotting and hardening upon them.  
  
--------  
  
Bulma yawned, scratching her head as she stumbled into the kitchen wearing a short nightgown and a pair of shorts, both pastel plaid. It wasn't very early, but her parents were no where to be seen. Her mother was more than likely at the bakery and her father undoubtedly was toiling away in his workshop. Just as the blue-haired beauty began to wake up, the doorbell went off.  
  
"Enter!" she called, causing the door to automatically open. Moments later Yamcha and Krillin were finding their way into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey. We met on the way. Did you just wake up?" Yamcha asked, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek before taking a seat. He and Krillin were dressed similar, jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Yeah, I was up late helping Dad with a new Capsule prototype."  
  
"Where's Chi-Chi?" Krillin asked, a little anxious to see his best friend. Just as he finished his sentence the doorbells unique tune rang and Bulma gave command again.  
  
Chi-Chi hurried in to the sound of her best friend's voice, wearing stylish sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, her hair done up on her head, "I'm sorry I'm a little late I couldn't decide what to wear."  
  
"No problem, we just got here ourselves Besides, Bul's not even dressed." Yamcha said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I better get upstairs. You guys wait here?" She asked, hoping they didn't need entertainment for the few minutes it'd take her to get ready.  
  
"We're good." Krillin said.  
  
"Oh, wait, I'll come up with you." Chi-Chi said, the two of them hurrying upstairs.   
  
Once they were alone, Bulma began rummaging through her closet, deciding quickly.  
  
"Hey, you excited?" Chi-Chi asked, sitting on the springy bed.  
  
"A little I feel bad about what happened last time." Bulma said, sucking in as much as possible as she sipped up a pair of black jeans with much effort.  
  
"Yeah I still feel like this is all my fault." The raven-haired girl whispered.  
  
"Oh shush You know Goku He would never blame all this on you? It wasn't your fault. Now come on." Bulma pulled at her white button up shirt, combed her hair with her fingers, and pulled on a black leather jacket.  
  
"Come on, let's get going."  
  
--------  
  
"Check it out," Yamcha said, tossing a capsule into the driveway, "I brought a four-seater this time."  
  
Krillin marveled at the sporting looking red Capsule car, "You traded in again?"  
  
"Yeah, great, huh?"   
  
"Yeah." Krillin muttered sarcastically, jealous of his friend. The four of them climbed in, and in moments, they were zooming towards Saint Ren'ai Street.  
  
--------  
  
"Hey, the doors shut It's always been open lately." Krillin said as he shut the car door, standing tall to peer at the room his friend lived in across the street.  
  
"Well, it's been getting colder." Bulma said, offering a reasonable explanation.  
  
They were all nervous as they crossed the street, stopping in front of room eight of the horrible little hotel. Krillin swallowed hard and let his fist rain upon the surprisingly sturdy door. Seconds and soon minutes passed and he knocked again and again.  
  
"I guess he's not home." Chi-Chi said through a sigh.  
  
"Let's just go in I bet it's not locked." Yamcha suggested.  
  
"But what if they're home and they don't want to see us. That would be pretty awkward." Krillin said, his eyebrows high in a bold expression.  
  
"I don't care. We planned this and came all this way to see him. I'm going in!" Bulma said, pushing through the group, her hand finding the cold doorknob quickly.   
  
The door swung open, and the smell hit them hard and strong, "What the Hell is that?" Yamcha said in disgust, flinging a hand over his nose like the others. Slowly they made their way into the room. It was nearly noon and the sun shone brightly outside, but inside the rank little room, it was nearly pitch black.  
  
Bulma slid her hand along the wall and soon found the light switch, flooding the room with false, slightly dim radiance. They all gasped, hands flying to their mouths in shock as well as shielding their noses from the stench.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!! Your words are inspiration!!!!!!!!! Also, don't forget, if you want to read more fics by me... Go to my author's page here at Ff.Net and read my bio... I'll have the site posted there. Okay? Okay! ^_^


	15. XV

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Hatti Lee* ... Also known as: Saiyajin Peach,   
Amalthea*, and Saiyajin Peach 18  
  
Contact: Beloved_Animosity@sbcglobal.net  
  
Started: 5.9.2  
Finished: 9.12.3  


  
Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm FINALLY back. SO VERY SORRY to have taken so long. Although this fic is finished, I have to retype it to get it up on fanfic.net for you guys... So, please be patient with me. Oh, and because of my haste, I may make some spelling and punctuation errors... So sorry! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and much sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go no further.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters, and I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  
Okay, if there's anyone left... On with the fic...  
  
Where we left off:  
  
Bulma slid her hand along the wall and soon found the light switch, flooding the room with false, slightly dim radiance. They all gasped, hands flying to their mouths in shock as well as shielding their noses from the stench.  
  


**XV  
**

  
Vejita woke instantly... Although he was in pain, he sat up, growling ferociously at the weak group. He could defeat them easily.  
  
Goku's eyes cracked open at the sudden rush of emotions: Possessiveness, anger... He sat up, suddenly quite awake as well. He looked in the direction Vejita was growling...  
  
he said with realization, then turned back to his prince, Jita, calm down... It's just Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, and Chi-Chi, our friends. It's okay.  
  
Vejita reluctantly calmed down, understanding his sudden emotions, but there was no reason to worry about anything. Kakarotto was quite capable of defeating all four at once if need be. However, he still felt like squiching the bugs... They were interrupting the process. Kakarotto was his mate.  
  
The prince rose to his feet, pulling on a pair of black gi pants from the dirty clothes pile. Goku noticed his nudity as well and decided it woulld be best. So, he too pulled on a piar of old gi pants.  
  
G... Goku, what on Earth? Krillin muttered, taking a slight step forward.  
  
Hi, sorry for suprisin' ya. Goku said, leaning against the wall once he was covered.  
  
What do you want? Vejita growled, taking a seat on the bed.  
  
Goku, oh my... What happened? You're all bloody... Your chest, and your neck... Are you okay? What happened? Bulma asked in a frenzy, hurrying to her friend.  
  
I'm okay... Jita and I took those things outta ourselves. Goku said, pointing to the small devices on the floor.  
  
Yamcha entered the room further as well, lifting the two devices from the floor, What are they?  
  
Bulma snatched the microchips from Yamcha, These are what they were using to keep both of you confined... They're still activated, which means... They don't know. What are you planning?  
  
Vejita growled, Nothin! You had all better keep your fucking mouths shut... And shut that damned door!  
  
Chi-Chi jumped, quickly closing the door,   
  
Nn... Sorry, guys, but I gotta sit down. Goku said, wobbling over to the bed.  
  
I can't believe you did this yourselves. Krillin said, looking at the blood everywhere, all over them.  
  
But... What happened to your neck, Son-kun?  
  
Jita bit me.  
  
Krillin muttered, suddenly remembering how they were laying when they'd entered the room.  
  
Yamcha said, obviously having thought the same thing, What's going on here?  
  
Vejita found the strength to stand, Don't come any closer. He barely finished his sentence before he collapsed back onto the bed, sitting beside Kakarotto again.  
  
I... I don't understand any of this. Chi-Chi said, her voice quivering.  
  
Okay... Okay, Bulma said, fidgeting as she thought all this through, We decided to come here to apologize and make things better, be better friends... Like we used to be. Okay, and we came in and you're lying beside him... You're both bloody and naked... Kami, Goku! What are we supposed to think?!  
  
Goku didn't get a chance to answer however, a cough forcing its way up his throat, a few drops of blood spurting forth and leaking down his chin.  
  
Oh my... Maybe you should go to a hospital or something. Yamcha said, gasping at the horrid sight, unable to tear his eyes from the jagged wound in his best buddy's chest, let alone the stitches.  
  
Vejita growled at the fools before taking hold of his mate's chin, turning the boy in order to look him in the eyes, It still hurts the same?  
  
Nu-uh... But it's like there's blood in my throat that won't stop bein' there.  
  
Maybe it's because there's a _whole in your neck!_ Bulma raged, Yamcha's right, I think you should go to a hospital.  
  
No! Don't you idiots get it? Those bastards can't know of this. Not one word! No hospitals! Vejita stormed in return, his hand still holding the boy's chin in a firm grasp.  
  
Yeah... And you guys know how I hate needles. Goku added quietly, shivering at the thought.  
  
None of this makes sense! Even if we don't say anything, if you leave, people will notice and they'll say something. Unless... are you leaving for good? Son-kun?  
  
Vejita's hand dropped and Goku turned to look at his sorrowful friend, Bulma, we're not goin' anywhere.  
  
Then, why? Krillin asked curiously, keeping his gaze on the walls, on the bed, anywhere there wasn't blood.  
  
Vejita noticed that his mate was having a bit of trouble thinking up a way to explain it so that his friends could understand, so he intervened, We're going to keep the damn things with us at all times. It's just to know that if something comes up... Say, those assholes decide to execute us after all? We'll be out of here before they know it.  
  
So, please, don't say anythin'. Goku added, his voice soft, serious.  
  
Right. Don't worry, Goku. Chi-Chi whispered, hoping this would prove to him that she was in fact trust worthy. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
But... You didn't explain why... Yamcha cleared his throat a few times, but couldn't manage to get the words up. Again, it was left up to Bulma to get down to it.  
  
That's right... Why were you naked with him? And why did he bite you? Her words weren't as fierce as they'd been before. They were cautious. Deep down, she knew this was dangerous ground.  
  
_That_ is none of you fucking business. Vejita said through a smirk. There was no way in hell he was going to explain it all to the little shrimps before he explained it to his mate.  
  
Teah, you guy's better go. I'll see ya later though, promise. Goku said, giving them a hopeful grin.  
  
Right... Well, we're all going to be at Roshi's next weekend for the fall/winter break. Maybe...? Yamcha said, his voice questioning.  
  
Right. We'll be there. Goku said, saying his good byes and promising that he really would be there.  
  
Outside, the four friends silently made their way to the shiny red car waiting for them in the parking lot. As the little doors gently slammed shut, their mouths began working again.  
  
What the hell was that? Yamcha asked, waiting a moment before starting the engine.  
  
I don't know... Goku's just not the same. Nothing's the same. Krillin whispered, shaking his head.  
  
I can almost understand them removing the sensors, but why were they naked? Bulma questioned, speaking to no one in particular as the vehivle began to move, Yamcha steering them back toward's his girlfriend's home.  
  
Chi-Chi muttered, And that bite.  
  
It's almost like some kind of Saiyajin ritual. Bulma said, figuring it to be the only explanation. For surely, there was no way their Goku could be gay, and even if he were, he'd never do something like that with someone so evil.  
  
Yeah, don't worry... It's got to be something like that. We'll see him next weeked.Maybe we'll get an explanation then. Yamcha said through a forced smile.  
  
Yeah... Maybe. Krillin echoed, slouching back in his seat.  
  


-----------  


  
Vejita sighed in relief as they were finally left alone, Let's stay like this forever.  
  
Goku grinned. It was nice seeing this side of the strong warrior. His prince took hold of his chin again and pulled him close. The Earth-Saiyajin let his eyes slip shut as a velvety tongue licked away the trickle of blood on his chin. The miracle of a tongue moved up closer. Goku let his tongue escape his lips, purring at the wonderful feeling of the sensual contact. The kiss deepened and raged on, but soon enough his prince pulled back, and Goku felt everything from satisfaction to denial.  
  
Vejita smirked at the swirl of silly emotions, Do you know what's happened between us?  
  
We're a couple now, right? Boyfriend and... Goku couldn't help but frown. The silly thought that had instantaneously popped into his mind brought nothing but sadness to him... If either of them were the girlfriend, it would be him.  
  
Vejita smirked at the oh so Human statement, a bit let down, Do you feel me in you mind? When the boy did't respond, he forced his frustration through the link.  
  
Goku's eyes widened, Yes! I feel it!  
  
this is something no one else alive can feel, no matter whom they're with. We're the last of the Saiyajin, and only Saiyajin can bond as we have. You are my mate. I have marked you as mine. That scare will never fade.  
  
Goku found the swolled, bleeding wound easily, and fingered it lightly. He understood now, and it felt so natural, so normal.  
  
Let's shower. Vejita said, knowing the warm water would allow their minds to mingle and explore, relaxing them as it cleansed them.  
  


------------------  


  
Doctor, don't you know... It's Saturday! What are you doing here?  
  
Dr. Kofun looked up to see a young man entering the room, obviously one of the other scientists eager on doing their duty by serving their government, I know, I'm not needed until Monday, but this is all so intriguing!  
  
The Saiyajin you mean? the young man asked, stepping over to the large area, closed in by three desks littered with computers and such, known as nothing other than the famous doctor's office, located in the front corner of the largest lab in the Presidential Complex.  
  
Of course! They're absolutely perfect... And... I think I've come up with something.  
  
May I? the young doctor asked, approaching once he recieved a nod of approval, I can't believe it... Oh, and you have all the blood samples, don't you?  
  
Yes, everything we need we have, all that's needed now is the president's go ahead. Kofun said through a wide grin, unable to take his eyes off his computer screen.  
  


-------------  


  
Chi-Chi tried not to think about everything that had happened only hours ago. Sunday morning and she was in her long white, organized room, reading a shojo magazine. It wasn't that the articles were uninteresting, just that she had so much on her mind. How did she expect to concentrate anyway?  
  
In a rare surge of frustration, she flung the one hundred twenty-page book across the room, not caring as it hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, taking down a few frilly decorations. Tears ran freely from her beautiful dark eyes as she sobbed quietly.  
  
All of it, everything... It was all her fault. If she hadn't used Goku... Kami, all of his life he'd done nothing but good for her, for everyone. Who knows why ash started developing that silly crush... All she knew was that from day one she'd had her eye on him. Her hints had always been oh so subtle, so there's obvious understanding as to why he didn't pick up on them.  
  
To distract her romantic, lustful heart, she'd started looking at other guys, and somewhere along the way things had gotten so wrong. She'd grown so frustrated... It was such an awful thing to do. Poor Goku didn't even resist, he'd trusted her so fully.  
  
Afterwards, she realized that although she really did love him, it was just a friendly love. There was no spark, no burning fire... It wasn't as she'd though it'd be. Then everything with Rio, and that body promise thing, and Kami how she'd betrayed her best friends!  
  
Chi-Chi sobbed louder, letting her head fall to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, Goku had gone through more things in the past few weeks that she'd go through in her entire life, and the pain it must have cost to cut those sesor things out. At least he had that Vejita fellow. He wasn't a great person, but at least Goku had someone.  
  
The tears stopped as she suddenly looked up, glancing around the room as her thoughts ran wild. The way they'd been so close, staring... She thought about all the times... When Goku had been lying on the floor at Roshi's, paying attention to a TV movies, totally unlike himself, and the way Vejita had been watching him ever so closely, looking to the television every now and then , as if to hide what he was really doing. And that sparring match they'd had... The way they'd stared one another down, and the way they dived beneath the water fo so long, coming up slightly flushed. Her mind played clip after clip... It was so obvious! Why hadn't she noticed? Of course, and when they'd walked in on them totally naked. All she could think about was the blood and their wounds, but they had been naked, lying together as if waking up from a night of sex.  
  
Chi-Chi was only slightly disgusted, it just wasn't natural, but then again, they weren't even of this world.  
  


------------------  
  


What the hell is this all about? the president said, practically growling as he staled into his office, wearing leasurely clothes.  
  
I'm terribly sorry, sir, but there's something I need to run by you. Dr. Kofun said, bowing respectfully, a clipboard in his hands.  
  
Well, run it!  
  
Yes,right... Well, do you remember some time ago... When I said something about talking to you about breeding the Saiyajin? a grin was slowly forming on the doctor's face as his excitement grew.  
  
I think. the president said cautiously.  
  
Yes, well... We can do so without the Saiyajin. I have their blood, hair, and urine samples as well as many other test results from many tests. Their DNA is wide open to us, as readable as a book. We can create an embryo in the lab.  
  
The president's eyes widened, Are you mad? Like we need another one of these... These _creatures_ on our hands!  
  
But sire, it's not as if we'd let it grown into adulthood. Having a pure blooded Saiyajin to study and examine endlessly... Kami, we could discover knew means to control and attack alien enemies. Perhaps even develop a means as to controlling such powerful creatures from long distances, say on an alien battleship approaching Earth. Plus, all the heightened sense and such, we could study ways to allow Humans to be as resilient and strong. Who knows... We could find the cure to one of the many diseases in it's blood, in it's brain! Dr. Kofun was rambling now, no longer looking to his clipboard for references, his smile from ear to ear.  
  
Alright, alright! I see your point, but the committee would never allow such an act. The fools never agree on anything.  
  
As long as I have your approval, sir. The study can be simply a health study, something in which you're capable of authorizing all on your own. It has nothing to do with crime or execution.  
  
Hmm, but Human rights-  
  
Yes, but a Saiyajin isn't Human, the doctor interrupted, And if we can learn something new, you'd get the glory for having allowed all this to take place.  
  
The president thought for a moment. This was a tricky situation. Of course, he'd love to be honored for having helped in finding cures and inventing new weapons. Oh, and he'd surely get so many votes and be reelected for many terms to come.  
  
Alright, I'm letting you do this, but if anything, and I mean _anything_, goes wrong, this conversation never happened. Got it?  
  
Dr. Kofun nearly leapt in joy, Right, sir. Absolutely! Nothing will go wrong though... The plans are to let it live no longer than ten years of age. That should be plenty of time to learn all we need to, and if it isn't we can always do it over. Oh, or we could use cloning-  
  
Enough! Enough! Do what you will! I'm going back home. The president said, interrupting the doctor's excited rambling.  
  
Yes, of course, sir. See you Monday.  
  
Yeah, see ya. The president mumbled, heading for the door. Of all the nerve, having to be called in on a Sunday. It was ridiculous, but maybe something good would come of all this.  
  


---------------------  


  
Vejita had awoke hours ago, but he'd remained quiet and still. He would never admit it, but he could never get enough of the boy. They'd ended up ducking in the shower twice and already this morning he wanted the boy again.  
  
The room was cleaner. They'd found some bleach beneath the sink, four liters, and they'd used it all, pouring it everywhere there was blood, scrubbing with an old hand mop they'd also found under the sink. The smell was strong and annoying, so they'd gone to sleep with the door and the windows open.  
  
The cool night are caressed their naked bodies and Vejita stilled as he felt the flutter of wakefulness in the new link that hovered in the back of his mind. He watched as the boy turned in his arms, snuggling closer, eyelids opening ever so slowly followed by an exaggerated yawn. Not a moment, not a single fucking moment of it would he forget.  
  
Goku grinned, unashamed of his emotions. He'd felt the sensual feelings from his prince moments ago and knew how much the regal Saiyajin enjoyed him. Feeling playful, Goku leaned forward and licked across Vejita's lips and down to his throat, nibbling gently.  
  
Hn, and what are you thinking? the prince asked, wondering what the boy was planning. He'd claimed dominance, it would be useless for the boy to bite him. Besides that, Vejita didn't belong to anyone.  
  
Goku smiled though his lips and teeth were firmly pressed to the older Saiyajin's muscled neck. He'd heard the whisper of a thought. He knew he was property now, unable to resist his dear prince, but he knew something else too... He let the pressure off, and licked the worried flesh, not a single scrath or break in the bronze skin.  
  
Yes, Jita... You've claimed me, I am yours. But _you_ are also _mine_, and I will never leave you.  
  
Vejita smirked, the words were strong, and he knew the rang true. He would never want another, and it was comforting the boy felt the same way. The prince's thoughts faded for a moment as a hot tongue found one of his nipples.  
  
Goku's sensitive ears easily picked up on the sharp intake of breath as he experimented. He'd never wanted to do so many things... So many naughty, naughty things, but now it was upon him, and he wasn't shy.  
  


------------------  


  
In a large white room, filled with cleanliness and technology, a small, glowing blue cylinder held a tiny embryo pure and powerful with the heritage of God-like beings coursing through it's existence. It was little less than a week old, and unbeknowst to anyone, it's tiny brain was working, bonding with... No, something was wrong. There was no other ki, no one to bond with and take information from, and it was oh so alone.  
  


------------------  


  
To be continued...  
  
So sorry guys! I know this chapter is kinda short, but I thought it better to just post what I had typed so far rather than make you wait until I'd typed more.   
  
I'm working as hard as I can to get this all up, and I promise I will eventually get it done. So stick around. ^_^


	16. XVI

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Hatti Lee* ... Also known as: Saiyajin Peach,   
Amalthea*, and Saiyajin Peach 18  
  
Contact: Beloved_Animosity@sbcglobal.net  
  
Started: 5.9.2  
Finished: 9.12.3  


  
Author's Notes: Hallo, hallo! I'm hurrying as much as possible to get this up for you guys! ^_^ As for the Lemon Tree, I haven't been there in quite a while, so I'm not sure if this fic is still being posted/updated there or not. Well, enjoy!  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and much sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go no further.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters, and I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  


**XVI  
**

  
Have you seen him at all? Bulma asked, scratching her left ear as she waited for an answer from her bald friend.  
  
No, I haven't heard from him at all. Krillin said, a slight frown on his face. None of them had seen him since that day. He still had trouble sleeping. The more he thought about it, the more he understood why they had ripped themselves apart to remove those microchips. So much pain... From the moment the government had found out about Son Goku, their dear friend had experienced nothing but pain and suffering, and yet he endured, still does. It was beyond him.  
  
I really do love Fridays, Yamcha said, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss as he joined them, Two weeks of freedom!  
  
Bulma smiled, somewhat forcefully... Freedom. It was something she took for granted every second of her life, and something Goku would never be able to enjoy again.  
  
Are we going to Master Roshi's today or tomorrow? Yamcha asked. He'd thought about it all, sure, but there was nothing they could do now. They'd see Goku again soon and figure things out. Then he'd think about it. Right now, he just didn't know.  
  
Chi-Chi took a step beside Bulma, Hey, Chi, why so quiet? Has something been bothering you? the blue-haired beauty asked.  
  
I'm okay, just a lot on my mind, you know? Chi-Chi hadn't told her friends what she'd discovered, mainly because she didn't know if she was right, and if she was, it wasn't appropriate for her to say anything.  
  
Yamcha asked, interrupting somewhat, repeating himself when he received a questioning look from the others, When are we going to Roshi's?  
  
Let's meet there this evening. I need to get some things together. We are staying until Monday morning, right? Bulma asked, looking to Krillin.  
  
Huh? Oh, right. Master's got all kinds of indoor things planned, what with the cold and all now. He bought like ten extra turkeys when I told him Goku was coming. For a change, they all laughed together, like they used to. Krillin smiled, perhaps things would work out after all. Goku would want them to think so.  
  
They all smiled and laughed and said goodbye, leaving school in their wake.  
  


------------------  
  


I'm not going!  
  
Jiiita... Please, for me. Goku whined ever so softly, approaching his prince from behind and wrapping his arms around the older Saiyajin's thin waist, licking and nibbling at ears he'd never noticed to be so cute before.  
  
Vejita smirked, reveling in the sensation... In all his life, no one had paid as much attention to the trivial little things, like nibbling his ears, or rather, nibbling his entire body, let alone the gentle caresses and the curious explorations of his fingers and toes.  
  
They're your friends. he muttered in annoyance, a last ditch refusal he knew he couldn't keep up.  
  
You want me to go without you? Goku asked, gently turning his prince to face him.  
  
Kakarotto, don't look at me like that! You know that's not what I meant. I'm just not going.  
  
Please... Jiiiiita... Goku whined again, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he lifted one of the prince's hands, kissing, licking, sucking, nearly swallowing a single digit.  
  
Vejita loved the way his name rolled off the boy's tongue, soft and stretched, almost like a moan. That's when he knew he'd lost, earlier at the beginning of the argument when the Earth-Saiyajin had started saying his name in such a way, begging and teasing with his touches.  
  
Fine, I don't care.  
  
Goku nearly crushed his lover as he sprang forward in happiness, Thank you, thank you, thank you! Don't worry. We'll have fun, I promise!  
  


------------------  
  


Oh, it's so chilly out. the old man muttered, using exaggerated hand motions to urge the kids to hurry in and close the door.  
  
Stop that! Bulma snapped, slapping at Roshi's hands.  
  
Chi-Chi giggled, You're still wearing you Hawaiian clothes? During winter?  
  
I'll never lose my sense of style. Master Roshi said with his nose turned up, pulling at his duds.  
  
Bulma burst into laughter, Right. Style. she herself was wearing a pair of skin tight black dress pants, a green and black striped sweater, and a pair of matching green boots.  
  
Yamcha sat a bag of groceries down on the counter, a few things Bulma had reminded him to bring. He'd been in such a rush to get everything, pick her up, and get to the small island, that he'd barely had time to dress up. He was wearing a pair of loose-fitting jeans rather than his usual slacks, a blue long sleeve shirt with a white T-shirt over it, and an old pair of sneakers.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, trying her best to keep upbeat. This was supposed to be a fun weekend. She'd arrived right on time of course, wearing a black long sleeve blouse with an ankle-length, sleeveless, violet dress over it and a pair of black slip on dress shoes.  
  
Krillin, your friends are here! Roshi called up the stairs, returning to the other in the kitchen afterwards.  
  
Moments later Krillin stepped into the surprisingly cheerful room, wearing a red T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts, Hey guys, you got here pretty fast. The sun's still up.  
  
yeah, it didn't take me as long to get my stuff together as I thought. Bulma said, lifting the large duffel bag slightly.  
  
Oh, hey... Why don't you guys put your stuff upstairs. I cleaned out the guest room. Krillin said, returning back upstairs with the others in tow.  
  
I'll start dinner! Roshi called.  
  
Hey, this is nice. Bulma said, stepping into the room, just large enough to hold two single beds and two small dressers.  
  
Well, I figured you and Chi-Chi can sleep in here and Yamcha and I can sleep in my room. I uh... I cleaned the rest of Goku's stuff up and fit it all into his closet. Krillin explained as they went down the hall to his room, the girls leaving their things in the guest room.  
  
Wow, it actually looks decent with another bed in here. That futon was so rank. Yamcha said, stepping over to the new single bed.  
  
Yeah... He never did have very good hygiene habits. Krillin mumbled as they all started back downstairs.  
  


------------------  
  


...bean a while. Roshi said, chuckling.  
  
Goku laughed, Yeah, sorry bout that!  
  
Bulma nearly screamed in excitement as she hurried into the kitchen along with the others, all of them having been surprised upon hearing their best friend's voice.  
  
Hey guys! Goku greeted warmly, widening his arms as the blue-haired beauty rushed into them, hugging him strongly, as if she hadn't seen him in years.  
  
The Earth-Saiyajin grunted, Ow... Be careful, huh? Remember? he said through a chuckle, pulling at the neck of his gi to reveal the beginnings of a wicked scar.  
  
Oh, that's right. Sorry. Bulma muttered, looking to Goku's right to see Vejita scowling at her.  
  
What's his problem? Yamcha asked, a little peeved that this guy was staring at his girlfriend so rudely.  
  
Jita... Be nice, Goku whined, Don't mind him... He's just bein' protective.  
  
Krillin asked, not understanding.  
  
Okay... To answer all your questions... I know it was all a little weird when... Well, ya know, but I didn't even understand it all the way then- Goku stopped as he was interrupted.  
  
And you do now? Bulma asked, not comprehending why anyone would get into that kind of situation without understanding what's going on first.  
  
Yeah... See, me and Jita are like a couple now, but it's a lot more confusing than that. Goku said simply, grinning.  
  
Everyone's mouth dropped open, Hmm... Never would have thought this would happen. Roshi said, recovering quickly. He'd been the one to teach Goku what women were back in the day, using his magazines.  
  
Goku went on to explain how he and Vejita got where they were, Well, with all that blood... Then we... And it was kinda like a Saiyajin marriage or something. See, we even have this connection in our heads. We can feel what each other's feelin' and later be able to talk telepathically.  
  
Chi-Chi repeated, considering the meaning of the situation.  
  
And that... On your neck...? Bulma asked, completely shocked and disgusted, but still curious.  
  
Oh, this, Goku said, pulling at the neck of his gi again, but this time to show everyone the mangled scar on the crook of his neck and shoulder, This is the mark Jita gave me. It's ta show that I'm his.  
  
Chi-Chi said, repeating again, still trying to get it all straight in her head.  
  
So, you're like his dog or something? Yamcha said, more than unhappy with the sudden turn of events.  
  
Vejita smirked,   
  
Now, now, Goku said, jumping in before a fight broke out, It's not like that. I'm okay with it... I mean, I was the one who started it that night. I'm very happy with this.  
  
Oh Goku! Bulma sobbed, dropping to the floor.  
  
Both Yamcha and the Earth Saiyajin were at their knees in a heartbeat, You see what you've done? Yamcha muttered, looking to Vejita.  
  
Don't you dare blame me for anything. Vejita growled, disgusted with the group. The old man seemed to have taken it best, as he was now working on dinner again.  
  
G... Goku, I'm... I'm happy for you, Chi-Chi whispered through a smile, a few tears running down her cheeks as she too kneeled, resting a hand on Bulma's shoulder in comfort, I really am. I just can't begin to apologize for everything that I've done to you. I'm glad that you're happy. It's what you deserve.  
  
The raven-haired girl's words touched everyone, and Bulma sobbed harder, I... I with I could say the same. I want the best for you too, and I know how naive you can be... It's just... He's so evil, killed so many... the blue-haired beauty managed.  
  
I agree, Krillin said, finally speaking up after getting over the shock, I just don't see how you can be happy with him... Let alone the fact that you're gay.  
  
Exactly what I'm saying! Two guys just isn't natural, Yamcha said, finally getting his girlfriend to calm somewhat, And how can you be happy being his love' slave?  
  
Vejita detested this, but decided to interject, saving his mate from the pressure and stress of their ridiculous, insulting questions, First of all, a Saiyajin chooses whom he chooses, whether they be male or female, such things are unimportant. Secondly, he is _not_ my love' slave. He is my mate, and I will _always_ be there. Yes, he is mine, to do as I wish, but I am also his to provide protection as well as affection. Stop whining and crying as if something horrible has happened to your friend.' I've done _nothing_ compared to what you have done.  
  
The room fell silent. It was true. This murderer, this prince had done more for their friend than any of them had in the past month. The least they could do was be supportive.  
  
You're right, Krillin said, a smile finding it's way to his face, I'm sorry Goku, I guess I over reacted.  
  
Goku grinned as he hugged his best friend and moved on to Chi-Chi, You didn't do anythin' to me Chi... Thanks.  
  
Um... I'm sorry too, Goku, Yamcha said, slapping his friend on the shoulder, a grin lifting his features, Just never thought you'd be a fag, but I guess you never really drooled over the girls like us. he said, gesturing to himself, Krillin, and Roshi, causing the room to fill with soft laughter.  
  
Bulma found her feet and moved to hug Goku again, I'll try, Son-kun, I'll try... I just wish things were as good as they used to be.  
  
Don'tcha see, Bulma, they're so much better.  
  
The blue-haired girl smiled, her tears coming to a complete stop as she dried her cheeks.  
  
So, who's ready to eat? Roshi said, turning to face them with a large turkey in hand, the pot barely large enough to hold the bird, I got more where this came from.  
  
Goku's grin spread as he whooped in excitement, everyone laughing in response, even Vejita himself chuckling as they all made their was to the crowded kitchen table.  
  


------------------  


  
The weekend was going well, everyone was enjoying themselves. It was late Saturday night, far past their bedtimes, and yet no one wanted to go to sleep. As it often does on late, late nights, the air had grown warm and the conversation struck home.   
  
Master Roshi had long since gone upstairs to snooze, leaving Krillin sprawled out in his reclining chair, Chi-Chi on the opposite side of the room, relaxing in a similar chair. Yamcha and Bulma took up most of the space on the sofa, their arms holding one another, their legs stretched out.   
  
Vejita sat one the floor, his legs stretched before him, crossed at the ankle as he rested his back against the entertainment center. Goku lie on the floor, his head resting in the prince's lap as he drifted off into the realm of sleep, his arms encircling one of the older Saiyajin's thighs, as if hanging on for dear life. Vejita let a hand rest on the boy's head, his fingers in the soft wild locks. The prince's other hand holding a joint to his lips as he inhaled. He'd missed the pleasure of the drug and felt more than relaxed ever since he'd gotten his hands on it a few days ago.  
  
Like a baby, Bulma said through a smile, her head resting on her boyfriend's chest, So innocent and trusting.  
  
I heard that a large percent of the president's administration is voting for either execution or life in prison. Chi-Chi whispered.  
  
I heard that too. Bulma said, as if validating her friend's statement true.  
  
What's going to happen...? Vejita, I know we haven't been all that nice to you, but do you have any idea what you're going to do? Krillin asked, sitting up somewhat.  
  
Vejita exhaled, slowly opening his eyes. He didn't really want to join in the conversation, but his mate wanted him to get along with the ridiculous group so very, very much.  
  
He loves this damn planet so much... I guess we'll stay as long as we can, but we'll most definitely be forced to leave. Surely some old allies will welcome a warrior like myself as well as Kakarotto. the prince explained, trying not to sound too negative. He didn't want the fools to flip out and start panicking. He received a series of nods in reply, as if they all understood, but deep down, none of them knew what it would be like out there in space. There were so many enemies out there and so few friends.  
  


------------------  
  


Sunday was spent outside, the guys enjoying a little sparring match. Roshi, Bulma, and Chi-Chi watching from their seats at the picnic table. First Krillin and Yamcha had had it out, getting somewhat serious, earning nothing but praise from the Earth Saiyajin. Goku then took each of them on, fighting at their level and eventually beating them both at which point they both jumped in laughing as they playfully beat him to the ground, holding him down in defeat.  
  
Don't let them win, Goku! Chi-Chi shouted through a fit of laughter.  
  
Those two need their tails whipped. Roshi advised, having once been all three of their trainer and master.  
  
Aw, give us a break... He's a Saiyajin after all! Yamcha said, rubbing his aching shoulder as he stumbled to the picnic table, taking a seat.  
  
Krillin agreed, also taking a seat and sipping from his large glass of hot tea.  
  
I want to see a match between you and Vejita. Bulma said, smiling sweetly, the others cheering it on.  
  
What do ya say, Jita? Goku asked, tightening his sash as he stood, a grin on his face.  
  
Vejita shrugged, a silent, Why not? as he stepped forward, a smirk on his face. Not another word was spoken between them as they took their positions, Goku crouching in defense. In a second they were clashing together, kicks and punches and blocks. Goku ducked a powerful kick just in time, throwing a forward punch to the prince's rib cage, which was ever so quickly blocked. They jumped back, grins on both their faces at the excitement of battle. It wasn't very often they got to go all out.  
  
Watching them is wild. It's silly to think that all this time we thought of Goku as about as strong as we are. Yamcha said in awe, Krillin nodding in agreement.   
  
Vejita narrowed his eyes, trying to use their link as a means to figure out his mate's next move. Goku knew better though, charging forward again before the prince could figure much out.  
  
Suddenly they were in the air, and everyone was straining their necks to watch. The two Saiyajin seemed to be evenly matched as they took it up a notch, the few hits getting through now bringing blood.  
  
You sure they're not trying to kill each other? Chi-Chi asked, slightly concerned.  
  
No way... Look at their faces... They're enjoying it. Bulma said, lifting a hand over her eyes to block the sun and enable her to see better.  
  
Goku thought twice about firing a ki blast, preferring to keep it physical. Vejita caught that and grinned, letting his punches linger. However, the intensity of the fight continued to increase and some time later Goku was flying towards the island, impacting hard.  
  
Krillin whispered, a hand going to his mouth. It was so crazy! Just so insanely crazy! To think that anyone, anywhere had this kind of power and ability.  
  
Is he okay? Chi-Chi asked, looking to the others, as if they knew something she didn't. She had never been big into martial arts and wasn't sure if maybe she was missing out on some kind of needed information.  
  
Vejita lowered to the ground quickly and offered a hand up to his mate. Once on his feet, Goku, rolled his head around, rubbing the back of his neck, You really got me with that one. he said through a smile.  
  
The prince, however, couldn't take his eyes of the slight drip of blood at the corner of the boy's mouth. Slowly, he stepped forward and ungloved one of his hands, using his bare finger to wipe the drip away, bringing his finger to his own mouth, savoring the delicious taste on his tongue. Finally realizing what he was doing, he stepped back, crossing his arms.  
  
Goku sense the slight embarrassment and grinned, Come on, Jita... Let's go for a fly. Be right back guys! he called before leaping into the sky, shortly followed by the prince.  
  
That was gross. Yamcha said simply, a slight expression of disgust on all their faces.  
  
So, I guess Vejita has a sort of kinky fetish for blood. Bulma said, holding back a laugh.  
  
I think it's a Saiyajin thing. I mean, did you see the look on Goku's face? Like he was about to jump on the guy. Krillin said, finding himself feeling perhaps slightly happy that Goku had at least found someone that could understand him.  
  


------------------  


  
Goku swayed through the sky, the wind a bit strong, causing him to be slightly out of control. He took his state to advantage, however, and bumped into his prince.  
  
Vejita knew exactly what was going through the boy's head and in return, let the length of his body rub along his mate's as he slowed slightly. The Earth Saiyajin slowed as well, keeping the contact, and Vejita let his arms snake around the boy, their lips finding each other quickly. The taste of blood was strong in his mouth and the prince savored it, pushing his hands up under the flimsy orange shirt, his fingers outlining well-defined muscles that were chiseled into his memory.  
  
Nn... Jita... Goku moaned, his mouth moving to his lover's ear, sucking at the prince's lobe, his arms wound around the lithe body.  
  


------------------  


  
Hours later evening was pressing and the group was upstairs, quite tired since they'd stayed up rather late the night before. After getting some dinner, the four teenagers had found their way to their rooms, while Roshi slept in his chair, the TV still going.  
  
Oh, Chi-Chi! That is such a cute nightgown. Did you get that in town? Bulma asked, admiring her friend's ankle-length pink gown, trimmed with pink feathers.  
  
Yeah... I've had it for a while. Chi-Chi answered, smoothing the material against her body. Her and Bulma had always had different tastes in clothing; the blue-haired girl always leaning towards more sexy, comfortable clothes while she preferred classy things.  
  
Bulma kicked her bag out of the way, wearing a tank top and a pair of loose-fitting pajama pants, I guess we better get to sleep. It's weird... I was so tired a while ago, but now I feel kind of awake.  
  
Chi-Chi agreed and they both moved to their beds, pulling back the blankets. Before turning in, however, Bulma glanced out the window, admiring the starry view. Just then, two figures approached, slowly spiraling down to the island, landing in the shallow water.  
  
Hey, check it out... It's Goku and Vejita! Bulma said, sitting up all the way and leaning towards the window to get a better view.  
  
I'll go tell Krillin! Chi-Chi said, excitedly hurrying out of the room after catching a peek. Their bald friend had been pretty upset with the fact that the two Saiyajin had up and left without at least coming back to say they weren't staying.  
  
The girl soon returned with both the boys in tow, He still out there, Bul? Yamcha asked, a little confused as to his girlfriend's strange, embarrassed expression.  
  
Yeah, they're still down their alright. She said, swallowing nervously as they all moved to look down at the darkening beach.  
  


------------------  


  
To be continued...  
  
LOL I guess I kinda left ya with a cliffhanger huh? Hee hee. Well, stay tuned... Lemon to follow!!! ^_^  
  
And don't forget to review!!!!


	17. XVII

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Hatti Lee* ... Also known as: Saiyajin Peach,   
Amalthea*, and Saiyajin Peach 18  
  
Contact: Beloved_Animosity@sbcglobal.net  
  
Started: 5.9.2  
Finished: 9.12.3  


  
Author's Notes: Here's your lemon!!! And another twist on the plot!!! I must warn you guys... This is a bit of a short chapter, but it can't be helped! My hands are cramping from all this typing, and I thought y'alled be happy with a little rather than none. So, here ya go. ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and much sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go no further.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters, and I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  


**XVII  
**

  
Goku grinned as the gentle waves splashed over their feet, his bare, the prince's booted. They were separated by about five meters of cool night air, Goku standing closest to dry land. He continued smiling as he pulled his shirt up over his head, muscles flexing gracefully as he raised his arms and tossed the garment inland.  
  
Vejita smirked, watching as the boy continued to strip, slowly untying the sash at his waist, causing his pants to drop, leaving him butt naked. The boy was so completely unashamed that it amazed the prince.  
  
Goku stepped out of his pants and them tossed them too inland, turning to move inland as well. As suspected, Vejita followed. The Earth Saiyajin stopped at the picnic table, lifting his nude form up to sit upon it's surface.  
  
The older of the two Saiyajin couldn't help but chuckle as approached, the new sensual position presenting itself quite appealing. However, the boy had no clue, and Vejita took advantage of the situation, removing his gloves, caressing smooth, milky skin with his bare fingertips.  
  
Chills ran down Goku's spine as he arched his back, letting his lover continue with those wonderful feather light touches, tingling him until he was so excited he nearly jumped off the table. However, it turned out the prince had hold of his thighs rather firmly, keeping him in place.  
  
With the boy sitting, they were at eye level, and Vejita moved forward, pressing his lips to his mate's. Vejita wanted to smirk as the Earth Saiyajin's lust became somewhat urgent, as if her were pleading for more. He'd give the boy just that. Using one hand to free himself from his pants, the prince pulled his mate closer, their groins meeting, causing he and the boy to groan at the heated contact.  
  
Goku had been waiting for Vejita to back off so they could go inside and get busy, but he suddenly found himself enjoying this so much more. He was on the edge of the table now, the prince pushing into him, his legs wrapped tightly around the regal Saiyajin. Their bodies coming together again and again, their need driving them to release, hands everywhere, their lips locked. Soon enough, release came to the Earth-Saiyajin and soon after the prince's hot seed was deep within him.  
  
Goku panted, his legs still holding his lover, his lips still moving over Vejita's features, he whispered, his legs finally going lax.  
  
Vejita smirked, Come on... Let's get some sleep. With that, the boy hopped down from the table, his legs a little shaky as he moved to gather his discarded clothes.  
  
------------------  
  
Oh my... Chi-Chi whispered, tearing her eyes from the scene just as it came to a close. The four of them remained silent for some time. At first they didn't think the two warriors would go through with it, after all, they were in plain view!  
  
That was wild. Bulma said, a twinkle in her eyes. She'd never seen something so passionate in her life, and it seemed Goku had indeed initiated the whole thing. All thoughts of the prince using their friend faded.  
  
No kidding. I say we keep quiet. Vejita would probably kill us. Yamcha said, both he and Krillin slightly more than grossed out.  
  
Well, they were out in the open... It's not our fault we saw. Chi-Chi said, knowing the blame wasn't on them.  
  
It's no one's fault. Bulma said in a tone, rolling her eyes somewhat.  
  
Still, I agree with Yamcha. We shouldn't say anything. It'd be awkward. Besides, it's none of our business. Krillin said, moving towards the door. They said their good nights and soon found their way back to their beds. It didn't take long for the large pink house to fall under a silent slumber.  
  
------------------  
  
Once inside, Goku and Vejita snuggled up on the couch, a large blanket pulled over them. The TV was still going and Master Roshi was still crashed in his chair, but they didn't mind. Completely satisfied, they relaxed in one another's arms, Goku's head resting on his lover's chest as he fingered his prince's hands. From some reason he enjoyed exploring the long slender digits, so much power could come from these weapon-like fists, and yet, these were the same hands that held him so gently, touched him in ways that made him scream.  
  
Vejita caught a few of these thoughts and sighed. It was amazing how sentimental, how wonderfully perfect the boy was. No more than hour later, they were asleep, pressed together, emotions, feelings, and thoughts mingling between their minds.  
  
------------------  
  
The scent of bacon wafted through the house, causing Goku to stir. Vejita, of course, was awake before his mate, and to force himself not to laugh at the boy as his nose twitched and his stomach growled. The fool always had food on the brain, that and one other thing.  
  
Finally, Goku opened his eyes and slowly sat up, the bright sun shining through the house's many windows, Kami, I'm starvin'. He mumbled, leaning into Vejita and rubbing against him as cat would for a pet, just letting the prince know that he cared.  
  
There were two empty chairs at the table as they managed into the kitchen, where everyone else was seated, eating a nutritious breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and rolls.  
  
Mmm... This looks great! Goku said as he flopped into a chair, quickly filling his plate.  
  
You guys sure did sleep late, Roshi said, remembering back when Goku was having similar problems getting up for school, You haven't changed a bit, Goku.  
  
The others glanced from one to another, and Vejita instantly picked up on the shifty nervousness in their eyes, Yes, well, he was quite exhausted from out little... Bout.  
  
Krillin nearly choked, coughing as he swallowed what was left in his mouth, Wh... What?  
  
Everyone stared, wide-eyed, wondering if the infuriating prince was going to embarrass their friend. As it was, Goku's cheeks were slightly flushed.  
  
I can't believe you're bringing that up. Bulma muttered, the unruly Saiyajin seated beside her.  
  
No need to get upset... It was rather amazing. Vejita continued, finding the situation quite amusing.  
  
They all turned to Goku, who was no looking at his the prince, the blush spreading on his cheeks,   
  
the prince questioned, more a sound that an actual word.  
  
Suddenly the boy was flinging himself forward, soft lips crushing against his own. Vejita, of course, didn't fight the kiss, but let it play out, slowly pulling away moments later. The little group he was toying with now sitting there with their mouths open, eyes bulging.  
  
Kakarotto... You're making your friends uncomfortable. The prince hissed, a smirk on his lips.  
  
You started it! Sayin' all that stuff! Goku argued, waving a single at his lover.  
  
Bulma wanted to scream. Her friend was so unlike she'd thought he'd always been! Who'd have thought Goku was so sexual? Here she thought he was blushing from embarrassment, when in fact he was flushed with excitement!  
  
Baka! I was talking about our sparring match! Vejita exclaimed, laughing loudly at his beloved fool for falling for the trap he'd set for his friends.  
  
Everyone in turn started laughing as well. They were finding themselves more and more secure with the odd relationship... However, they were still a little unsettled with the Saiyajin Prince, the killer of so many, the one who'd started the planetary wars, sitting here among them, as if he belonged.  
  
------------------  
  
Soon to pass was a time of belonging, completeness. Goku had never felt so full in his life. No, not full as in stuffed with food, but full as in whole... Like his life was meaningful in every way people wished their lives to be. He couldn't be happier.  
  
Nearly a month had passed, and within that small space of time everyone else seemed to be happy as well. Bulma and Yamcha dropped by to visit now and then, bringing Chi-Chi every once in a while. Krillin visited the most, just about every other day.  
  
And then there was Vejita. Their passion was no less than that first night... That beautiful, bloody first night. If anything, it was better. Goku felt more experienced now, knowing what his prince enjoyed most, and where the most pleasurable spots were on that beautiful, regal body of his. They were like rabbits, enjoying one another every night. The only thing Goku had yet to experience was taking his prince, but deep down, he knew that was never going to happen. Surprisingly, it didn't bother him much. He understood the nature of the relationship, knew it was pure Saiyajin, Vejita being the dominant. There were no silly Human emotions, no room for them.  
  
The bond that linked them was as strong as ever and they were now capable of speaking to one another telepathically. Only short sentences, short fragments of their thoughts barely evolved into words.  
  
The first time Goku had experienced it, he'd burst into laughter. He'd heard Vejita's voice in his head, screaming at him for being stupid enough to fall asleep during their love making. Of course, the Earth Saiyajin had been extremely sleepy and tired after a long bout of sparring over the ocean, and on their return home, he hadn't gotten anything to eat, so, he'd simply passed out.  
  
What?!? ... Now, baka...! Wake...! Kami... Kick your ass!'  
  
Goku had instantly opened his eyes, a grin on his face. They stayed up for hours after that, trying to send messages to one another, only receiving a few. Vejita revealed that he'd been hearing the Earth Saiyajin's voice in his head for some time.  
  
So, it was indeed a happy time... Until...  
  
------------------  
  
It was late Friday evening and the boy's bald little friend had just left, leaving a box of truffles. Vejita stepped back into their little motel room, having gone outside on the bald fellow's request.  
  
  
_Something's not right.  
  
What are you talking about? Vejita had asked, his voice full to the brim with annoyance.  
  
Goku must not be feeling well. Normally those truffles would be gone. You know how he loves chocolate.  
  
Vejita eyed the fool, realizing that there was something wrong. Why hadn't he noticed sooner? Kakarotto hadn't been eating right for a couple of days now. He'd nodded to Krillin and waited until he was gone before returning inside._  
  
  
There's nothing wrong. Goku said through a slight smile, cleaning up a little.  
  
Vejita scowled, wishing he hadn't thought that so loudly earlier, I think there is. he said, approaching the boy, stilling him from his insignificant chores.  
  
Goku moaned as his lover held him close, fingering his left nipple.  
  
Once all restriction were removed, and they were lying in bed atop their filthy sheets, Vejita began the slow process of torture. He teased the boy endlessly, running his battle-roughened fingers over every curve and contour of bone and muscle.  
  
Nn...'  
  
Vejita smirked. The boy was trying to hold back, keep quiet, as if he could not enjoy it. The little moan was clear as a bell in the prince's mind, so, he continued.  
  
Tell me... What's wrong with you? he questioned, turning it up a notch as he ran a feather light touch along the boy's throbbing need.  
  
Nn... Please... Stop... The words were soft yet harsh, and Vejita did as they pleaded. Something like this had never happened before and he was more than confused by it.  
  
Kakarotto, I demand to know what's going on.  
Jita, it's nothing, really. Goku managed through his cloudy thoughts. For some reason he was feeling odd, but he didn't want his prince to worry about it. Maybe what he needed was just some good, sound sleep. He smiled sweetly to his lover and scootched under the covers.  
  
Vejita smirked. Perhaps it was nothing. He too slipped beneath the covers and pulled the boy to him, continuing where he'd left off.  
  
Jita, I... I'm not in the mood. Can we just sleep? Goku asked, his face tensed as if ready to wince away from angry words.  
  
The prince was utterly shocked, Very well. he said sternly, pulling away from the boy and turning to sleep facing the opposite direction. Of course, he wasn't as mad as he pretended to be. In fact, he was much more worried and was racking his brain with any and all reasons for his mate's strange behavior.  
  
Goku felt hurt, but more than anything,he felt as if he'd hurt his prince. A strange urge came over him though, and he rose from their bed, moving to the door. It remained open at nearly all times, and the hinges were a little stiff as the Earth Saiyajin pushed it shut, shutting the windows soon after. It took him a few minutes to figure out the strange locks, but once everything was secure, he felt much better.  
  
The way Vejita was lying, he was able to see everything, and was quite confused with the boy's actions. Obviously he didn't feel safe, and that hurt more than anything.  
  
Goku felt the emotion welling within him and allowed the few tears to spill as he approached Vejita, climbing in bed on the side the prince was facing.  
  
Vejita knew his sentimental mate liked to cuddle and be held for long periods of time, but as the boy snuggled against him, squirming into his arms, he felt that the Earth Saiyajin was subconsciously asking him to protect him. The action hurt even more, as if the knife in his wound were being twisted severely. He thought of himself as a great, if not perfect dominant mate. Why was Kakarotto feeling so unsafe then? One of the most important roles of the being the dominant one was to protect your mate. Feeling inadequate, for reasons he didn't understand, Vejita held the boy in a death grip, even draping his legs over the young Saiyajin, hanging on tightly. Before drifting off to sleep, he heard a thought from the link in the back of his mind, I'm sorry... So, so sorry... Jita...'  
  
------------------  
  
How are things coming along little one? the doctor asked ever so softly, his bare fingers squeaking against the warm glass ever so slightly. He was completely amazed with the tiny thing's quick development. It was as if it were growing twice as fast as any Human.  
  
The little embryo was larger now, about an inch in length. It's tiny face held a primitive appearance, it's ears tiny folds of skin, and it's eyes round and black. The little Saiyajin, no bigger than a bean, had nubs for arms and legs.  
  
It was healthy, but still, something wasn't right, and although the temperature was fairly warm, it felt so, so cold.  
  
------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Keep it up! ^_^ I'll have the next chapter (a longer one this time) up as soon as possible.  
  
And yes, Kokoro, I remember you. ^_^ My enthusiastic reviewer. I remember you throwing shoes at me in your reviews in order to get me to post faster. lol ^_^ Good to see you visiting the DBZ section! ^_^ Stick around.


	18. XVIII

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Hatti Lee* ... Also known as: Saiyajin Peach,   
Amalthea*, and Saiyajin Peach 18  
  
Contact: Beloved_Animosity@sbcglobal.net  
  
Started: 5.9.2  
Finished: 9.12.3  


  
Author's Notes: Okay, here's the long chapter I promised! ^_^ I thank all of you for your encouraging reviews.  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and much sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go no further.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, and I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  


**XVIII  
**

  
A week had passed and things were basically the same if not worse. Vejita wanted to be happy. The climate was getting cooler and cooler and the afternoon sun was a warm welcome. He was returning home now, several bags full of groceries heaped in his arms. As he approached the closed door of motel room eight, he had to set a few bags down to unlock and open the door. He actually hurried in, setting the bags on the table and rushing back to lock the door closed again. He just had to fulfill his mate's need for safety and protection, instinct demanded it.  
  
Goku was sitting on the bed when Vejita got home. He hadn't been out in a week and he honestly didn't know why. He couldn't think anyway, he was starving!  
  
What'd ya get?  
  
Vejita smirked as he began putting things away,   
  
Goku said through a smile, scrambling out of bed to get a look at what his lover had gotten, Hey, I haven't had any apples in a long time. he said, grabbing the bag of delicious red fruit and returning to the bed.  
  
Once the prince had finished, he too climbed in bed, sitting opposite his mate, We have got to talk.  
  
Goku's grin instantly turned upside down, Jita... I don't know what's wrong with me. Do we have ta talk about it again?  
  
Well, something's got to be done. Vejita growled in annoyance, grabbing one of the apples and biting into it ferociously.  
  
The Earth Saiyajin leaned forward, having to practically get on his hands and knees to reach his prince, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
Vejita lifted his hands, holding the boy's face as he deepened the kiss, the juicy apple heightening his senses. Seconds later the prince felt urgent and was pulling the boy closer, tugging at his clothing.  
  
Nn... No, Jita. Stop! Goku managed, having to virtually shout the last to his lover to stop.  
  
Vejita growled, gently shoving the boy away. He was so frustrated it was insane. They hadn't had sex in the past week and he refused to resort to masturbating alone in the shower. If this went on much longer, he was going to take the fool whether he liked it or not.  
  
----------------  
  
Man, I haven't seen Son-kun in a while. Maybe we should stop by there after school, Yamcha. Bulma suggested, looking up to her boyfriend.  
  
Krillin looked around nervously. He and Yamcha had sneaked out of athletics for the heck of it and they were now visiting with Bulma and Chi-Chi, who were sitting outside for art, trying their pest at painting a landscape.  
  
I don't think that's such a good idea. Krillin said, finally relaxing and plopping down beside the others.  
  
Why? Has something happened? Chi-Chi asked while keeping her attention on her work.  
  
Well, I went there about a week ago and Goku wasn't feeling well. I mean, I'd brought truffles, and he didn't eat them!  
  
Wow, that is a problem. Yamcha said, trying to suppress a laugh, Bulma was trying her hardest with her assignment, but it still looked awful.  
  
Yeah, and I stopped by again not too long ago and Vejita told me that it wasn't a good day for a visit. He wouldn't even let me in. Krillin said, trying his hardest to suppress his urge to look for teachers.  
  
Well, maybe you're right. Things are better between us now... So, he should come to us when he feels better, right? Bulma said, lifting her artwork to the others.  
  
They all nodded in agreement before bursting out in laughter, Oh, shut up! Bulma screeched in playful annoyance, blobbing black paint onto her painting, not really ruining much.  
  
Mrs. Peterson looked in the direction of the shouting and laughter, approaching quickly, Aren't you two supposed to be in athletics?  
  
The laughter died quickly and Yamcha and Krillin climbed to their feet, Yes, Ma'am. They mumbled before hurrying off.  
  
----------------  
  
Mr. President, I wasn't expecting you here. Dr. Kofun said, he and a few others gathered around the large cylinder.  
  
Yes, well... I was curious as to how things were going... Is this it? the large man questioned, his chin held high throughout his confusion.  
  
Yes, we're calling it S One. The data is astounding.  
  
How old is it? the president asked, his brows nearly meeting in angered confusion. That damned doctor had better not have started the experiment before gaining permission.  
  
Yes, one of the most amazing things of all... S One is just a little more than two months old and already it equals the development of a four-month-old embryo. Six inches in length, visible fingers and toes, eyelids and lashes, fingernails, and hair.  
  
Do you know if it's male or female? the president questioned, hoping it to be a girl. Perhaps the females of the damned creatures were weaker.  
  
Ah... We tried our best to engineer S One to be female, but it seems that's a little beyond us. The Saiyajin egg decides the sex as if by mental choice rather than chance. It's quite complex. Dr. Kofun explained.  
  
The square-jawed president stepped closed, peering at the disgusting little thing. There was a slight sound now, he could hear it through the tiny speakers at the base of the cylinder, thump, thump, thump... It was a heartbeat! Its black eyes were covered in a thing, nearly translucent fold of skin, and it had slight hair all over its body, like peach fuzz.  
  
The room gasped as the tiny thing stretched, its little mouth coming open in a large yawn. Pencils started writing crazily upon clipboards. Every movement recorded for posterity.  
  
Inside the cylinder, blue light glowing, artificial warmth aplenty, the tiny Saiyajin felt something. It was so slight, but it was there... A presence. Out there somewhere, not so far away, was a being it belonged to, and oh how it ached to be near that one being.  
  
----------------  
  
Krillin groaned as he slowly marched down the steps after school to where the group waited for him.  
  
So, what'd he say? Yamcha asked, a little worried for his best buddy.  
  
Looks like I can't go to practice anymore until I'm passing English IV.  
  
Ooh that's harsh. The principal is so stupid. I just hate that guy. Yamcha growled.  
  
I know how you feel. Bulma muttered, thinking back to all the times the dumb old guy had sent her home to change.  
  
Whatever... Maybe it's what you need. You can't exactly graduate without passing all four English classes. Chi-Chi said, her nose in the air.  
  
Come off it! Not all of us are graced with your brains. Yamcha said, being playfully rude.  
  
Bul's passing, isn't she? Chi-Chi argued, all in fun.  
  
And might I add that my averages are all higher than yours, Chi-Chi? Come to think of it... I'm probably going to be valedictorian. the blue-haired beauty said, a slightly suppressed grin on her face.  
  
Krillin and Yamcha started for the parking lot, Come on man, I hate women. Yamcha muttered playfully, an arm around his buddy, the girls following.  
  
Just because we're smarter than you stinky guys. Chi-Chi said, laughter bubbling up.  
  
Their fun came to a stop, however, as a loud motor roared towards them. A large, slim black motorcycle screeching to a halt near Yamcha's new ride.  
  
Krillin questioned, What are you doing here?  
  
The prince dismounted his trusty bike, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth at the sight of the taller boy's fearful expression.  
  
Kami! Watch it... I just got that car! Yamcha exclaimed, hurrying over to check his baby out.  
  
I wish he'd pay that much attention to me. Bulma said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
Is something wrong with Goku? Krillin asked, his eyes wide in anticipation. He just knew something was wrong.  
  
Vejita nodded, Where can we go to talk?  
  
Moments later they were in the playing field, practice having been canceled that Thursday evening due to the fact that it was the day of the couch's tenth anniversary dinner with his wife.   
  
Vejita was so frustrated, and the memory of a time when he'd been happy with his mate was no itching at his mind. It was in this very field that he and Kakarotto had seriously started thinking about their feelings for one another.  
  
He isn't sick, is he? Bulma asked, hoping to break the ice.  
  
I don't know why I came to you. Vejita started, not knowing how they could possibly help.  
  
Well... Tell us already. Krillin carefully ground out in frustration and worry.  
  
Vejita's brow narrowed and he started to turn away, but before they could begin their apologies, he stopped, knowing that he couldn't leave. He had to tell them. The blue-haired girl was nearly a genius... If it was just a slight possibility that they could help, he was willing to take it.  
  
Something's wrong with Kakarotto, he said, turning back, He doesn't leave the motel anymore.  
  
Quizzical expressions befell the whole group, Why not? Chi-Chi asked finally.  
  
Vejita berated himself for the nervous feeling building in his gut, He doesn't feel safe anymore.  
  
I don't see how he felt safe before, especially in that prison. Chi-Chi said matter-of-factly.  
  
What is safe anyway? Bulma questioned, taking this on scientifically.  
  
The prince sighed, he hadn't expected this to be easy, In a Saiyajin pairing, there is a dominant, myself, and it's my instinct to keep my mate safe and protected at all times.  
  
I... I see. Bulma said, slightly disgusted with this choice topic.  
  
So, in other words, you're having relationship problems. Yamcha said through a chuckle.  
  
Vejita growled, but ignored the fool, Also, we haven't... In a while. Again, the prince berated himself. Why should he feel embarrassed? The anger and frustration was evident on his face and it was frightening those before him, all except Bulma of course.  
  
Okay, how long is a while? Bulma asked, trying to figure out just what the problem was.  
  
More than a month. Vejita spat out.  
  
Okay, let me see if I can get this straight... You're feeling inadequate because you can't keep Son-kun safe and satisfied. Maybe you just need to talk to him. It seems the problems with you, not him.  
  
Vejita just stared at the girl, much, much more than angry, Idiot! Do you think I'd have resorted to this if it were as simple as that?!  
  
Well, what else is it? Bulma asked, her eyebrows arched.  
  
It's not me, and I've tried speaking with him. I want one of you to talk it out with him. the prince said, demanding rather than asking.  
  
No problem. Let's go now. Krillin said enthusiastically, excited about the chance of seeing his best friend.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku was curled up in bed when the feeling hit him. There was someone out there calling to him, oh and how it hurt. The feeling was full of pain and loneliness. Where was Vejita? Kami, he needed him!  
  
----------------  
  
They were nearly there when Vejita heard the thought, clear and urgent in his mind, Where are you? I need you!'  
  
Krillin and the others were a bit shocked as the Saiyajin prince tossed his precious bike aside. They quickly climbed out of Yamcha's vehicle, thinking something horrid had happened.  
  
What's the matter? Chi-Chi asked, her voice a little frightened. They were all surprised to see that the door was shut, let alone locked, and even more surprising was that the seemingly angry prince had easily knocked it down. Inside they found a moaning Goku, sweat beaded up on his forehead.  
  
Vejita rushed to his mate, I'm here, I'm here. What's going on? he demanded, lifting the boy before him.  
  
Goku winced, but in a few more seconds, the dreadful feeling began to fade and his breathing seemed easier, I... I dunno. he whispered.  
  
Shaking him somewhat, Vejita raged, What do you mean you don't know?! You have to know something! What the hell's going on with you?!  
  
Hey! Take it easy... I think he's really sick! Krillin said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
  
Goku's eyes went wide instantly, an almost fearful look upon his face, No! No, get away! he nearly screamed, pulling away hard.  
  
Krillin, surprised and hurt, stepped back to where the others were, G... Goku?  
  
Vejita growled, trying his best to suppress the urge to attack the weak little Humans, All of you, stay as far back as you can... And see if you can shut that damn door!  
  
Yamcha and Krillin quickly went to work at leaning the door back up in its frame. Once done, they all stood there, leaning against the windows as if trying to expand the distance between them and the Saiyajin. They watched as Vejita pushed the bed to the opposite side of the room far too easily, the table and chairs topping over in his wake.  
  
The prince then climbed in bed, cradling his mate in strong arms,   
  
Goku breathed heavily, leaning against his lover hard, wanting to press into him, Kril... Krillin, I'm sorry.  
  
Hey, it's okay Goku, don't worry about it.  
  
Why did he react like that? Bulma asked, speaking to Vejita.  
  
It's like he feels vulnerable to the world, like I can't protect him.  
  
Goku cringed. The words were so horrible, and yet so true. He felt as if Vejita couldn't, and wasn't, protecting him at all.  
  
But why? Goku, you're strong. Why are you feeling like this? Bulma asked, turning her questioning towards her friend.  
  
I just dunno. Goku whispered.  
  
----------------  
  
They all stepped outside, Goku remaining inside, Well, the only thing I can think to do is to get him in a place where he feels safe. At least until we can figure this out. Bulma said, her arms crossed.  
  
Vejita nodded, his pride taking a nose dive,   
  
Krillin's eyes lit up, How about out on the island? The guest room!  
  
Hey, that's not a bad idea! Bulma said, a smile touching her lips, Maybe the seclusion will help, plus, it's where he grew up.  
  
Vejita nodded again, it seemed logical.  
  
Okay, so... You get him over there... And I'll try my best to think of a solution. Bulma said, her smile spreading to the others.  
  
Right! I'll get home and start cleaning up! Krillin said, pulling a Capsule plane from his pocket.  
  
Once the little Humans were gone and on their way, Vejita stepped back into the motel room, Did you hear?  
  
Goku nodded, pulling himself to his feet, I think it's a good idea.  
  
Right.. How can I compare to an island and those damn friends of yours anyway? the prince muttered as he started getting things together.  
  
Goku didn't say a word, he knew this was sensitive ground. Instead, he helped with getting their stuff together. One large trash bag easily held all of their clothing. Another held their boots and what not along with a few favorite training items. As Vejita was tying the last bag shut, Goku stepped over to the night table and pulled the small drawer open. Inside was the little used candle, hardly the size of a walnut now, having been handled so often. Goku lifted the object from it's hiding place, knowing his lover didn't want him to know just how much he cherished the item.  
  
Vejita glanced over and caught sight of what his mate was doing, remaining still for a moment as a smile blessed the boy's face. Seconds later, however, he was grabbing the candle away, stuffing it into one of his gloves before tossing it into the bag of clothing.  
  
Goku continued smiling as his prince tied the bag up, I guess we won't be seeing this place for a while.  
  
Think you can fly? Vejita asked, knowing the act was going to be hard for the boy. Up in the air, you left yourself open to many more possible attacks than on the ground.  
  
----------------  
  
Our poor Goku, Roshi said sadly, So many things to worry about, now this.  
  
Krillin nodded, watching as the Saiyajin prince approached, his motorcycle in one hand, a large trash bag in the other, Goku clinging to him helplessly, a full trash bag in his only free hand.  
  
I never knew Goku, our Goku, could be so weak and helpless. Krillin whispered, watching as the duo landed.  
  
Vejita parked his bike near the porch before wrapping an arm around his mate.  
  
Hiya, Roshi, sorry for tha trouble. Goku said awkwardly, almost as if he were ashamed.  
  
No trouble. Now, go on upstairs. Krillin cleaned out the guest room good.  
  
Vejita nodded to the strange old man before they were on their way. Once upstairs, Krillin led them to the spacious guest room, now holding one bed rather than two. The trash bags were dropped uncaringly to the floor, and Goku made his way to the bed, plopping down in the covers and huddling up.  
  
Vejita stood silent for a few moments, watching as his mate seemingly made a little nest, curling up in a fetal position. It was as peaceful as he'd seen the boy in some time. Wordlessly, he moved to the exit, motioning for the bald fellow to leave as well.  
  
Once downstairs again, he approached the old guy, No one's to enter that room. He said sternly, making it quite clear that whoever breaks this new rule would be severely punished.  
  
Both Krillin and Master Roshi nodded, understandingly.  
  
With that, Vejita went outside and began training. All he knew was that his mate felt him unable to provide sufficient protection. So, he _had_ to become able.  
  
----------------  
  
A little more than three months old, twelve inches in length, and quite handsome. Little eyes opened and gazed about, unsure of what exactly was being seen. Rich blood pumped through tiny, slightly visible veins, and little wrinkles gathered here and there as tiny arms and legs lifted and lowered.  
  
Dr. Kofun was simply amazed, watching as little fingers and toes extended in an oddly graceful stretch. The little Saiyajin was quite obviously male and was always moving about. The small amount of hair that had been growing atop his head was thicker now and appeared to be a velvety black.  
  
The little God-like creature, filled with unsurpassable potential, squirmed again and again. It couldn't feel much, and wasn't receiving anything, yet it was quite capable of sending it's plea. And that's exactly what it did. Alone in the blueness of it all, it needed, absolutely needed it's... Someone, at this point, anyone. A great sorrow and yearning surged from it's core... More a mental feeling than an actual thought... Out into the unknown world it soared, calling to someone, anyone.  
  
----------------  
  
Yet another month had passed and Bulma had yet to figure it out. She and Yamcha were at Master Roshi's trying there best to communicate with the stubborn, prideful Saiyajin. Krillin and Chi-Chi were there as well, and somewhere within the pink house, Master Roshi was napping.  
  
You've got to know something. Back on Planet Vejita... Do you remember anything similar to puberty? I was thinking that maybe- Bulma questioned, pacing somewhat.  
  
Vejita shook his head, Like I've said, Saiyajin are born with instincts! When of age, we simply know.  
  
Bulma shook her head as well, her tousled blue locks pulling free of her loose ponytail, Yes, but maybe living on Earth and that head injury... Maybe he doesn't have instincts like you do. Maybe this happened too soon for him and it's messing with his psyche.  
  
Vejita hissed, I remember Saiyajin equivalent to a Human's fourteen years being bound.  
  
Everyone's eyes grew slightly... So young!  
  
Don't get all pissed, she's just trying to help. Krillin said rather calmly, coming to accept the prince's constant foul mood, having lived with him for the past month.  
  
Vejita growled, he needed to train. He felt as if it were his fault... If he could just get stronger!  
  
Suddenly, a warped feeling overcame him. It was powerful and grabbed him by the heart, squeezing with unheard of strength. It was the feeling of a mother losing sanity over a child long lost.  
  
Bulma and the others had thought the Saiyajin about to attack and rip their throats out, but as they backed away, they watched as the prince fell to his knees, one hand clutching his chest, the other supporting his weight.  
  
Kami, bakayaro! he hissed, his teeth coming down hard, clenching so tightly they felt as if they were about to shatter.  
  
What's the matter?! Chi-Chi squealed, taking a baby step forward.  
  
Using raw muscles, Vejita rose and hurried into the house, his blood boiling, his brain pulsing. It was so obvious! Why hadn't he figured it out before?! Kakarotto was pregnant!  
  
Barging into the room he now considered a sort of home, Vejita stopped dead in his tracks, the weak little Humans coming up short just behind him.  
  
What's going on? Yamcha whispered, not speaking to anyone really, perhaps questioning some sort of higher being.  
  
Goku was on the floor, his legs sprawled, his back arched tensely, as if he were about to snap in two. His arms thrashed wildly as he screamed, tears flowing freely from his squeezed-shut eyes.  
  
A second later, Vejita was moving forward. This wasn't right. If Kakarotto were simply pregnant, it wouldn't be like this. Never had he heard of child bearing being so hard on a mother, whether male or female. Yet the feeling was still there, strong as ever, the oh so intense sorrow of a mother's insanity from having lost a child. Perhaps Kakarotto had miscarried?  
  
Vejita dropped to his knees beside his mate, the boy stilling as he lifted him in his arms, rising and moving to the bed. The prince then climbed in bed as well, wrapping his body around the boy in an attempt to still him as well as provide some kind of protection.  
  
Krillin cleared his throat, gaining the others' attention before he moved to close the door.  
  
This is so crazy. Bulma said as they made their way downstairs.  
  
Don't worry, we'll think of something. Chi-Chi said, her voice small yet hopeful.  
  
----------------  
  
Hours seemed to pass as Vejita lie there silently, holding the boy with a near death grip. Finally, however, the horrid feeling began to pass ever so slowly.  
  
Goku blinked several times, trying to remember what exactly had happened. Vejita's grip on him loosened and they both sat up. Clumsily, the Earth Saiyajin wiped the tears from his cheeks, trying to figure out how they'd gotten there.  
  
Are you okay? the prince asked, feeling foolish, of course he wasn't feeling okay.  
  
Goku nodded,   
  
Kakarotto, you've got to talk to me. I'm getting the feeling that you've lost a child. Is it possible you had a miscarriage without me knowing?? It was a long shot, but he had to ask.  
  
Goku shook his head, the word was knew to him, but he knew what it meant, and that's not what it was.  
  
Talk to me.  
  
It was a strong demand, and Goku found himself unable to ignore it, Someone's callin' me.  
  
Vejita's eyebrows lifted high, that's not what he'd expected.  
  
It's my someone... And your someone... They're so alone and so sad. Kami-sama... Goku managed, tears filling his eyes, finishing in a ragged whisper.  
  
It's a real call? Not just something in your mind?  
  
Goku shook his head, It's real. I know now, it's real.  
  
They sat like that for some time. Slow tears leaking from the boy's eyes. Vejita staring at him, unsure and scared, really scared. It had been months since they'd been together and although it was totally inappropriate at the moment, the prince leaned forward and took the boy's lips off-guard.  
  
Goku had been more than unwilling at first, but his prince seemed urgent, and eventually, he complied, allowing the regal Saiyajin to use his body. It was awkward for the Earth Saiyajin, and although he didn't enjoy it much, his mate was pleased, and deep down a good feeling warmed his aching heart.  
  
----------------  
  
Vejita lay on his back, Goku draped over him, their naked bodies already cool and dry, the fall weather caressing their bodies through the open window.  
  
What's your favorite part of me? Goku asked curiously, looking into his prince's eyes.  
  
Vejita was caught off guard and remained silent as he contemplated what exactly the boy meant. Kakarotto was kind, gentle, and so trusting. Of course, he loved those things about his mate, but he especially loved the boy's innocence and purity. Without it, they wouldn't be together, because honestly, who else could ever love a monster.  
  
Goku was wrapped with joy as he all the good things his mate thought of him, but felt a slight pang in his mind at the melancholy whisper ending the prince's thoughts, No... What part do ya like tha best? he said, hoping to clear things up, using a hand to gesture to his body.  
  
His thoughts instantly evaporating, Vejita smirked, sitting up slowly, the boy shifting until he was sitting as well, slightly curled in his lap. The prince leaned forward and licked across the large ragged scar on the boy's throat, where his neck met his shoulder.  
  
The Earth Saiyajin shivered, a grin pulling at his lips, That's your favorite spot?  
  
Vejita nodded, Pulling back slowly, My mark... A brand to show the world that _you are mine_. Why...? What about you? What's your favorite part of me?  
  
Goku's grin was full on his face now, more than glad that his lover was playing along, cuddling and talking intimately with him. Before, the rigid prince would not be doing so, instead simply listening to the Earth Saiyajin's rambling. However, he knew that it was mostly brought on because he was feeling... Well, ill.  
  
Vejita didn't like to be controlled, but allowed the boy to gently push him back down, lying on his back.  
  
Goku nibbled at his lover's ears, taking his time. It had been so awkward just moments ago, but now he felt content and relaxed. The act itself had already taken place and he had no worries of bringing that on. Something inside him told him there was no time for this, but what else could possibly be as important?  
  
My ears? Vejita asked in surprised, chuckling lightly.  
  
Goku smiled through his administrations, slowly pulling back, Almost... I like tha way they're kinda pointy.  
  
Vejita growled playfully, reaching up and pulling at the boy's ears gently, Yours are pointy too, you know. A Saiyajin characteristic.  
  
Goku smiled, shaking his head, taking hold of his prince's right hand, and taking each digit into his mouth one at a time.  
  
My fingers then? Vejita should have known. The boy had always paid extra attention to his hands.  
  
Again, Goku smiled and pulled back, shaking his head. Finally, he moved down over the compact chest, letting his fingertips graze over smooth, bronze skin, stopping at the prince's navel.  
  
Here. Just bellow your bellybutton and just above your... Goku said, blushing rather than finishing his sentence as he leaned down and ran his tongue up from Vejita's groin to his navel, reveling in the salty taste upon the tight, firm skin.  
  
My abs...? Vejita managed, squirming somewhat under the boy's administrations, that oh so talented tongue doing wonders.  
  
Again and again the Earth Saiyajin let his tongue rasp over his favorite spot, a few hickeys already littering the smooth skin there. As he moved up again, he let his teeth rake across worried flesh, a bead of blood forming there.  
  
Goku stared wide-eyed, deep down in his core he knew he wasn't supposed to have done that. He was not the dominant one.  
  
Vejita was slightly angered at first, but let it slide. After all, the boy had just said that was his favorite part. And Vejita had just lay there allowing him to work up the need... What had he expected? Plus, the boy wasn't feeling right, his mind not focusing as it should. It was completely unnatural for him to do so, but he looked to the boy and nodded, his eyes half-lidded.  
  
Goku wanted to grin, but the satisfaction of it all kept his expression serious and serene. Slowly, he lowered himself, looking down at the tiny red drop, extending his tongue, and letting his eyes fall shut as he licked it up, careful not to miss a taste. He moaned deep in his throat, moving to lick over the microscopic wound again and again, however to no avail.  
  
Vejita had to finally sit up, as he was worried the blood rush would cause the boy to rip right through his stomach. He'd felt the feelings and thoughts, and knew how much the boy craved more of that taste.  
  
the prince whispered, covering that hungry mouth with his own.  
  
It took a few moments, but Goku finally felt the blood settle, and the strange urges passed, What was that? he asked, breaking the kiss, panting somewhat.  
  
Vejita leaned back against the headboard of the bed, the boy following suit and laying in his arms, Your chance at fighting for dominance. Something that was rarely done back on Planet Vejita... Most of the time one would be killed and the other would die soon after. Tasting dominant blood is like drinking an elixir of the gods, you lose your focus and crave more.  
  
Goku nearly gasped in horror, Never let me do that again. I dunno what I'd do without you.  
  
Vejita smirked, As if you could defeat me.  
  
Goku chuckled, knowing deep down it was possible with that kind of drive. He also knew, however, that his prince understood and wouldn't allow such an act ever again.  
  
Vejita sighed sleepily, I don't know how you do it... It's better than I ever knew.  
  
Goku grinned, letting sleep overcome him as well as the rare compliment from his lover washed over him.  
  
----------------  
  
Little more than a month passed...  
  
Doctor... I think it's time. An older woman said, her hair pulled up tight on her head, a long white coat upon her shoulders.  
  
Yes, I believe you're right. Dr. Kofun said, he and several others gathering around the little Saiyajin, still curled up within the large tube.  
  
After a few buttons were pressed, the synthetic blue water began to slowly drain out of the cylinder, the little infant resting gently on the bottom as the water completely drained away. It's pudgy little arms and legs kicking about, reaching and feeling. S One was fully developed now with a head full of wild, spiky black hair, large blinking eyes, and complete with a long, furry brown tail.  
  
The glass tube hissed as it unsealed and slowly began to rise up, leaving the little baby to be encircled by the frighteningly cold air of the immense lab.  
  
Scientists swarmed in at once, measuring and weighing.  
  
A full twenty-three inches long.  
  
And nine point eight pounds.  
  
Hmm... It seems it's a bit over-developed. Dr. Kofun said, watching as the infant was cleaned up, bare skin never touching the child, all hands gloved as a strict rule.  
  
Little eyes blinked, looking around the room. It just wasn't right. Nothing was right. Along with being able to see and hear now, little S One could feel. The bright lights burned his eyes and the pain of the coldness crept under his skin. Now being able to sense, S One felt that out there was his someone. The energy was strong and worried, as if in search. The thought instantly caused the baby to call out to that one particular being even stronger than before.  
  
----------------  
  
It was a Monday morning, bright and early. Goku had been feeling a bit better now that he was capable of speaking what he was feeling, and he and Vejita had been making love again. So, thing's weren't that bad. He was downstairs now, feeling more than afraid and unsafe, but he was so hungry, and it was only Master Roshi and Krillin.  
  
The four of them were seated around the kitchen table, eating breakfast when the feeling hit him. He was at his feet in an instant.  
  
Vejita questioned, knowing something was wrong.  
  
It's callin' just to me now. It knows I'm here. He whispered.  
  
The child? Vejita asked, shocked. How could there be a child out there calling to Kakarotto? Was it Saiyajin? None of it made sense.  
  
Kami, Jita... All this time it was just callin'. It couldn't sense me before, but now it can.  
  
Vejita rose to his feet along with the others, Where is it? Can you sense where?  
  
Goku nodded, At that place where we were.  
  
Vejita's eyes grew wide, Those damned Humans! They're planning something. The last coming out in a fierce growl.  
  
Maybe we should call Bulma? Krillin asked.  
  
But school? Goku said, still concerned about his friends.  
  
It'll be okay. We might need her, and I'm sure she'll want to help. Krillin said, hurrying to the phone.  
  
Jita... I gotta go. It needs me.  
  
the prince demanded, pushing the boy back down in his seat, We do nothing until we're sure what's going on. It could be a trap to get us to screw up. The bastards want nothing more than to have us exterminated.  
  
Goku nodded, tears springing to his eyes, Maybe you should start powering up.  
  
An eyebrow lifted high on Vejita's brow, a questioning scowl angering his expression.  
  
I don't know how long I can fight this. Goku whispered, causing the prince's expression to smooth into sorrow and concern.  
  
----------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
There, I know it took a while, but I finally got a long chapter up! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


	19. XIX

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Hatti Lee*  
Also known as:   
Saiyajin Peach 18,  
Amalthea*, and  
BelovedAnimosity  
  
Contact: Beloved_Animosity@sbcglobal.net  
  
Started: 5.9.2  
Finished: 9.12.3  


  
Author's Notes: SO sorry! It seems it's been a while since I've updated, ne? Again, SO sorry. Heh heh... Well, here's another long one to make up for it. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and much sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go no further.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, and I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  


**XIX  
**

  
Bulma had been showering when her mother had barged in, You've got a phone call.  
  
School was easily pushed aside and forgotten as she hung up with Krillin and quickly called Yamcha and Chi-Chi.  
  
They'd gotten to her house in record time, and soon, they were all on their way to the island.  
  
Upon arriving, they simply rushed into the large, pink house,   
  
They're upstairs. Roshi said, lounging on the couch, the TV off, worry working it's way into his normal routine. Something awful was going to happen. Poor Son Goku.  
  
The bedroom door was open and the two Saiyajin were on the bed, Vejita holding Goku in a death grip.  
  
Krillin rose from his seat when the others walked in, Goku wants to leave the house so bad that Vejita has to literally hold him back.  
  
Why don't you let him go? Bulma asked, Maybe we could finally find out what's been calling' to him.  
  
It's those damn scientists. It's a trap or something. As soon as we set foot out of the barriers, they'll have us executed. Vejita growled.  
  
You could leave those microchip things behind and sneak up on them, just see what it is. Chi-Chi said, the idea having just popped into her head.  
  
No, that's no good. Someone would see them or something and it would be the same thing. Bulma said, trying not to look at her long time friend, sprawled out on the bed, trying to pull free.  
  
Why don't you just call them, Bul? Just ask them what's up. Yamcha suggested, knowing his girlfriend was capable of finding out direct numbers to get a hold of the president quickly.  
  
All eyes lit up, Of course! Bulma exclaimed, hurrying downstairs.  
  
----------------  
  
Sir, I don't know how... But there's a call for you on you private line. It seems to be a young girl.  
  
The president looked questioningly to is assistant, simply nodding as he hurried into the private little room extending from his office.  
  
Yes? Hello?  
  
Mr. President? This is Bulma Briefs. I'm friends with Son Goku.  
  
Ah, yes, I remember. What's the problem? How did you get this number? the large man was angry at first, but perhaps this was the chance he'd been waiting for. Maybe those damned Saiyajin had finally screwed up and he'd be able to be rid of them!  
  
Is there something going on there? My friend has been ill, and he's experiencing strange psychic callings. He claims there's someone there, like a child, calling to him. Is any of this true? Are you running some kind of experiment? Please... You've got to tell me! Bulma rambled, pleading for some kind of knowledge.  
  
That is none of your business little girl. Don't call here again. With that the president hung up.  
  
He was worried now, the girl was smart and she seemed to have figured out the secret experiment. He had to find that damned doctor.  
  
----------------  
  
Ah, Sir, you're just in time! S One is being fed.  
  
The president stopped in his tracks. Before him, resting in a large glass crib lined with a single thin blanket, was the little Saiyajin. Its hair was large and full now and looked about, eyes blinking. It was as if the thing were days old already, when in fact it was born only hours ago.  
  
Kofun, the young Saiyajin knows. He and his friends have figured it out. They want to know what's going on.  
  
The doctor's eyes lit up, Perhaps you should tell them. I doubt they would let it out to the media. Besides, if they do, I'll take full responsibility for any mishaps. It would be quite the thing to see how the male mother and child interact.  
  
This is all one big study for you, isn't it? the president raged, the question ground between his teeth.  
  
Or course, Sir. It's all quite astonishing. Perhaps we can use the child to control the other Saiyajin.  
  
No. I don't want word of this leaking out. Keep that damned baby in a more secluded place. If the Saiyajin find out, who knows what they'll do! the president roared, leaving the room in a frenzy as he hurried to his assistant. Things had to be arranged. Guards had to be set up. The last thing he wanted was to be blasted by some killing male Saiyajin mother!  
  
----------------  
  
They all looked up as Bulma stepped back into the room, What'd they say? Krillin asked, rising to his feet.  
  
He was sort of nice at first-  
  
He who? Yamcha asked, interrupting.  
  
The president, who else? Anyway, once I mentioned what's going on, he told me it was none of my business and hung up. I'm wondering if anything at all is going on there.  
  
No... Lemme go! Jita, please... Kami, please, lemme go! Goku whined, tears welling at the corners of his eyes as he pulled effortlessly from the prince.  
  
Vejita held tight, There is something going on there. he mumbled, looking over his mate. This just wasn't normal. Much more of this and the boy was going to give up on life.  
  
Bulma, why don't you see if your dad can figure it out? Chi-Chi asked, knowing her best friend's dad was just as much of a genius.  
  
That's right! He might even know the head scientist at the capital! Bulma exclaimed, her eyes lighting up again.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku asked, his voice small compared to his normal tone.  
  
Vejita sighed, knowing already what the boy was going to say. It was Wednesday now, and Kakarotto had deteriorated quite a bit in the past two days. The boy's strength was down to nil, his mind fuzzy around the edges.  
  
Goku continued without reply from his prince, Please, lemme go. I have to.  
  
Vejita shook his head, pacing somewhat in aggravation. At least he didn't have to actually hold the boy back anymore, but he did have to guard the door and keep watch.  
  
What are we gonna do?  
  
Vejita moved over to the bed, lying down beside the boy and pulling the covers over them, That Bulma girl is meeting with that scientist today. She's going to try and get it out of him with the help of her father.  
  
Goku nodded. He already knew this. So, why did he want to hear it again and again? Things were just so mixed up in his head. All he knew what that there was someone who needed him like no one had ever needed him before, but they didn't know what it was. No one could feel it but him, and he couldn't figure it out.  
  
Vejita nodded, hearing the boy's thoughts, That's why the girl's going to try and figure it out from that scientist. Don't worry. The prince was a little glad. Even though his mate was dwindling, at least his head was clearing somewhat. He pulled the boy close and kissed him on the forehead, pushing all the feelings of safety, protection, hope, confidence, etc. through their bond. It didn't take long for the Earth Saiyajin to drift off to a nightmarish sleep, leaving the prince to worry on his own.  
  
----------------  
  
Ah, Dr. Briefs, long time no see. The room was large and dim. The restaurant Bulma had chosen was one most often used by upper class people, mostly businessmen in suits and skirts. They were seated in a slightly secluded corner booth, the wine and appetizers before them being ignored. They weren't here to have dinner.  
  
yes, my daughter here tells me you're up to something. Bulma was surprised by her father's seriousness. Normally, he was oddly annoying and perverted, but it was obvious where she got her blue hair.  
  
Perhaps, however, I'm not allowed to talk about it. So... I'll just be-  
  
Bulma said, halting the idiot's retreat, I just want to know what you're doing. My friend's really sick.  
  
Dr. Kofun slid back into the booth, I understand your concern, but like I said, I'm not allowed to talk about it.  
  
You don't understand! Receiving a few glares, Bulma lowered her voice, It's just that... We don't know what else to do and much more of this and he'll die. There must be something we can work out.  
  
A grin on his face, Dr. Kofun leaned back in his seat, rubbing his chin. It would be rather interesting to study the full term of a normal Saiyajin pregnancy. He knew that the president wouldn't allow such a thing though. Science mattered fore most, however, and he'd jeopardize his career to learn and know more. Perhaps he could make a deal of his own. He could always deny it if something should happen.  
  
His grin spread further, This is confidential, word of this cannot get out.  
  
Bulma nodded vigorously, Yes, yes, of course.  
  
We've created a Saiyajin child. We call him S One.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open, You didn't. a slight whisper.  
  
That's ridiculous. The government is so insistent on ridding the world of Saiyajin and they create another? Bulma's father questioned, peering at the leery doctor.  
  
Well, it's a bit of a secret. We won't allow the thing to grow into adulthood. S One's for scientific purposes alone.  
  
Bulma shook her head, Son's going to want it.  
  
No, I'm afraid that's impossible, however, I could arrange a meeting, but I expect something in return.  
  
Bulma looked up,   
  
Knowledge, tests... I want to study the Saiyajin fully. I want to know more... That is, if there's anything more to know.  
  
The blue-haired teen caught on quick, Yes, there's more, but for the child's life... What do you want for the child's life? She was lying somewhat. She wasn't sure what all the doctor knew, and there wasn't that much left to learn about her dear friend. However, she couldn't just give up. How could she allow this baby to die? Son obviously had been cloned or something, especially since he seemed to be bonded to the thing.  
  
I'll think of something reasonable, the doctor said, that stupid grin still plastered on his face, Let's set up a meeting at that little island they're so fond of. I'll bring the experiment.  
  
  
  
This Saturday. Perfect! The girl had fallen right into his trap. Once the other Saiyajin made contact with S One, surely they'd do anything he asked. Plus, military observation was always weak on the weekends. He;d be able to sneak off with the child easily. With that, he slid from the booth and left the restaurant.  
  
Bulma, honey, do you know what you're doing?  
  
Yes, Dad. I can handle it. Besides, what else can we do? I just can't let that baby die. I'm sure Son would feel the same way.  
  
Bulma's father nodded, Yes, but you know he has some sort of ulterior motive, don't you?  
  
This time Bulma nodded, the conversation dwindling away as she forced herself to eat. There was just nothing else they could do. She had to get back to Roshi's later... She had to tell the others what she knew. Poor Son.  
  
----------------  
  
Vejita paced back and forth, back and forth. Soon there'd be a rut in the wooden floor. His mate lie in bed only a few meters away, exhausted and no longer able to fight.  
  
Worry was weighing heavy on the prince's mind. He could feel it ever so near... A week, maybe more, and his mate would be dead. Kakarotto had lasted this long simply because of his purity and strength, there was little of that left now.  
  
----------------  
  
It was Friday now and Vejita was beginning to feel weak and he had constant headaches. His mate was slipping away and he could no longer tear himself away from the bed where the boy lay. Neither of them had eaten in the past two days, and yet, those stupid Humans were taking their time. Their priorities were so fucked up, and they were still attending that worthless school. Finally, however, they were all coming over. It was getting late and they'd all planned on being there at dark.  
  
There was a creak in the floorboards and Vejita looked up, What do you want, old man?  
  
Roshi bowed his head, I wanted to see if he's any better.  
  
It was strange, the old man seemed so aloof to the Saiyajin prince, Better? He's not going to get better.  
  
Eyebrows rose high over the rims of red sunglasses, You're so sure that death is near?  
  
Vejita sighed, the fool stepping closer, Yes, Kakarotto will be dead in a matter of days, and soon after, I too will die.  
  
Shouldn't you have said something to the others?  
  
The prince shook his head, They didn't ask.  
  
Master Roshi understood. This fellow had pride and nothing was going to tear it down. He also knew that the kids were working hard to save their friend but not nearly as hard as they could be. As soon as the thought ended, he heard a knock at the door.  
  
Vejita watched the old man leave, moments later the room was filled with teenagers.  
  
Sorry we're so late. Chi-Chi had to pack her bag, and Yamcha and I had to go to practice. Krillin said through a deep sigh.  
  
Vejita remained silent, looking away from the weaklings and instead looking to his gasping mate.  
  
He looks worse. Yamcha said, stepping closer.  
  
Vejita hissed, growling loudly, fangs exposed.  
  
Stop it! We get here to help and you're so mean! Chi-Chi squealed, more frightened than angry.  
  
Bulma shook her head, ignoring the prince, I have some good news. There's a baby.  
  
With that simple statement, Goku was struggling to sit up, something he'd been unable to do for some time. Vejita was beside him instantly, helping his mate.  
  
That doctor talks about it like it's an experiment. It must be a clone. Anyway, he said he'll bring it by tomorrow. Bulma said, unable to finish as Goku began smiling, laughing somewhat as he leaned into Vejita's arms.  
  
Hey, there's more! Krillin said, getting their attention again.  
  
The thing is... They don't plan on letting it live. There just going to study it until there's nothing left to study and kill it before it's an adult, but... Wait, wait! But he said there might be something we could do to keep it.  
  
And what's that? Vejita growled out.  
  
Bulma shrugged, He wouldn't say.  
  
You... You waited this long to tell us? Goku whispered, his mind seemed to be clearing so quickly.  
  
Well, I had to be at school, my grades-  
  
I thought you were my friend! Goku growled out, hissing his anger.  
  
Hey, buddy... Calm down. Everything's going to be okay now. Yamcha said, about to step forward but then remembering Vejita's reaction to such a gesture earlier.  
  
Goku slumped somewhat due to lack of strength, I don't know what to think any more.  
  
Vejita could feel the sorrow weighing ever so heavily in the boy's mind. Slowly, he leaned over and licked his mate's mark.  
  
Bulma fidgeted, Well, um... We're going to stay the night. Dr. Kofun's going to come over early.  
  
When they were finally alone, the prince spoke freely, It's that same fucking guy.  
  
I don't want him to come here... Goku said through a shaky sigh, But at tha same time, I wish he were already here.  
  
Vejita nodded, I know, I know... Let's just try to get some sleep. We may need our strength tomorrow.  
  
----------------  
  
Downstairs, the others were catching a late night snack with Master Roshi before heading to bed, I know he's sick, but why's he being so ungrateful. I mean, you're doing so much for him.  
  
Bulma nodded in reply to her boyfriend's statement, I don't know what's wrong with him these days.  
  
Roshi huffed, Goku would die for any one of you. He's done so much for us already. Yet, all of you fail to see that. The boy's been sick and in just four months you're tired of him and you're complaining.  
  
Krillin's eyes watered, You're right.  
  
Yeah, he and Vejita have been pretty crappy, but look what they're going through. Chi-Chi said, guilt still riding on her mood.  
  
I guess you're right, but it's all so frustrating. Bulma said through a sigh, taking a bite out of a large sugar cookie.  
  
Well, either way, Vejita doesn't have to be so rude. All this _is_ his fault. Yamcha scoffed, the others nodding in reply, all except Master Roshi that is, who shook his head before finding his way upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
----------------  
  
Saturday morning was cool, a gentle fog hanging on the large, pink house. Goku and Vejita had barely been able to sleep and were the first one's awake. Slowly, the others made their way downstairs. Just as they were all finishing up on a quick yet fulfilling breakfast, there was a knock at the door.  
  
He's here.' Goku said in his mind, transferring the message to his lover. Vejita nodded.  
  
Dr. Kofun was grinning when Bulma opened the door. There was a younger man with him, holding a large bundle in his arms. Other than that, they were along. It seemed rather stupid, but Bulma remained silent.  
  
The good doctor wasn't shy and stepped into the house easily, This is my assistant, Dr. Shinkei, and of course, S One.  
  
Vejita was at his feet instantly, standing in front of his mate, You have the child?  
  
Bulma smiled, easily taking the bundle from the young doctor, Oh, Son, it looks so much like you.  
  
Goku's eyes watered as he motioned for Bulma to hurry over, Kami, Kami, Kami... The mantra rolled from his lips as he took the baby in his arms, causing it to squirm and gurgle as he held it close, hugging it tightly.  
  
Goku, maybe you should be more gentle... Chi-Chi said, stepping forward.  
  
No... No, Kami, no... Please, stay away. the young Saiyajin said, stepping back, pulling Vejita along with him.  
  
The prince looked down at the spiky-haired brat within his mate's arms, Is this a clone?  
  
Dr. Kofun chuckled, Oh, no... S One was created by combining Son Goku's egg to your sperm, Vejita. All eyes widened and the doctor couldn't help but grin further.  
  
Goku dropped to his knees, How could you? He's missed out on so much already, and he's so sad. the boy said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
H- How'd you know it was male? Dr. Shinkei asked, curious.  
  
I knew for a while now. Goku whispered, pulling the far too sterile blanket away from his baby. Next came the baby's little shirt and diaper, leaving the warm little body completely naked. He next pulled the child close, cradling it's head in the curve of his neck, where his mark was, and everyone watched as the little child began crying. Only Goku and Vejita could feel that it was a cry of happiness, as if the baby were sobbing, At last!  
  
Son, what are you doing? Bulma asked, just knowing that her inexperienced friend was doing it all wrong.  
  
Goku looked up and growled, scooting further away from them as he began soothing the baby by rubbing it's little brown tail and whispering words in a language he didn't understand.  
  
Vejita's eyes lit up at the beauty of a sound long dead to his ears, Kami, Kakarotto... Do you realize, this is our son? the prince said, falling to his knees as well.  
  
Goku managed a grin as the baby stopped crying, A prince, ne?  
  
Hai, a prince. Vejita nearly chuckled.  
  
Quite interesting. S One hasn't been so active, and what do you mean, He's missed out on so much?'  
  
Vejita glanced to the doctor, that stupid grin eating away at his nerves, It's something too complicated for Humans to understand. Now... What's it going to take for you to hand this baby over?  
  
Straight to the point I see.  
  
Goku ignored the talk. Nothing mattered anymore, not that he had his son in his arms and his lover by his side. Nothing else mattered. He pulled the child back and looked into large dark eyes. He knew the little baby knew. Everything was going to be okay now.  
  
S One.' Goku rolled the name around in his mind. He knew it wasn't proper, but it was the name his son had been given and the child seemed to recognize it as his own deep down inside. It sounded too much like an experiment though.  
  
The Earth Saiyajin looked his baby up and down: Beautiful even skin, not as pale as his own and not as dark as Vejita's. Pitch black hair spiked so wildly... Not as crazy as his won but not as elegant as the prince's, simply perfect. As for features... The baby resembled him more, almost identically.  
  
S One... Sone. Sone.' Goku smiled, the name was good. Son Sone, wonderful. The baby seemed to have picked up on his happy thoughts, for it began to gurgle happily. Goku placed a single finger in the child's hand and simply smiled as the tight little grip held on as if for dear life.  
  
Fuck you! Goku snapped out of his reverie at the sound of this prince's raging. Surprisingly, it turned out that his lover was standing in front of him, facing the two scientists, crouched in a defensive position, growling as he powered up.  
  
Jita? What's going on? Goku asked frantically, scrambling to his feet.  
  
The only way the bastard will let us keep _our_ child is if you return, pregnant, as an experiment!  
  
Goku nearly wilted, it was pretty horrible, but his heart was still soaring at the sound of the statement from his prince's lips, Our child.  
  
Snap out of it, fool! Vejita hissed to his mate, This is no time to be happy.  
  
The others were backed far away, standing against the far wall, the young scientist there with them. Yet, Dr. Kofun simply stood before Vejita, seemingly unafraid.  
  
You can fight if you like, but it's just the opportunity the president is looking for to prove you're hostile. You'll be executed in minutes, and what's the point of that?  
  
Goku growled this time, beginning his own power up, We'd rather be dead than be some kinda lab rats.  
  
Dr. Kofun's gin finally faded and he realized his mistake. He'd been right about one thing though, the Saiyajin were willing to do anything for the child, but now, they were willing to die. Surely he was going to get in trouble for this, perhaps fired. He was in no way capable of getting the child back from them. At least he'd taken a shot at it. The thing to do now was retreat and come up with a better plan back at headquarters.  
  
----------------  
  
Roshi yawned as he made his way downstairs, What's all the noise? Can't anyone get some sleep around here?  
  
Dr. Kofun and his assistant had left in a hurry and now everyone was simply sitting quietly, trying to gather their thoughts and figure out what was going to happen next. Goku, Vejita, and little Sone were in a corner of the living room, kind of off to their selves. The others were seated on the couch and chairs, glancing over now and then for a peek at the baby.  
  
Oh, that fellow brought the kid over? Roshi asked, stepping closer.  
  
Please, don't come close now. Goku whispered.  
  
Vejita turned and looked at the fools, feeling he somehow owed them an explanation, We're both still on edge from the opportunity of real battle. Plus, with the child, defenses are on overload. It's for your own good to stay back.  
  
Opportunity? Are you crazy? Yamcha said, rolling his eyes.  
  
A smirk befell Goku's lips, something he picked up from his prince no doubt, Yeah, it's crazy... But I was gettin' excited about the fight, even though it was dangerous.  
  
You've always been that way, my boy. Roshi said from the kitchen, where he was fixing himself something to eat.  
  
Jita, can you feel Sone?  
  
The prince smiled, a genuine smile, Hai, but not nearly as much as you, I mostly feel him through you.  
  
Chi-Chi asked, curious.  
  
Hai, they called him S One and he recognizes it as his name, so I just changed it to Sone... Sone Sone. Goku grinned, looking down at his child. The warm little bundle was fast asleep, gurgling now and then in pure happiness.  
  
Why did you make it cry earlier? Krillin asked, You know, putting its face to that ugly scar.  
  
This time Vejita smirked, To show the child that he's with his family, that his mother' is marked, therefore he has a father.  
  
And he wasn't cryin' cause he was sad, he was happy. Everyone nodded in understanding, finding it quite unbelievable that their Goku was a and was capable of communicating with his infant child.  
  
----------------  
  
Sir! Something has happened!  
  
The president stalked into the room, nodding to his assistant. It was the middle of the night! He didn't sign up for this when he became the leader of the free world!  
  
Okay... So, what the hell happened?  
  
It seems that Dr. Kofun has created a Saiyajin child from the DNA of the other two Saiyajin. Not only that, but the child has gone missing. Kofun says the Saiyajin came and took it.  
  
The second command general scoffed, Right, and we're supposed to believe that?  
  
A young man in a military suit barged into the room, We've got Dr. Shinkei talking! Ahem... It seems Dr. Kofun set up a meeting with the Saiyajin in order to blackmail them into returning for more tests, but the Saiyajin took the experiment and forced them to leave.  
  
Idiot! What more did he expect from the filthy creatures? the president said, growling in annoyance, more than glad that they hadn't found out that he'd allowed the fool to create such a thing, But what now? If the public hears this... the president sighed.  
  
Well... We could use this to our advantage. We could show the committee proof that the Saiyajin are capable of multiplying. the president's assistant said, a smirk pulling at his lips.  
  
The president grinned, Perfect. Have Dr. Kofun placed in custody. Go to the committee with this immediately.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku had just finished cleaning up a bit. They were in their room now, he, Vejita, and Sone. The air was becoming warm and pulled at the curtains before pushing the window open.  
  
Vejita stepped forward, taking the child from his mate, Sone Saiyajin no Ouji. It's not a traditional Saiyajin name, but it'll do.  
  
Nodding, Goku leaned out the window and inhaled deeply, Isn't it beautiful?  
  
The prince understood. All this time he'd been with Kakarotto he'd come to learn that the boy cherished the beauty of the evening sky. When the full white moon was hanging low, when the stars and clouds were no where to be seen, and the sky took on a deep bluish purple color.  
  
The Earth Saiyajin smiled, having heard his lover's thoughts, You know me so well.  
  
Hai... I could watch you forever like that. Your alabaster skin against the bruised evening sky.  
  
Goku blushed, his prince never spoke so romantically. Soon they were in bed, naked, Sone lying between them as they held one another, an obvious gesture of protection to their child.  
  
He looks like you. Vejita whispered, his voice becoming husky.  
  
But he smells like you. Goku said in reply, inhaling their son's indigo smell.  
  
The prince was caught off guard slightly and leaned forward to inhale his own smell from his son, You're right... It's just like that candle.  
  
Goku grinned, but it faded all too soon, What's going to happen next?  
  
They'll probably plot something against us. I know you love this retched planet, we'll wait until the last minute to leave.  
  
Goku nodded his thanks, and before long they were all sleeping soundly.  
  
----------------  
  
This is just great. Yamcha muttered. They were all in the living room now, wearing their nightclothes they'd brought along.  
  
What? That the government will come? That you life will be in confusion? Roshi asked, rising to his feet, I'm sure the annoyance you're feeling is nothing compared to the pain they're feeling.  
  
  
But they're living in their own little world! Yamcha protested.  
  
But aren't you? Have you even tried imagining all the things they've gone through? Meeting a murderer, learning you're an alien, and not just any alien, the most hated known to Earth. Imagine the pain of having to turn yourself in for something you you haven't done but are, losing all your strength, when that's all you've ever depended on/. Not to mention the tests and experiments, the beatings!  
  
Everyone's shameful eyes turned to the ground as Roshi continued, And say you fall in love with the one man the whole world hates, and into the mix a child is thrown, one you weren't ready for, but can't turn away. I'd say you are the one living in your own world. They've tried everything to get along with us Humans, when they could have simply left long ago. With that the old man stalked off to his room.  
  
I... I guess he's right. Chi-Chi said through a sniffle.  
  
I don't know, if you ask me, ever since Vejita showed up, things have been getting worse and worse. I feel Goku's pain, but it's all that damn prince's fault. I know it'd hurt Goku, but I wouldn't mind if he just dropped dead. Yamcha said, crossing his arms.  
  
It's not that I don't like Vejita, he is making Goku happy, I just wish he'd never shown up here. Krillin said through a sigh.  
  
Everyone nodded, Yeah. Let's just hope the government doesn't act too rash about all this. Bulma said, her and Chi-Chi heading upstairs to sleep in Krillin's room, Yamcha and Krillin left to sleep in the living room.  
  
----------------  
  
Sunday morning, normally a day of rest and relaxation. Today, however, was one of the busiest days in the capital's history. Military and guards were standing by for orders, and the president and his generals were sitting in wait in the large spacious office.  
  
The council is finally all here. Dr. Lee is explaining the situation, showing evidence and stating facts only. I'd say another hour or so. The president's assistant said as he stepped into the tense room.  
  
----------------  
  
Vejita's eyes twitched open, something wasn't right. There was a shaky feeling in his mind. Sitting up, he noticed Kakarotto was sitting up in bed, their child gathered in his arms.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Goku looked up at the sound of his lover's voice, I can feel them gathering.  
  
Vejita sat up as well. He'd come to learn that his mate was capable of sensing the energy of others far better than he, How many?  
  
Too many. We should leave.  
  
Vejita nodded,   
  
Goku's shoulders slumped, his head turning away as his eyes watered, There's no where.  
  
Vejita simply nodded again. Suddenly, however, he felt a growl of hunger, not from his stomach though, yet he'd felt it all the same. He glanced at Kakarotto, he'd never been able to sense his mate's bodily needs before, never knew it was possible. Then he looked down at his son, yes that's what it was. He was sensing his son's hunger.  
  
Goku smiled, watching as realization slowly built upon his prince's face, Let's get some breakfast. Maybe Bulma will have an idea.  
  
----------------  
  
The council has made their decision, the president said, speaking to a room full of curious, meat-eating reporters, Seventy-two percent call for immediate capture, twenty percent say wait, and eight percent remain undecided. Therefore, the troops are preparing.  
  
But what brought on such a decision?! called a brunette woman, her arm extended, the mic in her hand seeming to beg for answers just as she was.  
  
Dr. Lee stepped forward, a young man, his head held high, I'm afraid the once well-respected Dr. Kofun discovered something and the scientific part of him took over all reason... The Saiyajin have multiplied. As we speak there is a Saiyajin child out there. They are breeding. If something isn't done, soon enough there will be too many.  
  
The crown of news-hungry fools gasped at the revelation as they began to murmur amongst themselves.  
  
The doctor stepped away from the mic, he and the president making their way back into the safety behind the curtains and into the complex, Perfect. We'll finally be rid of those creatures. the president boasted.  
  
The president's assistant approached, Things are in order. The fourth rank general is giving military details to the press. The troops are ready.  
  
Yes, and thank you Dr. Lee for providing the final adjustments on Dr. Kofun's weaponry. You're sure it'll work?  
  
The young doctor lifted his chin high, looking the president square in the eyes, There is no need to doubt my work, Sir.  
  
The president nodded, Good. Now, let's get to it.  
  
----------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
There, how was that? ^_^ Long enough? ^_^   
  
Owwie... My hands are cramping from all this typing. LoL ^_^  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!!! ^_^


	20. XX

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Hatti Lee*  
Also known as:   
Saiyajin Peach 18,  
Amalthea*, and  
BelovedAnimosity  
  
Contact: Beloved_Animosity@sbcglobal.net  
  
Started: 5.9.2  
Finished: 9.12.3  


  
Author's Notes: Here we go... I want this fic completely posted already! I have it already finished, but have to retype it to get it up here. Grrr... Makes me crazy! So, to ease my frustration... I'm gonna post another long chapter! I'm sure you guys won't be complaining! LoL ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and much sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go no further.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, and I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  


**XX  
**

  
Bulma's eyes were wide. She and Chi-Chi had come downstairs to find the guys staring at the television in seeming awe. However, thirty minutes later, she and the raven-haired girl were also fixated, knowing that it certainly wasn't a time for awe, but fear, deep dreaded fear.  
  
I can't watch this anymore. Krillin said, rising and rubbing his eyes. He'd been sitting far too close to the glowing screen. He made his way into the kitchen and began searching for something to make breakfast. He knew when Goku came down he'd be starving, and his best friend certainly deserved a last meal.  
  
Soon after Yamcha and Chi-Chi rose as well, simultaneously. They too made their way into the kitchen to help their bald friend with breakfast.  
  
Bulma, maybe you should come in here. Yamcha called as he set the table.  
  
Tears were welling in the blue-haired beauty's eyes, There are five thousand of them. They'll be here in two hours on a fleet of battleships. You want me to come in there and have a nice breakfast? Her words were small and sad, and none of them heard a word she'd said.  
  
Goku was surprised to see Bulma glued to the TV as he came downstairs, Vejita in tow. He stepped into the living room and stared at her for a few moments, her eyes large, much of the whites showing, her face no more than an a decimeter from the glowing screen.  
  
Bulma, you okay? Goku asked, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Bulma nearly screamed as she jumped into reality, instantly reaching forward and turning the television off.  
  
Goku frowned, he didn't want her hiding things from him. He pulled his hand back, using it to hold Sone closer to him. He'd seen the TV as he'd approached. He'd seen the hordes of people gathering and hugging their loved ones. He'd seen the crowd of mothers, lovers, and daughters waving, some of them holding signs reading: KILL THE SAIYAJIN.  
  
Bulma, we already know they're comin'. Goku whispered, looking his long time friend in the eyes, wondering what lay in the depths of those enchanted blue orbs, he pupils dilated.  
  
Oh, Son, Bulma nearly sobbed as she rose to her feet, leaning forward to hug her friend, What are you going to do?  
  
Goku managed a smile, I was hopin' you'd have an idea.  
  
The tears threatened to spill over, but she fought it back with a strength she didn't know she had. Instead of speaking, she smiled. She wasn't about to say that she felt it was hopeless. That was the last thing her friend needed. Without another word, she led the three unruly Saiyajin into the kitchen, where Krillin had prepared omelets and hash browns.  
  
Before they sat down to eat, Goku approached Chi-Chi.  
  
the now timid girl asked, the situation causing her to feel shy and unsure, as if she were helpless.  
  
Goku smiled, blushing somewhat, Think you could fix somethin' for Sone? he said, glancing down at the squirming bundle in his arms.  
  
Chi-Chi grinned, Of course! With that she hurried to the refrigerator, pulling forth a large jug of milk. It took some time, but soon enough she found a bottle and placed it in some heating water, filling it half way with cool milk.  
  
Goku watched carefully, learning as she worked. Silently memorizing measurements and times. He watched as Chi-Chi then retrieved a small can from the cabinet, mixing it with some water before putting it into the bottle. He was just able to read the label as she passed by to place it into the fridge: EVAPORATED MILK.  
  
Soon enough she'd finished heating the concoction and turned the stove off, She said simply after placing a pink rubber nipple onto the top of the large bottle.  
  
Goku took the bottle, feeling it's warmth strong in his palm. It almost felt as if it were too hot and he wasn't about to put it into his son's mouth without being sure.  
  
Chi-Chi giggled as Goku lifted the bottle to his lips and sucked in, It's god. Goku marveled, his eyes lighting up, causing the room to lose some of its tension.  
  
Vejita chuckled, stepping forward to watch as his mate put the bottle to their son's lips. The pink nipple was quickly pulled in as chubby arms lifted, grabbing at the bottle as well as at Goku's hands. Large eyes blinked open, gazing from one Saiyajin parent to the other.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, excusing herself to the table, noticing that it was a private moment for the couple to share alone.  
  
He eats like you. Vejita mused, watching as the bottle emptied quickly. The prince then moved to the table, taking a seat as he began filling his plate.  
  
Goku cradled his son, feeding him with one arm, the other working to prepare another bottle.  
  
Maybe you should help? Yamcha suggested, appalled that the snobby prince was going to sit down and eat while Goku had to work to feed the child by himself. Knowing Goku, he was probably starved himself.  
  
Vejita simply shook his head, continuing to eat.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed, knowing full well that it wasn't going to be left at that.  
  
Hey, why don't you help him? It's your kid too. Yamcha said, his voice rising in volume.  
  
Vejita finished chewing before looking up dangerously at the fool, First of all, it's Kakarotto's place to care for the child. Secondly, back on Planet Vejita, I'd eat first whether there was a child or not. And lastly, there is an army of Humans approaching... I will have to fight them alone, I think it's important I eat and gain my strength.  
  
Don't you think Goku needs his strength too? How's he going to fight on an empty stomach? Yamcha argued, his tone becoming snide.  
  
The Saiyajin prince growled, Kakarotto will have his chance to eat before they arrive, he will not need the endurance I will need.  
  
Goku came forward, Sone sucking at a new bottle, his hunger ebbed, he said quietly, hoping to quiet his friend. They didn't need this right now. There were enough things to worry about.  
  
Yamcha huffed, his frustration evident, I just don't understand. You're probably stronger than he is. Why do you have to sit by and do all the work with that kid while he gets to eat?  
  
Goku sighed, I won't be fightin' this time. I haven't trained in a long time. My job will just be ta keep Sone safe. Besides, it's my place to watch over Sone and take care of him.  
  
What's this talk of fighting? Roshi questioned as he stepped into the room yawning.  
  
There are a bunch of battleships coming. Krillin said simply.  
  
Through Roshi was wearing his sunglasses, it was obvious that his eyes had widened in surprise, I know I don't compare to you two, but I'm stronger than I look. I'll be glad to help.  
  
Goku smiled, No. This is our fight, but thanks old man.  
  
Old man? No respect, I say.  
  
Oh, Goku! Krillin said, nearly weeping, I'm so sorry. I should be saying the same.  
  
Goku's smile widened, finally his old friends were surfacing, Thanks, but it's really our fight.  
  
The conversation was interrupted as Vejita reached across the table and pulled the bottle from his mate's hand, Baka... Pay attention.  
  
Goku looked down. Oops! He hadn't noticed that his son was finished, the feeling of complete fullness humming around his mind.  
  
Goku chuckled,   
  
Did I miss something? Roshi asked as he ate.  
  
Ah, I just wasn't payin' attention.  
  
You mean he tells you when he's through? Krillin asked, honestly curious.  
  
Goku nodded, He doesn't really say it though, he just feels it. Then, me and Jita feel it, but I feel it more. Heh... Just wasn't payin' attention though.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, pushing her plate away as she finished, wiping her hands, Can I hold him?  
  
Goku glanced up, looking to Vejita, who shrugged, The Earth Saiyajin said, smiling as well.  
  
My, he's so heavy. Chi-Chi said through a laugh as the bundle was placed in her waiting arms.  
  
Bulma looked over, peering down in her best friend's arms. Little eyes blinked open as the baby began to squirm, He has your big eyes, Son, but I can see Vejita's temper and stubbornness in them.   
  
Goku laughed out loud, You noticed that too?  
  
Vejita questioned. The tension was all but gone as the group began to laugh.  
  
----------------  
  
The president, his assistant, and Dr. Lee, as well as a few generals, sat together on the bridge of one of the smaller battleships. They were only a few minutes away from the tiny island. Their ship was to remain in the back. The fleet wasn't to be harmed whatsoever, it was all for looks. Their main weapon insured their immediate victory. However, in case of complications, the president wasn't to be injured, and placing him on one of the smaller ships in the back was safer.  
  
the all looked up at a young soldier, the president nodded and the boy continued, The link has been set up between you and General Nakao. The battle is to begin shortly.  
  
The president nodded again and the boy turned and left. Lifting the simple headset, the president swallowed nervously, preparing himself.  
  
Dr. Lee noticed their leader's uneasiness, No need to worry, Sir, the battle' will last nor more than a few minutes.  
  
----------------  
  
General Nakao stood tall, his sandy hair hidden beneath his hat, his blue eyes hardened with practice. He was a tall man, a big man, and he did as he was told.  
  
An older man stood beside him, a scientist, and in his wrinkled hands was nothing more than a remote. Although it was something large and heavy, the doctor held it easily. He'd quickly learned how to use the knobs and dials and was prepared. He too did as he was told.  
  
Another man stood on the deck with them. A young man filled with bravado. He had a mind of his own, unlike the others, and he was looking for glory, and taking down the Saiyajin was just what he needed.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku rose from his seat as the others returned from upstairs, dressed in jeans and T-shirts mostly. He and Vejita had come down that morning in their training suits. They were ready.  
  
Silently, they all made their way outside, Roshi and the others remaining on the porch. Vejita had demanded Goku go around back and hide, but the Earth Saiyajin refused. The Humans weren't stupid. They'd have the place surrounded. Besides, if he watched the fight, he could help by quickening the prince's reflexes, heighten his senses.  
  
Goku stood back though, near the porch, watching as Vejita stepped forward, standing near the shore line as five large ships came to a slow stop before him. The largest one was closest, in the center of the fleet. Sure the first attack would come from it.  
  
Vejita began powering up, his energy invisible but more than apparent, the surge from his power coursing and vibrating through all things living. The prince instantly noticed the three men in view. They seemed a bit shaken up, and they weren't looking at him, they were looking at something among them, something one of them held.  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up, They have some kind of device! She screamed, berating herself for not having been prepared for this.  
  
Both Goku and Vejita looked back at the blue-haired beauty, What does it do? Goku demanded, growling.  
  
In any other situation, Bulma would have scolded her friend for behaving in such a way. She was a lady after all. However, she never got the chance to reply, not that she knew what it did anyway.  
  
The Saiyajin Prince's scream had everyone's attention. It almost appeared as if he were powering up, but it was so painful, as if he'd been fighting and was drawing forth any and all energy within himself. The aura that seemed to glow wasn't an aura at all, but some kind of electronic wave, and it held the powerful Saiyajin easily.  
  
The young man of the three on board leapt from the deck, falling a great distance to land on his feet in the shallow water. He held a large silver case.  
  
Goku's eyes lit up. He knew what was in a case like that! Since the man had landed so easily, the Earth Saiyajin gathered that he was trained for combat. He had to fight. He had to help his mate. If he could simply knock the case away, destroy it, then perhaps there was some king of hope. However, he couldn't do anything with Sone in his arms.  
  
In the seconds it took for him to turn and place the child in Chi-Chi's arms, the man had reached the Saiyajin Prince, and was in the process of opening the case. Goku roared, powering up as he ran. He wasn't nearly as strong as he once was and it took him longer to power up, this he wasn't capable of running at speeds he once could. Still, he felt he had a chance.  
  
It was futile though. In the time it took him to cross the distance from the porch to the shoreline, the young soldier had time to snap the last of the four cuffs onto the Saiyajin Prince. Goku stopped as the electric wave seemed to disappear and Vejita slumped to the ground. He rushed to his lover, tugging at the bracelets. The shiny metal creaked and groaned as he pulled at it, but before he could finish, a strange warmth overcame him. It only he'd trained! He'd have had the strength to rip all four of the damned things from his prince with time to spare.  
  
That was not the case, however, and the warmth enfolding him suddenly began to heat up, not stopping as the burning raced through his veins. His eyes dilated, he bared his teeth, and screamed... Kami, how he screamed! Never had he known such a pain.  
  
The group on the porch stared wide-eyed. It was hard to admit, but there was nothing they could do. It was just as Goku had said earlier, it just wasn't their fight.  
  
The sight was hard to bare though. Their friend's back was bowed to an extreme, seemingly impossible position, arms and legs extended. Goku's head was thrown back, his scream shaking the sky as much as Vejita's had.  
  
Chi-Chi sobbed out loud as the child in her arms squirmed, crying as if it were being bitten by a million ants, it's pain obvious. It seemed that Goku's bond with the child was as strong as if they were the same person.  
  
Bulma could feel the tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she turned to help her best friend soothe the baby.  
  
Goku couldn't think. He could just feel the pain of his lover, of their son, and it was nothing compared to his own. He'd failed. Not only in saving his prince, but he'd failed to do the one thing Vejita had asked of him. He hadn't saved Sone. They were all in for it now.  
  
The pain ended just as quickly as it had begun. He slumped to the ground. He couldn't sense a damn thing, but he knew he wasn't dead, he'd been through this before. They'd made improvements. The bracelets were stronger, better.  
  
He could feel one of Vejita's legs beneath his head and he wondered if he'd hurt his prince. His friends had always teased him about having a hard head.  
  
His depressed musings were silenced as the sound of a screaming, crying child pierced his ears. Kami, what had he done! He didn't have time to think about it though. Seconds later he was slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
----------------  
  
Yes, gather them all and place them in a secure cell. Well done. Let's get home.  
  
The president's assistant smiled, I'm assuming things went well?  
  
The president nodded, removing the headset, Yes, very well.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku and Vejita lie motionless on the steel floor, their bodies lying across one another, the Earth Saiyajin atop his prince. Bulma and Chi-Chi were sobbing together. Yamcha had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend, trying to provide what support he could. Chi-Chi rocked the baby in her arms, humming to him through her tears, she tried everything. The child was no longer screaming, but he was still crying. Krillin and Roshi sat silently beside one another. The room was made up of three solid steel walls and one barred one. The light was dim, and as the door slammed shut, all their hearts dropped into their stomachs. A feeling of pure sorrow rushed them, what had they done wrong?  
  
Vejita stirred at the loud clank of metal. His eyes flashed open. He didn't have to think about, he knew what happened.  
  
He sat up slowly, gaining all the fools' attention as he began to shake his mate into wakefulness.  
  
Goku's eyes slowly blinked open and at first he though they were in that awful dungeon. The gentle rock of the see corrected him, however, and he slowly, shakily lifted himself off his lover, sitting up.  
  
Vejita was angry as hell, but he knew nothing would come of him scolding his mate. If the situation were reversed, he probably would have done the same.  
  
Goku groaned as he scooted over to Chi-Chi taking his son from her. Instantly, the child quieted. Although they were unable to feel one another, the contact was enough to endure that they were in fact together, that and and a few simple caresses from Vejita assure the baby he was safe as well as his parents, his providers and protectors.  
  
Are all of you okay? Goku asked quietly, looking to each of his friends.  
  
Bulma shook her head, No, nothing okay, her striking blue eyes flicked up to make contact with his, How is it going to be okay? It's far from okay! I don't understand how you can be so calm.  
  
Vejita snorted, This is nothing compared to some of the other things these damned Humans have put us through.  
  
You know when you say Humans,' you're talking about us too. Yamcha said, more than a little upset.  
  
Vejita smirked, Yes, I know.  
  
Goku shook his head, fighting amongst each other wasn't going to help, As they don't take us to a lab, I don't care. he said, trying to lighten the conversation.  
  
Vejita chuckled, You and needles.  
  
A lab? Bulma questioned. She'd known they'd been tested, but she never knew the details.  
  
Yeah, I liked the dungeon underground better.  
  
Vejita nodded, agreeing.  
  
What are you going to do if they decide to execute you? Krillin asked, his voice filled with dread.  
  
Vejita shrugged, If it happens it happens, but in the verge of death, Saiyajin are stronger than you can imagine.  
  
Even with those bracelets on? Yamcha asked, honestly curious.  
  
Goku scooted closer to his lover, their thighs touching, There's always a way. We'll get out of this.  
  
Vejita smirked, chuckling somewhat, You have so much faith in these damned Humans.  
  
The Earth Saiyajin nodded, They're all I know. I'm sure you'd feel the same about the people of Vejita.  
  
True, but if it gets down to it, we have to escape. I refuse to remain on this mud ball another second.  
  
Goku nodded again, he'd known that this had been the Human's last chance. A tear slipped down his cheek and he hugged Sone to his chest.  
  
The prince frowned, leaning over to wipe the tear from his mate's face, causing the boy to look him in the eyes, You're Saiyajin... Saiyajin don't cry.  
  
Goku didn't smiled. Of course, he knew the statement wasn't meant to be derogatory, but he knew it wasn't something to smile about. He had to be strong, if not for himself then for his son. He nodded, closing his eyes as Vejita moved closer, their lips brushing together in a chaste kiss.  
  
As the prince began to pull away, Goku leaned forward, moving with him. He needed more, he needed to feel something good. He felt Vejita's smirk as their lips pressed together again, firmer this time.  
  
The prince angled his head, gaining instant access to the boy's mouth as he licked across delicately smooth lips. The passion was strong, especially after such an experience, they held back though, the kiss ending some time later, going no further.  
  
Goku was breathing heavily, his expression still solemn as he scooted down to rest his head in his lover's lap, hugging their child to his chest as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Vejita sat Indian-style, removing his gloves to run his fingers through his mate's silky hair.  
  
Blushing, Bulma spoke up, Do you love him? she and the others and watched the kiss, feeling as if the lust were oozing off the two.  
  
Vejita smiled, a real smile, without looking up, Hai, I do. Although, it isn't the same as Human love.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, the romance easing her mind, How so?  
  
Clearing his throat, Vejita looked up at the girl, We feel affection for one another similar to Humans, but it's more than that. I can literally feel what he feels for me at all times. I also feel his emotions and moods and even hear his thoughts. And vice versa. Our connection is physical. If one of us were to die, the other would die soon after.  
  
The group was amazed. The thought had crossed all their minds before... Saving Goku, but leaving the prince to die under the jurisdiction of the committee. If it had gone through, they'd have lost their friend as well.  
  
You've spoked of being about to feel one another's minds before, as well Sone. Bulma said, remembering.  
  
Vejita nodded, Kakarotto and I are capable of speaking with one another's minds now. With Sone, we're only about to sense his feelings.  
  
Can you speak to Goku now? While he's sleeping? Krillin asked, amazed.  
  
Vejita smirked, nodding.  
  
Now way, Yamcha said, their situation nearly being forgotten as they admired the Saiyajin abilities, Tell him to say something in his sleep.  
  
Roshi laughed, Goku sleeps like a log. I've never heard the boy talk in his sleep... I'd be impressed if you could even wake him up.  
  
Vejita found himself laughing as well, Hai, he is hard to reach in sleep. With that the prince concentrated, Kakarotto... Your friends are impressed with our ability to communicate telepathically... Tell them to be quiet, you're sleeping.'  
  
Goku's mind was a blank, exhaustion weighing heavily on his mind. He heard Vejita's voice though, like a prayer, Kakarotto... Friends impressed... Be quiet, I'm sleeping... Be quiet, I'm sleeping.' The feeling of the message was clear, but the parts he literally heard were broken.  
  
They watched as the Earth Saiyajin shifted in his sleep, his lips parting slightly, Be quiet... I'm sleepin'.  
  
The little room was filled with laughter, causing the guards to peek in. The merriment didn't last. As their laughter faded, the seriousness of the situation weighed down on them yet again.  
  
The rest of the journey was silent except for the mumbled voices of the guards socializing and the soft whispers of the waves against the ship. Several of the others drifted off to sleep due to the gentle rocking of the ship, hours passed as they made their way back to Capital City.  
  
----------------  
  
Upon arriving at North Port, they'd been jostled and hurried, transferred from the ship to a large armored vehicle, finally arriving at the large complex. They'd been unable to speak to one another, Goku, Vejita, and Sone surrounded by guards as they were pushed further and further down a seemingly endless hallway. The others, however, were forced into a room near the entrance, then left to be locked in.  
  
Nearly an hour had passed when the doorknob had begun to jiggle. Moments later, the president, his assistant, Dr. Lee, and several guards entered.  
  
The room was somewhat large and very clean. Other than the people standing within it, it was completely empty, like some kind of sterile, white void.  
  
Yamcha and Bulma were holding one another in a dangerous grip, her fingernails digging into his arm. Chi-Chi felt alone, her eyes filled with tears as she stood somewhat separate from the others, her arms folded against her body. Krillin let his arms droop at his sides, standing in a slouch, dread ricocheting in his mind, he just knew his best friend was being executed in the back of the building while he stood here unable to do anything about it. Master Roshi seemed to have himself under control. He'd lived long enough and knew what people were capable of. What happened, happened.  
  
All of you are here because there are some questions that need answering. The president said, stepping further into the room so that the door could be closed.  
  
Dr. Lee stepped forward, lifting a clipboard up as he began his questioning, Why do you allow the Saiyajin to be among you?  
  
They all remained silent for a few moments, but finally Bulma answered, We've known Goku for nearly all our lives. If you found out that your brother was an alien, you wouldn't stop loving him.  
  
I see. Dr. Lee said, scribbling down a few notes, the girl had answered well.  
  
And the prince? the president questioned.  
  
When no one spoke up, Dr. Lee repeated the questioned, And the prince?  
  
Bulma cleared her throat, Goku and Vejita are friends. She said, leaving it at that, she really didn't know what else to say.  
  
Yes, however, when the Saiyajin were being held prisoner before, the four of you worked to prepare a petition to save only Son Goku. Dr. Lee stated simply, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Krillin sighed, At the time we weren't sure if we could trust him.  
  
But now you are?  
  
Yamcha rolled his eyes, turning his gaze elsewhere.  
  
Dr. Lee smirked, scribbling a few more notes, I see.  
  
Chi-Chi had noticed the exchange and spoke up, No... It's just that before we didn't really know Vejita, but now we do.  
  
And what exactly happened to cause you to suddenly trust a mass murderer? The fact that a child was created by combining the DNA of he and your best friend?  
  
Bulma scowled at the stuck up fool, For your information, their DNA wasn't combined,' Vejita's sperm was placed in Goku's egg. It's called reproduction. I don't know what you've been told. And no, that's not why we suddenly' trust him.  
  
The doctor seemed confused for a moment and looked back to the president with a questioning stare.  
  
Bulma noticed and continued, taking advantage of the fool's lack of knowledge, Plus, he proved himself to us. Goku's been Human to us all until nearly six months ago. When Vejita showed up, of course we were unsure and afraid, just like everyone else, but you have to know... Goku's the most pure, innocent person in the world. He has the best sense of right and wrong, better than any other person I know. When he fell for Vejita, I knew that the prince couldn't be all that bad. It still took time, but I learned that he is trustworthy.  
  
Dr. Lee remained silent for a while, taking notes and considering what the girl had said, then he looked up, somewhat confused, When he fell for Vejita?  
  
The groups eyes grew. Should they say something? Would the people here take advantage of such knowledge? It was too late though. They'd said too much.  
  
Are you telling me that the only two remaining Saiyajin are faggots? the president questioned, humor playing across his features.  
  
It's not like that! Bulma exclaimed, trying to undo what she'd done.  
  
What exactly is it like? Dr. Lee asked.  
  
Bulma sighed, I... I don't know. she whispered, honestly. None of them understood the relationship completely, even though it had been explained to them time and time again. They'd tried and tried, but it was beyond them. How was it possible to feel physical love? It was just beyond them.  
  
They remained in the room, being questioned mercilessly for hours. When they were finally released, it was dark out. Even though they were honest and told all they knew, they doctor still hadn't seemed satisfied.  
  
As they walked together towards an all night Capsule shop, they remained silent. They were so happy to be out, but saddened that their friend was unable to feel the relief they felt.  
  
Although they'd answered thousands of questions, none of _their_ questions were answered and for all they knew, Goku was already dead.  
  
They rented a large Capsule plane, and Krillin drove each of them to their individual homes before flying Master Roshi and himself back to the island.  
  
----------------  
  
Dr. Lee stepped into the president's office. It was Monday morning and although he'd gotten quite a bit of sleep, he still had dark circles beneath his eyes. It was early, and he'd just returned from reporting all he'd learned to the committee.  
  
The president asked, ha and his assistant looking up as the young doctor entered the room.  
  
Dr. Lee straightened his coat, I've finished giving my report to the committee, we should receive word within the hour.  
  
The president nodded, excusing the doctor.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku woke to find that Vejita was already awake. They were back in the dungeon below the complex. It wasn't the same as it was before. There was no dust and all traces of their last visit had been bleached away. The room was cold and awkward.  
  
Sone squirmed, sending out his hunger. Why wasn't his mother reacting? Where were those two who's been caring for him, who'd made him, whose blood flowed through his veins?  
  
the Earth Saiyajin whispered, I can't feel him.  
  
Vejita turned his attention to his mate and child. He knew this was coming. He looked down at their son. With the damned bands on their ankles and wrists, they were unable to sense anything. Nothing! These new ones were better, stronger, and they weren't even capable of sensing their child's basic needs.  
  
I think he's hungry. Goku said, sorrow threaded in every syllable.  
  
Vejita nodded, turning his watch back to the main entrance to this hellhole.  
  
----------------  
  
Bulma straightened her back as she entered the large school. She and the other had stopped waiting for one another for some times. Their social needs seemed insignificant now that their best friend may be dead.  
  
As she stepped into their first period class, art history, she noticed that there was nearly fifteen minutes until the morning bell. Yamcha, Krillin, and Chi-Chi were there too, as well as few early bird nerds.  
  
They were all silent as Bulma took a seat, staring forward blankly, Have you heard anything? she asked timidly, as if afraid to hear an answer.  
  
Both Yamcha and Chi-Chi shook their heads.  
  
Krillin sighed, I heard the teachers talking... I was here really early... They were saying something about the presidential committee making some kind of decision this morning based on some king of scientific reports.  
  
Bulma turned quickly, You mean, Son's still alive?  
  
Krillin shrugged, Who knows for how long.  
  
Her excitement died quickly. He was right. She slowly turned back, facing forward as their instructor stepped into the room.  
  
He was startled at first to find his four most inattentive students there so early, not to mention that they looked so solemn, staring blankly.  
  
Nice to see you all here so early this morning. He said, hoping to lighten the mood, to no avail.  
  
----------------  
  
The sky was darkening and still their was no news from the committee. The president chewed nervously at his nails, wondering if his secret had been revealed to the old men. If it had, he'd surely be in big trouble with the public, and most definitely he wouldn't be reelected.  
  
Just then, however, the door to his office flew open and his assistant rushed in, The committee has made their decision.  
  
The president's eyes grew wide an as he slowly sat forward, And... What's their decision?  
  
A smirk played at the man's mouth, Son Goku is to remain imprisoned for the remainder of his life, the decision final at eighty-eight over twelve. As for the Saiyajin Prince... He too is to remain imprisoned for the remainder of his life, the decision final at ninety-seven over three.  
  
Are you serious? Just life? the prince exclaimed, shocked. He'd expected at least one execution. He'd have to take this up with the old men later.  
  
Sir, there's more.  
  
The president looked up, baffled.  
  
The child... The committee decided that it's to be destroyed like the bad experiment it is. Ninety-three over seven.  
  
You can't be serious.  
  
The president's assistant nodded, The chairman made a statement. They think life in prison is too much torture for a child, and there's no way they can let all this happen again. Since the child's life has barely begun, they'll simply end it mercifully.  
  
The president nearly grinned, they hadn't discovered his involvement in the child's creation, Well, the committee's decision is absolute.  
  
----------------  
  
An entire day! Their son was going without food for an entire day. For a Saiyajin child, the torture would surely be unlivable.  
  
Goku rocked back and forth, trying to soothe the baby with words he didn't understand, a language forgotten to him.  
  
Vejita had been amazed at first, prepared to ask questions, but there wasn't time for that. There son was dying.  
  
Their own hunger was forgotten as they worked at their bracelets. It was no use though, and Goku had given up, placing his faith in his prince.  
  
Vejita was growling as he tore at his wrists, determined to save his family's lives.  
  
They hadn't seen a sole since they'd been thrown into the cage, and his yelling hadn't gained anyone's attention.  
  
Hissing in anger, the prince dropped to his knees, he couldn't think f anything to do.   
  
Goku let his ears fill with the soft cries of the child in his arms. Earlier, Sone had been wailing with aggravation, now he only whimpered in desperation. The baby's already pale skin seemed translucent.  
  
Goku didn't know what else to do, something had to go into his child's stomach. Vejita was supposed to provide for them. Looking up, the Earth Saiyajin watched as his prince tore at his left wrist, seemingly willing to remove his entire hand to rid himself of the shiny metal cuff.  
  
Jita... Come here. He said, his voice a whisper.  
  
Vejita looked up, surprised by the slight smile on his mate's face. He didn't move though, feeling inadequate. Kakarotto motioned for him to come, and the prince finally sighed, moving to his mate's side.  
  
Goku took his lover's hand, dripping with blood and held it over Sone's little mouth. The baby was confused at first, but seemed to understand, consuming the life fluid.  
  
Goku's smile widened. He was tempted to simply bite his liver's wrist open, licking the blood clean himself, but he remembered well what had happened last time he'd tasted Vejita's blood, and he didn't need to deal with that at the moment. Instead, he simply used his thumbnail, roughly tearing the bronze skin. He then placed the wound against Sone's pursed little lips.  
  
Vejita smirked, watching as their child survived off his blood. He'd been surprised, but didn't but it passed his mate to bite a chunk out his arm to regurgitate for the child before letting him starve.  
  
----------------  
  
To be continued...   
  
AHHHH!!!! I have such a CRAMP in my hand!!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Sorry, but I can type no more tonight! This chapter's long enough though. You guys should be satisfied... For a while. LoL  
  
Hmm... Guess I did kinda leave ya at a cliffhanger though, didn't I? Will Sone be executed??? Or will Goku and Vejita protect him???   
  
Ha ha ha ha!! I know and I'm not gonna tell! ^_^ You guys just have to wait until I post again. Don't worry though... That should be fairly soon.  
  
Anyways, review and let me know what you think! ^_^


	21. XXI

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Hatti Lee*  
Also known as:   
Saiyajin Peach 18,  
Amalthea*, and  
BelovedAnimosity  
  
Contact: Beloved_Animosity@sbcglobal.net  
  
Started: 5.9.2  
Finished: 9.12.3  


  
ATTENTION: I will be removing some song fics from fanfiction.net!!! The following will be removed: Always, Tears Don't Suit You, and This Is Love. If you wish to copy and paste any of these three fics to your desktop, or whatever, in order to save them for future reads, do so before Nov. 18th!!! That's when I'll be erasing them.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm posting pretty often now, aren't I? ^_^ I'm so proud of myself! ^_^ I hope you guys are enjoying this! This chapter's not nearly as long as my last couple have been, but I'm afraid I have somewhere to be tonight. *Hee hee... Someone (me) has a hot date!* ^_^ Oh, and I should warn you guys, this chapter's pretty dark with much violence. Well... On with you! ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and much sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go no further.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, and I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  


**XXI  
**

  
The next morning, Goku and Vejita awoke to the clanging of metal. Their eyes drifted open to see the president, Dr. Lee, and many guards.  
  
Our government has made it's decision. The president said, noticing that they seemed week, obviously from lack of food.  
  
Vejita's eyes narrowed, he was expecting the worst.  
  
You're to remain imprisoned here for the rest of your lives. The president said coldly, watching as surprise came over the Saiyajins' faces. He hadn't expected that.  
  
Dr. Lee stepped forward, motioning for the guards to open the door, We need to run some tests on the experiment though. So, if you'll kindly hand over the child.  
  
Vejita pushed himself to his feet, baring his teeth in a vicious growl. The stuck up little prick backed up rather quickly, fear flashing across his eyes.  
  
Goku watched as five of the guards filed into the room. He clutched Sone to his chest. In one blow, Vejita was knocked to the ground, a bruise forming instantly. He was on his feet again though, and Goku watched as he struggled. It took four of them to hold him down.  
  
The Earth Saiyajin pushed himself to his feet. He didn't have the energy Vejita had, and it was work for him to back away. He quickly found himself in a corner. Sone began to cry, as if he knew something the rest of them didn't.  
  
Come now, Dr. Lee insisted, Hand the child over.  
  
Tears welled in Goku's eyes, No, stay back.  
  
Vejita's shouts echoed off the walls as three guards came forward, snatching the baby from Goku's arms. Goku put up a fight though, kicking one man in the balls and biting another's arm down to the bone.  
  
All at once they let off and bolted for the door, slamming the cage shut. Both Goku and Vejita were shouting as the doctor took the baby in his arms.  
  
No! Don't Kami-sama... No! Goku screamed, nearly squealing as the group filed out of the dungeon.  
  
A fire lit in Vejita's eyes and hatred he hadn't known in a long time boiled within him. He stood silent, his hands gripping the bars furious, but try as he might, his strength wouldn't build and he was unable to do a thing... Not a single damned thing!  
  
Goku sank to the floor in the corner closest to the exit, where he'd had his last glimpse of his crying son. The tears flowed freely and he sobbed like a child, his hands on the bars as well, begging them to give way. It was useless though, his voice hitching as he continued to sob.  
  
Moments later Vejita was there, taking his mate into his arms, rubbing, soothing, kissing, loving. None of it helped. All they could do was hope. Perhaps the Humans wanted nothing more than to run some tests, just as they'd said.  
  
----------------  
  
Master Roshi had decided to pass on his usual aerobics show, instead watching the news for word on his best pupil. The kids were at school, how they were able to attend in such situations was beyond him. They were even planning on staying at the lovely Bulma's house for the night.  
  
Sitting back in his favorite chair, Roshi flipped to channel five news. A big breasted woman stood before the capital building.  
  
The old man said, sipping at his beer.  
  
I'm Melissa Torri here in front of the Presidential Complex in Capital City, where it has just been announced that the committee's decision has been made. The woman paused to flip through her notes, her red hair blowing in her eyes.  
  
Once she'd brushed her hair away, she continued, Yes, it's been decided that both Saiyajin, Son Goku and Prince Vejita will remain imprisoned in the dungeon beneath the complex for the remainder of their lives. However, the Saiyajin experiment, S One, will be destroyed as soon as possible.  
  
Roshi sat up, his mouthful of beer spraying forth, soaking the TV screen.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku was huddles in Vejita's arms when he suddenly felt his stomach turn. He barely managed to pull away in time.  
  
Vejita starred wide-eyed. Why was the boy vomiting? Their second day without food was drawing to a close, whatever was left in their stomachs needed to stay there.  
  
I think I'm sick. Goku mumbled, moving back into the warm embrace.  
  
Vejita shook his head, It might just be all that's happened.  
  
----------------  
  
Bulma and the others were in her bedroom, watching her small television when Mrs. Torri gave her evening report.  
  
Oh my... Chi-Chi gasped, staring wide-eyed along with the others,  
  
It was horrific. How could they do such a thing?  
  
They all knew how attached Goku and Vejita were to that child. The fact that they were going to execute a child was appalling enough! Surely the two Saiyajin would do something. Vejita had said something about how their species was capable of great strength during moments of death. They all hoped it was true. Otherwise, it was the end of their happy lives. Goku would never be the same.  
  
----------------  
  
Dr. Lee stepped into the largest laboratory in the facility, the infant in his arms. The blinds from a large, glass viewing window had been lifted, and the president, along with many other heads of state, were watching solemnly.  
  
Scientists littered the room, most of them standing back. Dr. Lee placed the experiment on a large table covered with a simple white sheet.  
  
----------------  
  
Sone opened his eyes, letting his wails die away. His life was so confusing, he rarely knew what was going on around him. Still, there were a few precious days he could remember when he had people who loved him and cared for him in a way that made him feel at peace.  
  
He was cold, his little body naked. Instinctively, his furry brown tail began to twitch. Looking around, all he could really see was white. After tossing his head back and forth several times, a face finally came into view, but he couldn't recognize it.  
  
Fear churned in his warm belly. He'd been so hungry, but the ones that loved him had filled him with their blood. He knew something bad was happening and something worse was going to happen.  
  
Goose bumps littered his sensitive skin as something wet was rubbed on his chubby little arm. He began crying as a pain followed, a small stick followed by a fiery stinging.   
  
His cries quieted though, a sort of numbness starting in his arms and moving to the rest of his limbs. Little lungs worked hard, but still, there didn't seem to be enough air in the room. Unable to even cry out anymore, little Sone worked at staying alive.  
  
His entire body seemed to be numb now. His heart barely beating, his lungs tightening in his tiny chest, causing him to gasp and sputter for oxygen that would never come. A little trail of drool trailed its way down his supple cheek.  
  
The numbness was a pain now, and Kami how it hurt! The baby's little body convulsed as his brain felt the beginning's of the deadly pain. Thoughts slowed as well as movements.  
  
Sone knew that he'd been born into a seeming hell, but at least there were two people out there who loved him and would never forget him, his family. Strangely, he could feel their energies, when he couldn't before. They were small. one oh-so-sad and the other terrifyingly angry.  
  
With what little energy he had left, he sent a feeling of sorrow and goodbye to his parents. Little eyes that were clenched shut fell open, the life drained from their inky depths. Son Sone, Saiyajin Prince, was dead.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku lifted his head from his lover's shoulder, Do you feel that?  
  
Vejita remained silent, pushing his senses to the limit. Then it hit him. It was their son. He was in pain, he was dying. Though it was only a feeling, it was a clear message, a sorrowful goodbye.  
  
Kami, Vejita! Do you feel that!? Goku screamed, pulling away from his prince, pressing his back against the bars of their cage. Tears blurred his vision and his strength began draining quickly. Sobs racked his body, his voice raspy and hitching as he wailed his pain.  
  
Vejita tried to take hold of his mate, but Kakarotto only pushed him away, moving away from him, You- You were supposed to protect us! the Earth Saiyajin screamed, his face wet with tears.  
  
Vejita stepped back, his anger building behind his blank, hurt expression.  
  
You were supposed to fucking protect us! He's dead! He's fucking dead! Goku screamed on, his rage quickly burning out. His body convulsing as he fell over, clutching the filthy cement floor, sobbing loudly.  
  
Vejita clenched his fists. The boy was right. He'd failed his mate and child, his family. He'd allowed his son, the prince, to be taken and killed, and soon his mate would perish as well.  
  
His expression hardening, Vejita turned, letting his rage build and build. He'd never felt such a hatred. He could feel his old self surfacing. Those days had been wonderful, back when he was searching for Freeza. There had been nothing but blood and screams and he'd reveled in it.  
  
Pulling the small microchip from his boot, he crushed the tiny thing in his fist.  
  
Growling, his teeth bared, Vejita took hold of his left thumb, snapping the bone with strength he hadn't had moments ago. The pain was immense, but nothing compared to what his mate was going through.  
  
The shiny silver cuff slid easily off his hand, and instantly he could feel some of his power returning. It was just enough to break the band from his right wrist, the device crumbling away, clanging against the floor.  
  
More power raced through his veins and he smiled feraly, his eyes wild. Tearing the restraints from his ankles was simple, and seconds later he was fully powered up. Stepping forward, he ripped the barred door of their cage away, tossing it to the side easily.  
  
Goku couldn't think, let alone notice what was going on around him. He was somewhat aware of Vejita leaving, but it didn't matter. His child was dead. His sobbing had dried his throat, but it was nothing. His brain felt as if it were swelling in his head, his body was moving of it's own accord, writhing on the floor. His tears burned his skin, but he didn't notice. It felt as if his soul was teetering on the edge of reality. All he could feel was pain, loneliness, and the sorrow of death.  
  
Vejita gave one last glance at his mate before blasting through the dungeon exit.  
  
----------------  
  
Sir! The barrier locator chip and the K-force restraints on the prince...! They've been disabled! shouted a young scientist as she raced towards the president from a lab far down the hall.  
  
  
  
Sir! Sir! There's an attack going on in the north wing! Dr. Seiko reported many deaths before the connection was severed! shouted the third lieutenant, stopping to catch his breath as he approached the president.  
  
Shit... Call up the guards! I want the entire military here NOW! the president roared. It was too late though. He could see the Saiyajin approaching far down the hall.  
  
----------------  
  
Vejita simply grinned, his teeth flashing white with spatters blood across his face. His hands were drenched in the sticky, red substance.  
  
He could see the fools now. That fucking president and his followers. They were up ahead.  
  
Ten guards trotted towards him, rifles ready. They managed to pull the triggers before Vejita managed to blast them into oblivion. One bullet buried itself deep in his shoulder, another going clear through the meat of his thigh.  
  
It was strange that their bullets were affecting him... His subconscious wasn't focusing and his body was exhausted, his energy was surging, but it lacked concentration, the thought was a blink in his mind.  
  
Finally reaching the boastful leader, Vejita grinned, raising his arms and turning his palm forward. He'd planned on blasting the president, but his plan changed as he suddenly caught a glimpse of what lie behind the large window.  
  
His heart skipped a beat as the pale lifeless body of his son zapped him into reality. Without a thought he entered the lab, grabbing Dr. Lee by the throat. His fist closed slowly and he relished the feel of the puny man's esophagus collapsing and his spine snapping. Fearful eyes turned dull and he tossed the lifeless body to the side.  
  
His movements slowed as he neared the baby. Tears welled in the prince's eyes as he lifted the seemingly weightless body and hugged it tight.  
  
Pain seared through his chest, nearly causing him to topple over. Quickly, he lay his son back down, feeling the rage return. Turning, he saw that three guards were aiming guns at him, many scrawny scientists rushing out of the room. The bullet they'd fired had hit him in his back, piercing a long and he could feel it filling with blood.  
  
Vejita's eyes widened feraly as he cocked hi head to the side, his teeth gleaming with fury in a wicked grin. His power seemed to be doubling within him, this new pulsing rage honing his focus, and as another short was fired, he laughed.  
  
The guards shit their pants as he caught the bullet with his bare hand, letting it drop to the floor. With a roar of agony and delight, he blasted the guards, many doctors, and most of the walls away.  
  
The drain from the blast was immense, but he didn't care. Turning his attention back the president and his followers, Vejita let the power build in his fist again. With the bastard dead, he could leave this planet with his mate and they'd destroy it from the safety of space.  
  
Surprisingly, an old man stepped before him, holding a large device. The prince looked puzzled for a moment. Then he suddenly remembered the remote from the ship. Before he could destroy the damned thing, the fool had activated it, and he was screaming.  
  
The pain was immense, but he rode it like a wave on the ocean, taking it in. Though he was enjoying the pain, it held him fast and the next thing he knew, he was blacking out, the world fading away.  
  
----------------  
  
Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, and Yamcha were gathered in front of the Presidential Complex along with many others, mostly reporters. The news had leaked out that the Saiyajin child had been executed and the prince had gone insane, murdering many. Nothing had been said of Goku and they were dying to know if their friend was okay.  
  
I can't believe this! Bulma wailed, giving people ugly looks as they bumped into her.  
  
It's like the whole army's here. Yamcha marveled, his eyes roaming over the hundreds of soldiers and guards.  
  
----------------  
  
Hours later, the president was sitting in his office, answering questions and giving orders as people rushed in and out.  
  
The president's assistant stepped into the room, The count's finished. Thirty-two guards and twenty-one scientists. That's a total of fifty-three dead.  
  
The large man sighed, I thought I was one of them. I've never been so afraid. I guess destroying the experiment wasn't such a good idea.  
  
No, I suppose not. They have him sedated heavily, chained in separate quarters than Son Goku with a K-Force restraint around his neck. He's badly injured too. He was shot in the shoulder, leg, and chest. He's bleeding heavily and seems to be having trouble breathing.  
  
The president nodded, And what of Son Goku?  
  
He was thought dead, but it turns out he's gone insane as well, totally blanked out.  
  
Right. Guess we better have the committee gather again in the morning. Something had to be done. Give a report in favor of the prince's execution, try to persuade the old men.  
  
The assistant nodded, And Son Goku?  
  
The president shrugged, It doesn't matter.  
  
Right. I'll get to it. You should probably get home, Sir. The crew's nearly finished cleaning. Some detectives are coming over. The place is going to be crawling with investigators. Plus, we're have funerals to attend once this is all settled, better get your rest while you can.  
  
Sighing, Yeah, you're right, but I probably won't be able to sleep. I bet I have nightmares about that damned Saiyajin for the rest of my life. the president said, easily remembering that evil grin and all that blood.  
  
----------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
So, what did you guys think? Will Vejita be killed as well? Or will Goku snap out of it and save the day? Ah! Poor Saiyajin!  
  
Again, sorry about the shortness. I'll post again real soon.  
  
Oh, and I thought I would say again... Please forgive me for any spelling and/or grammar errors. I'm afraid they're unavoidable what with my haste and all.  
  
Don't forget to review!! ^_^


	22. XXII

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Hatti Lee*  
Also known as:   
Saiyajin Peach 18,  
Amalthea*, and  
BelovedAnimosity  
  
Contact: Beloved_Animosity@sbcglobal.net  
  
Started: 5.9.2  
Finished: 9.12.3  


  
Author's Notes: Ahhh! Don't freak out on me people! I know this is getting semi-depressing, but pull yourselves together. Don't send me spam mail! *Pwease!* And don't stop reading!! I will let you in on a secret, (so you don't stop reading,) this fic has a HAPPY ending!!! Okay? Okay. Now, normally I'd never give that much away, but... *Sigh.* I'm rambling now, aren't I?  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and much sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go no further.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, and I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  


**XXII  
**

  
Vejita blinked his eyes open. He was chained high at the wrists, forced to stand, or in his case, hang. His entire body was searing with pain. His chest was the worst, where a chunk of metal rest, having punctured his right lung. Breathing was a bit gurgly, but he was still capable of doing so. His shoulder also had a pullet burried in the flesh, but it wasn't so bad. The hole through his thigh, where'd he'd been shot, was still bleeding. His hands were completely numb, having gone to sleep from the weight of his body and the metal bands chaining him firmly against the wall. Glancing to his left, he could see that his thumb was hanging oddly from his hand, at least he couldn't feel that. That's when he noticed the band around his neck, obviously one of those damned energy restraints. Growling, Vejita cursed the Humans for their technology. If it weren't for the damned thing, he could still manage to escape or at least heal.  
  
A choked sob brought him back to reality and he looked up and forward to see that he and Kakarotto had been separated. The boy was sprawled out on the ground, his hands clutched tightly in fists, a broken sob wrenching itself from his exhausted body now and then.  
  
Vejita said, having to clear his throat and say it again. The boy didn't move. The prince felt he should have known better. Saiyajin often had hard times getting over the death of their children back on Planet Vejita. It wasn't unheard of for mothers to die in the wake of their children, but it was rare. Usually, the dominant one in the pairing pulled them through.  
  
His eyes watered as he whispered, For you, I bleed myself dry. That wasn't enough though, so he said it again, and again, louder this time. Finally, the water was too much in his eyes.  
  
Vejita looked away. He was going to fail again. He'd been unable to fight the Humans away, he'd allowed them to take his son and murder him, and now he was going to watch as his mate was consumed by death. If he were just allowed to be near the boy, there'd be a chance. Kami, he couldn't be left alone at a time like this, blaming himself.  
  
Cursing, Vejita tried to fight the tears away, but it was hopeless.  
  
----------------  
  
Bulma woke first. They'd all spent the night in front of the Presidential Complex, waiting. Still, they'd gotten no word.  
  
As the sun continued to rise, the others slowly woke. It wasn't long after when the reporters started showing up.  
  
Bulma wiped her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. As she approached one of the reporters, she straightened her clothing.  
  
Ahem, excuse me? she said, trying to sound as sweet as possible.  
  
The man turned, He appeared tired, his black-framed glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.  
  
Have you heard anything?  
  
The man gave the young girl a look over, obviously she wasn't a rival reporter, Some fifty people were killed, the committee's gathering as we speak. he said, pushing his large glasses up.  
  
Bulma smiled her thanks and turned to head back and give the others the news. Things weren't looking good at all.  
  
----------------  
  
The president and many others were waiting impatiently in the large office of their leader. The information had been given to the old men by a young doctor who had experienced the hell first hand, but that was hours ago. How long could it possibly take for them to make their decision?  
  
The president's assistant stepped into the room, gaining everyone's attention, They've made their decision.  
  
After a moment, he went on, Prince Vejita is to be exeuted as soon as possible, a first time one hundred percent decision.  
  
The president sighed in relief, And the boy?  
  
He's to live out his life in a heavily guarded institution in South City.  
  
----------------  
  
Hey! Someone's coming over! Krillin said, jumping to his feet.  
  
They hurried along with the crowd, forming a semi-circle around the man, guards trying their best to keep everyone under control, Quiet, quiet!  
  
It didn't take long for the group to grow silent, the reporters holding thei mics out to catch every word, As you know, there was an incident yesterday. After the destruction of the experiment, S One, the Saiyajin Prince broke free and murdered fifty-three people. The committee has come together and found that the prince should be executed as soon as possible. That is all.  
  
Chi-Chi stepped forward, Wait! What about Goku?! her small voice cried out.  
  
He's to be transported to an institution where he will live out his life. That is all. This time the man turned and left befor emore questions could be called out, the guards holding everyone back as they managed to get the gates shut.  
  
Kami! Goku has to be moved to an institution? What's happened? Yamcha said, dark circles forming under his eyes.  
  
Were you listening to what the guy said? Roshi grumbled, They're going to kill Vejita.  
  
He did kill all those people. Bulma said, her voice tiny, her eyes staring at her feet.  
  
They killed his son! Roshi exploded, looking each of them over.  
  
Krillin sighed, Still, he shouldn't have attacked them. What did he think was going to happen?  
  
Yamcha said, agreeing.  
  
Roshi shook his head, I guess you could justify it like that, but one thing's for sure, Goku's on his own now. His friends have abandoned him. With that, the old man turned and began walking away, heading for home.  
  
Chi-Chi's mouth hung open, But... But...  
  
He just doesn't understand. Bulma scoffed. Of course they were there for Goku. Just because they could understand why the committee had made the decision they made, didn't make them heartless.  
  
I guess they're not going to let us in to see Goku. Krillin said through a sigh.  
  
Bulma shook her head, No, I don't think so, but maybe they will after he's been at that institution for a while.  
  
Chi-Chi sniffed, wiping her tears away, What now?  
  
I guess we should get home. We can't do anything for Goku here. Yamcha said, digging in his pocket for his Capsule.   
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
----------------  
  
Vejita watched as the president came through the dungeon door, many guards in tow as well as a new scientist and his assistant, he growled.  
  
It's surprising he's still alive. the young doctor woman said, seemingly amazed.  
  
The president rolled his eyes, He's Saiyajin, they're like cockroaches.  
  
Vejita bared his teeth, You didn't seem to have too much trouble with my son. He voice was deep and husky, his eyes slitted and evil as glared from beneath his brow.  
  
The president coughed, turning, Now, if you would open the door.  
  
At that, two guards stepped forward and began unlocking the chans used to hold the broken door to it's frame. Moments later, Son Goku's cage was open, the door moved to the side.  
  
The doctor stepped forward, looking the boy over, He doesn't appear to be injured... She felt something in the boy's pocket and retrieved the tiny object, Sir, it's his barrier locator chip.  
  
The president moved forward, unafraid of the seemingly comatose Saiyajin, That's impossible. Unless... He turned to look at the prince. Kami! They'd removed the microchips? For how long now? It was hard to even imagine... Dr. Kofun had implanted them deep within their chests. The knowledge would surely raise questions. If they'd been capable of leaving, why hadn't they? It was possible the committee would rethink their decision. However, the president kept quiet. He'd seen first hand that the damned prince was an evil murderer. The creature didn't deserve to live.  
  
Goku was still now, his eyes blinking now and then, nothing more. He didn't feel it as strong hands lifted him by the arms. His head drooped to the side, his limbs limp.  
  
Vejita's eyes widened as he watched them move Kakarotto, Wait! Where are you taking him?  
  
The president stepped close to the prince's cage, He's being moved to an institution.  
  
Vejita's mind raced, Why? For how long?  
  
Well, it's obvious why. the doctor said, chuckling.  
  
How long? Vejita ground out.  
  
He's to serve out his sentence there. the woman said, becoming serious.  
  
Vejita's need to be seen as strong and tough melted, Kami, no... You've taken my son, now you want to take my mate. He'll die without me.  
  
The president narrowed his eyes, the prince seemed serious.  
  
the doctor asked, looking from the prince to Goku and back again, You don't mean?  
  
Tears spilled over, drenching the prince's cheeks, Hai... Kami, don't take him from me.  
  
The president shook his head, Orders are orders. It's the law. And with a simple gesture, they all started moving away, heading for the exit.  
  
Vejita forced his feet to stand, using what little strength he had to jerk mightily at the chains holding him, No! Kakarotto, wake up! Kami!  
  
His eyes grew wild as the dorr was swung open and they started to disappear from view, Remember, Kakarotto! For you, I bleed myself dry! Remember!  
  
Vejita roared and shouted to no avail, repeating his devotion. He yanked at the chains, pulling with all his weight. Soon his legs grew weak though and he collapsed, only to hang from his arms again. Once he'd given up on yelling, he simply cried, his teeth clenched. He knew that only death lay ahead, and he could do nothing to save or protect his mate. Disgraceful.  
  
----------------  
  
Samantha Rei and her crew were waiting at the back of the complex just as they'd been ordered. The ten guards that were to return with them had already arrived and were waiting along with them.  
  
Finally, large double doors swung open and a horde of guards came out, two of them dragging the Saiyajin known as Son Goku.  
  
When she'd been called, she'd lept at the opportunity. She was one of the few people who believed Son Goku wasn't a threat, and she'd been one of the first to mail her signature to those kids in East City making the petition.  
  
She helped open the doors to the van they'd come in, and the boy was laid upon a haird-backed cot built onto their transportation vehicle. Once they'd strapped him in, she stepped back to have a word with the president, her crew finishing up with closing the van.  
  
So, what exactly is wrong with him? she asked, her voice deep for a woman.  
  
Depression I suppose, at the loss of the experiment.  
  
Samanatha nodded. In other words, they didn't know shit. And the fact that they;d executed an innocent child peeved her to no end.  
  
Well, if that's all then, we'll be on our way. she said, stepping back.  
  
The president nodded, Good luck.  
  
Smanatha gave a big fake toothy smile and climbed into the passenger seat of the van. Soon they were off, the guards following in their own vehicle.  
  
----------------  
  
The facility was known as Kotondo, Mental Health, founded by Dr. Kotondo some fifty years ago. Upon arriving, two healthy male nurses hefted the Saiyajin boy in their arms and took him inside. His room was in the back, so it was a long walk.  
  
Samantha followed as well as a few others and all the guards. She turned on her heel before entering the boy's room.  
  
I don't want any of you stepping foot past these doors unless there's a real emergency. Two of you can stand guard here at a time. Sharon, she said, looking to one of the orderlies, Show these fellows around.  
  
After a nod from the young girl, Dr. Rei stepped into the room. Other than herself and the Saiyajin, there were two nurses, an orderly, and another doctor in the room. Actually, all his vitals were perfectly normal.  
  
Let him rest. We'll try talking with him tomorrow. Maybe we can get him to wake up. she said through a smile, knowing there was a good chance. She was the highest ranking doctor in the facility and was fairly confident of her abilities.  
  
----------------  
  
Chi-Chi yawned, more than exhausted as she and the others gathered for lunch, Have you heard?  
  
Bulma looked up,   
  
They moved Goku to an institution in South City. I think it was called Kotondo something or another.  
  
Bulma nodded, Yeah, I heard.  
  
Where is that place? Krillin asked, more than curious.  
  
Yamcha said, leaning back, South City is about a half an hour away.  
  
The way you drive! Bulma yelled, It takes more like an hour.  
  
Yamcha chuckled, But I don't know where that Kotondo place is. Never heard of it.  
  
I can look it up. Bulma said, fingering her empty soda can.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed, taking the final sip of her tea as the bell rang for them to return to class, We should try to go see him sometime. She only recieved a few nods in reply.  
  
----------------  
  
Sir, when should we schedule the execution?  
  
The president sighed, Well, you heard the committee... As soon as possible. Council is bustling about procedure. So, I guess as soon as perparations are made.  
  
The woman doctor stepped forward, Yes, the staff is putting together a safe mean sof controlling the Saiyajin. It sertainly won't be easy.  
  
Right, what do they have so far?  
  
The woman looked over some notes she was carrying, Well, it should take place a lab very close to the dungeon. No windows, one multiple locking door... Not to mentionwho's to do it.  
  
That would be your job as chief scientist. the president chuckled.  
  
Heh heh... Right. Well, I won't be able to do it on my own. We'll have to ask for volunteer guards and doctors.  
  
Okay, so how long is all that going to take?  
  
Well, we aso need some unbreakable restraints. It seems death heightens their abilities. So, I'd say a week or more. The woman said, looking up at the president for a reaction.  
  
The leader simply sighed again, Right. A week.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku maoned. Someone was shaking him lightly. He didn't want to wake up though. The pain was so strong, it hurt so much.  
  
Son Goku, it's Thrusday evening. We have dinner for you if you wake up. Samantha said soothingly. It was strange though. The boy was grunting and writhing as if he were in physical pain. It was risky, but she didn't know anything about the Saiyajin, and he obviously wasn't getting any better...  
  
Nurse, would you get me a pain killer? she said calmly, never taking her eyes off the boy.  
  
By mouth? Or a hyperdermic?  
  
Samantha chose the latter, deciding she didn't want her fingers near those teeth. Besides, a needle would work faster. Soon enough the nurse came bustling back into the room, and seconds later they'd given the boy his shot.  
  
It took about thrity minutes, but he began to come around.  
  
Goku blinked his eyes open. The pain was dulled, but his mind was racing with dark, depressing thoughts. It would have surely killed a normal person, but then again, he wasn't normal. A woman was sitting on the bed he lie on. She was staring at him with a sweet smile, her hair about a thousand springy read curls.  
  
How are you feeling? she asked, resting a hand on his right shin.  
  
Goku slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, finding that he was extremely weak. He simply stared at her, a questioning look on his face.  
  
You're in South City... In a mental health facility. You're here to get better and live out your life.  
  
Goku shook his head, looking to the few other people that occupied the room. A short squatty woman in a white hat like something folded from paper, a large, tall, dark man with his arms crossed, and a somewhat young man, very thin. Finally, his gaze came back to the woman closest to him, her cheks were littered with freckles.  
  
I'm Dr. Samantha Rei. You can call me Sam. This is your room. She said, her smile widening as she gestured to the room as if it were some grand thing.  
  
Goku shook his head again, he searched his ming, but couldn't find what he was looking for,   
  
It took her a moment to realize that the boy was refering to the child that had been executed. She simply shook her head.  
  
Goku's eyes watered, His voice was pleading, cracking with sorrow. He remembered... He remembered what Vejita had said, but he couldn't remember why, For you, I bleed myself dry. The words echoed in his mind, it was like some kind of goodbye. Kami, he was so alone!  
  
Goku fell back in the bed, his eyes squeazed shut. There was no reason to live. Sone was dead and Vejita was being held somewhere else... And judging from the few surges he felt from his lover, they weren't going to see each other for a while.  
  
Try not to think about all that just yet. Here, Sam said, turning to retrieve a tray from one of the men, You haven't eaten in some days. The tray had little legs and rested over his thighs, like some sort of miniature table. Food was heaped uon a single plate. Everything from bread rolls to peas to some sort of well-cooked meat. There was also a large glass filled to the brim with crystal clear water.  
  
He nodded slightle and began nibbling at his meal. The roll was the best and he ate it all. The greens he didn't want, nor the fruit. The meat smelled enticing, but it was far too well-done. He wanted blood. All in all it wasn't bad, but he just didn't feel his appetite at all. He knew deep down that his old self would have devoured everything and then pleaded for more.  
  
He was left alone as he ate, but the woman returned when he'd finished, Feeling better? she asked.  
  
Goku's eyes watered again as he shook his head, This time it was a request rather than a question.  
  
Sam shook her head, No, I'm sorry, but you can't see him.  
  
The water filled his vision and everything appeared blury.  
  
Samantha watched as the boy began crying, turning over in his bed, and pressing his face into the pillows as he began to sob. She frowned, if the boy only knew that he'd never be seeing again.  
  
I'll be back later with some supper. Maybe you'll want to talk more then. With that she left the room, leaving Goku to try on his own, all alone.  
  
His tears were seemingly endless. It felt as if he'd been crying for years. When had he last been happy? It felt like so long ago. His very soul ached with separation. He missed his son. He missed his mate. Kami, he even missed his friends! He felt so alone in this strange new place.  
  
Some hours later, his tears seemed to run out, for the moment anyway. Goku sat up in his little single-sized bed. It was one like Krillin slept on, a metal frame lifting it off the ground, the mattress springy and stiff. He missed his old futon. He missed the bed he and Vejita had shared at the motel. It too had had a frame, but it's mattress had been similar to his futon.  
  
Theroom was meant to seem homey, a night table on either side of the bed, a dresser against one wall, a simple desk against another wall, a couple chairs, and several lamps. None of the simple furnishings helped. It was too sterile, everything done in white. It reminded Goku of the many laboratories he'd seen.  
  
One thing remained, however, he was still wearing his gi. It was stained and tattered... But if he pressed his nose harde enough into the material, beyond his own scent and the filth, he could smell little Sone, and along with the faint scent, he could smell indigo spice. Goku breathed in deeply.   
  
Moments later he was wriggling out of his clothes, balling them up tight and placing them beside his pillow. With that done, he lie back down, holding his clothes like some kind of stuffed toy, a security blanket, there to remind him of reality. The intoxicating scent of his prince... His mate was lost to him, although, he couldn't be positive of that. He just knew that he was unable to sense him. Deep down he could feel their link still held, they were still connected. Vejita wasn't dead, but they were so far apart and held as prisoners. It seemed so hopeless.  
  
Clutching his only possession, Goku fought back new tears. He could feel the drug they'd given him in his system. He could aslo feel that it was wearing off. His body seemed to ache with the physical pain of so much loss, and his thoughts were following suit, pulling more and more melancholy emotions and notions. Before it could completely take hold of him though, his exhaustion overcame and he drifted into a nightmarish sleep. At least it was more peaceful than being awake.  
  
----------------  
  
Samantha leaned back in her office chair, causing it to creak. She'd returned hours ago from Son Goku's room. The meal sh'd brought him had gone to waist though. When she'd arrived, she'd found that he was sleeping, in the nude no less. Clutching his clothes to his chest. It was a peaceful sight until she'd noticed the slight shivers racking his body.  
  
The pain killers had owrn off anf she'd decided to give him another dose. He visibly calmed, his face smoothing out as he continued to sleep. She hadn't had the heart to wake him, instead leaving the tray of food beside his bed before exiting the small room.  
  
It was now far passed her bed time, the sky having gone black long ago. She knew she was a workaholic, but it didn't bother her. She truly wanted to help Son Goku. it was a challenge, her way of making a difference, of proving her existence. She would not fail.  
  
It was obvious that his current state of utter depression was caused by the loss of the Saiyajin child. Somehow she was going to have to make him understand that life must go on. Even more distressing though, was the way the boy had repeatedly asked for earlier. The prince seemed to be a very important person to the boy. It was almost as if simply being separated from the other Saiyajin was causing the depression to be quite severe.  
  
How was she going to tell the boy that his dear friend and fellow Saiyajin was to be executed soon? She couldn't keep it from hin, he'd find out eventually. If anything, it'd be better for him to understand beforehand. That way, if possible, Son Goku could say his goodbyes and perhaps continue on with his life even after the double loss.  
  
It was so mind reeling! Still unsure exactly what she was going to do, Dr. Rei rose from her seat, shaking her head. No more! She had to go home! She had to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
----------------  
  
Samantha Rei had a bounce in her step as she entered the main hall of the large complex. A few turns and she was at the main desk in the center of the massive building.  
  
A hefty round woman of a nurse looked up from her computer, smiling to her boss, Hello, Dr. Rei, good morning.  
  
Samantha nodded, smiling in return. She always encouraged cheery politeness from her staff, So, how does my day look?  
  
As you requested, your entire morning is for Son Goku.  
  
The doctor's smile widened. Great! She'd really hoped the staff could take on her usual morning patients. Now she had her chance to really sit and try with the boy. She just knew she could get him talking, perhaps even get him to open up by noon.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku had barely managed six hours of sleep, but try as he might, he couldn't sleep longer. So, he lie in bed, staring at the dull, white ceiling, seemingly blue in the shadowy darkness. As it turned out, there was a single light above the door that never went out, and it cast false darkness that managed to capture his interests. He liked looking at the ceiling, tracing the outlines of the shadows and casts of light with his eyes.  
  
The thin sheet was pulled haphazardly over his feet as he let the cool air caress his nude form. His clothes lie beside him, a hand resting on their bluk. A few more moments passed, and he recognized a slight shift in the air, a wams current coming from under the door rather than the vent above him. Someone was coming.  
  
----------------  
  
Dr. Rei didn't find it uncomfortable to be prestented with such frank nudity. In all honesty, she was used to it. Many of her patients seemed to find themselves in similar states. However, as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, she moved to the little dresser, pulling forth a simple white button up shirt and a pair of matching drawstring pants.  
  
Good morning. I hope you slept well.  
  
Goku slowly sat up, looking at her with sorrowful eyes, Do you have more of that stuff you were givin' me with those needles?  
  
Samantha was a little thrown off... She'd thought it would take hours simply to get the bot to say a single word let alone a complete sentence. After the little surprise, the meaning of his words sank in and she smiled, nodding. Moments later sh'd made a call on her portable phone and a nurse was on her way.  
  
Goku shook his head, chuckling, Not so long ago I would have rather died that get a needle.  
  
Pulling up a chair, Dr. Rei set the change of clothes down on the bed before taking a seat herself, If you'd like to get dressed, these should fit. I could have those cleaned for you, she said, gesturing to the bundle of filthy material, And you chould where them tomorrow perhaps.  
  
Goku grabbed them away before the doctor could get a hold of them, No, leave them like this... Please. I'll put some clothes on, just... Don't take these away. He said, quickly rising, stumbling somewhat as he pulled the new, thin material over his body.  
  
Samantha thought she understood the boy's attachment and smimled, Don't worry, you can keep them. It's not a problem.  
  
Just as Goku finished covering himself, a young man stepped into the room with a small tray in his hands. The red-headed doctor nodded to him and he left after leaving the tray and its contents. The Earth Saiyajin frowned at the shiny point of the injection as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Dr. Rei was careful as she inserted the needle in the meat of the boy's upper arm. He was looking away, trying his best to remain calm. It was obvious he had a fear of such things, so, she was being sure not to cause any pain as to further that fear.  
  
There, that's done. she said, taking her seat again, The pain killers are helping then.  
  
Goku rubbed at his arm, nodding, though he hadn't known that's what he'd been given, all he knew what that it worked.  
  
Good. It seems they're wearing off a little quicker on you.. I'll have a nurse come give you another about every eight hours. How's that? after the boy had nodded again, she went on, Then, as I help you coe to terms with everything, we can try and slowly take you off of them.  
  
Come to terms? Goku questioned, not quite sure why he was there and what they planned to do to him.  
  
Yes, I'm here to help you.  
  
He shook his head, I don't want your help.  
  
Well, I'm afraid the government has ordered you to live out the remainder of your life here... So, it'd be best if you let me help you. That way you can at least be happy.  
  
Goku sighed, this wasn't sounding good, IS this a lab then?  
  
Samantha asked, then remembering that the boy had been through many tests and his fear was reemerging, No, this isn't a lab. This is the Kotondo, Mental Health facility. Here, we hep people become mentally and emotionally well.  
  
Goku wasn't quite sure he understood, but he nodded anyway, How come Jita's not here too?  
  
Samantha's smile faded instantly, His sentence is different that yours. He's being held elsewhere.  
  
His eyes lit up somewhat, Where? Can I see him?  
  
Samantha simply shook her head, watching as the light in the boy's eyes slowly dimmed.  
  
What's going to happen to him?  
  
I think we should wait on that. I want to be honest with you, but there are other things I'd like to deal with first.  
  
He's still wearing those bands, isn't he? Is that why I can't sense him? Goku was nearly pleading, watching as the woman across from him simply remained silent. It didn't seem she knew much about his mate. She was just in charge of him.  
  
Let's talk about the child. Samantha said finally after several minutes had passed. The boy had seemed to calm again, but as she spoke, he visibly cringed at her words.  
  
  
  
I thought he was called S One.  
  
Goku shook his head, That's what those scientists were callin' him, but Sone was a better name. The words were slow and forced. It was so hard to talk about!  
  
I see... You didn't spend much time with him did you?  
  
Goku's eyes watered, his fists clenching, Are you _trying_ to hurt me?  
  
Dr. Rei sighed, No, of course not, but I want to brinnng the hurt to the front so we can deal with it.  
  
Deal with it? Like it's somethin' I don't want? Goku's tears hekd fast, his anger welling up now.  
  
Well, isn't it?  
  
No, this pain is all I know. I have to keep it. Goku's nearly raging voice down to a whisper now.  
  
You know that's not true. I can help you, I'm very good at what i do. Please, just try.  
  
Goku shook his head, My son died only three days ago and you want me to get over it already?  
  
I know it's soon, but there are pressing issues that I would like to get out in the open that are much more important... Before I can though, I want you to realize that there was nothing either you or the other Saiyajin could have done for the child.  
  
Goku's eyes watered up again, We should have protected him. We let him down.  
  
There was nothing, you were both held prisoner. It's simply a tragedy of bad timing that your son was born during such times.  
  
Goku looked up, You think we did it?  
  
Samantha was caught a little off guard, What do you mean?  
  
You think we brought Sone into this word?  
  
Well, a public statement was given... The reason for your recapture... You were reproducing.  
  
Such liars! These Humans he trusted... Such liars! No, that's not it... I was gettin' really sick and I found out it was cause that lab had made a baby, my baby.  
  
Dr. Rei had had a sneaky suspicioun this was so, It's true then... They created a child from your DNA then used it against you.  
  
Goku asked, more confused by the term.  
  
Yes, your blood, your genetic make up.  
  
Nu-uh, they made Sone from my... And Jita's... the words fumbled in his mouth. He couldn't quite remember what it was called, it was all so confusing.  
  
Samantha's eyes widened in disbelief. The child was actually _their_ child, created from them as any other child was created. She knew the government had said the Saiyajin were capable of reproducing, but she hadn't really believed. It was wrong on so many levels. They'd created a child simply to murder it in order to get what they wanted. It was horrifying what her fellow man were capable of.  
  
All this crazy stuff... I thought it was all juts cause Humans were scared of us, that they didn't know what else to do, but I was wrong. They're not scared... They hate us. So much hate. We should have left when we had tha chance. Jita wanted me to, but no... I just knew it would all work out. I had so much faith. I wonder where it all went. the last was mumbled as Goku wiped at his eyes. His stomach made a small noise, one surely unheard to the lovely doctor. It was an odd feeling, he wasn't hungry and he hadn't eaten much in a while, but strangely enough, he felt nauseous.  
  
The freckle-faced doctor felt her own eyes water some what. They'd come so much further than she'd anticipated. Son Goku was going to be fine, but for how long? Simply knowing the other Saiyajin was still alive had seemingly opened him up. making it possible for them to talk about Sone. What was going to happen once the Saiyajin Prince had been executed?  
  
She knew she was supposed to just get the boy to a state of mental well being... But she wanted to do so much more! Her passion in life was helping others, this was a great opportunity to right a great wrong. It was something to definately think about.  
  
----------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
There, how was that? ^_^ A nice long one.  
  
I'll update again as soon as possible. Don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
ATTENTION: I will be removing some song fics from fanfiction.net!!! The following will be removed: Always, Tears Don't Suit You, and This Is Love. If you wish to copy and paste any of these three fics to your desktop, or whatever, in order to save them for future reads, do so before Nov. 18th!!! That's when I'll be erasing them.


	23. XXIII

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Hatti Lee*  
Also known as:   
Saiyajin Peach 18,  
Amalthea*, and  
BelovedAnimosity  
  
Contact: Beloved_Animosity@sbcglobal.net  
  
Started: 5.9.2  
Finished: 9.12.3  


  
Author's Notes: Applause to Cold Paw! ^_^ (You know who you are.) ^_^ For you, I bleed myself dry is in fact song lyrics... But, uh... Heh heh... I had NO CLUE from what song I had heard them. I'd just written them down cause they were so cool, forgot about them, found them, and then threw them in this fic. So, according to Cold Paw, they're from the song Yellow by Coldplay... If you'd like to check it out. I know I will be. ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and much sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go no further.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, and I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  


**XXIII  
**

  
How are things coming? the president asked as his assistant stepped into the room. Things were a lot quieter than they had been in a while. It was rather relaxing.  
  
It's going to take a bit longer than a week. The storage room next to the dungeon has been transformed. No windows, one door. They're still working on the locking mechanisms. Guard volunteers have been assembled, but it seems the doctors have less courage. It's proving to be a challenge to get any. Even the chief scientist is already complaining that she won't be able to do it. As for the restraints, they have some ideas, but that's it. They're guessing Saturday.  
  
The president nodded,   
  
----------------  
  
Vejita's hands were more than swollen, his weight cutting off blood circulation. He was still capable of a few bursts of endurance and he would push himself to his feet. It only lasted for a few minutes, but it was enough to keep his much needed hands from completely dying off.  
  
His shoulder was a dull, constant ache, the bullet seemed to be lodged in his joint, for when he managed to move at all, a searing pain shot through his bones like acid.  
  
His thigh was a slight ache, not at all painful, but still doing damage to his strength. The bullet had passed right through the meat, and while the blood had slowed, it still managed to seep from the wound as if a vein had been severed. He seemed to be soaked in the sticky substance, the dark red stain covering much of the floor below and around him.  
  
His chest was still the worst. His right lung wasn't working at all, it must have collapsed or something. The blood wasn't nearly as bad, the wound having formed a sticky clot, stopping the exterior blood flow. However, inside his body, Vejita could feel the warm liquid ever so slowly filling him. It wasn't painful, and hardly discomforting, but he knew it to be deadly.  
  
His dangling thumb seemed a blessing considering all his other injuries. Still, his pain wasn't all that bad. He'd endured worse things. The large band about his neck was aggravatingly annoying, slowing his healing to a near stop. But that wasn't so bad either. No, his pain was a loneliness that burned forth from his core. His son was lost, there was nothing he could do. The separation from his mate... That's what hurt the most. The boy had thawed his heart, taught him things he didn't even know existed.  
  
He had an idea as the what was to happen to him. He'd been in charge of punishment before, back on Planet Vejita. He knew well enough that food wasn't wasted on prisoners awaiting the death sentence, and he couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten.  
  
More frightening though, was that he didn't know what was happening to his mate. In the back of his mind he could still feel the link, the connection, but he couldn't feel the boy's emotions. Was he okay? Kami, he had absolutely no clue and his mind was growing more and more ragged with so much worry.  
  
----------------  
  
Bulma and the others hadn't been to school in a couple days, but no one was blaming them for it. They'd spent most of the day driving around South City, searching for their friend.  
  
They'd spent the night Bulma's house, sleeping late after a night of planning. So, they weren't looking too spiffy, jeans, sweaters, and jackets making up the majority of their outfits.  
  
Upon arriving at the shiny, new-looking building, the girls started combing their hair with their fingers. The front desk was all done up in wood and fake flowers, an attempt at decorative calming. It didn't help.  
  
Bulma smiled weakly at the thin, older woman behind the desk, Is there a Son Goku here?  
  
----------------  
  
It was Tuesday and Samantha was passing the central desk, having just come from a late lunch, when a nurse called out to her, Dr. Rei! It seems there's a situation at the front desk!  
  
She didn't wait for the woman to explain as she hurried down the corridors she knew by heart. She was a bit surprised to see four teenagers, one of them arguing heatedly with the receptionist.  
  
Excuse me, would everyone please calm down and explain what's going on? she asked smoothly, a smile on her lips.  
  
Bulma sighed, tears in her eyes at the sheer frustration of it all, We're here to see Son Goku. Please, let us see him.  
  
Are you kids from East City? The petition? Samantha asked, remembering having seen their faces on TV before.  
  
Bulma's eyes brightened, Yes, that's us.  
  
Samantha beamed, If you would come with me. she said, simply starting down another corridor and stopping quickly at one of their consultation offices.  
  
This room was decorated similar to the front desk, a large wooden table and chairs, and a center piece of plastic roses. Krillin didn't find it very tasteful, but shrugged it off. They all filed into the room, taking their seats as well as the doctor.  
  
So, you're the friends he's spoken of? she said, still smiling as she glanced at each of them.  
  
They all sat forward, How is he? Chi-Chi asked, honestly concerned for her friend.  
  
Much better. When he arrived, he wasn't speaking and was in a severe state of depression. I'd say we've pulled him out of that though. In just five days he seems to be a completely different person. Dr. Rei explained honestly.  
  
You're the one who's treating him? You're a psychologist? Bulma questioned. All of their hearts felt a little lighter at the good news.  
  
The red-headed woman nodded, Yes, my name's Dr. Samantha Rei, you may call me Sam.  
  
A few moments passed and Yamcha finally spoke up, So, can we see him?  
  
It shouldn't be a problem. My entire evening was scheduled for him anyway.  
  
Bulma nodded. She understood. The doctor had to be with them the entire time. It didn't matter though, as long as they could see their friend. They missed him so.  
  
In a few minutes they all had stickers on their shirts that read: VISITOR, and they were on their way down many halls. It seemed they were heading towards the back of the building. Before they questioned it, however, the good doctor explained that all permanent patients were given rooms in the back of the complex.  
  
Finally, they reached a door that looked no different from all the other doors they passed except for the two guards on either side of it, guns in their hands. Upon entering, they were a bit surprised to see Goku sitting calmly while a male nurse gave him an injection.  
  
Goku looked at all his friends and a smile touched his lips, Hey guys!  
  
They all stepped into the white room, closing the door behind them as the nurse left, Son-kun, are you alright?  
  
Goku looked at all his friends as he pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it up. They looked tired, worry in their eyes.  
  
Hai, I'm okay. he said calmly. It was true, he was feeling better. He didn't cry over Sone anymore, but that didn't mean his nights were free of tears. He still missed his son, but Kami how he missed his mate.  
  
Dr. Rei took a seat on the bed near her patient, leaving the four chairs in the room for the kids, Is this okay, Goku?  
  
Goku smiled, nodding.  
  
What did that guy just give him? Krillin asked, referring to the shot.  
  
Yes, Goku, no more pain killers after your noon shot, you know that. Samantha said, she'd been trying to slowly get the boy off of them.  
  
Pain killers? Why do you need pain killers? Are you hurt? Bulma asked, worried.  
  
Sorry, Sam, but Edna said it'd be okay. Goku explained.  
  
Samantha shook her head, she'd have to get onto Edna again. She then turned her attention to the blue-haired girl, No, he's not injured, but it seems he suffers some kind of mental pain that affects him physically. The pain killers help, but now that he's getting better, I'm trying to work him off of them.  
  
What do you mean mental pain?' Chi-Chi asked, glancing at Goku, noticing that he looked paler than normal.  
  
The loss of his son. Samantha said softly, noticing that the boy didn't flinch at all. He really was doing better. If she could just get him off the drugs, she wanted to talk about the prince's scheduled execution.  
  
Bulma ignored the (in her opinion) for too pretty doctor, speaking directly to her long time friend, Have you heard? About Vejita?  
  
Dr. Rei stood fast, I'm afraid that isn't a good topic. Perhaps-  
  
What? What about Jita? Goku interrupted, his eyes lighting up as the mention of his prince's name.  
  
Goku, please... You're not ready for this. Samantha said, turning to look at the boy.  
  
Goku's eyes watered, Kami, please tell me.  
  
Samantha said sternly, Not until you try to do without the pain killers.  
  
Goku nearly sobbed, I can't, it still hurts. Please, just let me see Jita. I need to see him.  
  
Dr. Rei sighed, slumping back down onto the bed. Back to square one.   
  
Bulma shook her head. Goku had to know. That's why they'd tried so hard to get in. They all remembered something being said about Saiyajin dying without their   
  
He had to know, They plan to execute him. Bulma stated frankly. Honestly, she didn't mind losing the rude prince, but Goku was so important to all of them.   
  
They all watched as what little color was left in the Earth Saiyajin's visage, drained away, Why didn't you tell me sooner? Goku questioned, rising to his feet, his question directed to the doctor.  
  
I didn't think you were ready.  
  
Goku paced the cold, white, tiled floor, his bare feet silent against its surface,   
  
This weekend. Bulma said simply, all of them watching for a reaction.  
  
This can't happen. I have ta stop it. Goku said outloud. _For you, I bleed myself dry._ The words had been reeling through his mind over and over again ever since he'd woke up. He had a slight memory of being carried away and in the back of his mind he could still hear Vejita shouting those words. Now he understood. His prince had known it would come to this. It was the fiery Saiyajin's way of letting his mate know that he died for him.  
  
Tears sprung to Goku's eyes, he started, turning to his long-time friend, You've gotta help me!  
  
What are you talking about? You can't stop it! You'll be killed! Krillin exclaimed, rising to his feet.  
  
I'll at least die tryin'. If I don't do anything and Jita dies, I'll die anyway. Goku whispered, looking to each of them, pleading with his eyes.  
  
What do you mean? Samantha asked, feeling as if there was something she didn't know.  
  
Bulma sighed, Goku and Vejita are a couple, believe it or not. They have this bond between them, they can sense each other, read one another's minds, and even speak telepathically. If one dies, the other dies.  
  
Samantha's eyes went wide, His is that possible? she asked, doubt in her voice.  
  
Goku smiled at the warm memory, his hand going to the ragged scar on his neck, Blood, we shared each other's blood.  
  
Samantha shook her head. It couldn't be. All this time she'd wondered at the strange pain the boy continued to feel, was this the cause of it? No, if it was true, everything they were capable of, why didn't he know already?  
  
Goku could read the disbelief on her expression and knew what she was thinking, They have one of those bands on him. He doesn't have any energy and can't heal, and cause of it, we can't feel each other.  
  
The sorrow in his words spoke the truth and Samantha nodded, But... I mean... I know it was wrong what they did to your son and you, but the prince killed so many. There's no way you can stop it, and even if you did, they won't let you be.  
  
Goku nodded solemnly, I know, he said, again turning to Bulma, That's why I need your help. If I can get Jita outta there, we'll have ta leave the planet.  
  
All of them were surprised. Goku had lived out his entire life on Earth, and for the sake of the prince, he was willing to leave it behind. More surprising was his willingness to leave them.  
  
Are... Are you sure? Yamcha asked.  
  
Goku plopped back down on the bed, his gaze downward, I tried so hard ta stay. I really did, but it won't work. I... I'm sorry guys, but it's the only way for me and Jita ta be together.  
  
You really love him, don't you? Chi-Chi asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
Goku's expression remained solemn as he nodded, looking up, I really need y'all's help though.  
  
They all remained silent for a few moments, gathering their thoughts. Finally, Bulma broke that silence, Right. So, you're going to need a ship, supplies, and a destination. The first two should be easy, but... I'll have to do some research to find a place you'll be able to live your lives out.  
  
Are... Are you sure that's what you want to do? Krillin asked, his eyes sad.  
  
Goku nodded, sighing, I'll miss you guys, but... Jita's the most important thing right now.  
  
Yamcha was at his feet, anger on his face, And we're not?! Goku, we've been friends since forever! How can you pick him over us?  
  
Goku shook his head, You don't get it. he mumbled, deciding it was time they knew what it was like. The drug he allowed to cloud his mind was weak and he easily pushed it aside. It hit him at once and threatened to take over. He had to fight off the tears as he brought it to the forefront of his mind. Of course, the link was there, but it wasn't complete, and it left a ragged hole. The pain of separation was immense, and he knew deep down that only a few more months of it, drugs or no drugs, would result in he and Vejita's death.  
  
Slowly he stood, letting the feeling engulf him as he pushed it even further, letting it seep out his pores and fill the room. It took a little work, but it seemed their minds were all open as if they were truly trying to understand.  
  
It hit them all at once and he pulled back on it instantly, knowing full well that their minds were weaker than his. As soon as he had it under control he was sitting again. Warm tears free flowing in the room, everyone's cheeks wet.  
  
Holy shit, Yamcha gasped, What the hell was that?  
  
Goku could see the same question in all their eyes, That's what it feels like without him.  
  
Eyes were wide, You feel _that_, all the time? Chi-Chi asked, amazed.  
  
When we're separated like this, when he's wearin' those bands. I can't even imagine what it'd be like if he died.  
  
The others nodded in agreement, they understood. No matter how much they didn't like it, their friend was going to have to leave. It truly was the only way. They were really going to miss him though.  
  
You're not going to hurt anyone, are you? Samantha asked, looking unbelievingly at the boy. All this time she'd though she'd been helping him, but it was a lie. All her efforts seemed pointless, but there was still a way to help. She could still make a difference, right the wrongs caused by her kind.  
  
Goku looked to the red-headed woman, I promise to try my bet not too. If it comes down to it though, I'd kill to get him outta there.  
  
Dr. Rei nodded, I'll help too then.  
  
The Earth Saiyajin's lips twitched before rising in a small smile. Things were finally looking up.  
  
----------------  
  
It was Friday morning and Bulma had yet to go to sleep. Her eyes stung with dryness each and every time she blinked. It could hardly be called morning at three AM, the sky still blanketed in black velvet. Still, the blue-haired beauty continued, punching in the final data reports to her personal computer.  
  
How's it look? her father asked, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder.  
  
Bulma smiled weakly, pressing one last button before slumping back in her hard-backed chair,   
  
Her father's eyes were wide as he leaned over, peering at the blue screen, Still need to run more tests.  
  
Of course, but otherwise complete. Her smile widened. She had been working three long, hard days at building the ultimate Capsule Corporation ship, and it was finally done. It was a massive sphere of science, engineering, and sweat, her sweat. She'd done the majority of the work herself. Sure, her father had helped, but only with small details. Now all it needed was to be tested, a few quick adjustments, and it was ready to go.  
  
Rising from her seat, she leaned into her father as they headed out of the laboratory, Have all the supplies come in? she asked sleepily. She'd rush-delivered tons and tons of food that evening coming home from their visit with Goku in that hospital.  
  
Yup, the last of it arrived yesterday. Is all of it going to fit in the ship? her father asked, thinking over the enormous pile of boxes upon boxes, filled with numerous canned products as well as many other nonperishable items.  
  
Bulma chuckled as she switched off the light in the living room, turning toward the stairs and her bedroom, Why do you think the ship's so big?  
  
Bulma's father chuckled as well, remembering well the enormous appetite of his daughter's friend,   
  
----------------  
  
Bulma? Bulma, honey, you have guests! Honey?!   
  
The young girl sat up in her bed, shouting, I'll be right down, mother!! She glanced at her alarm clock and then screamed. She'd only had seven hours of sleep, when she needed a hundred.  
  
Thirty minutes later she was trudging down the stairs in a tight little T-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants, Hey guys... What the hell are you doing here so damn early?  
  
Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Yamcha teased, hugging his girlfriend, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Bulma laughed it off, Yeah, sorry guys, but I haven't been getting much sleep, but... The ship is finished! she explained, ending in excitement.  
  
All of their mouths dropped open, It's finished? Chi-Chi asked, astonished.  
  
Bulma gave an enthusiastic before hurrying off towards the lab. It took them several minutes to finally reach the massive room, and they all stood in awe at the base of Capsule Crop. 00.  
  
Why is it so _BIG_? Yamcha asked, eyes wide.  
  
Well, I thought that they'd need the space. My father and I have been researching and haven't found a planet yet... So, they're probably going to be in this thing for a year or more.  
  
A year. Krillin repeated, a little more than shocked.  
  
After admiring the sleek white exterior, the huge sphere balanced on three extended legs that pulled up into the ship just after take-off, the four of hem approached the entrance.  
  
Yamcha muttered, amazed. They entered into a huge, empty room. The walls were white, the floor tiled in brownish orange.  
  
This is a training room. Bulma said, a smile on her face. After a few moments she headed towards a downward staircase, The second level is a bit more crowded, but it's the best I could do.  
  
The stairs started to spiral downward, but didn't get the chance to complete a circle, the second level coming too soon. This room (the walls white, the floor a light blue tile) was just as large as the first, but much more filled. The kitchen wasn't much, a table, a stove and oven, and two huge floor-to-ceiling refrigerators, and three just as huge freezers, all filled to the brim with food. A somewhat small bathroom was walled off to one side, with a shower and tub as well as other things. Last but not least was the bedroom, enough space for a king-size futon mattress.  
  
They all looked it over, No closet? Chi-Chi asked, taking note of every detail.  
  
Bulma sighed, The place is round. I had enough trouble getting the bathroom walled off.  
  
Don't worry about it. Goku had a closet for years and never used it. Krillin said, chuckling, remembering good times.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Bulma spoke up, So, what do you guys think?  
  
They all looked to her, It's perfect. They'll really love it, Bul. Chi-Chi said, a smile on her lips.  
  
----------------  
  
Sir, Dr. Rei is here as you requested.  
  
The president looked up to his assistant before nodding, Show her in.  
  
Moments later Samantha was being ushered into the large office followed by a wormy little man that was the president's assistant, she said taking a seat, You wanted to see me? She was more than a little nervous. The president hadn't ordered any kind of weekly reports or anything of the sort, and she was worried he'd somehow figured out their plan. It was her job, however, to keep the officials back while the kids managed.  
  
Yes, I was wondering how things were going with Son Goku.  
  
Samantha took a deep breath, steadying herself, Quite well, we've finally got him talking, but he's on extreme medication that keeps him bed ridden.  
  
I see... What sort of medication?  
  
Pain killers actually. We haven't quite figured it out yet, but he seems to be in severe physical pain due to some kind of mental stress or trauma.  
  
Right. Well, the thing is, the prince's execution has been delayed to Sunday, and we don't want any problems like last time. So, we'd appreciate it if he were placed in restraints of heavily sedated. the president's tone wasn't suggesting, it was an order, and she quickly nodded, faking a bit of fear.  
  
Yes, Sir, of course. Not a problem. She answered quickly. With that the large man grinned and soon after she was dismissed. Once out of the building she sighed, relaxing. That had gone rather well.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku felt hope in him again. It really hadn't been that long since he'd last experienced hope, but it felt like it'd been forever. Still, the hope he felt now was thin and small, barely weaving into his mind and he was worried. It was Friday, and tomorrow was the day his mate, his lover, his only was to be executed, like some kind of nothing. It made the burning in his mind ache deep into his core, and the shots he was now getting every eight hours again didn't seem to be working anymore. It was as if he were becoming immune, that or the pain was simply increasing. Or, they _could_ be making him sick. Lately, he'd been feeling a bit nauseous, more than usual. It was strange. He also felt that his appetite was returning, though he didn't feel the joy in eating as he once did. Also, he'd been permitted to leave his room during specific hours, but he didn't dare, and he honestly didn't know why. It was so strange. He knew deep down that there wasn't anything to be afraid of, and he really didn't scare easily at all, but still, for some odd reason, he was frightened to leave. Even more strange, he was bit scared in his room.  
  
----------------  
  
The group was still at Bulma's place when the sun began to sink. They'd long ago finished their exploration of the awesome spaceship, and sat around several hours, watching as it was tested repeatedly. It seemed safe and ready for space. All computer technicalities were set and running smoothly. Also, a manual had been written by Bulma herself. It was thicker than any city phonebook and easy to read and understand. Very easy, made especially for dummies like Goku. The weapons, the few that there were, were running flawlessly. Everything was going well and as they were relaxing in the living room, enjoying Mrs. Briefs' refreshments, they suddenly realized it was time to head towards South City.  
  
----------------  
  
Samantha sighed as she tromped through the facility, heading for Son Goku's room. Her staff gave her odd looks and she'd had to explain herself to several of them. She'd rehearsed it that morning. She wasn't feeling well and she was dealing with some stress... Somehow she'd forgotten to let someone know, and then the meeting with the president. Still, they all knew it was totally unlike her to simply not show up, leaving her patients alone and unsure.  
  
Finally, she reached the boy's room and was surprised to see the four teenagers there, just about to step into the room, How did you get in? she asked, knowing full well that under normal circumstances, no patient was allowed visitors without two week notice and clearance.  
  
Uh, Ms. Edna let us in. Krillin said, smiling sheepishly. They too had made friends with the pudgy nurse and found that she was quite trusting.  
  
Samantha silently berated herself. Of course! She was going to have to have another talk with Edna. Together now, they all stepped into the room.  
  
Goku sat up in his bed, snapping out of his seemingly vegetative state, It was getting late. I thought maybe y'all forgot ta come. he whispered.  
  
Everyone was silent for a few moments, all of them feeling a bit guilty; however, Bulma finally stepped forward, a wide smile spreading from ear to ear, You won't believe it, Son! The ship... The spaceship... I finished it! It's all ready and filled with everything you'll ever need.  
  
Goku soon found himself smiling as well, And where are we goin'?  
  
Bulma's smile transformed into a perplexed expression, as if she were looking inward at her thoughts, Still not sure. My father's been helping me... We haven't come across a single planet yet where Saiyajin would be welcome, but we're not through yet. It just look like wherever you're going, it's going to be a really, really long way away.  
  
Goku nodded, his smile faded, But, Bul... Tomorrow... Tomorrow's tha day. Tears were stinging his eyes and he fought the rage that seemed to pull at his heart. He was at his last resort, his last chance, and his emotions were playing a game inside.  
  
Have you figured out how I'm supposed ta get him outta there?  
  
Krillin stepped closer, the sadness in his best buddy's tone enough to tear at his optimism, Just try not to worry, it'll work itself out.  
  
Goku's eyes shot up, Try not ta worry? Kami, I have no idea how I'm gonna get in and outta there... Let alone find him, whether he's alive or dead. There's not enough time.  
  
The tears were threatening to spill over when Dr. Rei spoke up, No, I went by the president's office today... It's going to happen Sunday. There were delays and he wanted to make sure I had you sedated the day of the exe... she said, letting the word fall off due to her sudden realization of its harshness.  
  
Goku's smile returned, Right. So, Bulma... You got one day to find a place. Okay?  
  
The blue-haired beauty smiled weakly, No problem. She knew she could do it, but it was so hard. She really didn't want to see her friend go, but it seemed there was no other choice.  
  
Now I gotta figure out how ta get in and outta there. Goku said, speaking more to himself, hoping the others could help him think of something, They can't sense me. If I can get out of here unnoticed-  
  
Which I can help with. Samantha interrupted, smiling.  
  
Goku beamed at the woman, there was true goodness in her, Right, I can sneak up on them then. I just stay away from those bands, grab Jita, and get outta there, but... that weapon they have. The one that makes my skin burn and my blood boil... His words finished in a trembling whisper, the pain so close in his memory.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes watered, remembering how Goku had urgently placed little Sone in her arms that day they all had been taken, that day the strange weapon had first been used, Bul... Can't you think of something? she nearly pleaded.  
  
Bulma sighed, There's hardly any time.  
  
Yamcha placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, She can't do _everything_. he said, directing his frustration at Chi-Chi.  
  
Please, Bulma... I love all you guys, but you're the only one who can help me with this. Just push a little harder. Please? I promise not ta bother ya ever again. Goku whispered is plea, moving closer to the girl. He could feel her hesitancy, but he just needed her a bit more.  
  
Bulma sighed yet again, the tears now tempting her tired eyes, Don't worry, Son-kun. I'll help all I can, I owe you that much.  
  
Their hearts were all a little lighter as they left. Samantha heading home, feeling that they were truly doing something noble.  
  
Yamcha was more than a little irritated with it all. He was really going to miss Goku, but his life long friend wasn't the same person anymore, and he could see the reasoning for his departure. It would be nice for things to finally return to normal.  
  
Chi-Chi was saddened of course, but she felt pure happiness for the Saiyajin couple. They were going to escape. They were going to make it. She felt they deserved it, especially after everything that had been done to them, what she'd done.  
  
Bulma was more than exhausted, but headed home to begin more and more research. She'd meant what she said. She really did owe Goku, and deep down she was really happy to do it, to help.  
  
Krillin was feeling a bit left out. There wasn't much he could to help and he hadn't really had the chance to talk with his best friend, to say his goodbyes. He just hoped he had the chance before it was too late.  
  
Goku remained at Kotondo, Mental Health. He sat in his bed and thought and planned. He knew he was pushing everyone, but he had no other choice. He knew when it came down to it, he would kill many to get Vejita out of there. He'd rehearsed every possibility in his mind. He wasn't nearly as strong as he had been some time ago, but he was still much stronger than any Human. There didn't seem to be a single worry, except for that weaponry. Hopefully Bulma would come up with something.  
  
Scooting down, preparing for some much needed sleep, he wondered at the strange feeling he had. It seemed familiar, yet it was beyond him. The queasiness, the fearfulness, his renewed hunger and seemingly never full state... It presented a complex in his mind that stretched beyond him. Perhaps it had something to do with Vejita.  
  
Oh how he missed his regal prince. His warmth, his temper, his body... The thread of a link in his mind ached and throbbed in his brain. Soon... Soon.  
  
----------------  
  
Vejita wasn't really gasping for breath, rather he couldn't control it, and it seemed that his body was sucking it in with everything it had. His chest ached so very, very much, and his heart was simply exhausted. It was to the point where he wished they'd hurry up with it already.  
  
He wondered what his mate was doing. Was he being held in a nice room? Was he talking? Was he eating? Kami, he missed the boy. His hands were completely numb, but he knew the nub of a candle was in his glove. He knew how it's worn waxy surface felt by heart. Still, he wished he could handle it and inhale it's comforting scent.  
  
----------------  
  
Krillin had stopped by earlier, asking if she were alright and to see how things were going. Yamcha was there now, off somewhere. Probably in the kitchen helping her mother with supper.  
  
Bulma coughed lightly, the itching in her throat rather unbearable. She hadn't gotten any sleep whatsoever last night. Her father had barely slept either. It took some convincing as well as some shouting to get him to take this seriously.  
  
She was working on a location. She'd searched galaxy after galaxy and was now searching the 9,000 XY section. The area seemed calm and somewhat uninhabited, and from records, it seemed the Saiyajin had never come this far.  
  
Three separate computers sat before her, one three times as large as the other two. She continued researching each set of coordinates, whether there were planets there, whether the living conditions were acceptable, and finally, whether or not it was populated with a people unknowing of the Saiyajin. It was quite the task and proved to be harder and harder by the second.  
  
Her father was working on that strange weapon that had so easily defeated both Goku and Vejita. She'd done the majority of the work, but had come to a stopping point. Her father knew many of the leading scientists at the presidential complex, and she hoped that he could figure _something_ out, but it seemed there just wasn't enough known about it. Still, he continued working on it.  
  
----------------  
  
The president watched as the new leading scientist approached. They'd been changing so often these days that he didn't even know the woman's name. He shrugged it off though and watched as she flipped through her notes.  
  
Sir, everything seems to be in order. All volunteers are accounted for, the restraints were completed yesterday, and the engineers are completing the final touches on the multiple locking door.  
  
So, everything's set for tomorrow then? He asked, just double checking. He hated that everything had been delayed, but soon enough it'd be done with.  
  
The woman nodded, Yes, Sir. And with that she was dismissed. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She had to deliver the lethal injection to the Saiyajin, and she was more than just nervous.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku hadn't seen anyone all day. He was dying to know what the hell was going on, but he didn't dare leave his room. He knew it was rash, but no matter what he learned, he was going tomorrow in an attempt to save his prince's life. It was going to be difficult, his concentration was a bit off, but he had to try.  
  
Just as he was turning over to try and get some rest, Bulma burst through the door breathing heavily, Bulma? Kami, what happened?! he asked desperately.  
  
The blue-haired beauty adjusted her sweatpants and pulled at her jacket, Goku, I found a place! she said happily, noticing, but not really caring, that her friend was in nothing more than a pair of white boxers.  
  
Goku grinned, sitting up further, That's great! Thanks so much, Bul! Have ya figured anything out on that weapon?  
  
About that... Bulma said as she stepped further into the room. She'd barely managed to get passed the receptionist, but since it was so late, the halls were virtually empty.  
  
I'm sorry, Son-kun, but I tried my best and my father tried... There's just nothing we can do. We sort of know what kind of weapon it is, since I saw it work, but we don't know exactly how it was built. We both did tons of research on all the scientists there, but couldn't find anything more out.  
  
Goku's smile never faltered, he was impressed with her hard work, It's okay, I'll think of somethin'.  
  
Well, I was thinking... It has to be charged to have that strong of an effect on you, and it might not be charged now... Plus, with something like that, it would take more than just the president's okay' to use it... So, I think if you enter through the south wing, search every room... she explained, pulling a slightly crumpled piece of paper from her jacket pocket.  
  
Goku looked at the print out of a strange looking machine as she continued, This thing is pretty big, taller than you... When you find it, blow it to smithereens. _Then_ get Vejita.  
  
Goku nodded. It sounded like a plan. The sudden good mood surged his insides and made him antsy, How about tha place? Where's it at?  
  
Bulma chuckled, Really far. It'll take more than a year, maybe two, to get there. I put the coordinates into the ship already, 9045XY. It's called Namek.  
  
Goku repeated, rolling the word around on his tongue.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but smile, seeing the old Goku emerge due to the good news, Yes, it's very green, more so than Earth. There aren't a lot of people there though, only about two or three hundred I'd say, but... I think it'll do.  
  
Goku simply grinned, It sounds great. Thanks SO much, Bulma.  
  
A silence overtook them for a few moments, but the blue-haired beauty finally broke it, You look heavier... Have you started eating better?  
  
Goku didn't know why, but he blushed,   
  
Bulma took in the sight of the extra meat on her friend's bones and noticed that it was fairly centered. Smiling and shaking her head, she stood.  
  
You'll come say bye before you leave, won't you? she asked, her hand on the doorknob.  
  
Goku nodded, Hair, at the turtle guy's.  
  
Right, I'll have the ship there and ready, and I'll let everyone know. Good luck, Son-kun. And with that she was gone.  
  
Goku couldn't get the grin off his face as he fell back into bed, laughing to himself. He was so excited. it was going to work, he just knew it!  
  
----------------  
  
Dr. Rei was at work very early that Sunday morning, but her staff just figured she was making up for last time. She didn't greet everyone like she normally did, more pressing matters weighing on her mind. In a few moments she was entering the boy's room.  
  
He was standing in the center of the room, wearing the gi he'd come in. She'd convinced him to let her wash it, but it was still a bit tattered. He was looking upward, not at the ceiling, but seemingly passed it. It was like he was concentrating, he hadn't even noticed her entrance.  
  
she asked hesitantly, watching as he slowly turned his gaze to her. His expression was solemn and his eyes sparkled with rage, hope, and a bit of excitement.  
  
Are you ready?  
  
Goku heard what she said, but words seemed inappropriate. Instead, he nodded. He'd prepared himself all night. His mind was working against him somewhat, as if it were urging him to stay away from danger. It had been more than difficult to push those thoughts into a small corner, but he'd done so. If he spoke now, if he got too emotional, all that hard work would go to waste.  
  
Samantha smiled, Right. Well, it's early... So, there aren't many people here yet. If you simply go out the back, you won't be noticed. I... I know I haven't done much, but I hope you can see that not all Humans are bad. I'm really glad I could help, even if it was just a little.  
  
Goku pushed the mushiness away from his thoughts, though he really truly appreciated everything she'd done. In his state, however, all he could offer was a slight smile and a nod. He hoped it was enough.  
  
With that he was walking out the door he'd felt so fearful of walking through before, leaving the red-headed woman alone.  
  
She'd been right. On his way out, he hadn't seen a single person. He pushed a heavy door open and was finally outside. The air was so cook and refreshing. Kami, how he'd missed it! He took in a deep breath and let his ki spread throughout his body, reminding his muscles what he was capable of.  
  
Seconds later he was high in the sky, a small dot to anyone on the ground. The sun was barely over the edge of the horizon, the day that new. Bulma had said something about getting over there early. She'd said that all executions took place at noon.  
  
Without another thought, he was speeding north, toward Capital City.  
  
----------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hope all of you enjoyed! Be sure to review and let me know! ^_^  
  
I must say, all of your reviews so far have been wonderful, and I can't thank you enough! Your kind words are nothing but inspiration and encouragement! Thank you, thank you, thank you! ^_^


	24. XXIV

----------------  
Indigo Spice  
----------------  


  


By: Hatti Lee*  
Also known as:   
Saiyajin Peach 18,  
Amalthea*, and  
BelovedAnimosity  
  
Contact: Beloved_Animosity@sbcglobal.net  
  
Started: 5.9.2  
Finished: 9.12.3  


  
Author's Notes: Well... Here we go... Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains male/male intimacy. If you're uncomfortable with that or if you're just plain narrow-minded, I suggest you go elsewhere. Also, this fic is rated R for slight violence, language, and much sexual content. If you're under age or uncomfortable with that, please go no further.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, and I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me!!! It's not like you'd get much anyways.  
  


**XXIV  
**

  
Vejita was almost grateful as several scientists as well as many guards entered the dungeon where he was being held. He hadn't heard anything but his own noises for some time, and the sound of their clanking upon entering sent sharp pains through his brain.  
  
The two guards who'd unchained him from the wall didn't seem frightened, rather disgusted and somewhat in awe. Disgusted at the sticky blood and his unnaturally large, swollen hands. Yet, in awe of the fact that he was still alive. The prince had few pleasures at the moment, but his pride swallowed their astonishment, using it as fuel to keep his mind as sharp as he could manage in such a condition.  
  
The journey had been a quick one as they dragged him into a nearby room. Two or more guards had to lend a hand as they hefted him atop a large shiny table. What followed was two hours of restraints. Straps and chains littered his body at nearly every singly joint. His hands had been wrapped in some kind of material before being slid into metal gloves, his wrists bound with straps and chains. They were wise. A Saiyajin shows the most strength at moments of death. Though, he didn't think he was capable of much.  
  
Finally, after he felt that he was no longer able to move with the exception of blinking, they seemed satisfied. Twelve guards and four young doctors remained while the others left, and what followed was a lonely silence. He didn't know how long he'd been lying there, but he was more awake now than ever, and the seconds felt like hours.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku was above the huge complex now, his presence still unknown. The building was a huge decorative center with two long wings extending on either side, one north, one south. He lowered swiftly to the end of the south wing, just as Bulma had instructed.  
  
He quickly found a door, but it didn't have a handle on the outside. Sliding his fingers along the edge, he wedged them in and gripped the metal firmly. He was gentle in ripping the door from it's inner lock, being careful not to make too much noise.  
  
Once inside, he pulled the door back shut and was pleased that it didn't look too torn up, just a few dents. He then began his search, going from room to room.  
  
Thirteen rooms later, he'd yet to run into anyone as he sneaked around, and finally, stepping into the next room, found what he'd been searching for. It didn't look exactly as Bulma had shown him, but he knew this was it. The machine was indeed much taller than he and obviously beyond his intellect. That didn't matter though. Right now he had to destroy this thing. Then, and only then, could he begin his search for Vejita.  
  
He powered up only slightly, cautious just in case they had means to detect ki as he could. It didn't take long. He formed raw energy in his palms and instead of firing it, held it firm against the shiny metal. The substance creaked and groaned as it gave way. He crushed several large panels that looked like large computer chips he found on the interior of the machine. Soon enough, he was satisfied, but on his way out, he spotted a remote. Narrowing his eyes at the device, he noted all the buttons and knobs. This was how they activated it. Just in case he hadn't destroyed it completely, he crushed the remote beneath his boot. Now he could begin his more important search... Vejita.  
  
----------------  
  
The president's office was full, Have _any_ of you seen of heard _anything_? the president roared over the mass of people all talking at once.  
  
Everyone shook their heads. Nothing. No one had noticed anything.  
  
A panic had started when the silent alarm was suddenly tripped. They all had guessed that the Saiyajin were attacking somehow, but there didn't appear to be a problem.  
  
An accident? A fault in the system? Suggested one of the command generals.  
  
No, couldn't be. Dr. Kofun designed this system himself. The president said, knowing full well that the demented doctor had been quite the genius.  
  
We can't simply dismiss such a thing anyway. said a council member flatly.  
  
Is the prince restrained? the president asked as the head scientist burst into the room.  
  
she answered, panting, I confirmed it myself.  
  
The president called his assistant forward, Get me Dr. Samantha Rei on the phone.  
  
Yes, Sir.  
  
----------------  
  
Samantha had been waiting at the central desk when the nurse had informed her she had an urgent call from the president. It was exactly what she'd been expecting.  
  
She could hear the confusion in the background as she placed the receiver to her ear, Yes, Sir?  
  
Dr. Rei?  
  
Yes, is there something I can do for you? She asked, faking confusion.  
  
Is Son Goku there? the president's voice was in a near shout as he bluntly questioned her.  
  
Uh, yes... I just came from his room only moments ago. He's sedated just as you ordered. Why? Is there a problem?  
She allowed herself to press him, pretending she was a gossip queen and was curious to know what was going on.  
  
Nothing at all, just checking in. Thank you. he rushed the last and basically hung up on her.  
  
Samantha chuckled as she hung the phone up. The fools.  
  
----------------  
  
That confirmed it. It's neither Saiyajin. Either it was accidentally tripped or there's someone else tampering with security. the president said, thrumming his fingers on the desk.  
  
Shall we send out some guards? Have them look the place over? the assistant suggested, quickly receiving approval.  
  
The chief scientist then spoke up, her voice encouraging, Don't worry, Sir. Things will go as planned. It's probably some juveniles tampering with the doors.  
  
He hoped she was right.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku remembered how the place worked all too well. He was still on the first level, all the offices and nicely furnished, carpeted rooms. He'd been a bit surprised to have found their secret weapon on this lever, but it was so large and probably hard to move and transport. It made sense.  
  
It took him a while, but he finally found some stairs leading downward. He'd passed two elevators, but wasn't quite sure how to operate them. It only took moments for him to reach the second level, beneath the earth. It was all laboratories and clean white tiled floors.  
  
It was some work to duck and dodge around corners and into different rooms. He'd just known that Vejita would be in one of these rooms, but he wasn't. They were planning to execute him, weren't they? Perhaps they already had! Panic gripped his heart with deadly force and he had to work hard to calm down. No, the prince wasn't dead, he could still feel the connection between them.  
  
Then it dawned on him... The dungeon. They were really scared of them now. Maybe he was still being held further below. Maybe they were even planning on ending his life down there.  
  
Goku hurried back to the stairs and followed them down to the final lever. It was much smaller than the previous two. A short hallway with only a handful of heavy duty doors. He hurried to the one he know, the one that lead to the cages he'd been held in.  
  
Upon entering the foul smelling room, he quickly realized that Vejita wasn't there. Kami, though... The room smelled of SO much blood! He turned on his heels and darted out of the room, heading straight for the shiny new door he didn't remember.  
  
It was locked, quite securely. He couldn't pull this one open. This had to be it! Taking a chance, he knocked. Minutes passed and he got no reply, heard nothing. He knocked again, harder this time. Either the door was that thick or no one was in there, or they simply didn't plan on answering.  
  
Then there was a voice, Doctor? Did you forget your keys? It was a young male and he seemed to be shouting, but it was hard to hear him. the door was that well made, that thick. Goku had to get this guy to open the door, he could break through.  
  
Before he could think of a way to answer, the voice continued, It's nearly noon Ma/am.  
  
Goku's chest tightened. He had to hurry and get in there. Vejita was in there, he was so sure of it his hands were shaking with anticipation.   
  
Hai, we must hurry. Open the door immediately. He manipulated his voice to be a bit squeakier, perhaps like a woman's, and he concentrated on speaking articulately.  
  
You don't have your keys? the young man questioned, confusion in his voice. Goku could hear more voices in the background, and he was about to say more when there was a clank followed by several other metallic sounds.  
  
The guard's eyes grew wide when he saw just who stood on the other side of the door. Goku didn't hesitate as he pushed passed him into the room, slamming the door back in place.  
  
Sixteen. It took only minutes and all sixteen were dead. He felt no rage, just urgency. Out of the corner of his eyes he'd noticed a table and a form upon it. He knew it was Vejita, but he was still too scared to look.  
  
Blood flooded the floor and there was no way to avoid stepping in it. Turning back to the door, he shoved all the large technological equipment in the room (which there was a lot) in front of it. He didn't need anyone popping in on him and cornering him in the room before he was ready to leave.  
  
Seconds passed and he finally found the courage to take the few steps that would put him beside the table.  
  
Kaka... Kakarotto? the voice was a ragged whisper.  
  
Goku ran the last bit and was instantly crying, all his anxiety bursting forth, Jita, Kami... He kissed his prince and kissed and kissed.  
  
Vejita let his lips twitch into a smirk as the boy littered his face with sloppy affection, Think you can get me out of here.  
  
Goku wasn't sure if he meant the restraints or the complex, but it didn't matter. He was going to try, and he didn't want to think about his doubts.  
  
Restraining himself, Goku began breaking away the chains. Then, he worked on the many straps. They were just buckles, but there were so many of them. He fumbled with a few of them, anxious to free his mate, but each time he'd take a deep breath, calm himself, and deftly continue his work. Lastly, he pulled the prince's hands from the strange metal gloves and disposed of the material wrapped about them.  
  
As he helped Vejita to sit up, he could finally take in the extent of his damage. It was so horrible and he couldn't understand what was keeping him alive.  
  
Vejita brought sore, infected hands to his neck, Get this thing off me.  
  
Goku reacted immediately to the muffled demand. He took hold of the large metal band, pulling it apart and crushing it in his fists, destroying the last of it beneath his boot.  
  
They both closed their eyes as the sensation washed over them. They could again, and it was glorious. Their emotions mingles and tears sprang to their eyes.  
  
Vejita was definitely feeling better, but he was still quite weak. As the thought floated through his mind, he felt a surge of energy and strength being poured into him.  
  
Goku smiled as his gift enabled the prince to stand on his own, We have to go. They still don't know I'm here.  
  
Vejita nodded and let the boy lead the way, allowing the Earth Saiyajin to hold his hand, to steady him as they hurried. The mass of machinery blocking the door was quickly removed and the door swung open.  
  
Goku peered out into the hallway, no one. Using both hands to support his lover, he moved hastily, taking the elevator rather than the stairs this time, fearing the latter to be too difficult for his injured mate.  
  
Once inside, Vejita assisted with the controls after watching Goku fumble with them, Where are we going? the prince asked on their ride up, wondering if this was planned out or not.  
  
Goku kept a straight face, Master Roshi's. Bulma made us a ship. He left it at that as a ding let them know that they were at the first level. Again, Goku peaked out, quickly pulling his head back in at the sight of two guards walking towards them.  
  
The doors started to close, but he held them fast. This caught the guards' attention and he was forced to kill them as well. Two quick-as-lightening ki blasts, small but effective. Their bodies dropped to the floor with a sickening thud, blood quickly pooling.  
  
Vejita watched with amazement. He knew the boy had killed all those in that room, blood spattered everywhere, but he hadn't been able to actually watch. His mate must feel pushed to the edge to resort to such measures, especially with his pure heart.  
  
Goku peaked into the hall again and darted out upon seeing that the coast was clear. Pulling Vejita behind him, he sprinted down the south wing, bursting out the door he'd come in and shoving it back into place. Once outside, he didn't stop though, dragging his prince high up into the air, higher than necessary.  
  
Can you fly? Goku asked, knowing that it was unlikely, but he felt it polite to ask.  
  
Vejita remained silent, shaking his head. The boy didn't say much either as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around him, Vejita copying the movement. As they blasted off at top speed, they took comfort in the fact that they were together.  
  
----------------  
  
Krillin looked up at the sky, watching carefully. They were all outside, the radio on and the TV as well. They hadn't heard a single thing.  
  
Yamcha shouted, pointing to a small dot that grew in size as it approached. Before long the two Saiyajin had arrived and were landing, their arms around one another.  
  
They cheered and moved to approached when Goku held his hand out, Not too close. I'm still buzzed. They understood and did as he said, waiting for any kind of news.  
  
Bul, get that ship open will ya. Goku said, unable to stand in awe at the base of the huge craft, Vejita's injuries number one in his mind.  
  
Bulma was a bit disappointed in his reaction to her creation, but did as he requested, a bit surprised when he hefted the prince up into his arms and carried him inside. They all followed them in, afraid they were going to leave without saying goodbye.  
  
In the second level of the ship, there were all surprised as Goku lay the prince on the bare, tiled floor.  
  
Vejita lay still, letting his exhaustion allow the boy to hover over him.  
  
Goku quickly and skillfully removed the prince's tattered clothes, tossing them away, Someone, please, get me some water.  
  
Chi-Chi moved first, amazed at the amount of dried, sticky, and still oozing blood on the prone body of the regal prince. She retrieved a bowl, filling with warm water, and running to get a towel as well.  
  
What happened? Krillin asked cautiously as Goku began cleaning up the prince.  
  
He was shot back when Sone was executed. Goku said simply, working quickly, knowing Vejita didn't like feeling vulnerable.  
  
Bulma was amazed, Kami... And he's still alive?  
  
I'd be healed if it wasn't for that fucking collar. Vejita coughed, blood seeping from his lips.  
  
Goku said gently, It's too far along, ya need help ta heal now.  
  
The prince remained silent as Goku explored his wounds, You guys thing you can find some alcohol or something? And a needle and thread and a knife? He didn't receive a reply, instead all of them whisking off to get what he asked.  
  
You chest is tha worst, huh?  
  
Vejita nodded, It's still in there. My right lung is fucked.  
  
Goku felt panic creep into his mind, Will it heal?  
  
The prince nodded, But you had to get the damned thing out so I can heal properly.  
  
Goku nodded as his friends began returning.  
  
----------------  
  
Two hours later, Vejita was in bed, bandaged up and sleeping sound. Goku had easily enough taken care of all his wounds, but removing the bullet from his prince's chest had proven difficult and messy. At one point Chi-Chi had run outside to vomit. It didn't make him feel queasy, quite the opposite. The blood aroused him, sharpened his sense, but he'd known better than to taste it.  
  
Now they were inside he Kame House, sitting around in the living room. Goku didn't like being separated from his mate, but he owed his friends this much before he left.  
  
I can't believe you did that. Bulma said, he voice low.  
  
Goku shrugged, Didn't have a choice.  
  
They nodded in reply, Roshi speaking up, Well, Goku, I'm going to miss you. You were my best student ever.  
  
Goku smiled, Thanks. I'll never forget whatcha taught me.  
  
Oh, Goku, I'm so sorry for everything I did! Chi-Chi suddenly exclaimed.  
  
His smiled widened sympathetically, Don't worry about it. I'm happy, you should be too.  
  
Are you sure this is what you want? Krillin asked quietly.  
  
The Earth Saiyajin simply nodded.  
  
But are you sure? the question seemed desperate and Goku looked to his best friend.  
  
Hai, I really love him Krillin. Once we're settled somewhere, I'll send word. I promise, but it'll probably be a while though.  
  
The TV was still on and a reported suddenly broke into the program, Good afternoon, I'm Cynthia McFadin with late breaking news fro Z-TV. Announced a well-dressed woman, large gold hoop earrings bouncing against her neck as she spoke.  
  
I'm here in front of the Presidential Complex in Capital City. As you know, the Saiyajin Prince was scheduled to be executed today, however, things went terribly wrong. Officials still refuse to comment on details, but it has been confirmed that there were eighteen casualties and the prince has gone missing.  
  
The reporter stepped to the side and introduced Dr. Samantha Rei, Is it true that Son Goku has gone missing as well?  
  
The red-headed woman nodded, her abundant curls bobbing, Yes. He was heavily sedated this morning, but later was no where to be found.  
  
Goku stood and turned off the television, after a few moments he spoke, I think it's time I go.  
  
Y... You killed eighteen people? Yamcha asked, amazed.  
  
Goku nodded ever so slightly, I had no choice. Look, I don't wanna argue. All I know is ta keep anything like this from ever happenin' again, Jita and me have ta leave.  
  
They all dropped their heads, Yamcha speaking up again, I'm going to miss you, Goku. he said, forcing a smile.  
  
Goku nodded, He moved to each of them, hugging Roshi, Chi-Chi, and Yamcha.  
  
Bulma kissed her friend on the cheek, Bye, Son-kun. To take off, just press go on the control panel and you'll be on your way. The manual's there. Maybe when Vejita's feeling better you can show it to him.  
  
Goku nodded, Thanks, Bul, it's a great ship.   
  
He then moved to Krillin, See ya round, Kril.  
  
I'll wait for word, I'll wait forever. Just be careful not to say where you are in case someone else gets it.  
  
Always worried about me. Thanks, Krillin, you'll always be my best friend. Goku said through a smile, hugging his best buddy before turning and heading out the door.  
  
They all followed and stood on the porch, watching. Moments later, Goku was disappearing as the ship's door closed. It was the last they'd ever see him. Obviously, Goku hadn't had a problem with the easy instructions. Seconds later the ship's engines started and it lifted about one hundred meters into the sky, the three feet sucking up into it before blasting off. Kame House shook with the force and they all watched as it disappeared from sight.  
  
Goodbye, Son Goku, Prince Vejita... May fortune be with you. Master Roshi said before turning and heading inside to watch some aerobics.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku stood in amazement, watching as the sky transformed from turquoise to navy to pitch black. The ship was smooth and steady. Bulma had really done a good job.  
  
He didn't linger over the beauty of the stars though, heading downstairs and to the bedroom, to Vejita. Upon reaching his destination, he began peeling his clothes off. Climbing under a thick, heavy blanket, Goku sidled up against his prince.  
  
Jita? Jita, you awake? he whispered, letting his lips graze slightly pointed ears.  
  
Vejita felt the stirring at the edge of his mind, questioning, longing, pulling... His eyes fluttered open and a familiar visage came into focus.  
  
You're so beautiful. Goku blushed at his mate's groggy statement.  
  
Are you feeling better? The Earth Saiyajin asked, letting his mind feel out the prince's.  
  
Vejita answered simply, honestly. Breathing was much easier, and everything else seemed to be mending itself rather quickly.  
  
Goku sighed, scooting even closer,   
  
Moments later he was asleep and Vejita realized that the boy must have been utterly exhausted. The prince took the opportunity to let his thoughts run through the boy's ki, checking for tears or abnormalities. There were a few, but nothing that could be mended by simply being together and a little time. There was something that caught his attention though, an extra bit of energy that he didn't remember.  
  
It took some minutes, but after thinking it over, there seemed to be only one reason for this new development. A smile touched his lips and he decided to wait before revealing it to the boy, just in case he was wrong. With the injuries and stress, he could be misreading it.  
  
Still, a happiness settled over him and he found sleep easily. They were both free and safe.  
  
----------------  
  
Vejita woke first and for a moment he had absolutely no clue where he was. Soon enough though, everything came back. Turning slowly in a warm embrace, he found himself face to face with his mate, who was still sleeping, snoring away, drooling somewhat.  
  
Though he ached all over, the prince scooted closer and pulled the boy's head to his chest, holding onto him as if for dear life. The movement awoke the young Saiyajin, he knew it when the link (much, much stronger now) in his mind throbbed with awareness. Arms snaked around the prince's waist, careful of his injuries.  
  
Minutes passed and they remained that way, until Vejita felt a wetness against his chest and realized the boy was weeping, Why are you crying? he asked, lacing his fingers in thick, wild, ebony hair.  
  
Goku choked back a sob and pressed his face more firmly against the warm bronze, bruised chest, I dunno. he managed, honestly unsure if his tears were joy or sorrow.  
  
Vejita pulled back and looked into red-rimmed eyes, following through with his sudden urge to lick the boy's tears away.  
  
Goku nearly gasped as his lover's tong glided over his cheeks, I missed you so much. he said as the prince pulled back again.  
  
Vejita's expression remained serious as he studied the boy's eyes, Is that all it is?  
  
After a few moments of silence, the prince continued, feeling the confusion in the boy, There was nothing else we could do. You had to kill those people or they'd have killed you. We had to leave or we'd never be able to live happily. His voice was stern and he watched as the Earth Saiyajin slowly nodded.  
  
It just makes me sad... I... I'll be okay. Goku said softly, sitting up and taking his mate's hands into his own, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. he said, looking over the scrapes, scabs, and bruises.  
  
Vejita smirked, waiting a respectful amount of time before changing the subject, Let's get something to eat.  
  
Goku nodded, a smile pulling at his lips,   
  
----------------  
  
After an enormous meal, the two of them took a tour of the ship, surprised to see that the blue-haired beauty had designed it perfectly to their wants and needs. Goku had shown the prince the manual and told him all he knew about Planet Namek.  
  
Back in the bedroom, Goku moved to the pile of Vejita's filthy clothes and dug through them until he retrieved the small chunk of was. After disposing of the dirty rags, he handed to object the the prince, who placed it under the edge of the futon for safe keeping.  
  
Both still nude, they sat facing one another. Goku was hesitant, he felt odd and different. Of course, he and Vejita had shared a bed many, many times, but it was different now. They had both failed one another in their roles to protect and care for each other, mentally and physically. Plus, there was something else. He felt out of place in this new shiny home of theirs, and although Vejita was there with him, he didn't feel completely safe.  
  
Vejita was sure now. He knew the boy was bearing his seed. He could feel it through their bond, the swell of new, familiar, yet unique energy.  
  
Goku forced himself to think only in the moment and moved forward rather suddenly, pressing his lips clumsily, urgently against his prince's. The kiss grew more passionate as they remained connected by only their lips. Pulling back, only to move forward again, Goku wrapped his arms around his mate in a bear hug, his tears coming yet again.  
  
Vejita was baffled, but remained quiet, simply holding and comforting his young lover.  
  
Finally, Goku calmed himself, I want to... I really do, but I... I can't. He said honestly, regretting that he was unable to please his prince as he'd so planned. It was the moment he'd thought over and dreamed and wished over, but now his brain was in civil war. On one hand he was dying to, on the other, his instincts demanded him not to.  
  
Vejita nodded, he could feel these emotions like hot water running over sensitive skin, Don't worry about it. I understand.  
  
Goku looked up into black eyes that shown with compassion, You do? He remembered not so long ago when the prince had basically forced himself on him.  
  
Vejita smirked, Well, for now... Hopefully until the child is born.  
  
The Earth Saiyajin's eyes grew large and round. It was a totally, unbelievable shock, yet, as soon as the words were spoken, he knew them to be true. Why didn't he know sooner?  
  
Chuckling, the prince rose and headed over to several large, black trash bags stacked against one wall. After a bit of digging, he found a pair of black gi pants that belonged to his mate, pulling them on with ease.  
  
Goku watched carefully, wondering as to what exactly his lover had in mind. Then he felt and oh-so-familiar emotion, the need to be the best, an urge to push aching muscles to the limit and beyond. However, it wasn't he, it was Vejita. Vejita's feelings were strong and the need demanding. Nodding, Goku went to pull on some pants as well, following his mate up the stairs to the training level,  
  
There were little to no stars visible through the large viewing window, the blackness of space seeming to envelope everything. Goku watched as Vejita flipped through the manual before pressing a few buttons, causing a metal shield to lower over the window.  
  
Maybe you should rest more. Goku suggested, sincerely worried about his mate.  
  
Vejita glared at the boy, Nonsense, we'll have plenty of time for that. Didn't you say this would be a two year trip? the boy nodded and the prince went on, Now, I know you don't want to, but I want you to train as well.  
  
It was as Vejita said, Goku didn't want to. He hated feeling so odd. It had been the same not long ago, before Sone. Some minutes later, however, the prince demanded he practice an intricate kata with him.  
  
----------------  
  
Some days late, a Friday Goku believed, he and Vejita had just finished their evening spar. The Earth Saiyajin had grown accustomed to the ship and felt quiet comfortable. The training still seemed a bit wrong, he felt more like lying in bed and listening to the child grow within him. He understood the reasoning behind Vejita's need to train though. Who knew what this planet was going to be like, and they had a child to think of now. Plus, just as he was feeling the need to nurture his child, Goku knew the prince felt the need to protect and provide. Things were so basic yet so complicated.  
  
After eating supper, they'd taken showers together, massaging and cleansing one another. Their sleek bodies pressed together in a warm embrace as cascades of refreshing water rained upon them.  
  
And now they lie in bed, naked, Goku on his back, Vejita on his side beside him, propped up on one elbow, You're getting fat.  
  
Goku frowned, dismissing that, instead placing a hand over his belly, I can hear it.  
  
A bit baffled, the prince made sure his mate saw the confusion on his face as well as feel it in their bond.  
  
Goku clarified, I can feel it too.  
  
A true smile fell upon the prince's lips as he leaned forward and pressed an ear to the slightly swelling stomach of his mate. He could hear a bit of grumbling and beyond that the soft pitter-pat of their child's heart.  
  
Goku watched as his lover kissed his way up from his belly to his chest and finally, to his lips. Their kiss was brief as they fitted against one another for a night's sleep. Their new life, their routine, it was a peaceful one and they both took advantage of it. Their bond was getting stronger as well as their ki.  
  
----------------  
  
Three months passed and what was once once two was now three. Their routine was still the same, except that they were now caring for and entertaining their young eleven-day-old daughter, Nasubi, whom they called Nasu for short.  
  
The day she'd come into the world had been a difficult one. Neither of them had known exactly how it was to be done, but they managed, and after some eight hours, their daughter had been born. She was quite beautiful, thick ebony hair jutting out in a fashion closer to Vejita's than Goku's. Her skin was an alarming purplish color at birth, but it was not a lovely, even olive tone. (Author's Notes: Nasubi translates to eggplant. ^_^) Her eyes were her best feature, large and mysterious with thick, long, black lashes. Oddly enough, however, was that their daughter had been born without a tail. It mattered not to them though, they lover her all the same.  
  
Goku had remembered the concoction he'd watched Chi-Chi make not long ago, and was now making it quite often, as it turned out, their Nasu had his appetite. Vejita found it quite amusing.  
  
The Earth Saiyajin had found a perfect sized cardboard box in a hidden storage compartment within the kitchen. It now sat beside their bed, inlaid with blankets and small makeshift pillow.  
  
Is she asleep? Vejita whispered as he stepped out of the bathroom, completely nude, a state they remained in at most times except for training.  
  
Goku nodded, watching as a sly smirk pulled at his prince's lips. They had yet to make love and Goku felt that tonight would be the night. He'd just recently felt his sexual needs returning to him, and already he was aroused.  
  
Moments later Vejita was by his side, kissing his cheeks, his eyes, his lips... The skillful mouth moved down to his neck and quickly found the ragged scar. Gentle teeth grazed raised flesh and ripples spilled down with Earth Saiyajin's spine, warm and alluring.  
  
Kami, Jita! Goku gasped, concentrating on keeping his voice breathing and quiet for the sake of Nasubi.  
  
Vejita smirked and leaned back, resting on his side, watching as the boy caught his breath. It took him only seconds, and the young Saiyajin was sitting up, beginning his explorations. Vejita had nearly forgotten his mate's persistent attention to the little things. The touch moved down ever so slowly, going first to his right nipple, worrying it to near injury before moving to the left. The seduction then moved to his stomach, that hot tongue dipping into his navel in a suggesting manner.  
  
The prince had planned on simply taking the boy, ending his sexual frustration, since his mate hadn't shown and interest and continued to push him away, but that wasn't necessary now. The boy's sexuality had returned, and he was now licking the full length of the prince's arousal, kissing and caressing in such a tantalizing fashion that t was more than difficult to remain silent.  
  
Their lovemaking was slow and thorough, each of them attentive and gentle. it didn't take much to work Vejita back to hardness after having his seed swallowed down, and he was now licking slight sheen of sweat on his mate's smooth chest as he prepared the boy.  
  
Goku couldn't keep from wriggling as his lover pressed into him, filling him, completing him in such a way that no one else in existence could ever do. They slowed before reaching their peak, pausing to embrace and worship one another with their mouths as they calmed somewhat. Then, starting up again, building their potential climax to an almost unbearable pleasure as they did this several times.  
  
Before long, Vejita found that he could no longer slow himself, his need that strong now. Their grunts and moans were muffled as they did their best to remain silent, the pace continuing to quicken. Their minds mingled, their rapture becoming one as they came nearly in unison.  
  
Goku hadn't even notice that his prince had bitten down on his mark, he'd been so concerned with keeping quiet, having bit his own tongue in doing so. Vejita collapsed upon him, eventually rolling off to lay on his back as he caught his breath. The Earth Saiyajin rubbed the slight wound on his neck and cuddled up against his lover.  
  
Vejita smirked, pulling his mate close for a somewhat quick kiss, just long enough for him to lick away the delicious blood from the boy's wounded tongue.  
  
Just as they settled down, ready for sleep, Nasubi cried out. Goku didn't hesitate whatsoever. He quickly retrieved their baby, hugging her close and rocking her somewhat. She quieted rather quickly and Vejita smirked.  
  
You're spoiling her. he scolded playfully.  
  
Goku smiled thoughtfully at their precious little angel, Sugar doesn't spoil. he replied, just as he always did.  
  
Instead of placing her back in her the Earth Saiyajin placed her between them, pulling the thick covers over them, Night Jita. Night, Nasu.  
  
Vejita couldn't help but smile. it was the happiest time in their lives as of yet. Although he was royally sick and tired of being aboard the damned spaceship, he hoped they could remain that way forever.  
  
----------------  
  
A year and some months later resulted in their arrival on Planet Namek. Bulma had been right. The peaceful people had never heard of the Saiyajin. The three of them now lived happily. It had taken some getting used to, what with the planet having three suns and its people having green skin, but all in all it was peaceful.  
  
Goku was now nineteen and stronger than he'd ever been. He and Vejita trained vigorously nearly every day. They were both at their peak, the prince still the more powerful of the two. Vejita had suggested teaching their daughter a bit of the art, but Goku had shot that down, insisting the prince wait until their child was at least five.  
  
She was one and a half hears old now, constantly talking, whether intelligible or not. Her chubby little limbs were quite coordinated for her age and she was already walking about.  
  
They'd lived in the spaceship until they'd finished building a much more spacious, yet simple, home.  
  
Only a few days ago, Goku had un-capsuled the ship to retrieve a device he'd known Vejita would have to help him with. It turned out not to be too difficult though, and once he'd created a message, he'd sent it on it's way.  
  
----------------  
  
Bulma was now working as vice president of her father's company, taking leave whenever she pleased. She and Yamcha were still dating, yet it seemed now that he was playing professional baseball, he'd gained more confidence, and was now somewhat interested in other women. She wasn't as sure as she'd once been whether or not it would last.  
  
Chi-Chi was still living with her father, attending a local college and keeping a constant eye out for her future husband.  
  
Krillin was still living with the lecherous old turtle hermit, still training in the hopes that he and Goku would be able to spar in the chance that he return.  
  
The government had questioned each or them diligently, but they got nothing from them. Both Son Goku and Prince Vejita were still wanted criminals.  
  
Samantha Rei had also been questioned, but she too said nothing. She still worked in South City, knowing deep down in her heart that she'd truly made a difference when helping the two Saiyajin escape in order to live out their lives peacefully.  
  
It was a Saturday when Yamcha, Krillin, and Chi-Chi had managed to meet at Bulma's house upon her request. They hugged and greeted one another, asking one another how things were going.  
  
Then, Bulma brought out a round devise the size of a basketball, What's that? Yamcha asked.  
  
The blue-haired beauty smiled, This is a message from Goku. I built five and stored them on board the ship do that he'd be able to send word. Looks like they figured out how to use it. As she finished her explanation, she placed the device on the table, and after pressing a few buttons, Goku's voice began to speak.  
  
Hi, guys. We've finally made it here. Me and Jita are doin' good. This place is really nice, except it has three suns so we never have night. I do miss that, even after bein' in space for so long. I got some news... We had a baby, a girl. Her name is Nasubi, but we just call her Nasu. Well, I miss you guys. I'll try ta get another one of these things out to ya in a year or so. Maybe you guys can send one back. Well, buh-bye.  
  
Throughout the entire message, a child could be heard rambling and gurgling in the background, and towards the end they'd heard Vejita urging their friend to hurry already. It was an uplifting message and they were happy for their friend.  
  
Sounds like he's doing well. Krillin said, smiling, truly wishing more good fortune for his best friend.  
  
Yeah, but I can't believe he and Vejita have a little girl. Yamcha said, chuckling.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled sweetly, At least they're happy.  
  
They all nodded, agreeing.  
  
----------------  
  
Goku came to bed dragging his feet, I finally got her ta sleep. She made me read her three stories.  
  
Vejita chuckled, You're spoiling her.  
  
Ah, you know sugar doesn't spoil. Goku replied, slipping out of his clothes and climbing under the covers to cuddle next to his mate.  
  
I have a surprise. Goku said after a moment of silence.  
  
Vejita blinked, he was just about to fall asleep when the boy spoke. They'd trained hard that day and he was finding that he was rather exhausted.  
  
We're gonna have another baby.  
  
The prince sat up somewhat, Another? You're sure?  
  
Goku nodded and Vejita smirked, Before long we will have repopulated the universe with Saiyajin.  
  
The Earth Saiyajin smiled, You're happy then? he asked, wrapping his arms around his prince's waist, resting his head on the smooth, bronze chest.  
  
Hai, Kakarotto... I couldn't be happier. Vejita answered simply as they settled comfortable against one another as their minds ventured into the world of dreams.  
  
Nearby, in a dresser drawer, beneath a variety of clothing, lay a small chunk of wax. A gift given without reason, but merely out of love. The smell was an intoxicating one, that of the Saiyajin Prince. Indigo Spice.  
  
----------------  
End.  
----------------  
  
Ta da! ^_^ So, what did you guys think? I'm very proud of this fic, although, in my opinion, it needs to be revised, something I'll probably get around to _eventually_.  
  
I'd like to apologize again for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes. Due to my haste to get this up for you guys, I was unable to read over it as I normally do. Still, I hope you enjoyed.  
  
And now my thanks... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!!!!! ^_^ All of you, just thank you, thank you, thank you. I feel fortunate to have such kind, encouraging readers.  
  
I finished this fic back in September, and I'd like to make it clear that there won't be a sequel. Okay? Okay. Don't worry though, I have a GREAT DBZ fic idea in my head that I plan to start writing soon. So, keep your eyes out for it. ^_^  
  
See ya round! ^_^


End file.
